The Heir
by bendermom
Summary: Book #12 in this series. The War has begun. The Quauhtin have a new leader, and struggle to find their place in the universe. Meanwhile, a new, menacing enemy grows under their nose. Book 12 of the series.
1. Chapter 1 – Ashena's Request

XxxxxxXxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxx

 _This is a continuation (Book #12) of the series that follows Chapter 28 of Starting Over by TheDoctorMulder._

 _The War has begun. The Quauhtin have a new leader, and struggle to find their place in the universe. Meanwhile, a new, menacing enemy grows under their nose._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 1 - Ashena's Request

Logan walked behind Ashena and Oen through the hallways of the Doctor's ship. Ashena's hair was covered in a long dark cloth. Both of the ladies wore elegant robes that flowed as they moved.

Logan rubbed the side of his head and really wished he was more sober than he currently was. It was taking a lot more attention than it normally did, to walk a straight line.

Damn that Legate.

Licis walked next to Logan. "Legate is on the surface?"

Logan nodded, "Yes, sir. Genie requested he return. They have a lot of extra children there at the school, tonight."

Ashena lead them to her suite and opened the door. "Mother. Please come in and make yourself comfortable."

Oen smiled at her daughter and took her hand as they sat down on the sofa together. "Could I be so bold to ask Logan to make us a cup of tea?"

Logan bowed his head. "It would be my pleasure, ma'am."

Logan went over to the food replicator in the wall.

Licis pat Logan on the shoulder. "I need to go to Lewis. Are you alright here?"

Logan nodded and told Licis quietly. "I have to admit that I don't have a clear head at the moment."

Licis chuckled. "I'll ask for someone to come onboard to be close by. Adriano …. Oh. Good he's here. You'll be fine."

Logan nodded and took a deep breath. "Okay."

Licis noticed his reaction. "You alright?"

Logan rubbed his eyes. "I should have known better than to, drink with Legate."

"Don't bullshit me, kid. I can smell that."

"We did that, too. He insisted that I needed to relax. I didn't know you were headed straight here!"

Licis chuckled and rocked on his feet. "Brilliant. Legate is just like Poltious-"

"I'll consider myself warned then."

Licis turned and stood to face the ladies. "Your majesty-"

"Oh, call me Ashena, Licis! Geez!"

Licis bowed. "As you request. The Honorable Oen. I'm headed to the surface and leaving your safety in Logan's capable hands. There are also three Quauhtin onboard who stand ready."

Logan brought a tray with tea to the table in front of Oen and Ashena.

Ashena sat up straightly and nodded, "Thank you, Licis. Please give my regards to Primus Lewis."

Licis bowed and left the room.

Logan served Ashena a cup of tea, and then Oen. Both of the ladies thanked him and then he sat down on a chair next to them and rubbed his face.

Oen sipped her tea. "Logan. You look exhausted."

He grinned and rubbed his hands on his jeans. "My apologies. Legate has kept me rather busy this afternoon."

Ashena smiled. "Yes. I asked Legate to get Logan to relax. He's so worried about me."

"Shen, that's my job."

Oen nodded, "It's true, it is. What has Samuel said about your hair?"

"He's working on it, Mother. I'm sure the solution will take some time."

Logan took a deep breath. "He interviewed me tonight, after Legate and I ….. well. Never mind."

Ashena giggled. "After you and Legate what?"

He stood up and pointed towards the bedroom. "Did anyone do a security sweep? Excuse me."

He quickly left the room.

Oen laughed. "He is so jumpy. What's wrong?"

Ashena smiled. "I blame Legate."

Oen sat down the tea glass. "And it's so late. Ashena."

"Yes, Mother."

"Samuel needs to sort out this hair problem before we appear together. It could very well be the result of the people who destroyed the ship."

Logan walked back into the room. "And everything is fine. I agree with The Honorable Oen."

Ashena nodded. "I know you do. About everything."

Logan stood with his hands held out in surprise. "We're going to talk about that, too?"

Oen stood up. "Not tonight. It's late, and after that flight out in that tiny craft, I'm anxious to rest."

Ashena stood up and smiled at her. "Certainly. Logan will take to your suite to rest."

Logan bowed. "Yes. It's just next door. Adriano is on the other side, and I'll remain here with Shen."

Oen smiled. "Thank you, Logan."

She turned and kissed Ashena on the cheek. "We'll get an update on everything in the morning. Try to rest."

Ashena smiled. "Of course."

Logan escorted Oen out of the suite.

Ashena sat down and sipped the tea he had made her.

Within minutes, he was back. It was clear he was more relaxed with Oen gone.

He walked into the room and collapsed in a chair next to the sofa where Ashena sat. He rubbed his face. "Shen. Legate says everyone has gone silent who was on that ship."

She sat down her tea glass. "I know."

"There was no report of anyone shooting at it."

She nodded. "Nor a mechanical malfunction. John has said he has Quauhtin looking into it."

He propped his face up on his fist and looked at her. "You are lovely. Have I told you that today?"

She smiled at him. "You are drunk. Or stoned."

He grinned. "Both. But I had a good chat with Samuel."

"I hesitate to think about what."

"Why didn't you tell him I had stopped taking that birth control?"

She sighed. "I didn't want him to….know."

"What? That we thinking about trying?"

"That has to be out of your system for months for anything to work."

" _That_ works."

"You know what I mean."

He sighed, "Shenny, we don't even know if we can have children together."

She groaned. "Logan. This is something that has to happen for the kingdom."

He waved his fingers at her. "See. I hear that. I know that. I respect that. But…"

"But?"

"It rather makes me feel like a piece of meat."

She giggled. "What sort of meat?"

"A really, expensive steak." He teased.

She giggled. "Logan. I want us to be life partners-"

"That's what two people of the same sex are called where I'm from. Can we please call it something else?"

She rolled her eyes. "That's so strange. Terra. Weird. But…."

"But what?"

"There are some gorgeous men from there."

He rested his elbow on the chair and grinned at her. "I think you're just trying to get in my pants."

She laughed, "I can't believe you would say that to a Queen."

He pointed at her. "Ah! Can't do that, Shen."

She giggled and stood up. She slipped the cover that she wore off of her head. "I can do what I like."

"That's against our agreement. You are not the Queen when we're alone. You're just Shenny."

She walked over, and sat on his lap. They wrapped their arms around one another. "Gorgeous men who are obsessed with a game."

He continued to stare at her. "Keeps my head full of something when trying to work something else out."

She rested her forehead to his. "Logan. I'm so fearful that Samuel isn't going to be able to figure this out."

He spoke to her gently. "Shen. Samuel will sort this out. Everything is going to be alright."

"You don't know that-"

"I wouldn't have told you to get an exam from him if I thought differently."

She sighed. "The Andromean people had to know I was okay. John could have done it-"

He shook his head. "I'm not comfortable with that. You were offered to John."

"He didn't say 'yes'."

"But, still. It's….strange."

She wrapped her arms around his neck. "Logan. You're the only one I can be honest with."

"I'm a steel box. Tell me anything. It never goes any further."

"I'm terrified. A war?"

He caressed her face. "Shen. You would be mad not to be frightened right now. If it was someone who blew up that ship, they are going to try again."

She took a deep breath. "Everyone at home is frightened. I've seen the reports."

He rose her hand to his mouth and kissed it. "I have, too. The Army there is doing what it has been trained to do. They are keeping everyone safe. Everyone is alright. Nothing has been attacked except your ship."

She closed her eyes and sighed. "Logan."

"Shen. You're doing a great job. Don't worry about how everything appears. I'll tell you if you slip. I'm right by your side, and I'm not going anywhere."

"Even if my hair gets sorted?"

" _When_ , your hair gets sorted. I've spoken to Summus about it. My Primary is to always be you. I plan to do two more levels, and stop. So, I can always remain by your side."

"Logan. You've given up so much for me."

"Nah. I only see what I've gained."

"What have you gained that is so wonderful?"

"You!" He insisted as if it should be oblivious. "Really Shen?"

She laughed and held him tightly. "Thank you, Logan."

He kissed the side of her face. "I bet we'll have to meet up with Lartius within the next few days. In the meantime, we need to train your mind for battle. That starts tomorrow. "

"Who is going to do that?"

Logan grinned. "Me. Believe it or not, I've had years of practice."

"Playing football?"

He grinned. "No, playing video games."

"What is that? Video games?"

"I think they will help. And, I'm damn good at them. And I hate to say it, but Legate sucks at it."

She grinned, "Doesn't sound like you hate to say it."

He chuckled. "He really sucks at it."

"Do you think it will help?"

Logan nodded, "I do. Let's give a try. Okay?"

She relaxed and smiled at him. "Thank you, Logan."

"No thanks are needed. Just a kiss."

She cupped his face and kissed him quickly.

He complained immediately. "Is that all I get?"

"You are so stoned."

"I'm just….blurry."

"Blurry? What is that? Never mind, we need to go to bed."

"Trying to get into my pants again. I think, we need to have another chat with Samuel. Talk to him about children. Actually tell him everything."

She sighed. "You're right. I just….I know what you are saying that we should be together for a while before we bring children into this."

"My mother was all on her own for years. Dad didn't mean to leave us, and I don't plan to leave you, but Shen…we don't know if this will work out with us. I don't want a child to be in the middle of that. They are will already be odd because they are of two worlds. How will we even handle that? A child who will be never welcomed on one planet, and never accepted on another one."

"We don't know that-"

"I know that. Terra is not a safe place for anyone not from there. The Andromedean people will question the child's paternal heritage. It could cost them the throne one day."

She sighed. "Oen and you agree on so much."

"It's something that has to be considered. An heir is needed. I know. But, we really need to talk to someone about this before we jump into it. Samuel is not only a Doctor-"

"But, he is from the future. He knows what will happen."

Logan smiled proudly. "What a great idea, Shen. I knew you would think of something."

"Oh geez, Logan. You thought of it."

He grinned, "Well, I'm not just a pretty face."

She ran her hands through his hair. "I thought I had made that clear."

He smiled, "Well, the classes made it better. Didn't it?"

She smiled, "Yes. But, Logan. Did you tell Samuel about that medicine you are taking? To make it last longer?"

"Yes. He said it wasn't affecting you."

"I still don't like you using it. I wish you would stop."

He sighed. "It's what you're used to."

"I'm, used to you. I want you. No drugs, just…you."

"I'm human, Shen. It simply can't last that long."

"I don't need it to! I fear you will hurt yourself!"

He groaned and she stood up.

She sighed. "It's so late. How are you even still awake?"

He grinned up at her. "Waiting on a night cap."

She put her hands on her hips. "You aren't drunk enough?"

He snapped his fingers, "Not a night cap, no. What was our code for that?"

She shook her head. "What?"

"Want to iron the cat?"

She covered her mouth and laughed. "Oh wow."

"Was that it?"

"No! Logan, that sounds terrible!"

He groaned and shook his head. "I'm completely…..dazed. I feel like my head is already in the bed in there."

She held his hand and pulled him to his feet. She wrapped her arms around him and smiled. "You need to sleep."

"Stroke the cat! That was it."

She put her finger over his lips. "No. People will know what that means."

He grinned, "It's just the two of us here. What if, I catch you up, and we….stroke the cat."

"You need to sleep."

He let her go and she turned to walk out to the bedroom. He stood watching her.

She stopped as she got to the bedroom door and grinned at him. "Logan."

He smiled, "Yes, Shen?"

"Could you please help me undress, and perhaps, rock the cat to sleep?"

He clapped his hands together in excitement. "Yes, ma'am. I'd be thrilled to do that."

She giggled and disappeared into the bedroom.

Logan did a silly dance to express his happiness. He mumbled under his breath. "I love that puss puss cat. Oh yes."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	2. Chapter 2 – The Storm

Chapter 2 – The Storm

Tony Stark rushed down a hallway. His heart was in his throat.

"Soli!?" He called.

Then he realized, he probably didn't need to do that. Whoever had Soli would be looking for Tony to get him.

Just as Tony came through a stone archway, Rhodey bumped into him. They both jumped.

Realizing it was just his friend, Tony lowered his fists. "Damn it, Rhodey."

Rhodey looked around and said quietly, "I don't see him anywhere, man-"

"He has to be here!" Tony said with a desperate tone.

Rhodey put his hands on his friend's shoulders. "Tony. We'll find him. Okay?"

XXXXXXXXXX

Tony woke with a start and nearly sprang straight out of bed. He was in his island bedroom, and it was the middle of the night. The large windows showed a storm outside and the dark clouds covered the stars.

Tony, covered in sweat, lay back on the pillow and rubbed his face. "You're losing it, man. It was just a dream."

He reached over to the other side of the bed. He quickly uncovered his face and looked beside of him. Pepper wasn't there.

He nearly panicked. "Pepper?"

He tossed the duvet off of him and rushed over to the bathroom. "Pepper?"

The room was dark and unoccupied.

He rushed out of the room, and down the hallway to the next bedroom that was Soli's. Just like in the dream his heart was in his throat, panic pumped through his veins.

Pepper lay next to Soli with her arm draped across him. Both of them were sound asleep.

Tony breathed a sigh of relief and put his hands on his hips. He whispered to himself. "Losing it. Pull yourself together, man."

Soli rubbed his face and yawned.

Tony walked over, and lay down next to him. Tony wrapped his arms around Soli and the little boy snuggled into his chest.

Soli asked. "Are you frightened of the storm, too?"

Tony looked back at the window and saw the lighting dance across the sky. He grinned, "Nah."

Just as he said that, a loud crack of thunder rocked the house. Both Soli and Pepper reached out and grabbed Tony's chest just as he jumped.

Pepper smiled, "I think you are-"

He held his hand out at the window. "I wasn't prepared for it."

Soli shivered in fright.

Tony held him tightly and kissed the top of his head. "I don't want you to be scared."

"It sounds so…bad. Like, a battle." Soli told him.

Tony looked over at Pepper.

She ran her hand through Soli's hair. "It's alright. It's just a storm."

Tony rubbed his face. "Jarvis. Is John's ship in orbit?"

Jarvis spoke. "The _Asclepius_ is currently 400 kilometers from the South Pole."

Tony rolled out of bed. "We're going to the ship. I'll go get the transport remote."

Pepper called to him, "And get my robe, please."

He waved his hand as he walked out of the room, "And a robe!"

Pepper smiled at Soli, "You won't be able to hear the storm on the ship."

Soli nodded and his frightened eyes looked back at the window.

Tony walked back into the room with Pepper's robe on his arm. "And for the lady."

She took the robe. "Thank you, Tony."

Tony held out his arms and Soli climbed into them. He held him tightly, "And we'll get some sleep up there. How does that sound?"

The thunder made Soli jump and hold Tony even tighter. Pepper stood up and had put her robe on. She ran her hand across Soli's head. "It's alright. It's not going to hurt you."

"It's so loud."

Tony told him, "You've heard storms before…"

"This one is louder, Tony. It's shaking the house." Soli told him.

Tony could feel Soli shaking in his arms. He asked quietly, "Tony, please make it stop."

Tony kissed his cheek. "Tony is making it stop. It's alright."

Pepper wrapped her arms around both of them and they disappeared.

XXXXXXXXXX


	3. Chapter 3 - Thinking it Over

XXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 3 - Thinking it Over

It was morning on the island. The storm continued to rubble outside.

Lewis was sitting on his sofa, in his flat inside of the island home with baby Arles in his arms. He was pulling his tiny foot to his mouth and kissing it. Arles laughed loudly, making Lewis smile.

"Your Papa loves you."

Baby Arles rose his hands to Lewis' face.

"Can you say that? Papa?"

Baby Arles laughed and put his hands in his mouth.

Someone knocked on the door. "And that would be your Dad. Come in, John!"

The Doctor, wearing his jimmy jams and a robe, rubbed his face as he walked into the flat with a cup of tea. His hair was all over the place, worse than usual.

Lewis laughed at him. "What happened to you?"

He sat on the sofa next to Lewis. "I'll give you three guesses."

Lewis sat Arles up so he could see the Doctor. He pointed at him. "And this is strategy. Your Dad had a date last night. But, he's wearing pajamas. So, that means it didn't go the way he wanted."

The Doctor sighed and sipped his tea.

"And he's cross, which means that he hasn't slept well because he's worried about something."

The Doctor nodded.

"Which will bring me to the conclusion that he had a run in with one Bad Wolf last night."

The Doctor nodded. "You are correct. She gave me this….warning. Then I came home and had damn visions that would curl your hair."

"Curl my hair-"

"I hope they were just dreams. Nightmares." He groaned. "This entire thing….war. What is Lartius saying?"

Lewis sighed. "Let's save that for our meeting with the children this afternoon."

The Doctor rubbed his head. "Okay. Maybe my head will stop hurting by then."

"What did she say?"

"That none of us are safe. That I don't need to leave her, then told me that I wouldn't want to after last night. What the hell happened that I don't know about?"

Lewis shrugged his shoulders. "I have no idea."

Just then, someone else knocked on the door of the flat.

Lewis shouted for them to come in.

Arcite rushed over and turned on the television. "They said you would want to see this, Primus and Primus."

He turned on the news. The reporter spoke, "And officials at the White House have now confirmed. First Lady Caroline Shepherd, has passed away peacefully in her sleep."

The Doctor and Lewis both groaned.

The Doctor threw his hand out. "Damn it! Sammy told me to check her heart! I was going to do that in the next few days."

Lewis shook his head.

The Doctor nodded to Arcite. "Thank you for letting us know. Where is Pete Tyler?"

"He's on the ship, with Jackie."

The Doctor sighed. "Let me put on some clothes. I'll go fetch him and get him to Washington."

The Doctor stood up and sipped his tea. "We may have to postpone the meeting with the children."

Lewis kissed Arles' little face.

The Doctor rose his eyebrow and noticed that Lewis hadn't said anything about that. He decided to fill in the blank with what he would think Lewis would have said, "And it had nothing to do with Legate. How about that?"

Lewis' attention was still on baby Arles.

"You alright, Lewis?"

Lewis looked up at him. "I suppose."

The Doctor rose his eyebrow at him. "You seem…."

Lewis shook his head. "It will all be covered later today. We'll sort out a time when everyone can get together. It's alright. I'm alright."

"Well, let me know if I'm needed."

Lewis watched as he left the flat with Arcite.

He looked back at his son. "They say trouble comes in threes. Let's hope this is number three."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Arles woke up that morning on the boat. He rubbed his face and realized he was alone. "Kelly?"

She didn't answer.

Beside of him, his phone dinged to notify him that he had received a message.

He sat back on the pillows and read a message from Kelly, _'I'm up on the top deck. Can you bring coffee?'_

He grinned and replied. _'Sure. Give me just a few minutes.'_

He climbed out of bed and after a quick trip to the loo, he walked into the control room to check their position. He rubbed his eyes and reported it to his Papa and Dad.

 _'Still on a boat, then.'_ Lewis said.

 _'Yeah.'_ Arles told them. ' _Anything happening there?'_

 _'A lot. But, we'll get into that later.'_ The Doctor told him.

He groaned, went to the food replicator to get Kelly a cup of coffee, and climbed up the narrow steps to the top deck. He stepped out into the bright morning sun. Kelly sat on a bench, looking over the railing at the sea. She was lovely, wearing a pair of shorts and a tank top.

She didn't hear him and jumped when he sat down in front of her. "Arles!"

He smiled and handed her the cup of coffee, "How did you sleep?"

She sipped it, "Really well. I couldn't figure out where the coffee was."

He sat down next to her. "Hidden. From pirates."

She laughed and sipped it. "Thank you. This is great."

He nodded, "So. Texting. That's strange. I'm just down below."

"I figured I had shouted enough at you."

He rubbed the stubble on his chin. "Okay."

She sat down the coffee on the floor next to her and took his hands, "Arles, I'm so sorry."

He shook his head. "There's no reason to be. I'm sorry. This entire idea that we can push our feelings to the side and ignore them is….outlandish."

She looked at him in confusion. "You think so?"

He nodded, "Yeah. Well, I had a lot of time to think about it. And, I realized that you're right."

"I am?"

"I told you that I was thinking about breaking off this entire thing before. I'm sure that's been a constant in your mind since then."

She took his other hand. "I wish I could take back everything I said yesterday. I shouted at you, and you didn't deserve that-"

"I did. Kelly, you are such a great person. So, caring. I find that I want to see you, all of the time. I worry if you are alright. When you text me yesterday, my heart was in my throat until I could get to you. Well, until Dad looked you over and agreed with me that you were alright."

She giggled and shook her head. "Still can't believe that's your Dad."

"I don't know how many times I've said it, and to know that it hurt you, kills me. Kelly, I'm so sorry."

She closed her eyes tightly, "Arles. Please, just forget everything I said last night-"

"It needed to be said-"

"I don't want to push you into something you don't want."

"What if I did want it?"

"You don't-"

"What….if I did?"

"You don't!"

He rose her hand to his mouth and kissed it. "Kelly. What, if I did?"

She looked at him in surprise. "I feel like I've pushed you into this."

He grinned, "And we're already talking about feelings. Progress."

She smiled.

"I feel that I want to try."

"What about always having to think about the other person-"

He shrugged his shoulders. "I already do that-"

"And finding your place in this new place-"

He grinned, "I thought about that, too. And I think it makes more sense to find my way, from the beginning with you, then to sort myself out, and then reorganize everything."

She rose her eyebrow. "You make me sound like a closet."

He sighed. "Kelly. I'm asking. We've already decided we're not seeing other people. That's a decision people who are seeing one another, decide. I'll return anytime you need me to deal with this step-mom of yours-"

She shook her head, "And that's just crazy-"

"But necessary. And hey, we've had our first fight. I think we're doing this….pretty right."

She rolled her eyes. "Arles."

"We can tell everyone, we're more than friends."

She grit her teeth and shook her head. "I don't want to-"

"You do-"

"Not like this! I will always feel that I've pushed you into this. You are just saying this to make me happy-"

"Well, then. What do you want to do?"

She sighed. "I don't know."

He propped his head up on his fist as he looked back at her. "I hope you're not going to say that you want to toss me overboard-"

She smiled, "No."

"Perhaps. Take me back to shore and tell me to get lost-"

She giggled. "Of course not."

"So, we're not breaking up."

She looked back at him and smiled. "No."

His face spread into a wide smile. "So, we're dating-"

She giggled just as the wind blew her hair. "Yes. I guess so."

"Well, that would mean, we would have to go out…someplace. Besides, just having sex-"

She giggled and took his hands back in her own. "We could do that, too."

He grinned. "Okay. Wait! How did you get up here? How's your foot?"

"You were sleeping and I didn't want to wake you up. I crawled up here. I still can't walk on it."

"Does it hurt?"

"Not, right now. I think it's in as much shock as I am."

He smiled. "Shock, huh? May I kiss you?"

"Of course."

He leaned towards her and she put her hands on his face. "I know I need to shave-"

She whispered, "It's fine."

His lips met hers. Just as before, she kissed him perfectly. He moved closer to her and wrapped his arms around her tightly as they continued to snog. He could feel her breasts pressed into his chest and her hands made their way to his hair.

The breeze blew their hair and suddenly, they heard a loud splash.

They stopped kissing and looked back at the sea.

Kelly asked, "What was that?"

He smiled and pointed. "Look, just there. Dolphins."

A pod of dolphins could be seen in the distance, jumping out of the water.

Kelly laughed, "Oh, this is magical."

He laughed, "See. They agree with me-"

She put her hands on his chest. "Okay. Arles. Let's….stop."

"Stop, what?"

"We're dating?"

"Yes."

She shook her head. "I've pushed you to do this-"

"Okay. New plan. We'll think about it. Nothing changes."

She bit her top lip. "Okay-"

"Except I won't tell anyone that we're just friends anymore."

"What will you say?"

He shrugged his shoulders, "I'll keep it….vague."

She laughed under her breath.

"So, you can take some time, to see that I'm serious about this. Kelly, I want to try to make this work."

She looked back at him and seemed to be considering his words.

He rose his eyebrows. "Tell me what you're thinking-"

"Well, I'm….just….really angry with myself-"

"Why?"

"For putting you in such a position!"

He cupped her face with his hands. "I'm sorry for putting you in such a position. Can we start over?"

She grinned. "Okay. Let's do that."

He relaxed. "Good. Starting over. Umm. Breakfast! What sounds good?"

"I have, no idea." She giggled.

He held up his finger. "Hang on. I'm sorry. Umm… I have to attend a meeting later."

He could detect the disappointment in her voice. "So, we need to go back to shore?"

He grinned, "No."

He bit his lip as he listened to Lewis speak in his head, and considered how he was going to explain popping away. He decided he wouldn't.

"It's a….conference call. That sort of thing. We can remain here."

She smiled, "All day?"

"Yes. And, first. Breakfast. Then, I'd like to go for a swim. How does that sound?"

She rolled her eyes, "With this foot? Painful."

He nodded, "Yeah, I suppose that wouldn't be the wisest move as far as safety, would it?"

She took both of his hands back into hers. "Arles? So, to be clear, we're thinking it over."

He looked into her eyes and couldn't help the smile that spread across his face. "Are you?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	4. Chapter 4 – The Granddaughter

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 _I've gotten several messages, and reviews, asking about Halley! Oh my goodness. That little girl is going to need her own fan club._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 4 – The Granddaughter

The Doctor had put on a nice suit, kissed a sleeping Rose good-bye, and transported up his ship to wake up Pete Tyler to tell him about the death of Caroline Shepherd.

His head continued to ache. He spoke to himself as he rubbed it. "Oh, this has to be stress. I never have a headache like this. Ugh."

He decided to step into the med bay to get some medication, before going to wake Pete.

He rubbed his head and groaned as he walked through the doors of the med bay. He was replaying the events of the night before and how the Bad Wolf had told him that he wouldn't want to leave after the events of last night. Could she have meant Caroline dying? That couldn't be it. She had said that he wouldn't want to leave her. Who was she referring to?

Then he remembered the dreams he had. He stopped and took a deep breath as he attempted to forget what he had seen. He held out his hands to steady himself. "It was not a vision. Can't be. Everyone is fine. Everyone is safe."

As he attempted to regain control of his thoughts, he decided that he would talk to Rose about what he had seen after she woke up.

He walked down the hallway and stepped into one of the treatment rooms. After he found what he was looking for, he quickly sprayed something into his neck. He closed his eyes as his pain eased.

Then he heard the faint whispers of someone singing the familiar lullaby about windmills. The male voice was singing so gently, that even with his superior hearing, he had almost missed it.

He stepped out of the room, and quietly walked down the hallway. He saw the dim light glowing from under the doors of a room. He stood and listened to the gentle voice that continued to sing.

He quietly tapped his knuckles on the door, and the singing stopped.

He opened the door, and popped his head inside of the room. Karen lay, on her side, in a bed. She was turned where he couldn't see her face, but the room was dimmed. Samuel sat on a chair, facing her. From where the Doctor was standing, he couldn't see anything but his son's face.

Samuel smiled as he looked up and saw his father. He whispered, "Hey, Dad."

The Doctor stepped inside of the room. "Is everything alright?"

Samuel chuckled as he stood up, wearing a pair of pajama trousers and a grey t-shirt. He was holding a tiny bundle in his arms. "Everything is great. There's someone I want you to meet."

The Doctor's eyes grew large as saucers as he saw that Samuel held a tiny baby in his arms.

Samuel stood in front of his Dad and smiled. "I would like to present to you, your granddaughter. Miss Halley Oen Bennett."

The Doctor couldn't help his shock. "Halley?"

Samuel smiled proudly. "Yes."

His surprise turned to pride as Samuel put the sleeping baby in his arms. He looked at the tiny little face and didn't even notice the proud tears that welled up in his eyes. Her beautiful blond hair stuck up in odd random places on her head. She was wrapped in a pink blanket, sleeping, with her fist resting on her cheek.

Samuel chuckled, "She has your mad hair."

The Doctor laughed, "Looks better on her."

Samuel gently ran his finger across Halley's head in an attempt to get her hair to lie down. "I just bathed her. She's exhausted."

The Doctor shook his head and looked back up at his son in amazement. "She's remarkable."

"She's perfect."

"She's early!" The Doctor realized.

"Very." Samuel agreed.

"What the hell happened-"

"Ah." Samuel groaned and put his hands in his pockets. "My fault."

"Want to explain that?"

"Not. Really." He decided. "Not now."

The Doctor sighed and looked back at the baby he held in his arms. He couldn't help but smile at her. "She's beautiful."

A monitor beeped and Samuel glanced back at Karen.

The Doctor asked, "How is Karen?"

Samuel nodded. "She's fine. Sleeping. Has a tranquilizer device on so she will rest. She kept waking up to make sure Halley was alright."

The Doctor laughed in disbelief. "I can't believe she's here."

Samuel nodded, "Yes. And she's fine. I want to wait and let Karen recover a bit before we….unleashed the family on them both."

The Doctor nodded, "Good idea. Yes. Any problems, them?"

"No. She was in a hurry. Karen woke me, and in less than an hour, we had a baby."

The Doctor grinned, "Just had to catch her."

Samuel laughed, "Yes. Rather, literally in fact."

The Doctor hadn't taken his eyes off of Halley. "Just like you. Rose woke me, and I had to catch you."

Samuel groaned, "I hope this doesn't mean she's always going to be in such a rush."

The Doctor grinned, "You haven't slowed down from what I've seen."

Samuel laughed. "Yeah, that's true."

"Oh wow. I'm a Grandfather."

Samuel laughed, "Yes, Dad. You are."

The Doctor rose the baby to his mouth and kissed her sleeping head. "How are you then? My Halley."

Samuel grinned. "Sleeping and already feeding like a pro."

"How old is she? When did this happen?"

Samuel smiled at her as she began to stretch in the blanket. "Nearly three hours."

"I'm not Tony. Don't round."

Samuel chuckled, "Sorry, Dad. Two hours and forty-eight minutes."

The Doctor smiled at Halley. "You are brand new."

Samuel watched as his Dad held Halley and looked at her proudly.

"And welcome to our mad family, sweet baby girl."

Then he said something that Samuel recognized as Gallifreyan, but didn't know what he said.

Halley began to wake up and cry.

The Doctor handed her back to Samuel. "And, I've made her cross."

Samuel cradled her in his arms and caressed her tiny head. "It's okay. Daddy has you."

Halley relaxed in Samuel's arms and went back to sleep.

The Doctor looked at his son and repeated with a smile. "Daddy. My son is a Daddy."

Samuel nodded and smiled.

The Doctor watched as Samuel kissed the small baby and began to sing to her again. His heart swelled at the thought. He was a grandfather, again. She was here, and she was safe.

Samuel asked, "Why are you here? You alright?"

The Doctor shook his head, "I'm fine now. Headache."

Samuel spoke gently to Halley. "Your Grandfather is suffering from an oxygen headache. He forgets to take medicine for that and breathes in too much of it on Earth. Ashena has the same …"

He stopped talking and looked up at his Dad.

The Doctor chuckled, "Figured it out, huh?"

"Why didn't I think of that? It's so simple."

The Doctor held his finger out to Halley's hand. She took it in her fist and continued to sleep. "The simple is usually the answer. Although, I hadn't thought of it either."

Samuel rolled his eyes. "Logan breathes out carbon dioxide. She's Andromedean, and that's what they primarily breathe."

The Doctor grinned, "But, not at levels that she's getting around him breathing around her. It's too high. Same thing with humans breathing more than 21% oxygen."

"Or you breathing more than 6%-"

"Ohhhh. But, I love it." He teased.

Samuel laughed and looked back at Halley. "Your grandfather is an oxygen junkie. Like your Uncle Arles."

"Does Arles know about Halley?"

Samuel shook his head. "No. No one does. Just us, and you. Is Mum awake?"

The Doctor listened in his head. "No. Do you want me to keep it to myself or…"

Samuel looked back at Karen sleeping. "Umm. Yeah, if you don't mind. Anne would appreciate being one of the first to know. And then Mum and Papa."

The Doctor nodded. "I agree. Alright. Have you gotten any sleep?"

"Nah." Samuel told him. "I find that I can't stop looking at her."

They both laughed.

The Doctor rubbed Halley's tiny hand in his fingers. "I know what you mean."

"I keep counting fingers and toes. I suppose I'm in a bit of shock that she's already here."

The Doctor shook his head. "Nah. You'd do that even if it had happened months from now."

Samuel laughed.

The Doctor looked back at his son, who was beaming. "Congratulations. Well done."

"Thanks, Dad."

"She's beautiful. You and Karen did a hell of a job."

"Karen did 99% of the work. Now it's my turn to make up for it."

"Don't wear yourself out. You both have help. Lots of it. Being part of a huge family, has its benefits."

Samuel smiled as he looked back down at the sleeping baby again. "That's true."

The Doctor pat his shoulder. "Proud of you both."

"Thanks, Dad."

"Get some rest. I have to get your grandfather to Washington."

"Why? What has happened?"

The Doctor looked up at his son and shook his head. "Nothing I want you to associate with this day. Let both of the girls rest, and then go back home. Do not turn on the news, nor the telly. Alright?"

Samuel already knew. "Caroline Shepherd died."

The Doctor put his hands in his pockets and nodded. "And you would have to be so damn clever-"

"Mum says I get it from you. Damn it. Dad, we knew this was going to happen."

"And now that it has, it's a fixed point." He exhaled. "I can't imagine I'll be able to understand Howie."

Samuel looked back at his daughter and smiled, "Halley's birth is a fixed point, too. I can see it."

The Doctor smiled back at the infant. "She is. It's as if she was always supposed to arrive today."

Samuel nodded, "Karen asked if we were messing up time, what with our relationship."

The Doctor shook his head. "No. I don't see it that way."

"Neither do I. But, she was concerned. That was before this happened. We discussed last night."

"What did you tell her?"

Samuel grinned, "The truth. That if I had known that she was waiting for me here, I would have dove into that TARDIS. To get to the both."

The Doctor crossed his arms and smiled proudly to his son. "I suppose so. Ummm."

Samuel rose his eyebrows. "What is it?"

"I remember you mentioned that your visions, sometimes they are unclear."

"Yeah, they are like looking through water. I can't really make them completely out."

The Doctor rubbed his chin and considered, "Looking through water?"

"Why? What did you see?"

"It could be described as that. It was….odd. Voices were….."

Samuel nodded. "Yeah. It's….strange. Not clear like it normally is. Was it bad? Most of my…fuzzy visions are."

The Doctor sighed and crossed his arms. "It involved Tony."

"Which Tony?"

"I think, both of them."

Samuel nodded. "Well, if it makes you feel better, none of my 'Flooded Visions' have happened."

The Doctor quickly shook his head. "Ah. I don't want to think about it at the moment."

Samuel looked back at the sleeping baby in his arms. "Get Grandfather to Washington. I'm going to let these two sleep some more. And now that I know how to sort out Ashena, I'll handle that, too."

"I'll stop by later." The Doctor pat his shoulder and then slipped back out of the door.

Samuel looked at Halley and sat back down on the chair in front of Karen. He glanced up at her to see the tranquilizer device was still on her head, with the blue and red lights blinking to show it was working. He grinned and looked back at his daughter. She yawned in her sleep.

"You are beautiful. Just like your Mum." He told her.

Halley continued to sleep as Samuel began to sing to her again. He took her tiny wrinkled fingers into his hand.

Karen smiled in her sleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	5. Chapter 5 - Humidity

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 5 - Humidity

Arles and Kelly had enjoyed a lovely breakfast, courtesy of the food replicator that was onboard the boat. They sat on the back deck that was shaded by the top deck, the sea just feet from them.

Kelly sipped her coffee with her sore foot propped in a chair next to her. "I've never seen anyone eat as much fruit salad as you do."

He grinned. "I'm looking into checking myself into recovery for fruit salad addicts."

Kelly giggled just as her phone rang. "Do you mind?"

He shook his head and brought his tea up to his mouth to drink it.

Kelly answered, "Hi. Oh, hi Dad. Yes, it's feeling better."

"Arles just unwrapped it and looked it over. He said…." She took the phone from her ear, "Do you mind speaking to him? I can't remember everything."

He held out his hand and she gave him the phone. "Doctor Webber! Good morning. How are you, sir?"

Kelly hid her smile behind her coffee. It was already after 11:30. She couldn't believe they had slept so late.

Arles crossed his arm across his chest. "I know the primary diagnosis was a simple sprang. However, I just looked it over and she now has bruising and swelling that would make it consistent with a fracture of the growth plate at the end of her fibula. A simple bone regenerator will get her back on her feet."

Kelly watched as he listened to her Dad on the phone.

"Really? You don't have one of those? I don't have one with me, either."

He looked up at Kelly and smiled.

"I can track one down. Yes, sir."

"Right then."

"No, she's still here. She's not moving too quickly with only one good foot." He teased.

Arles handed her the phone. She smiled at him and continued to speak to her father. "Hey, Dad."

"No. I'm not at my place. We went to Arles' boat. He had it docked in town because…well, that's a long story."

Arles chuckled and sipped his tea.

She looked confused. "I have no idea."

Arles asked, "What?"

"He wants to know what kind of boat you have?"

Arles threw his hands up and rested them on top of his head. "Phhh. One that floats? Tell him that."

Kelly giggled, "He says it's one that floats."

Arles tossed a grape in his mouth.

"No. We left the docks and went out in the sea. I think that's where we are."

Arles leaned on the table started to eat the fruit salad again, "You can tell him that I've sent our coordinates to my Dad and Papa. Standard protocol. We're fine."

Kelly smiled at him. "Did you hear that?"

Arles typed something on his bracelet, which showed a display across his arm. Kelly noticed it and looked at him curiously.

Arles turned it off. "Tell him we're 57 miles from shore. In the Atlantic. Away from the tourists."

Kelly smiled at him. "He says we're 57 miles away from shore. Away from the tourists."

Arles rubbed his chest. He wore a pair of board shorts and short sleeved shirt that was open in the front. He leaned back and propped his feet up in the same chair that Kelly had her feet in.

She glanced up at him and smiled.

"Alright. I'll call you later, Dad."

She told her father good-bye and laid the phone back on the table.

Arles yawned.

"Tired?"

He shook his head. "Nah. Not really. This…humidity makes me want to sleep. Is this normal?"

"For Florida, it is. I thought you grew up on an island."

"The humidity is nothing like it is here."

She grinned and repeated how he said it, "Humidity."

He smiled. "Humidity. How do you say it?"

She giggled. "So you can tease my accent?"

"Isn't that what we're doing?"

They both laughed.

"Umm. Arles?"

He yawned again and poured himself some more tea. "I'm going to have to have a proper kettle. Or a kip."

She smiled at his complaining. "What is that? The thing that lit up your arm?"

He sipped his tea and pointed at his bracelet. "It's…um. A small computer."

"Oh. From your Dad?"

He smiled and shook his head. "No. From my Uncle. It has a GPS and all of that sort of thing on it. Makes Papa feel better for me to wear it."

She nodded. "Alright."

He sipped his tea and realized she looked a bit stunned, "What?"

She shrugged her shoulders and smiled, "Nothing. I just have never seen anything like it."

He sat his tea down and rubbed his face with both of his hands. "Oh, I'm going to fall out of this chair and sleep. Bloody humidity."

She giggled, "So, I actually broke my foot?"

He nodded. "It's a common place to break if you turn your ankle just in the right way. It won't show up on an x-ray in most causes."

"So, you're going to do what?"

He ran his hand through his hair. "If I can get my hands on a bone regenerator, I'll just use it. It will fuse the bones back together. Regrow them where it is needed. If I don't do that, your bones will just regrow on their own. Problem with that, is you're finished growing. You'll have two feet that are different sizes."

She laughed, "I don't want that."

He grinned. "I didn't think you would."

She looked at him seriously, "What time is your conference call?"

He snapped his fingers, "Right. Conference call. This afternoon. I can do it from here."

She nodded as her phone rang again. She pointed at it and looked back at him. "Okay?"

He sipped his tea and smiled. "Sure."

She answered it. "Hello."

Arles sipped his tea and leaned on the table.

Kelly looked up at him. "Umm. Josh. I'm glad you called."

He rose his eyebrow at her. He mouthed, "Josh?"

She smiled. "Thank you for the invite, but….well, I'm seeing someone."

Arles grinned and asked quietly, "Anyone I know?"

Kelly reached over and took his hand. "Thank you for calling, Josh. But, I'll have to say no."

Arles rose his eyebrows.

Kelly smiled. "Thank you, Josh. Bye."

She ended the call. "Sorry about that."

He sat down his tea and smiled. "So? We're still thinking about it?"

"Yes." She insisted. "We had already agreed that we wouldn't see other people. I'm operating within those perimeters that we've already established."

He nodded and looked impressed. "Okay. Still thinking about it."

Kelly grinned. "And I want to go put on a swim suit. That may help you wake up."

He teased, "What? You putting on a bathing costume-"

"No!" She laughed. "Jumping in the sea."

"Oh." He nodded. "It may."

She carefully stood up on her one leg. Arles quickly stood up to help her.

They went back into the bedroom of the boat where they were staying and Kelly sat down on the edge of the bed. Arles picked up her overnight bag and sat it next to her. "And, I'll let you get changed, and I'll…..help you back on the deck."

She nodded. "Alright."

He stepped into the loo while she changed. As he stood looking at himself in the mirror, he spoke to Lewis in his head. _'Papa, meeting this afternoon. What time do I need to be there?'_

 _'What about your friend?'_

Arles grinned. _'I know the rules. She can't know that I'll be gone, nor how I get there. When do you need me there?'_

 _'Just whenever. Luce isn't here yet.'_

"Luce?" He said aloud. _'Papa, why is Luce coming?'_

 _'We'll cover that in the meeting. Don't get ahead of me.'_

Arles groaned. _'Right.'_

 _'And do not watch the news.'_

 _'Oh shit, what has happened then-'_

 _'And don't swear around a lady.'_

Arles grinned, _'Yes, ma'am.'_

Lewis laughed.

Arles took off his shirt, and looked down at the shorts he wore. He nodded. They would be perfect to jump into the sea and swim in.

"Arles?" Kelly called.

He ran his hand through his hair, rubbed his face, and walked back into the bedroom. She was just finishing tying the top of her bathing suit. It was a bright yellow, two piece bikini.

Arles stood and watched her. "Umm… do you need help?"

The strings had become tangled. "This is just a huge knot, now."

He sat down beside of her and started to work on untying the strings. She smelled so good. Being this close to her, he found that she was like a magnet. His hands ran across her chest and he pulled off the top.

She turned to face him, "Arles. This isn't putting on-"

He crashed his lips into hers. She held onto him as they both lay down on the bed together and snogged. He was lost in kissing her. She always kissed him perfectly.

She lay in front of him and smiled. "Arles. I love the way you kiss me."

He slowly opened his eyes to see hers. "Stay with me."

She caressed the stubble on his face. "I'm here."

"Don't let my mad family frighten you away. Don't listen to what your Dad said about it. Please don't, Kelly. Give this a chance."

She smiled and ran her fingertips down his chest. "Arles…."

"You can't tell me there's nothing between us. I know it started as…a casual thing….but….."

"Arles. Are you really worried about this?"

"I don't want to lose you over that. If you truly don't want to be with me, let be because of me. Actually me. Nothing to do with them, or what comes with that. I promise I'll always keep you safe. Whatever it takes. I'll do it."

She continued to look into his icy blue eyes and caress his face. "My boyfriend has the most beautiful eyes."

His face slowly spread into a smile. "Boyfriend."

She whispered, "He makes me so happy."

He grabbed her bum with his hand. "My girlfriend is so understanding."

She smiled, "I love how you say that."

He beamed. "Girlfriend."

She pointed at her hip where the bikini was tied together. "And that string there…"

Arles pulled it and the bikini came apart. He grinned and looked back in her eyes. "I don't think swimming is a great idea when you have a broken foot."

"Are you sure you're not a doctor?"

He smiled, "I'm certain."

She giggled. "I completely agree."

He cupped her face and began to snog her again.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	6. Chapter 6 - Illumination

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 6 - Illumination

Samuel smiled and sung along to some song that only he knew. He stood in front of the vials where he had been working to get Ashena's hair to glow for days. Seven vials glowed white.

Samuel continued to hum and danced in the spot where he stood.

The door to the med bay opened, and Ashena walked in with Logan escorting her. She wore beautiful, long robes of red with a black cloth covering her hair. Logan wore a pair of jeans and a nice, blue jumper.

Samuel glanced up. "And I sorted it out."

Ashena saw the glowing vials and cheered. "Oh! Samuel! I knew you would!"

Samuel held up a vial and shook it. They all watched it glow.

Logan grinned. "What is it? It's not….bad-"

Samuel laughed, "It's not bad. It's something so simple. Come on. Let's go get you glowing again, Shen. We have to let your people know you are alright."

He took them to a treatment room and Ashena sat up on the exam table. Logan stood behind the door and crossed his arms. As soon as the door was properly closed, Logan nodded that it was okay for Ashena to remove her cloth that hid her hair.

Samuel was busy looking in a cabinet. "Did you bring the crown?"

Logan nodded and held it up, "Yes. I have it. Here."

He handed a very thin, small crown to Samuel, who carefully placed it on Ashena's head.

Samuel smiled at her. "I have always liked that one. Looks like a halo."

Ashena giggled, "Logan says the same thing."

Samuel made some adjustments on the screen on the wall. "Has your Mum arrived?"

Ashena nodded. "Yes. She's been here for a few hours. Resting."

Samuel continued to look at the read-outs on the screen. "Resting? Is she well?"

Logan rubbed his arms. "Yes. Licis brought her out on a small craft. She's fine."

Ashena smiled. "I think she was more concerned with Logan. Legate has been helping him to relax."

Samuel laughed, "Yes, they have."

Logan shrugged his shoulders and grinned.

Samuel held a small mask. "Alright. Put this on Shenny, and we'll see if I'm right."

Ashena held it to her face and watched as Samuel clicked a few things on the screen. Logan was immediately concerned. "What are you doing?"

Samuel looked back at him. "It's alright."

Ashena held out her hand and nodded that it was alright to Logan as she kept the mask on her face.

Samuel continued to look at the screen and read the levels it printed out. "Deep breaths. That's it."

Logan took Ashena's hand and in within moments, her hair began to glow. First where the thin crown touched her hair, and then it spread to the remainder of her long hair.

Logan smiled, "Shen. You're glowing."

She kept the mask on her face, but they could see she was smiling under it.

Samuel pressed a button on the screen and took the mask from her. "And that should do it! I love simple things."

Ashena laughed, "So, it's glowing? Completely?"

Samuel handed her a mirror, "See for yourself."

Ashena held the mirror and looked at herself. "Thank you, Samuel. Oh wow."

Logan inquired, "What was it?"

Samuel sat the mask on the cabinet. "Carbon dioxide poisoning."

They both listened as Samuel explained that Logan breathing out carbon dioxide had created too high of levels for her.

Ashena nodded and looked back at Logan. "When we sleep, I always put my head on his chest so he will breathe into my hair. I love it. It relaxes me. But, I see now it was causing a problem."

Samuel smiled and handed her an injector. "And you can continue to sleep like that. Now that we know what it is, as long as we treat it, it shouldn't be a problem."

Ashena smiled and looked back at the mask. "So, I won't have to wear a mask?"

Logan teased, "Like Darth Vader?"

Samuel laughed with Logan.

Ashena glanced back at Logan. "Star Battles?"

Logan rolled his eyes, "Star Wars, Shen. I'll get the rest of them so we can see them. How many are there?"

Samuel grinned and shook his head. "I have no idea. A lot less than where I'm from."

Logan rubbed his hands together in excitement. "Yes! Lots of Star Wars films!"

Samuel chuckled, "I had just seen Toy Story 8 when we left. Possibility, my favorite. And I didn't cry. No matter what Gene thinks she saw."

Logan looked surprised. "8? Really?"

Samuel nodded, "Yep. And Cars 5 was due out the following spring. I don't know why they haven't made as many of those."

Ashena smiled. "You lot have the maddest stories."

Logan rubbed his chin. "Umm. So, Ashena and I needed to speak to you, Sam."

Samuel sat down carefully on the stool. "Yeah, about what?"

"Umm. Well." Logan stumbled on his words.

Ashena glanced back at him. "Shall I?"

Logan waved his hand, "Yeah. That's fine."

"Logan and I have started discussing the possibility of children."

"Children?" Samuel repeated in surprise. "Are you trying? Is that the reason you stopped taking the birth control, Logan?"

Logan sighed. "It has to be out of my system for months. But, I don't even know if we…. can even…"

"Oh. I see."

Ashena looked back at him. "We wanted to ask if we could."

Samuel leaned forward and rubbed his hands together. "Ummm. Where I'm from, you do have children. But, I'm not sure…how they started."

Ashena grinned at Logan. "See? I talked you into it."

Logan crossed his arms and laughed. "It would seem so."

Samuel laughed. "The reproductive systems of both humans and Andromedeans are rather similar. There shouldn't be a problem."

Ashena looked back at Logan and smiled. "What do you think?"

"You know what I think, Shen." He grinned.

Samuel chuckled and sat up to stretch his back. "Well, if you need some tests ran, or whatever. Just let me know. I want to keep you close-by to make sure that's all it was with your hair for a bit."

Ashena nodded, "I understand. My mother and I need to make a recording to send home."

Logan planted himself firmly on his feet. "And I'm sure we'll be with the Quauhtin in the next few days."

Ashena sighed. "War. Sam, I can't even believe it's came to this. I know that you don't want to leave Karen while she's pregnant, but….would you consider bringing her with us? If we're summoned to the Quauhtin to speak to Lartius?"

Samuel couldn't hide the smile on his face. "She had the baby last night. I just took them both home. They are fine. She insists that she's resting with her. Anne, her mum, is with them."

Logan looked confused. "It's too early. She's really okay?"

Samuel smiled, "They both are. She was full term and was born last night. Well, early this morning."

Logan laughed, "Wow. Congratulations then!"

Ashena covered her mouth and laughed. "She's here! How wonderful!"

Samuel stretched his back again. "And, I need to get back to them. Let's go see if your Mum is available for that recording."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	7. Chapter 7 - Anne in Charge

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 7 - Anne in Charge

Samuel's back was reminding him of how little rest, and how much he had been on his feet in the last few hours. He walked to the transporter room on the ship, typed in the numbers to send him back to his and Karen's island home.

He went to stand on the platform and wondered if there was something he could do to the transporter to repair his back as he reformed when he used it. The thoughts ran through his head as the kitchen of the flat formed around him.

"And welcome back." Anne smiled as she sat at the bar sipping a cup of coffee. "Want some coffee?"

Samuel rolled his shoulders. "How about some pain medication?"

Anne shook her head. "I have no idea where you keep aspirin, dear."

He walked over to the food replicator and made himself a cup of tea. "Well, there won't be any aspirin. I can't have it."

"I didn't know that."

He nodded and sat on the top of the countertop. "Yeah. Well, we think that's true. Dad isn't supposed to have it, so I've always been told to stay away from it, too. Halley probably shouldn't have it either. In fact, I'm going to go ahead and declare that now. No aspirin."

"Makes sense." She said and sipped her coffee. "You just missed Karen."

"She's up?" He asked in surprise.

"She said she wanted to take a very long shower." She smiled.

"She took a shower after Halley was born." He said in surprise.

Anne held up her hand. "I don't know. That's what she wanted. So, I rocked Halley while she showered."

"How long was she in there?"

"Oh, I have no idea. I didn't time her. A while."

He sipped his tea. "Hmmm."

Anne sat down her coffee. "If you ask me, a long shower is a great way to hide if you are crying."

"John?"

Anne nodded sadly. "I know it has to be on her mind."

He sighed, "It's been on mine, too. Gosh. If this had only happened earlier-"

She laughed, "I think it happened early enough!"

He smiled at her. "Quite right. I'm sorry."

"And Halley is really alright? I mean, she's months early."

Samuel nodded, "Yes, ma'am. She's fine. I've checked everything."

"So, this is because… well…"

Samuel rose his eyebrows and looked at her seriously, "Because of me?"

She pointed at him. "Okay. I swore I wasn't going to ask you this-"

He sipped his tea and grinned, "Bet you are-"

"You are an alien?"

Samuel sat his tea down and stood up to stretch his back again. Anne noticed. "Take off your shoes. It will help."

He looked up at her in surprise and slipped off his trainers. "Umm. I'm from here. I was born on the island my parents live on, still. Mum is from here…well, England. Not sure where. But, Dad is from some other place. Papa is, too."

"So, Arles is an alien?"

Samuel grinned. "His Mum was from New Germany. So, he's just like me."

"Well, that's crazy. I would think it would be you before it would be him."

He smiled, "Everyone says that. I don't see it."

"They don't have a granddaughter who was born months early and seems to be fine."

Samuel mumbled, "Arles may have a daughter like that-"

"What?" She insisted.

"I'm only joking." He pointed at her and agreed. "And you're right. Yes. That's from me. And I can't really explain it. I don't understand it fully. Karen's body grew Halley to full term quickly, but the acceleration last night had to leave her exhausted. Not to mention having the baby."

"That's the reason you want her to rest-"

"To the point that I'm keeping it very quiet that Halley is here to prevent my mad family from invading. Karen and Halley both, simply need to rest."

She stood up and took her coffee cup to the sink. Then turned and took his tea out of his hand. "And you."

He looked at her in surprise. "I was drinking that-"

She pointed at him. "Your back could use a rest as much as the rest of you."

"I took off my trainers. It seems to help."

"No news travels faster than good news such as a baby being born. You can bet your ass that this will be a full apartment once everyone finds out."

"I'd rather not bet that-"

She playfully smacked his shoulder, and reminded him of his Grandmother in that instant. "You, Samuel. To bed!"

He grinned, "Handling me?"

"Yes. Because, I love you and Karen is busy at the moment."

He smiled at her, leaned down, and kissed her cheek. Unseen by Anne, he picked his tea cup back up out of the sink and put it behind his back.

"Thanks, Anne. You're right. I'm going to bed."

She laughed, "Not with that, you're not."

He groaned playfully. "Anne…"

She held out her hand. "Sleep. You can have a cup of tea when you get up."

He grinned and handed it to her. "Good night, then."

She poured out his cup in the sink. "Rest well, son. I'm going back to my house to feed Henry. Call me when you all wake up. I'm making dinner for you, tonight."

He smiled and leaned on his hands, on the cabinet behind him, "Yes, ma'am. Thank you."

Anne didn't move and they stared at one another for a few seconds. Anne finally cleared her throat. "Perhaps I wasn't clear."

"How's that?"

"You are going to bed-"

"You are going home-"

She pointed at him. "After you go to bed. I know as soon as I walk out of that door, you'll be caffeinating yourself and doing something. You. Bed. Rest. Now."

He groaned and then turned to grin at her. "You are too clever-"

"Not my first day as a Mom. But, happy first day to you, Daddy."

He laughed as he picked up his trainers and walked out of the kitchen, down the small hallway, and into the guest room where Anne usually stayed. He had moved his and Karen's things to this room because he didn't want her using the stairs for a few days.

He slowly opened the door, as quietly as he could. The drapes where pulled closed and the room was rather dim.

Karen lay on a bed sleeping peacefully with a bright white duvet over her. She looked absolutely more beautiful than Samuel could remember seeing her. He gently sat next to her and saw the tiny head of a baby lying on her chest. His heart swelled seeing them both together.

Karen looked up at him and smiled. "Hey Daddy."

He whispered, "Did I wake you?"

The baby stretched the tiny hand out and took Samuel's finger. He leaned down and kissed the baby's soft head.

She whispered, "No. I just got back into bed."

"Everything alright?"

"I wanted to shower."

He nodded, "That's what Anne told me. She believes you are a bit, upset."

Karen kissed Halley's head. "I shouldn't be sad."

"You have every reason to be."

Karen closed her eyes.

He stroked her wet hair. "Didn't want to dry your hair?"

"No." She smiled. "It's fine."

"How are you feeling?"

She whispered. "I'm so tired."

He smiled, "Sweetheart, you've had a baby. You need to rest."

Karen kissed Halley's tiny head. "As soon as I go to sleep, she'll want to eat."

"Karen, I can prepare a bottle-"

"I don't want to do a bottle."

He sighed. "I could give her a feed, and you could sleep."

"Samuel. She's half of you. Half of me. I don't feel like it's what we should do."

He smiled and continued to stroke her hair. "Okay. But, you need to sleep."

Karen smiled, "And Mom has told you the same thing."

He sat up and stretched his back. "Yes, she has. She even took my tea away from me and poured it out."

Karen laughed quietly. "Oh wow. The ultimate betrayal."

He shook his head as he absentmindedly spoke. "Oh, it was a lovely cuppa. Just the perfect temperature. Perfect amount of milk. I can…still taste it."

Karen continued to laugh quietly. "The most English I've ever seen you. Longing over your lost tea."

He nodded, "I suppose I should be grateful she didn't toss it into the sea. Isn't that what Americans do?"

Karen rolled her eyes. "It was a harbor, and we were protesting. Get your facts straight."

He chuckled, "That's right."

"Good thing you don't teach history."

He smiled as he looked back at her. "Do you think Anne has left for home?"

"No." Karen told him. "She knows what you're thinking."

He groaned. "Oh, I could use a cuppa."

"You could use some sleep. Lay down."

He stood up and rolled his shoulders. "You don't think she's going to toss the tea into the ocean on her way back to her home, do you?"

Karen laughed, "No!"

He playfully mumbled, "My life is ran by Bennett women."

Karen smiled at him. "All three of us."

He changed into some jimmy jams and sat on the opposite side of the bed. Karen noticed he took an injector out of the table side drawer and shot it into the side of his neck. He lay down, gently and exhaled slowly.

"Oh, that's so much better."

Karen carefully rolled onto her side, and slid Halley onto the mattress between them. She continued to sleep. Karen stretched her hand out and laid it on Samuel's stomach. He took her hand and smiled as the familiar sensation began to move between them.

Karen smiled as she felt it, too. "Your poor back. How bad is it?"

He rubbed his face with his other hand. "Not bad."

"Okay, how bad was it before the pain medicine you just took?"

He sighed. "Bad."

"Samuel-"

"It's going to get well. I just need to give it time."

"Samuel. Did they hurt your back when you were gone?"

He turned his head and looked at her. "Who told you that?"

"No one had to. You have never had this much trouble with it."

He looked back at the ceiling and rubbed his eyes again. "We need to sleep. I'm certain we'll be dealing with an invasion of my mad family later today. $1,000 that Dad tells Mum as soon as he sees her."

Karen giggled and kissed Halley's sleeping head. "Oh, I know he will."

"Or maybe, the bet should be that he tells the first person he sees." Samuel closed his eyes and relaxed. Just as he was almost to sleep, his phone dinged. He groaned and reached over to see who it was.

Karen smiled, "Rose?"

Samuel grinned. "Papa. Dad told him first."

Karen laughed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	8. Chapter 8 - The Good News

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 8 - The Good News

Hours later, the Doctor loosened his tie and walked into his and Rose's bedroom. He found her sitting on the bed talking to young Genie as she braided her hair.

The Doctor put his hands on his hips. "Doing Genie's hair is my job."

Genie and Rose laughed.

Genie pointed at him. "You were gone, Daddy."

Rose still hadn't gotten out of bed. Or at least, she was still wearing her silk night dress. The windows were opened and welcomed the cool breeze from the sea into the room.

The Doctor walked in and sat in front of them. He smiled at Genie. "Did you have a good time at the school, then?"

Genie covered her mouth and laughed. "Daddy. That was so much fun! Legate and….who is the short man?"

He grinned, "Chiron. He's an Anov."

"Well, they made a big campout for all of us. All of the students got to sleep just there on the beach! It was brilliant! Legate made a big fire, and we roasted marshmallows, and sung as he played the guitar."

He smiled. "Sounds like you had a great time."

Genie looked at her Dad. "Legate told me he couldn't be my bodyguard anymore."

"Did he?" The Doctor asked.

Genie looked sad. "He told me that he had to stay there at the school. It was keeping him very busy. You and Papa Lewis wanted him to help the students there."

He nodded. "That's right. How do you feel about that?"

She shrugged her shoulders. "Well. If I'm going to that school, I'll still get to see him. Sometimes. Just not as much as I did here."

He grinned. "That's true. Legate is very important to that school."

She took a deep breath. "I know, Daddy. And this girl….Sara."

The Doctor grinned, "Sara. What do you think of her?"

"She's so nice. Perfectly lovely. I can see why he likes her so much. And her eyes are odd, like mine."

The Doctor smiled. "She's Rixalarian. People say they are the most beautiful people in the galaxy. Legate's mother was also from there. Well, no sorry. Grandmother. She's Rixalarian."

Rose finished Genie's hair and hugged her. She spoke to the Doctor through their connection _._

 _'She's asking a lot of questions.'_

 _'That's what children do.'_

 _'You came at the right time then.'_

He laughed under his breath at Rose's exasperation. Genie's questions were one thing. Answering honestly, but without Genie knowing more than she needed to, was always taxing.

Genie corrected her Dad. "Rixalarians are from Jalikapo, Daddy."

The Doctor smiled proudly. "You're right, they are. Tony has a home there."

Genie nodded. "That's really neat. Legate isn't from here, so it makes sense that he would like someone who isn't."

"Well, I'm not from here, and your Mum is."

Genie tapped her lip. "But, Sara's eyes are just like mine. Is that a Rixalarian thing?"

The Doctor opened his eyes wide. "A thing?"

"You know what I mean, Daddy. No one here on Earth has light brown eyes like I do."

The Doctor looked up at Rose. "Umm. That's true."

Rose kissed the back of Genie's head. "What does it matter?"

Genie was already putting it together. "My Mum was from here. Right? And my Dad looked like you."

The Doctor nodded, "Yeah. But-"

"Well, how would that even work?"

"Ugh. Well-"

Genie was still working it out. "Maybe, Daddy. Maybe, I'm like Legate. My grandmother was from Jalikapo."

The Doctor rose his eyebrows and looked as though this was a revelation for him, too. "Huh. How about that, then?"

Genie giggled. "Wouldn't that be brilliant? I would be an alien like you! Like Princess Leia! Someone from someplace else, who looks like they are from here!"

The Doctor pointed at himself. "I can't do the hair thing like Princess Leia can. Maybe we should try that with you."

Genie laughed. "Daddy, you are silly."

He glanced up at Rose and laughed with them.

Genie asked. "So, Rixalarians have light brown eyes?"

"Well, not all of them. It's just something some of them have."

"How about you, Daddy?"

The Doctor shook his head. "My eyes are brown. I think. Is that right, Rose?"

Rose laughed, "Yes. Like chocolate."

The Doctor wagged his eyebrows at her. "Mum likes my eyes. I can tell."

Rose smiled at him.

Genie took his hand. "No, Daddy. I mean…is there something unique that people that are from where you are…all have?"

He ran his hand through his hair. "Umm. Well, I'm the only Time Lord here."

Genie shook her head. "No, you're not. You have Sam."

The Doctor slowly smiled. "Well, that's true."

"What is something you and Sam both can do?"

The Doctor considered. "Ummm. Well, there are several things. One thing is regenerate. Remember, we talked about this."

"That's where you change and look differently."

He nodded and lifted his palm in front of her. "And we can all do this."

Rose watched as he snapped his fingers and a ball of gold light began to dance around his hand.

Genie gasp. "Daddy! What is that?"

He smiled at her. "Regeneration energy. It's alright. You can touch it."

Genie put her finger in the light and looked up at him. "And Sam can do this, too?"

He nodded and glanced up at Rose. "Yeah. It can heal you when you get hurt."

Rose hugged Genie from behind. "Let's try not to have him use it, though."

Genie hadn't taken her eyes off of the golden light as she ran her fingers through it. "It tickles."

The Doctor laughed as he repeated, "Tickles?"

"It can make you better? That's the reason you're a Doctor! Right, Daddy?"

The Doctor shook his head. The light stopped and he dropped his hand. "Not really-"

"Well, it makes sense! You and Sam can make people feel better…hang on. Is Doctor Sam an alien like you, too?"

The Doctor playfully bounced his finger off the end of her nose, "And you are too clever."

"Is he? Where is he from?"

The Doctor cleared his throat. "Where do you think he's from?"

Genie rubbed her chin as she thought. "I think he's Quauhtin. Like Legate."

The Doctor, relived he didn't have to try to lie to her, smiled. "He actually is a Quauthin! Well spotted."

Genie smiled. "I knew it!"

He spread his arms out and she hugged him tightly. "Daddy loves you no matter where you are from."

She smiled at him. "I love you, Daddy. No matter where you are from."

He insisted. "It's just a place."

She repeated, "It's just a place."

He kissed her forehead.

Genie jumped off of the bed and walked towards the door.

Rose smiled, "Where are you going?"

She leaned back in the doorway. "I have to go sing to the TARDIS. Bye!"

She walked away.

The Doctor looked back at Rose. "The TARDIS that hates me."

Rose held his hands. "Give it time. I would have never imagined she would be alright with thinking she's from another place."

He nodded, "We'll have to tell her at some point."

"When do you want to do that?"

"Not now. I think it would frighten her."

"Plus, we'll have to explain the entire, 'how babies are made'…..thing….." Rose smiled.

The Doctor grinned. "Babies."

"Where have you been all day?"

He closed his eyes. "Well, I have terrible news, and the best news you're ever going to hear. Which one do you want first?"

She covered her face and groaned. "Oh, the terrible news. I feel like I've done something, or SHE'S done something."

He pointed at her. "It's not that. Well…she showed up last night."

"Which is why I'm just now waking up. I've slept all day, again! What happened?"

He cleared his throat. "That's not part of the good or bad news. Focus-"

"She did something didn't she?"

"Well, she tried-"

"She's still trying to get you to sleep with her!"

"I told her no."

Rose covered her face and groaned. "I can't believe her!"

The Doctor looked smug with himself. "Hell, I can. Have you seen this body I have this go?"

Rose grinned at him. "Yes. And I'd prefer if she didn't see it."

"Answers that question-"

"You were thinking about it?-"

"I was not-"

"You were!"

"Were not! Anyway. Don't get cross. That's not what I had to tell you. So, pick. Terrible news? Or brilliant news?"

Rose sighed. "Terrible news."

"I just returned from Howie's. I took Pete and Jackie there because…..Caroline had a heart attack last night."

Rose mumbled, "She's gone."

He nodded and took her hand. "It was peaceful. Just went to sleep, and didn't wake up."

Rose's eyes filled with tears and she shook her head. "Caroline. I can't believe it. I just spoke to her last night. We were planning on having a party for Karen and Sammy. Give them everything they needed for the baby."

He nodded. "Yeah."

She looked at him, "Hang on. I felt that."

He smiled, "I'm sorry, I can't help it. Sammy asked me not to tell you, but… hell he should know better."

"What?"

He rose her hand to his mouth and kissed it. "Halley is here."

"What do you mean, she's here?"

"Karen had the baby last night." He told her and happily danced as he sat in front of her.

Rose laughed. "No way."

"Yes, way! And she's beautiful Rose. She has….mad, blond hair that just….is all sticky uppy-"

"You've seen her!"

He beamed, "I have. No way around it. She's just….."

Rose shook her head, "It's too early! She's-"

"She's fine. Full term. Weighed more than Sammy did when he was born."

Rose covered her mouth, "I can't believe it."

"We are grandparents. How about that?"

"How is that even possible? Karen is only about two months along."

"My guess is, our son is as odd as his parents. In fact, I know he is. I just didn't realize how much."

Rose took a deep breath. "I can't believe it."

"Karen is doing fine, and Samuel took them back to the island so they could rest. Karen was anxious to see Anne. Samuel has to sort out how to put together a cot."

"You're not going to help?"

"He asked me not to. Besides, Lance is better for that shit anyway."

"So, who knows?"

"He's wanting to keep it quiet. Not many people even knew Karen was pregnant, and now there is a baby? He's working out how they are going to explain that."

Rose sighed. "And Caroline?"

"The news broke this morning. Everyone in the world knows."

"How is Howie?"

He shook his head. "He'll be alright. In shock. He had me take Jacob to the school. He's there with Soli and Tony Tyler."

Rose nodded. "And Halley is here. Gosh. What a night."

He kissed her hand again. "Yeah."

She looked back at him. "You're not leaving with Tony now, are you?"

He sighed. "I've been told not to."

"By her?"

He nodded. "She said I shouldn't leave 'her'…and when I asked if it was you, she was….vague. Can we go ahead and sort that out? Can you be clearer with me?"

She threw her hands over her head. "This isn't me! What the hell are you talking about!?"

He held his hands out in an attempt to calm her down. "Right. Right. Sorry. I don't know what I was thinking. Sorry-"

She crossed her arms. "The very idea."

He looked up at her. "So, want to go meet your granddaughter?"

She wiped a tear from her eye. "I want to cry."

He chuckled. "Then cry."

She shook her head and embraced him tightly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	9. Chapter 9 – Meeting with the Quad

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 9 – Meeting with the Quad

Arles stepped out of the loo and closed the door, quietly. He had taken a shower and put on a pair of jeans and a dark blue t-shirt. Kelly still lay under the duvet, nude, and sleeping.

He sat down on the side of the bed, leaned down, and ran his fingers through her hair. He whispered, "Kelly?"

She hummed.

"Sleep, sweetheart. I'll be just in the other room."

She didn't open her eyes, "Make your call, Arles. Then, come back and sleep."

He leaned down and kissed her forehead.

When he stood up, he reached in his pockets to look for something. After a bit, he pulled out a small device that was used to keep people asleep from the med bay. He clicked a button on the side of it to turn it on and the lights started to blink. He gently put it on Kelly's sleeping head.

He whispered again, "Kelly?"

She didn't move and continued to sleep.

He grinned and typed something into his phone, and then onto his arm. He laid the phone on the bed next to where she slept.

Kelly never knew he popped away.

XXXXXXXXX

Lewis and Licis sat on the sofa inside of Lewis' flat inside of the island home. The large windows showed the storm had past and the sun was beginning to pop out from behind the clouds. It was going to be a lovely evening.

Luce paced the floor holding the baby Arles. He spoke to him in Quauhtin. Baby Arles coo'ed and reached for his face.

Lewis poured himself another drink. "I'm grateful all of you have come so quickly."

"Ah, we're not all here, yet." Licis pointed out. "Where is Lance anyway?"

Just as he said that, there was a knock at the door.

All three of the brothers shouted, "In!"

Lance walked in with Jane. "And we're here." He looked shocked to see Licis and Luce. "And…oh, shit. What the hell has happened?"

Lewis sat his drink down. "We'll get into that in a minute."

Lance pointed at Jane. "Ummm. No one said it was a family meeting."

Lewis stood up and groaned. "What the hell is wrong with you, Lance? Jane is family." He smiled as he took her hand, "And how are you today, Jane?"

Jane looked surprised, "Fine, Lewis. How are you?"

"Drunk!" He insisted. "That's the reason Luce holds my son."

Luce laughed and said something in Quauhtin.

Lance smiled and replied.

Luce smiled at Jane as Lance translated for her. "He asked me how my life was. I told him that you were fine."

Jane hugged his arm and smiled. "That's so sweet, Lance."

Luce said something and laughed.

Lewis groaned, "That's not it."

Lance translated for Jane. "He says that Lewis has gathered us all because he must be about to put Arles up for adoption. Too much crying, then?"

Jane teased, "Luce is a bit cheeky, isn't he?"

Lance agreed that he was as he held his hand out for Jane to sit down on a chair.

Lewis groaned and sat back on the sofa. "My Arles is a great baby."

Lance laughed, "Well, every baby is a great baby after dealing with Poltious' Legate."

They all agreed.

There was another knock at the door. All four of the brothers shouted, "In!"

The adult Arles walked in. His surprise upon seeing the brothers was the same as Lance's.

"Oh no. Papa? What is going on?"

Luce pointed at him and said something.

Lance grinned, "Oh, that's right. You haven't seen him. That's Arles."

Arles smiled and shook Luce's hand. He greeted him in Quauhtin. Luce smiled proudly at Arles and pat the side of his face. He said something in Quauhtin, which made most of them laugh, and Lewis groan.

Lance translated for Jane and sat down on the arm of the chair she sat on. "He says he looks like me."

Jane giggled. "I think Lance is better looking."

Arles threw his hands out in mock surprise. "Jane!"

Jane laughed. "It's my turn to cook dinner. I'm hoping he will just let us get take-away instead."

Lance nodded, "Whatever you like. Take-away sounds great."

Lewis stood up and clapped his hands together. "Brilliant! Everyone is here. We can start."

Arles sat on the arm of the chair that Jane sat in. Luce stood, holding baby Arles while Licis remained on the sofa and propped up his feet.

Lewis rubbed his face. "Okay. Ummm."

Arles rose his eyebrow. "Papa, are you drunk?"

Lewis pointed at his son. "Yes. And I'll explain why in a bit."

Licis smiled and mouthed, "Very drunk."

Arles shook his head. "This is bad."

Lance agreed. "Very bad."

Lewis pointed at him. "First of all, Lartius has asked for all that I'm about to say to remain in this room. Are we in agreement?"

They all agreed.

Lewis continued. "Right then. Ummm. Where to start? Legate has been named the heir."

Lance rubbed his hands together. "Right. And there are two Legates. So, this is great."

Lewis took a deep breath. "But, Legate doesn't want to do it."

Lance chuckled, "Tough. He's already agreed."

Luce asked something that made them all laugh.

Licis sipped his drink. "That's what I think, too."

Lewis shook his head. "No, we do not need to break his arm."

Jane laughed, "You guys and your arm breaking. There are other solutions."

Lewis rubbed his hands together. "Yes, there are. I have opened a discussion with the King at the possibility of one of us, taking the role as King."

"Hang on." Licis stopped him. "One of us, be the heir?"

"Our father gave that up. Told Lartius to take it." Lance reasoned.

Lewis picked up his drink. "He did. And Lartius feels it is time that the original family should take back over the role."

The all stared at Lewis.

Lewis looked around the room. "So, first born is Lance. It's your choice."

Jane looked at Lance in surprise. "You're the oldest of this lot?"

Lance nodded, "I am. But, I think this is all mad."

Lewis sipped his drink. "Mad or not, it is a conversation that needs to be had."

Lance stood up. "Are you serious?"

Lewis nodded. "Completely. Lartius wants none of this known because of the war. The heir is currently sitting in this room. Legate will be released of his responsibilities, and will have a new identity as soon as someone here agrees. As he stated it, 'It's simply our damn problem'."

Lance shook his head. "This is the maddest thing I've ever heard in my life."

Jane agreed. "You can't be serious."

Lewis asked. "Why wouldn't I be?"

"Well, an opportunity to be King. People have killed people to do that."

Lance walked over to the table and poured himself a drink as Lewis grinned and told Jane, "Not Quauhtin."

Licis explained, "Because we have to work with royalty and see the security concerns and the life they live, none of us ever want to do it. Why would we?"

Jane shook her head in disbelief. "To make difference! Imagine that."

Lance threw the drink to the back of his throat, "Trying not to, Jane."

She leaned up in the chair. "It's a duty. Something bigger than yourself. Something that matters. How do you lot not see that?"

Lance had poured himself another drink and looked back at Lewis. "Maybe we should let Jane be King."

"Hell, she has my vote!" Licis insisted.

Luce laughed and shook his head.

Jane stood up and looked at all of them. "You have got to be kidding me! All of you. Big, tough, scary men. And you are frightened of this?"

All four of the brothers groaned and looked at one another.

Arles pointed at her. "I second that Jane should be King."

Licis began to laugh. "Lartius is enjoying the updates."

Lewis rolled his eyes. "As much as I'm sure he is….we need to decide. Lance?"

Lance shook his head. "No way."

Jane crossed her arms, "Are you sure?"

"Positive." He told her. "I quit being a Quauhtin so I could spend all of my time with you. Why would I take that responsibility on? I have the next 100 years planned for us. Past that….."

Jane put her hands on her hips, "Lance. Explain what you mean."

Lance shook his head. "I mean, 'no.' I don't want to do it."

He looked at Lewis. "I defer to the next in line. Which is…..Luce!"

They all looked at Luce. He quickly shook his head and it was clear he didn't want to do it either.

Jane sat back down on the chair with Arles next to her. She rubbed his back and he looked back at her and smiled.

Licis grinned, "I'm next and I do not want to do it simply because I feel I wouldn't be good at it. I can't pass the Trials for Primus. I've failed four times-"

Lewis corrected him. "Five times."

"I'm not King material." He stood up and pat Lewis on the shoulder. "A King has to be clever. Wise. Able to bring people together. A strategic genius all while keeping it together at home. I think Lewis should do it."

Lance nodded, "I agree. Let's face it. We all thought it was you when we were young. You've trained Legate for it since he was a boy."

Lewis looked at the adult version of Arles.

Arles was sure the look of shock on his face was clear.

Lewis nodded, "If I was to agree to this….one of the sons of mine…..would then have to agree to be heir after me."

Jane took Arles' hand. He glanced back at her.

"Umm. Papa, I'm just….I'll have to consider it."

Lewis nodded, "A wise man would."

Lance sat back on the arm of the chair where Jane sat with Arles. "So, where does that leave us?"

Lewis grinned and sat his drink down, "I've decided to do it."

Luce asked something in Quauhtin.

Lewis insisted, "Yes! It was when I was sober!"

Luce laughed.

Licis shook his head. "Well, I support you. In fact, I want to come and keep you safe. So, King Lewis, when that happens, I'll be there."

Luce smiled proudly and looked back at the baby he held in his arms.

Arles felt as though he had been kicked in the stomach.

Lewis noticed. "Umm. And I need to have a chat with my son."

Lance shook his head and pointed towards the door. "And I need to have a chat with the brothers. We have the room."

Lewis threw his hands out, "It's my flat-"

"You started this!" Lance insisted. "Take it outside. You're not King yet, brother."

Lewis groaned and slid open the glass to the back deck. Arles joined him.

The ocean breeze blew in their hair as they stepped on the back deck. The palm trees around them danced and the ocean waves could be heard breaking on the shore only feet from them. The sun had already set.

Arles sat on the railing and dramatically ran his hands through his hair.

Lewis slid the glass door closed behind them. "And I owe you an apology."

"Nah, Papa. I understand your position with this."

"I wasn't talking about this. I wanted to apologize for earlier. Shouting at you about the car."

Arles waved his hand, "Phhh. I deserved it."

Lewis grinned at his son. "Yes, you did. I'm grateful you see that."

"Unbelievable, Papa. This is absolutely the last thing I was expecting."

Lewis leaned against the railing next to him and crossed his arms. "So, it's not something I do in the future?"

"No, sir. It is not. But, where I came from there was only one Legate. And you're right. He would never want to be heir. I was shocked when he agreed to it here. I believe it was only to get away from the other Legate and Genie."

Lewis nodded. "That's what I think, too."

Arles took a deep breath. "Heir. If you do this, then I'll be heir."

"Or your little brother."

"I don't want to put that on his shoulders. I can't imagine him growing up, with that on him. No."

"I could prepare him for it. I doubt I've done that with you."

Arles looked at ground and sighed. "It was never anything that was even discussed. I was never supposed to be here. My time is 18 years from now. This is his time. His life. I don't want to change what he will become because of a mistake I've made-"

"In coming back here-"

"Yes." Arles insisted. "We were never meant to be here, and I'm seeing now how that's messed everything up."

"It hasn't. Your Dad and I have spoken about this."

"About you being King? What does he say about it?"

Lewis sighed and shook his head. "He doesn't know."

Arles closed his eyes and shook his head.

Lewis continued. "Lartius has….suspended me as the acting Primus for now."

Arles couldn't hide his shock. "He sacked you?!"

Lewis held up his finger to make a point. "He….well, he has."

"What was his reason? This?"

Lewis leaned back on the railing and crossed his arms again. "Yes. This, and….he wants me to recover."

"From losing Mum." Arles nodded. "I can see that."

Lewis closed his eyes tightly, "Waste of time. I have recovered. John says I'm fine."

Arles looked at his Papa and decided not to argue with him. He took a deep breath. "When do I need to give you an answer?"

"Well, the sooner the better. But, you being heir will sort the first thing I want to do."

"Which is what?"

"I want to bring back the Rule of Birthright. That way there is no question who will be heir."

Arles sighed and nodded.

"You understand what I'm telling you. Right?"

Arles nodded, "I do."

"Okay." Lewis sipped his drink.

"You've already decided to do it, right?" Arles asked.

Lewis grinned, "I have. The Quauhtin people would never believe how much indecision the Royal house has always had. I'm grateful it is not something that is known. It should be something that people can count on. It brings, stability. Makes a people, more prosperous. The Quauhtin is a dying race, and I firmly believe this has so much to do with it. Even if….it's nothing well known. The Quauhtin need a family in charge, without question who the heir is."

Arles nodded, "I agree."

Lewis looked back at him. "Which would put your children as heir, too."

Arles grinned, "I'm a bit young to even think about that, Papa."

Lewis chuckled and looked back at the sea. "You showered, and put on cologne to come see me?"

Arles ran his hand through his hair and cleared his throat. "Well, I had…been training."

Lewis nodded. "I see."

Arles grit his teeth. "Yeah…."

Lewis turned around and looked at him. "This with you and this Kelly, is serious."

Arles grinned and shook his head, "No, Papa. Sorry, it's not."

Lewis put his hands on his hips. "Try again."

Arles sighed. "We're….ummm."

Lewis grinned. "Just friends, huh?"

Arles rubbed his hands together, "No. Well, a bit more than that."

Lewis smiled.

Arles quickly added. "Oh, but just keep this between us. I don't want the family to know."

Lewis nodded. "Certainly. Well, it's my understanding there are certain rules that are already established regarding dating."

Arles cleared his throat. "Yes, sir. No, popping with them, or using the pop feature around them. Unless an emergency. Like, Karen and Sammy had."

Lewis nodded, "Good rule. What else?"

"Just…common sense stuff. No, talking about the….weirdness of the family. When we go out of town, it's simply out of town."

Lewis chuckled. "Good. I agree."

Arles shook his head. "This is so strange. Dad is supposed to stop being Primus. Not you, Papa. And heir?"

"I think we need to look at this from another perspective, Arles."

Arles rose his eyebrow and looked back at him. "What's that, Papa?"

"This was meant to happen. You lot, coming back to this time. It has created a unique situation of which can be beneficial to so many."

Arles grinned. "Very drunk, huh?"

Lewis pointed warningly at him. "How the hell are you able to pop here without Kelly noticing?"

"She's asleep, Papa. I put a tranquilizer on her head."

Lewis rubbed his face. "And if she wakes? Boat has a problem?"

Arles pointed at his bracelet. "I left my phone behind to run a sentry program. I'll know."

Lewis looked impressed. "Good then. Well done."

Arles grinned, "She's safe."

"Tell me about her."

He ran his hand through his hair. "She's lovely. Easy to talk to."

"What do you talk about with her?"

He shrugged his shoulders. "Just….stuff. Her Dad is a Doctor-"

"Well, you lot have that in common."

He nodded. "Yes. She lost her Mum when she was young. Has this terrible step mother."

Lewis looked back at his son. "Does she remember her Mum?"

"She says she doesn't."

Lewis rubbed his chin and stared back at the sea. "Lartius doesn't want this known, but I have my brothers to speak to about this. You have me, of course, but I also want to give you permission to speak to your brother about it. You two need one another. Perhaps, he can help you in this decision. You need to go see him, anyway. My feeling is: he has a lot to discuss with you, too."

"What? Tonight? I need to get back to Kelly-"

Lewis pointed at his son without looking at him, "You, son. Need to go visit your brother. Even if it ends our visit here tonight with me. I've said what I needed to. You have much to consider. Let me know, what you decide. But, it has to be a solid decision. Once it is made, we will not back out. That has happened to often in the Royal house. I'm ready to put it back on track."

Arles nodded and rubbed his hands together. "Yes, sir. I see your point."

Lewis stood in front of his son. "Go to Sammy. He has something, you really need to see. Do not do anything else, until you have seen him."

Arles looked confused. "What does he have?"

Lewis smiled. "Send my greetings to Kelly. Sort out how I can properly meet this woman who has stolen my son's heart."

"Papa, it's not like that." He grinned.

Lewis laughed, "Right. I can see it all over your face."

Arles grinned and looked away. "Papa….."

Lewis laughed and pointed back to his flat with his thumb. "I need to get back in here with the brothers. I'm sure the betting is out of control, already."

Arles smiled. "So, you won't accept my answer now?"

"Nope!" Lewis insisted. "You have to sleep on any big decision. This is probably the biggest one I've ever asked you to make. But, I'm grateful you see it, as I do. You, technically, are the oldest child of mine. It would be best for you to do it."

"How are we going to explain me, and another son named Arles?"

Lewis nodded. "It will need to be addressed. But, not to worry."

"Not to worry. Right."

Lewis slid the glass door open to his flat. "Good evening, son. Go see your brother."

Arles watched as Lewis stepped back into his flat and closed the door.

He groaned. "What the hell have you done now, Sammy?"

He typed in a number on his bracelet and popped away.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	10. Chapter 10 – The Family Invasion

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 10 – The Family Invasion

Anne stood in the kitchen of Samuel and Karen's flat next to Rose. Rose was stirring a pot on the cooker, and the aroma filled Samuel's lungs as he stepped into the room. "What is that?"

Anne smiled, "Swedish meatballs. Karen asked for them."

Samuel stood with his hands on his hips. "That will be good for her to eat. Yes. Thank you, Anne."

Rose put the lid back on the pot and smiled at her son. "I need to get back home. Make sure Genie eats something besides ice cream."

Samuel laughed. "Want me to take you back?"

Rose shook her head. "No, thank you."

Anne smiled, "She's going to walk me back to my place, and then pop back."

Samuel looked concerned, "You're popping on your own, Mum?"

Rose sighed, "Son, I can pop on my own-"

"Yes, ma'am. I realize that. I just didn't know you were already doing that."

The bearded Tony Tyler walked into the room. He had taken off his sling. "Doing what?"

Rose grinned at Samuel. "Popping on my own."

Tony shook his head. "Nope! She's not doing that. I'm taking her. Right sis?"

She looked at Tony in surprise. "You don't have to, Tony. I'll be fine-"

"Nope! I insist!" He told her and walked to the fridge to get a bottle of water.

She smiled at him. "Alright, thank you Tony. Do you need to get back to the ship?"

He sipped the water and shook his head. "Not yet. I need to get back and help Legate with this cot. We've nearly got it put together."

Rose shook her head. "You lot aren't finished with that yet?"

Tony Tyler held his hands out. "It's difficult. All of those little bars just….came out!"

Anne grinned. "The bars came out?"

"Yes, they did. And that was Legate's fault. Not mine. The leg getting broken, that was completely me."

Rose grinned, "Temper?"

Tony sighed. "It's a problem, sis."

Rose looked back at Samuel. "What if…we get a different cot?"

Samuel nodded, "I agree. Sounds like this one is rather, done in. I'm not putting Halley in that. Just, chuck it out."

The back glass door slid open and Arles stepped in. "Hey."

Samuel danced in happiness. "And it's Arles!"

Anne and Rose looked at one another and smiled.

Tony rolled his eyes and sipped the water.

Arles rose his eyebrow, "What is going on here? Legate having another party?"

Tony Tyler laughed, "Ha! He's changing his shirt. He got sick all over him. It was brilliant."

Samuel groaned, "She couldn't help it."

Tony grinned, "A Quauhtin that can't dodge someone being sick? He's losing his touch."

Arles crossed his arms. "Who was sick? Genie?"

Samuel laughed, "No. Come here, brother. I want you to meet someone."

Arles joined his brother and they walked together into the sitting room. The adult Genie sat in a chair wearing beautiful elegant robes and positivity glowing with happiness as she leaned on the arm of the chair. She beamed at Karen who sitting on the sofa that was reclined. The familiar quilt was draped next to her as she fed the small, blond infant. Karen wore a pair of Samuel's jammy jam trousers and a dark blue oxford of his that was open so Halley could get to her Mum's breast.

Samuel held his hand out to his brother to stop him before he walked into the room. "Karen, Arles is here. Is it alright to let him in?"

She looked up at him and smiled. "That's okay. Thank you."

Halley slurped as she continued to feed. Genie and Karen both laughed at the baby's slurping.

Arles held his hands out, "What the hell is this, man?"

Samuel grabbed Arles' hand and pulled him into the sitting room. He waved at Genie. "Hey, sis-" But, stopped talking immediately when he saw Karen nursing the baby. "Ummm. Who is this?"

Samuel smiled proudly, "That….is Halley. My daughter."

Halley slurped again as she nursed.

Genie laughed, "And possibility the loudest infant to feed, ever."

Karen glanced up and smiled. "Isn't she?"

Arles was shocked and rushed over to sit down next to Karen. "What? Halley?"

Karen smiled at him. "Yes. Halley."

Arles wasn't sure what to say, or if it was alright to look at the baby while she nursed, or what.

Samuel noticed his confusion and laughed just as Rose walked back into the room carrying a plate of food, "And for Karen."

He took it from her, "Cheers Mum. Karen, your dinner."

She didn't look up from Halley nursing. "I'll eat it in a bit."

Samuel looked back at his Mum, and then walked over to the sofa. He playfully smacked Arles' leg so he would move over and he could sit next to Karen. "You, Karen, are still recovering. You need to eat."

She looked up at him. "Samuel. I don't have the hands to do that."

Samuel had already cut a meatball in half, stabbed it with a fork, and was blowing the heat off of it. "And I'm your hands. Open."

She smiled at him. "Are you serious?"

"Why wouldn't I be? Open. We're going to get Mum fed, too."

He fed her the meatball as she continued to feed Halley. She smiled, "Oh, that's exactly what I wanted. Thank you, Mom."

Anne stepped behind her and kissed her on top of the head. "I'm going home. Call me, if you need me. No matter what time."

Rose watched Samuel feed Karen and smiled proudly. "Samuel, your Dad is popping by a bit later."

Samuel was distracted as he fed Karen. "Yes, Mum."

Rose leaned on the back of the sofa to get close to his face. "Sam."

Samuel stopped and looked at her. "Sorry, Mum. What?"

Rose laughed. "Sleep tonight. If Halley keeps you awake, let your Dad stay up with her-"

Samuel sighed. "Mum. I'm fine."

Arles had been quiet long enough. He stood up and moved to sit in front of Karen on the top of the coffee table. "Well, hell. I'm not! Someone better start explaining how my nephew is already bloody here!"

Karen rolled her eyes. "She's a girl! We've told you that."

Samuel shook his head. "Nutter."

Halley slurped loudly as she slowed down nursing.

Anne smiled, "And she's going back to sleep."

Samuel stopped feeding Karen and sat the fork on the plate. Using his finger, he tickled Halley's cheek. "Hey. Wake up and eat, little one."

Halley woke up and started to slurp again as she nursed.

Arles laughed and looked back his brother. "She's real!"

Genie laughed. "Oh geez. He thought you were nursing a doll, Karen."

Samuel returned to feeding Karen. "She's real, you nutter. That's a real child!"

Halley had fallen asleep again. Karen moved her and covered back up her breast. "And now you can see her, Arles."

Arles excitedly rubbed his hands together. "Mine. Yes. Let me see!"

Karen carefully handed the infant to Arles, and then rebuttoned the shirt she wore.

Samuel asked, "We don't need to burp her?"

Karen shook her head. "She really didn't have that much."

She looked up to see Arles, speechless, as he looked at the sleeping baby he had laid in his lap.

Karen giggled and looked back at Samuel. "I think he approves."

Samuel sat the plate next to Arles and put his arm around Karen. "What do you think, then?"

Arles shook his head without looking up at them. "I never knew my heart could love like this."

Genie waved her hand in front of her face, "I'm going to cry!"

Karen laughed and wiped her eyes. "Me, too."

Arles still hadn't taken his eyes off of Halley. Her tiny fingers gripped his finger. He smiled, "That's it. Look at how strong you already are."

Halley yawned.

Arles laughed and glanced up at Samuel and Karen. "She's a girl!"

Samuel threw his hands up, "Finally!"

Karen laughed, "How can you tell?"

Arles' eyes were back on Halley. "She looks like a girl. She's so….lovely. Beautiful."

Karen smiled. "I think she looks like Samuel."

Arles shook his head, "Sammy isn't this pretty."

Samuel looked back at Karen and nodded. "Well, it's true."

Genie laughed. "You two are mad."

Arles was lost looking at the baby again. "Wow. You're really here, aren't you?"

Halley stretched in his hands.

Arles laughed, "She's stretching! Look."

Samuel chuckled, "She's been in a tight space for a bit."

Legate came back into the sitting room. "Oh, brilliant. I was just about to tell you to get your ass here, Arles. I think you're the last one to meet Halley."

Arles didn't take his eyes off of her. "That's right. Halley, I'm here. Uncle Arles is always here for you."

Genie waved her hand in front of her face again. "Seriously, going to cry."

Legate walked over to Genie and sat on the arm of the chair she occupied. He smiled back at her. "So, everyone has met our Halley."

Genie nodded as she kept her mouth covered. "And Arles' may be the sweetest reaction, yet."

"Better than Stark's?" Legate asked.

Rose asked, "Stark? What did he do?"

Karen smiled up at her. "Tony was so sweet."

Anne agreed. "He was. He told Pepper that he was in love with another woman. It was very sweet."

Genie smiled, "I think he was mostly trying to wind Pepper up. It doesn't take much sometimes."

"Especially, with Tony." Samuel agreed.

Rose and Anne both told the room good-bye, and they left together with Tony Tyler.

Arles continued to hold the infant and gaze at her.

Legate smiled and looked back at Genie. "I told you he would be like this. Have they told him?"

Genie shook her head. "No."

Arles didn't look up. "Tell me what, then?"

Samuel smiled, "Well, Karen and talked about it, and want you to be 'Papa'."

Arles blinked up at them, "What?"

Karen giggled as Samuel wrapped his arms around her. "Arles. We want you to be Papa. Just like Lewis is to Samuel."

Arles face slowly spread into a smile, "I'm Papa?"

Samuel smiled, "Yes."

Arles was thrilled. He rose Halley to his mouth and kissed her tiny sleeping head. Then tasted the word in his mouth. "Papa. I'm Papa."

Genie wiped the tears from her eyes. "Okay, and I'm properly crying again."

Legate glanced back at her and laughed. "I'll take Genie home. You lot have had everyone over here today. I imagine you're ready for a kip."

Karen smiled. "Thank you both for coming-"

"And destroying the cot." Genie teased as she looked up at Legate.

Legate held out his hands, "It had it coming. Bloody thing."

They said their goodbyes and Legate and Genie both left. Arles was alone with Samuel, Karen, and the infant.

Samuel handed Karen back her plate of Swedish meatballs, and she began to eat again.

Samuel looked back at his brother, who continued to sit in front of them, holding Halley. "What's on your mind, Papa?"

Arles shook his head. "I can't be Papa, Sam."

Samuel looked surprised, "Why?"

Arles handed Halley back to Samuel, who cradled her in his arms. Arles rubbed his hands together and sighed. "I just came from Papa's. He…..well…..he's been…..umm."

Samuel rose his eyebrows. "Papa, what?"

Arles rubbed his face and took a moment to pull his words together. "Okay. Papa told me to speak to you about this."

Karen continued to eat, and pointed at herself with the fork. "And me?"

Arles dismissed her words, "Certainly. Sammy and Karen. Umm. I can't be Papa."

Samuel nodded, "That much I heard. Why?"

"Because, our Papa has agreed to take over as King of the Quauhtin people."

Samuel was floored. "What? When?"

"I'm not sure. I assume when Lartius dies, but…he could be thinking about handing it to him sooner."

Karen handed Arles her plate, "Hang on a minute. Lewis is Royal?"

Arles sat the plate beside of himself. "Yes."

Samuel explained, "Papa is the grandson of a King. He asked his brother to take over as King because he didn't think his son would want to do it."

Arles corrected him, "He didn't think he was responsible enough to do it."

Samuel nodded and smiled at his sleeping daughter, "I was being….delicate."

"Phhh." Arles groaned.

Karen shook her head. "Hang on. So, if Lewis is to become King, then you would be the heir. Well, or the other Arles."

Arles shook his head. "No. It would be me. I'm not putting that on the other Arles' shoulders to do. Papa also wants to evoke the birth right so there will no longer be the option to not do it. I'm the eldest son between us. The Quauthin need a solid leadership."

Samuel looked surprised, "So, you've already agreed?"

"I'm….96% sure I'll tell Papa, yes. He makes a powerful argument-"

"Which is what? You enjoy being shot at?"

Karen fussed, "Samuel!-"

"Well, I'm sorry! This is my brother we're talking about here. King? Are you mad?"

Arles rubbed his hands together. "The Quauthin people have been lead by Lartius for years. Before him, King Legate, and before him, the Great King Lovell. I am Arles Lovell. The Quauhtin are a dying race, and need to be able to count on their leader. Returning the rule back to the original family will be a welcomed thing by the people."

Samuel asked, "Even during a war?"

Arles nodded, "A Primus, taking over as King? The grandson of the Great King Lovell? The Great Primus Lewis from the Prime Guard of Terra? Who would fight that?"

Karen shook her head. "I still don't understand why that prevents you from being Papa."

Samuel explained, "It would put Halley in the line for throne."

Arles agreed, "Halley would be seen as my heir. Even though, she's technically not mine."

Karen was sure she didn't understand. "Hang on. Let's just….stop. Lewis is really going to take over being King?"

Arles rubbed his hands together. "I just asked him and Lartius. They want to move on this soon. Lartius wants to put Lewis in control because of this war. It is something that no one knows as yet, so…please keep it quiet."

Samuel took a blanket and wrapped Halley in it. "What about Legate? He's named heir."

Arles shook his head. "He doesn't want to do it. He only agreed to get away from the other Legate and Genie. Well, that's what Papa and I think. Luce is going to give him another identity, and ….well. He can move on with his life."

Karen shook her head. "I can't believe this." She looked at Samuel. "Are you sure you haven't even me something to hallucinate?"

"I was going to ask you the same thing, babe."

Arles took a deep breath and closed his eyes. "I know how you feel about this, Sammy-"

"I know how _you_ really feel! Why are you going along with this?"

"It feels….like what I'm supposed to do. Us, ending up being trapped here. Sammy, there had to be a reason."

"Yeah! Tony is a bloody idiot!"

Karen put her hand to Samuel's chest. "Samuel, stop."

Samuel sighed and directed his attention back to Halley. He knew she was right. He couldn't afford to lose his temper.

Karen looked back at Arles. "This is important to you."

"Yes. Karen, I can't help who I am. But, I don't want to put that responsibility on Halley's shoulders. I want her to be able to choose what she wants in her life."

"And your life?" Samuel asked.

Karen held up her finger to Samuel. "This is your brother-"

"Which is why I'm trying to talk some sense into him-"

"Which is why you should support him in this!"

"What?" Arles asked.

Samuel was sure he had misheard this, too. "Sorry?"

Karen explained. "Arles has never had a direction for his life. He's always been the younger brother of Genie and Samuel Smith-"

"Well…" Arles started and rubbed his hands together, nervously. "Not really even the actual brother."

"See?" Karen insisted as if he was helping her make her point. "I can see why he would feel this is his duty. His responsibility. It doesn't matter if he wants to do it or not! It's what he feels that he needs to do."

Samuel sighed. "Is that really how you feel, man?"

Arles seemed confused. "I think so."

Karen tossed her hand up. "Of course it is!"

Samuel teased, "Maybe we should have a word with a psychologist."

Arles rose his eyebrow. "What? Why?"

Samuel laughed at the look of Arles' confusion.

Karen waved her hand. "Never mind that. This is his decision. No one else's but his. And Arles, if that's what you want, I'm find that I'm….proud of you."

Arles looked confused, "Proud of me?"

"You're growing up-"

"There's no need to insult me."

Karen giggled at him, causing him to smile. She reached out and took his hand, which he brought to his mouth and kissed. "Thank you, Karen."

She smiled, "I'm your 'One'-"

Arles grinned, "That's not how it works-"

"Yes. It is." Karen insisted.

Samuel sighed. "You'll have to leave, won't you?"

Arles listened in his head. "No. Papa says that I won't. He wants me to stay off of the homeworld, to be safe."

Samuel looked back at Karen. "Well? What do you think about naming him Papa, Mum?"

She smiled when she repeated, "Mum. You English boys."

Arles grinned. "I'm honored. I truly am. But, I have to let you know that this would change her life. Her role in the universe."

The back door slid open to the kitchen and bearded Tony Tyler walked in. "I'm back, then."

Arles leaned back and tapped his lips.

Samuel rose his head and called towards the kitchen. "Come in. We're still in here."

Tony Tyler came in and leaned on the back of the sofa. "And everyone is returned home. Safe and sound."

Samuel smiled, "Cheers for that."

Tony shrugged his shoulders. "She's my sister. I remember her telling me about popping to odd places when she first started using that thing. I just want her safe."

Arles nodded, "Cheers. What are your plans for the evening?"

Tony stood up and grinned. "Umm. Well…."

Samuel laid his head on the back of the sofa to look up at Tony Tyler. "Well?"

Karen smiled, "Who is she?"

Samuel and Arles both corrected her. "He."

Tony nodded, "Yes. He."

Arles smiled, "Who is he?"

Tony ran his hands through his hair. "Bassiano. We're going out to some club he knows."

Samuel looked surprised, "I didn't realize Bassiano was gay."

Arles shook his head, "Oh please. Bassiano and that roommate of his. Help, what is his name?"

Tony grinned, "He hasn't met him, yet. He's living here on the island in a flat on his own. I was there last night. Nice place."

Samuel covered Halley's ears. "Don't listen to this madness, baby."

Tony rubbed his shoulder, "He wants to get off of the island. Get pissed. Lewis came down rather hard on him."

Karen smiled and held out her hands. "And Halley probably needs a new diaper."

"Baby, I'll do that-" Samuel started.

Karen stood up, and Samuel and Arles immediately got to their feet. Tony stood up straight, too.

Karen giggled at their reaction, "I'm using it as an excuse to go lay down in the bedroom. Give me the baby."

Samuel smiled and handed Karen the baby, "Yes, ma'am."

Arles stopped her. "Hang on. Let me hold her."

Karen smiled and gave Halley to Arles.

Arles smiled at the baby. "You are like a wad of sleeping goo."

Samuel rolled his eyes. "And if you wake her…."

Arles laughed as Karen turned to face him. "Samuel and I will think about what you said, Arles."

Arles cradled Halley in his arms. "Yeah. Think on it."

Karen kissed Samuel's lips quickly. "I'm going to bed. Bring some of those odd cherries when you come."

He smiled, "Sure. Try to rest. I'll be there shortly."

Karen left the room with Arles behind her. Tony watched them leave.

Samuel pointed towards the kitchen. "I could do with a cuppa. You?"

Arles nodded, "Yes. Please."

"Right then." Samuel said and rubbed his eyes as he walked into the kitchen.

He stood in front of the food replicator and made them three cups of tea. He had slept most of the day, and couldn't believe how tired he still was.

Tony sat down at the bar and rubbed his beard. "And Sammy is a Dad."

Samuel continued to make their tea. "Yep."

"Listen, man. I'm sorry for what I said earlier. About-"

"Nah, it's alright. I'm not cross."

Tony nodded. "Alright."

Samuel handed Tony his cup of tea. "How's your shoulder?"

Tony rubbed it. "Sore. John says it will take a while to get well."

Samuel nodded and sipped his tea.

"How's your back? I've heard it's really been playing up-"

Samuel shook his head. "It's fine."

Tony nodded and stirred his tea with his finger. "And Sammy is a Dad."

Samuel sat his tea down. "And what's with that-"

"What's with what-"

"That's the second time you've said that-"

"It's just….so unbelievable-"

"Why is that-"

"You were just so….hurt-"

Samuel groaned and picked back up his tea. He sipped it and attempted to calm himself. Tony just had a way of winding him up just by breathing.

Tony sat down his tea. "So, all of…..that…. is fine?"

Samuel groaned, "I don't want to talk about it-"

"Don't want to talk about it. Alright."

Samuel glared at Tony just as Arles walked back into the room. "And the ladies are cozy in the bed together."

Tony sat back and laughed at Arles' statement. "Oh shit."

Arles stopped and rose his eyebrow at Tony. "What's with you?"

Samuel pointed at the tea glass on the cabinet top. "I don't know. Your tea."

Arles thanked Samuel and picked up his tea.

Tony laughed to himself and shook his head. "And I just, can't believe I didn't see it."

Arles leaned against the cabinet and sipped his tea. "See what, then?"

Tony rubbed his chin and sat his tea down. "It's like this. Karen was giving the baby a feed, and asked me to leave the room."

Samuel shrugged his shoulders. "It wasn't just you. Tony, she doesn't really know you."

"It's a breast. That's what they are for. To feed a baby. It doesn't matter to me-"

Samuel shook his head, sat his tea down beside of himself, and crossed his arms. "Doesn't matter. It matters to her. I'd be the same way if I had to expose a nut whenever my daughter had to eat."

Arles made a face of disgust and sipped his tea. "Let's be grateful you don't."

Tony pointed at Arles. "But, she invited him to come in."

Arles nodded, "Yeah. What's the big deal?"

Tony stood up and took his cup to the sink. He stood in front of Samuel and put his hands in his own pockets as he rocked on his feet. "Sammy. You're sure you're okay?"

Samuel was determined that Tony wasn't going to get to him. He smiled, "I'm flattered that the wellness of my huge penis is on your mind. I'm fine."

Tony nodded, "You forget, Sam. I was there. I know how hurt you were-"

Samuel sat his tea down and grit his teeth. "You can shut it, anytime-"

"I'm just saying. Arles was with her those two weeks we were gone."

Samuel was furious. "What are you trying to say, Tony?"

"Well, you know how Arles is. Are you sure that that baby is properly yours?"

Arles started to say something just as Samuel lost his temper and delivered a perfect right hook to Tony Tyler's nose.

Arles jumped between them and put his hand on Samuel's chest. "No! Stop! Sammy, you know that Halley is yours! Calm down."

Samuel grabbed Tony by the collar and pulled him into his face. He spoke through his teeth. "I'm fucking sick of you and how you love to wind me up. Halley is my daughter. I know that because I trust my brother and my wife. I don't even have to ask either one of them if anything happened because I know it didn't. Just because you are a sick individual, does not make me one. I'm trying very hard to control my temper, but all bets are off when it involves my wife and my child. This is the only warning you'll ever get. The next time, you'll fucking wish you were back on that ship because what I'll do to you will make it seem like a pleasure cruise. Is this in anyway, unclear?"

Tony Tyler held his nose and thought he saw a flash of yellow across Samuel's eyes. He looked at him in shock as his nose started to bleed.

Arles' hand pat Samuel's chest. "Alright, mate. You can let him go then."

Samuel pushed Tony away and didn't take his eyes off of him.

Arles pushed Samuel back and took a deep breath. "It's alright. It's all over."

"Okay, I deserved that." Tony told them as he continued to hold his injured nose and leaned his head back.

Samuel was furious. "You think?"

Arles spoke, "I'll get you a towel." He turned to Samuel, "Don't….look at him."

Samuel crossed his arms and looked away.

He heard the back glass from the deck slide open. The Doctor walked into the kitchen. "Hey, you lot….what is this?"

Samuel ran his hand through his hair. "Ah, nothing."

The Doctor looked at Tony's nose. "Why is he bleeding?"

"Because he's an idiot!" Samuel shouted.

Arles handed Tony a towel, which he quickly put to his nose.

The Doctor moved the towel and looked at it his nose. "Ummm."

Tony covered his nose again. "It just started, John. Don't worry."

The Doctor put his hands on his hips. "Interesting. I've didn't know that idiocy caused people to just start spontaneously bleeding from the nose."

Arles cleared his throat. "I think it's a rather new phenomenon, Dad-"

"Right." The Doctor said, clearly unconvinced.

Arles sipped his tea.

The Doctor looked around the room, clearly surveying the situation.

He pointed at Arles. "You. Back to the boat."

"Yep!" Arles insisted and popped away.

He pointed at Tony Tyler. "You. Go sort yourself-"

"And I'm gone." Tony insisted through the towel he held to his nose and popped away.

The Doctor stood in front of Samuel with his hands on his hips. "Start talking."

Samuel leaned on the cabinet and crossed his arms. "It's just….Tony….."

"Okay. Tony what?"

"Dad. I don't want to talk about it-"

The Doctor closed his eyes. "Sam. I know you don't. But, now you're lashing out at people-"

"Just Tony. And you would have done the same damn thing!"

The Doctor nodded and held his hands out. "Okay. Explain to me why."

Samuel shook his head. "Dad. I … I just don't want to talk about this."

"Just, in general, or to me?"

"Whichever one you need to hear."

"Son. There are things. Things we should have told you, a long time ago-"

"Dad." Samuel sighed. "Please. I'm just….tired. It's been a hell of a day. Just, let me go get some rest. Alright? I really just need to calm down."

"That's it?"

"That's it. Seriously. Just….really need to get some thoughts out of my head. Alright?"

The Doctor mouthed. "Alright."

Samuel shook his head and grit his teeth.

The Doctor typed something on his wrist. "When you're ready to chat, son-"

Samuel didn't look at him. "Right, Dad."

The Doctor glanced back up at his son, and decided not to say anything. He popped away.

Samuel stood, fuming. "That fucking….Tony."

Karen walked back into the kitchen.

Samuel looked surprised, "Where is the baby?"

"Lying on the bed with a perimeter of pillows, Dad. She's fine."

Samuel rubbed his eyes. "I'll get a cot sorted, tomorrow."

She wrapped her arms around him. He rested his head on top of hers. He was still trying to calm himself. Having her in his arms was helping.

"Everything alright?"

He sighed. "No."

They continued to hold one another.

She asked quietly, "Arles?"

"Tony."

She leaned back and looked at his face. She could tell he was furious, and trying not to show it.

"Samuel-"

"I just…wish that once. Everyone would see him, as I do. Or maybe I'm mad, and there really isn't a problem."

"From the stories you have told me, he's an ass."

Samuel nodded. "Yes, he is. And then he's not. Karen, am I losing my mind?"

She smiled at him. "No."

"Would you tell me if I was?"

She rose her eyebrow as she looked at him, "Do you think I wouldn't?"

He groaned. "I feel that, I can't get angry because I can't control whatever this is."

"That's unreasonable to think. You're going to get angry."

"But." He covered his mouth. "I just… With him. I just….ugh. Really! Everyone thinks he's just this….perfect, guy with a bad temper. What they don't see is the manipulative jackass that lives to wind me up."

Karen held him. "Samuel. People like that usually end up exposing themselves for who they are."

"Unless it's actually me who has the problem."

Karen rubbed his chest. "Tell me. What do you normally do when you get pissed off like this?"

He held her again and lay his head on top of hers. "Well, there is this girl…"

Karen laughed, "And that's not happening for a while."

He smiled and looked at her. "Of course, not that! Geez, woman. Is that all you think of?"

She pointed at him and smiled, "Okay, that's all you. That wasn't on my mind. But, I'm flattered. Less than 24 hours after I've had a baby, you still have that on your mind."

"Just, you are so lovely." He told her as he rose her hands to his mouth to kiss.

She nodded, "Right. And that's out. These boobs belong to our daughter until further notice."

He grinned. "Okay."

"Maybe you can meditate?"

"Nah." He told her as he wrapped his arms around her again. "I'll just go to sleep."

"You need to sleep some more." She told him.

He let her go and sighed. "You're right."

She giggled and walked over to the food replicator to ask for the odd cherries.

He crossed his arms and leaned against the cabinet. "I was going to bring those."

She walked back over to him, and fed him a cherry. "Go to the ship and work-out."

"That's actually what I usually do."

She smiled, "I know that's what Arles does. It doesn't surprise me that you do it, too. Arles gets angry?"

Samuel ate another cherry. "Yeah. And it's not pretty. It usually ends with him breaking someone's arms. I keep holding out hope that he'll grow cross with Tony."

Karen smiled as Samuel fed her a cherry. "I've heard of that. I thought he was joking."

Samuel shook his head. "Nope. Arles has a temper. Thankfully, that we don't see too often."

Karen nodded and ate another cherry. "I'm going to get back to the baby."

"So, you're really alright if I…."

She smiled, "Do what you need to. I mean, in order to calm down. Samuel, ask yourself this. Is he worth getting upset over?"

Samuel considered. "Really can't be reasonable with that at the moment."

She fed him another cherry and kissed his lips quickly. "I love you. The answer is 'no, he's not worth it.'"

He watched as she walked away from him, back to the bedroom.

He crossed his arms and nodded. She was right. He knew she was. He smiled at the pleasurable sensation that she had left his lips with. "Oh, I love that woman."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	11. Chapter 11 - Tiny Fingernails

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 11 - Tiny Fingernails

Legate and Genie walked into their flat together. Genie went right to the coffee table and grabbed a tissue from the box to wipe her nose from crying. "Arles and Halley. They are adorable."

Legate grinned and closed the door. "I'll go with Halley is adorable."

"She's beautiful." Genie insisted and wiped her eyes. "And so….tiny. Did you see her little fingers?"

Legate stood in front of Genie and smiled, "Yes."

"And her little toes? Legate. I just want to paint those tiny, little toe nails."

Legate rubbed her arms and laughed. "Paint her tiny toe nails?"

"She's just…so adorable. I'm totally in love. Even with her hair. It's mad! It just sticks up all over the place. Like Daddy's!"

Legate laughed at her. "It will probably start to lie down as it gets longer."

Genie covered her mouth. "Legate. She's so…."

"Oh boy." Legate grinned.

"What is that?" Genie smiled at him.

He wrapped his arms around her and grabbed her bum with both of his hands. "You want one of those."

She giggled, "I don't think I do."

"I think you do." He leaned down and kissed her as he whispered, "I'll put one in there for you."

She laughed and playfully pushed him away. "Legate!"

He smiled at her and grabbed her bum, again. "Tell me that you don't want one of those. You can't even say it."

She ran her hands through his hair. "I don't want one now."

"When?" He asked her as he rubbed his nose to hers.

She giggled, "You want one!"

He stood up and considered. "I think I do. But, with conditions."

She rose her eyebrow at him and rubbed the tattoo on his forearm. "Children don't work that way."

"Well, I know that. But, just for fun. I would like a boy. Strong. Long hair-"

"Like you had when you were a young boy."

He smiled, "Curly. Like yours. The curl you can do something with."

She giggled. "What else?"

"I'd like to teach him to surf-"

"You'll have to learn first."

Legate looked surprised, "Cheeky!"

Genie giggled, "What else?"

He continued to hold her and smile. "And….it would have to begin, in a few weeks. When the new King of the Quauhtin people takes over."

She looked confused. "What?"

He let her go and became even more excited. "It's making me mental! I have to tell you this! But, you can't tell anyone. Alright, Genie? No one!"

"What?" She laughed.

"Legate, is no longer heir. Which means…I'm off the hook! We're both off the hook!"

"Who is heir? Wait. Why isn't Legate heir? What did he do?"

Legate wrapped his arms around her again, grabbing her bum in both hands. "Oh, I want you. We need to celebrate."

She smiled as he leaned in and began to kiss her neck. "Can we please return to this heir thing?"

He mumbled as he kissed her neck. "I want you. Please, Genie?"

She giggled and wiggled away from him. "Go back to this about the heir."

He grinned. "Lewis has decided to take over the role of King."

"What!" Genie threw her hands up. "Papa!?"

Legate was thrilled. He sat in the chair and rubbed his hands together. "Yes! It's completely back to the original family. I couldn't be happier. It is as it should be. The Great King Lovell is surely pleased! Lartius has been chatting away about it all, damn, night."

Genie stood taking it all in. "Well, this would mean-"

Legate flipped his shoes off and continued, "Quauthin are at war. A Primus to command all of the troops, particularly, Primus Lewis. I mean, damn. Has he ever lost a fight?"

Genie wasn't as thrilled as Legate. "Yes!"

Legate stood back up in front of her. "Well, we don't talk about that. You can't win them all. And what's more, Arles. Our Arles. Has agreed to be heir. The Great King Arles _Lovell_ will one day sit the throne of the Quauhtin. I hope I live to see it!"

Genie shook her head in disbelief. "This can't be right."

"What's wrong about it?"

Genie looked back at him. "Papa didn't do this where we are from."

"I never agreed to be heir there, either! The only reason he agreed to do it here is to give himself.."

He swallowed hard, "…..distance."

"From me?"

Legate nodded. "Genie. This is how it should be. Lovell was King, and it really should have been Lavatch. Then, one of the Quad afterwards. I don't even know what order, but let's face it. Out of the four brothers, which one would you pick?"

She didn't have to think. "Papa. For sure."

He nodded as she made his point. "Exactly. So, this is getting it back where it should be."

She crossed her arms and grinned. "Plus, it takes it off your shoulders."

"The other Legate's shoulders. Mine. Yours. Our children's. This is huge! Complete, freedom! Legate can return to the Quauhtin. I may even get to be Praetor, again." He danced in the same silly way that Samuel often did.

She considered. "Seems like the answer to everything."

"Yes! It's great news!"

She nodded, "Let's go back to Prince Legate-"

He groaned, "Oh, he hates that."

"He left because of me? To distance himself away-"

He shook his head, "Genie-"

"And then you tell me to make sure that it's always you. He doesn't trust himself. He has told you to tell me that."

He took her hand. "Genie. You are safe. Don't think about that."

"I'm right, aren't I?"

He sighed. "We shouldn't talk about this. Today is an amazing day! We have a beautiful and healthy niece, with mad hair. We're chat with her Mum about the fingernail painting. Lewis is taking over rule of the Kingdom-

She rose her eyebrows at him. "This sounds like a man who wants to get laid."

He mocked his shock. "Why, Genevieve. Such words from a lady of the house of Smith."

She grinned and shook her head. "Whatever. You've heard me say worse."

He wrapped his arms around her again and grabbed her bum. "I love it when you talk to me like that. Tell me everything you want me to do. I'll do it. Curl your toes, make you moan, and put a smile on your face."

She smiled, "You are on a roll tonight."

He rubbed his nose to hers. "I want you. I will beg, Genie. I absolutely will."

"Does this have to do with a baby?"

He mumbled, "We need to stay in practice if we want one, someday."

She giggled and whispered. "I don't want one. Not now."

"Any child you have will be beautiful. You are so lovely." He rubbed his nose to hers and kissed her. "I want you all of the time."

She smiled as she looked in his eyes. "Tell me why."

He breathlessly spoke as he held her close to himself. "If you would only see yourself, as I see you. Taste you, as I do. You are the reason I can feel. I want you to feel what I do, passion for you. You drive me mental with desire. If you could hear your moan with my ears, you would know how badly I want to enjoy us. You would feel how much my heart is filled with a tremendous love that I've only ever had with you. Genie, you would let me have you all of the time. You would never have time for anything else."

She smiled at him.

He inquired. "Did that do it?"

She covered her mouth and laughed. "Wow."

He threw his arms out. "Genie-"

She pointed at him. "You. Kit off. Bedroom. Now."

He chuckled and pulled off his t-shirt.

She stood looking at him with her finger to her lips. "Yes. This is good."

He tossed his t-shirt to the sofa and rubbed his chiseled chest. "Bedroom, you said?"

She put her hands behind her back and giggled, "Yes. I did."

"Let's just do it here."

She laughed, "You are bad off-"

He looked her up and down. "You need to take those robes off."

She held her hands out, "These?"

"They add about 20 pounds to your weight. I think you're just standing in the middle of them instead of wearing them."

She giggled. "They are light."

He bit his lip as he looked at her. "They are long."

"Long?"

He grinned, "Really long. You may trip. It's not safe, Genie."

She pulled off her robes and laid them on the sofa.

"You were only wearing knickers under that?"

She rubbed her breasts to tease him. "Bedroom. And you can have these first."

"YES!" He cheered.

She squealed as he picked her up and carried to the bedroom.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	12. Chapter 12 - Bassiano's Decision

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 12 - Bassiano's Decision

Tony Tyler walked into a dark, loud club with Bassiano next to him. The bass from the Justin Timberlake song, "FutureSex/Love Sound" made their ears ring. The smoke machines and laser lights filled the club. People danced to the beat as the DJ changed the song to something by Missy Elliott.

Tony sniffed. His nose still burned from Samuel hitting him.

Bassiano put his hand on Tony's back and spoke in his ear. "Let's get a drink."

Spotting the bar, he pointed. "Bar! That way."

Bassiano laughed and walked with Tony to the bar. Just as two girls got up and walked away, they took their seats. Bassiano slapped the bar top. "I need something to get me pissed."

The bearded bartender laughed at Bassiano's comment. "I can make several recommendations. Had a tough week?"

Tony detected an American accent. "It's been an absolute shit week, mate. Several, actually."

The bartender chuckled. "Well, I'd recommend either Tequila or Jäger."

Bassiano smiled, "Three of both. For me and my friend, then. Cheers."

Tony shook his head, "Nah. Just give us the bottle of one, and we'll be out of your way."

The bartender grinned and handed them both a glass, with the Tequila bottle. Tony paid man, leaving a nice tip, and the duo walked together upstairs to get a table that overlooked the dance floor.

Tony leaned on the table and rubbed his hands together. "Yes! You have no idea how much I need to get pissed tonight."

Bassiano smiled and poured them both a drink, "Me too."

After a few drinks, the music didn't seem as loud anymore. The DJ played Michael Jackson's "Smooth Criminal" which Tony sang along to and laughed with Bassiano.

Bassiano sat back and propped his feet up in a chair. "Lewis denied me going to the homeworld."

Tony nodded, "Did you tell him it was with me?"

"No. I haven't said anything about it. Aemilius guessed it, and tossed me out on my ear. But, I was already moving out of our place anyway. Being sent to the island, rather came at the perfect time."

Tony groaned, "It's going to be strange to see him-"

"He won't even speak to me. In our head. He's….furious."

Tony threw a shot back and mumbled. "Bloody Diva."

Bassiano nodded and grinned. "I mean, you're not cross about the thing with Jackie-"

Tony shook his head. "Nah. She's fine. I don't see the big deal."

Bassiano poured himself another drink. "Well, I should have called for help-"

Tony pointed at him with his drink in his hand. "You, sir. Have been trained to handle these situations, yourself. You did what you thought was right. They were busy."

"She could have died-"

Tony shrugged his shoulders. "But, she didn't. Besides, it's a hell of a lot better for her to die that way, than being fucking tortured to death. You would have done her a favor."

Bassiano sighed and poured himself another shot. "Are you still going to the homeworld?"

Tony nodded, "I don't know."

"Lartius wants you there-"

"Hell, I don't want to go! John made it sound….appealing. But, I also have to keep in mind that he wants recruits. He's not looking out for what is best for me. He's operating under the position of Primus. A Primus who will have to have soldiers to command for this war now. Nice, huh? Throw your brother to the wolves. Notice who he hasn't mentioned going there."

Bassiano poured himself another drink. "Well, he wouldn't send Sam-"

"Or Arles." Tony sighed. "It's always been about them. They are actually Quauhtin. Did you know that?"

Bassiano shook his head. "No."

"They bloody are." He groaned. "Seems to be sensible to send someone to war, who has already been trained. Sam is fucking Doctor! Arles should be! He's trained in advanced First Aid-"

Bassiano grunted as he recovered from taking a shot. "That's a doctor here on Terra. Have you seen some of these medical shows on the telly-"

"Exactly my point!" Tony threw his hand out.

Bassiano rubbed his face and sat the glass down. "We should just….leave."

Tony threw another shot back and nodded, "I'm glad you said that, because that's what I've decided to do."

Bassiano grinned, "You don't have a ship."

Tony smiled, "I actually do. Want to go with me? Get the hell out of this fucking place?"

Bassiano sat back and crossed his arms. "Ummm. Maybe-"

"Come with me, and actually do something that matters. Or-"

Bassiano rubbed his chin. "Go to war-"

"And die for something your King thinks matters. Without giving you another thought."

Bassiano considered.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	13. Chapter 13 - A Missed Opportunity

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 13 - A Missed Opportunity

It was night. Arles lay back on the large lounge chair that was located on the boat's top deck. He looked up at the twinkling stars as he replayed the events of the evening.

He smiled as he thought of his niece, Halley. She had only been in the world for less than a day and had already stolen his heart. He remembered her soft, tiny fingers, and mad hair that stuck up everywhere. What color had her eyes been? He thought back and couldn't remember, even though he was sure he had seen them. He rose his joint and took another hit off of it.

He held his mother's diary in his hands. He blew smoke out at the stars, and returned to reading it. But, he found he was unable to keep his focus. His mind was full of the conversation with Lewis, and how he was now the secret heir of the Quauhtin kingdom.

Lewis would be a King in a few short weeks, if not sooner. Lartius was anxious to get Lewis to the homeworld to give him the rule. Lance had already put a bet that Lewis would be King within the end of the week. Luce, had taken the bet and insisted that it would be at least a month before Lewis was crowned. While, Licis, had decided that Lartius was drunk, and had no actual plans to give his crown up. "Either that, or Martiea has not yet heard of this plan and will stop it in its tracks."

He sat, looking at the words in the book at an attempt to gain some sort of comfort from his mother's handwriting. He had never given the thought of being a Prince a thought. He had been told the stories, of course, but it was always something that Lartius and his side of the family were doing. He had never dreamed he would have to give it any consideration.

His thoughts were interrupted by Lance, who spoke in his head. _'Hey, Arles. How are you?'_

He closed the book and sighed, _'Still in shock.'_

He could tell Lance was smiling. _'I understand.'_

 _'Lance, I just can't believe this. Papa? The heir?'_

 _'Lewis will make a great king. Do you want in on this bet?'_

Arles took another hit off of the joint. _'Nah. I think all the points are well covered.'_

 _'Jane wants me to ask if you have been to Samuel and Karen's.'_

 _Arles grinned, 'I have. I've met her.'_

 _'Beautiful, isn't she?'_

 _Arles blew smoke up to the stars, again. 'They asked me to be Papa. I told them that I couldn't do it. I don't want Halley's life already determined for her.'_

 _'Lewis may have years before he takes over the rule. There may even be another child born-'_

Arles was already shaking his head, _'Papa will never have anymore children. He's so hurt with Mum's loss, even in our time.'_

 _'Things change.'_

 _'Not Papa. He's consistent."_

 _'Wasn't really talking about his children."_

 _Arles chuckled, 'I'm not ready for that. Besides. Papa has a good point. The Quauhtin need a consent, predictable leadership. This, bouncing back and forth the rule is going to make the people lose confidence in the royal family.'_

 _'So, you've agreed to do it?'_

 _'I'll fully admit that I'm stoned at the moment, but yes.'_

Arles jumped just as he felt a hand on his shoulder.

He looked up to see Kelly smiling at him. "You are deep in thought."

He relaxed, took her hand, and glided her to sit with him on the lounger. She had put on a lovely, sundress that hung to the top of her knees. He still wore his jeans and oxford he had put on for the meeting.

She giggled as she faced him, "I was speaking to you, and you were just….. How much have you smoked?"

He coughed and lay the joint and lighter down next to him, on top of his mother's book. "Almost too much. I'm warning you now, I don't have a clear head at all."

She moved closer to him and leaned down to kiss his lips. "You don't need a clear head."

"Going to do all of my thinking for me, then?"

"If you need me to."

She leaned down again and he wrapped his arms around her as their lips met. As they kissed, she laid her body on top of his. He rolled to his side, and she wrapped her leg around his body. His hand was up her skirt, and under the material of her knickers, within seconds.

She giggled through their kiss.

He pulled his hand back and cleared his throat. "Sorry."

She covered her mouth. "No, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have laughed. Oh, but that tickled."

He relaxed and closed his eyes as he tried to focus his thoughts. "Sleep well?"

She ran her fingers through his hair. "Yes. And my ankle feels so much better."

He smiled at her, "I thought I would go ahead and get that sorted while you slept."

"I can walk on it, and it's fine." She said with surprise in her voice. "Arles, are you sure you're not a doctor?"

He smiled. "I'm not. My Dad is just rather brilliant, and my brother is prone to getting hurt."

She giggled. "You should be a doctor."

He lay back and laughed with her.

She noticed he didn't open his eyes. "You have smoked too much."

"Way, too much." He agreed. "I just need….to lie here. And breathe."

"Are you alright-"

"I'm fine."

She sat up and looked at him. "Arles. You look pale."

He didn't open his eyes. "I've just had too much. Talk about something else. I'll keep breathing."

She took his hand in hers. "You are all sweaty-"

"It's the weed. It's….trying to get out. I've had too much. I'm fine."

"Arles. This doesn't look fine."

He smiled at her without opening his eyes, "There's no reason to worry. I'll be alright in a bit. I just need to breathe. Talk to me about something."

She nodded, "Okay. What did you do while I was asleep?"

He grinned, "Talk about something else."

She pat his sweaty head and noticed his shirt was becoming saturated.

"Arles, this looks-"

He took a deep breath. "I'm not going to pass out. I'm still breathing. Just….talk about something else. If I'm not well in ten minutes, you can ring Samuel. I'm sure he's with Karen."

He gripped her hand tighter and took a deep breath.

She nodded. "Arles. When do you have to return?"

He sighed, "I'll take you back to your flat tomorrow. Then, I'm needed in Washington. Caroline Shepherd died last night."

"That's right. You know them, don't you?"

He continued to hold her hand and take deep breaths. "I'll probably need to keep up with Jacob."

She looked surprised, "Jacob Shepherd? The president's son?"

"The same. The funeral will likely take several days and..." He took a deep breath, "Oh, I've had too much."

"Are you sure we don't need to call someone-"

He didn't open his eyes. "It's happened before. I just….give me a bit."

"Arles." She said forcefully. "Don't you dare pass out on me-"

"I promise I won't. My ten minutes aren't up, yet. I'm just….trying to not think about it. Talk to me about something else."

He continued to take deep breaths with his eyes closed as he held onto her hand tightly.

She sighed. "Okay, what book are you reading?"

He didn't open his eyes. "You can see it. It's just there."

She picked it up and opened it. "What language is this?"

"German."

"This looks like someone's handwriting."

He rubbed his face and slowly took another deep breath. "It's printed to look that way."

She looked at him in surprise. "I've never seen anything like this. It's a lovely script."

Arles opened his eyes and threw his hands out. "Ah! That took….too long. I need to stop smoking!"

Kelly looked surprised at him.

He cleared his throat. "Sorry-"

She hit him playfully across the chest. "You scared the hell out of me!"

He jumped up and inhaled deeply. "I need water. Do you need anything?"

She returned to looking at the book. "A translator."

He chuckled and walked off of the top deck, and down the narrow steps. He looked at himself in the mirror in the kitchen. He was sweaty. More than he would be if he worked out. He mumbled to himself, "Quauhtin breathing exercises are the best."

He grabbed a towel and pat his face. He tossed it on his shoulder as he took two bottles of water and rejoined Kelly on the top deck. He had already drunk half of a bottle as he sat back on the lounger next to her.

She was still looking at his mother's diary. "This handwriting. It's….not printed to look this way. Look here. These letters are different."

She handed it to Arles and he looked at it again as he handed her the bottle of water. "I haven't noticed that. Interesting."

She sat back on the lounger and sipped her water. "Read me some."

He grinned, "It's in German. You don't speak German."

"Then, translate it for me."

He closed the book. "Oh, I don't know if my head can take that."

She rose her eyebrow at him. "Might make you feel better."

He sat back next to her and opened the book to a random page. She laid her head on his shoulder and looked at the book with him. "Okay. This says, 'He is destined for great things. I can tell just by the way he….umm….his posture-"

Kelly helped, "The way he carries himself."

Arles nodded, "Yeah. 'And I hope that our precious children will have the same glow in their lives. With such a great man as their father, I'm sure they will…also be…destined for something amazing, too. I only hope that I can prepare them for such a task, while still preserving their childhood and…"

He stopped reading.

Kelly rubbed his thigh. "What did it say?"

He closed the book and lied. "I'm not sure of the vocabulary."

Kelly sipped her water and watched Arles sit the book back beside of himself on the lounger.

He sat back and pat himself with the towel. "What are your plans next weekend?"

She put the lid on the water and sat it down next to herself. "There is a softball game."

His eyes lit up. "Really?"

"But, I already told them to find someone else to play my position. What, with my foot and all."

He slowly smiled, "So, you don't have plans then?"

She shook her head. "No."

He kissed the side of her head and smiled, "I wanted to ask you to come to visit me. In New York. Or maybe Washington. I'm not sure where I'll be."

She sat up to look at his face, "Really?"

"You're so sure I'm going to break this entire thing off as soon as I get home. I'm not. Kelly, I'm serious that I want to give this a go."

She covered her mouth and smiled. "Arles-"

"I'll pay for everything. Ticket on the Bullet to wherever, and we'll have to get a hotel someplace."

"A hotel?"

He scratched his chin. "Yeah, Tony's place is still….well, he's not there. The White House will be….sad. I don't want to stay here. What do you think?"

She giggled, "This makes you leaving, easier. I know I'll see you soon."

He smiled, "Just a matter of a few days. How does that sound?"

She leaned down and smiled at him. "It sounds, wonderful."

He looked into her eyes and became lost. He never noticed his phone ringing in his pocket.

Kelly laughed, "Are you still stoned?"

He continued to look in her eyes.

The phone rang again.

Kelly sat back. "Answer the phone, Arles."

He seemed to come back to life. "Umm. Right. Phone."

He took the phone out of his pocket and answered the call.

"Hey. Yes, this is Arles Bennett. No, Samuel is unavailable. He is…dealing with a personal matter. He won't be available for several days. Direct all of his calls to me. I'll keep them sorted. Hang on…." He held the phone to his chest. "This may be a bit. Do you want me to ring them back?"

"No, it's fine. Who is calling you so late at night?"

Arles groaned, "Work." He put the phone to his ear. "Okay, sorry. Let's get it all sorted. The next few days for me are going to be….busy."

Kelly sat and watched as Arles laid his arm across his chest. She was sure she heard the words: Vitex. New flavors. Art direction. Samples.

She rubbed his thigh and remembered him telling her that the call would be a while. She smiled and began to silently kiss his neck. She was able to hear a voice on the other end of the call. It was male and informing him of numbers and prices.

Arles absentmindedly kissed Kelly and continued to talk to the man. His hand had returned under her dress and had pulled her knickers nearly off of her hip before he stopped and told the man on the phone forcefully. "No! That is not acceptable. Do not bother Samuel about that, just….e-mail it to me to have a look at. Samuel is dealing with a personal matter, and doesn't need that worry."

Kelly sat up and looked at Arles in concern. He shook his head and mumbled. "Sammy is alright." He met her lips and silently kissed her before he returned to the phone call.

"Yeah. The artwork for that. I have a guy that had some ideas, but I know there is an art department there. Oh, there's not? Well, why not?"

Kelly sat up and unbuttoned Arles' jeans. He was so annoyed on the phone with the man that he didn't even seem to notice.

Arles complained. "Well, that needs to happen. I want that sorted, immediately."

She unzipped his jeans and reached into his pants to stroke his staff to encourage it to become hard.

He glanced back at her and smiled. He moved the phone to the other ear and reached under her skirt again to pull at her knickers. She playfully smacked his hand away.

He looked at her confused and then the phone had his attention again. "What? How much? Give me that number again?"

She pulled his waist down the chair to be able to get at him easier. The tip and half of his staff was now standing through the hole in his clothing. He didn't seem to notice as he listened to the man on the phone and complain. "That just sounds like….madness."

Kelly took him in her mouth and began to suck.

Suddenly, Arles was having a harder time paying attention to the phone call. Kelly heard:

"You know, maybe this is better if you e-mail me this."

"I can't see these numbers in my head."

"Yeah, I teach Math, but…."

"I'm sorry? What color?"

Kelly glanced up at him just as he rubbed his face and took a deep breath. She sucked harder and rolled him around in her mouth.

He slapped the chair and cleared his throat. In an odd voice, that Kelly had never heard him use before, he said, "I'm sorry. Something has came up. I'll need to get back with you."

He ended the call and dropped the phone. He ran both of his hands through his hair. "Kelly! Damn-"

"Didn't like it?"

He reached and pulled her towards him, meeting her lips, and holding her tightly to him as they snogged. He slowly lay back on the lounge, taking her with him. His hand found its way back up her skirt and found the material of her knickers, again. He pulled them off of her hips as she sat on his waist.

She cupped his face with both of her hands. "You shaved."

He grinned at her. "Had to look good for the conference call."

She smiled. "What do you do with my panties?"

He laughed, "Panties. I love to hear you say that."

She rubbed his stiff member against her opening to tease him, and herself. "Where are they?"

"I tossed them in the sea."

She laughed. "No, you didn't!"

He grinned, "Of course I did! Some, dolphin has your knickers on his head."

She leaned down to kiss him again. His fingertips took over teasing her, slowly.

He asked. "Hungry?"

She teased, "And the munchies begin."

He laughed.

She sat on his waist and felt his hands back, under her skirt, on her bum. "Arles. Can you honestly tell me that shouting at you last night, had no affect on your ….entire…."

"Decision on wanting to try this relationship thing? It didn't. I promise. It was something I already wanted to speak to you about."

She smiled and ran her fingers through his sweaty hair. "Arles."

He gripped her bum and cleared his throat. "Let me ask you something."

"Sure."

He cleared his throat and glanced away. "Do you like Florida?"

She smiled, "Yeah. Why?"

"I mean. Umm. Do you plan to stay here? After you finish school?"

She smiled and ran her fingers through his hair again. "No."

"How much more school do you have to do before you are done?"

She held up three fingers. "Only three weeks."

Arles beamed at her. "Three weeks?"

She shrugged her shoulders. "I started early. I always knew what I wanted to do. I took five classes at a time, just to get through it."

Arles mouthed, "Wow."

She giggled, "Making you say, 'wow'. With most of my clothing on."

"I am in a compromising position-"

"That you're not taking advantage of-"

"I'm taking my time. You like that." He cleared his throat and grinned, "What do you want to do?"

She began to kiss his neck again and whispered in his ear, "I would think you could figure it out."

He laughed, "I mean, after you finish school?"

She teased and rubbed her nose to his. "Get a job."

He groaned at her teasing as she leaned in and kissed his neck, again. "You know what I'm asking-"

She sat up and grinned at him. "And I'm not telling you."

He smiled, "Why not, then?"

She stood up and laughed. "Karen told me not to."

Arles smiled in surprise. "What?-"

She giggled. "And I'm going downstairs to make something to eat. You coming?"

He groaned. "Let's get back to the kissing. I'll stop asking questions. Promise."

She giggled and leaned back to kiss his lips again. "Arles."

His face spread into a smile. "Yes?"

She shook him playfully. "I'm hungry! Let's find something."

He watched her walk down the staircase and put himself back together. He spoke to waist as he zipped back up his jeans. "That was all me. Not you, man. I'll make it up to you. Promise."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	14. Chapter 14 - Realizations

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 14 - Realizations

Samuel had been furious and knew he had to get his temper under control. So, he did what he always had done in the past. He went to the ship to work out until he was so exhausted, he didn't even have the energy to be cross any longer.

He then returned to his and Karen's island flat. He pat his sweaty body with a towel as he walked through the kitchen to the bedroom where he and Karen were staying with the baby.

He quietly opened the door to come in. Karen lay on her side, facing the small baby on the bed. Both of them seemed to be sleeping peacefully.

Samuel smiled and forgot all about the fight with Tony Tyler. All that mattered was his family. This small family that slept without a care in the world.

After a quick shower, he was proper exhausted. He pulled on a pair of his jammy jam trousers, climbed into the bed, and kissed Halley's soft head as she slept.

Karen opened her eyes and smiled. "Hi, Daddy."

He caressed her face. "Hi, Mummy."

She giggled and repeated. "Mummy."

He glanced back at Halley. "She's really sleeping."

"She just nursed. Maybe an hour ago." Karen told him quietly.

Samuel yawned, "Are you alright? Sore anywhere? Breasts?"

She smiled, "I'm fine. I feel really good."

He closed his eyes. "Let me know if anything hurts, Karen. I don't want you to be in pain. Anything. Even if it's small."

"I always imagined it would hurt….down there."

He grinned and didn't open his eyes. "I sorted that right after she was born. There's no reason it has to heal slowly. But, you still need to rest. Your body has been through a lot."

She smiled, "I'm grateful. I really don't remember a lot."

He rubbed his eyes, "It all happened so fast. I just…had to catch her."

They both laughed quietly. Halley started to stir. Both of them quickly shhh'ed her and Samuel began to rub her back. It was no use. She was awake and crying.

Samuel stood up and took her in his arms.

Karen sat up. "You just went to bed."

He yawned, "I'm fine. You sleep-"

"Samuel-"

Halley stopped crying as soon as she was in Samuel's arms. "She's fine."

"You're making her feel better." Karen realized.

He held her to his bare chest. She wore a pink sleeper and her hair was sticking up all over her head.

He carefully lay back on the bed with her on his chest. He mumbled, "And the best thing for you, is to be skin to skin with someone. So, Daddy is going to take off this sleeper."

Karen watched as he carefully took the sleeper off of Halley and kissed the top of her head. She fussed a bit, but as soon as she was lying on his chest, she put her fingers in her mouth and started to go back to sleep.

He carefully pulled the duvet over them. "And that's it. Daddy has you. Shhh…."

Halley slurped her fingers.

Karen propped her head on her fist and took in the scene in front of her. She told him quietly, "When I thought I couldn't love you more."

He smiled without opening his eyes. "I had the same thoughts about you last night about this time."

She giggled. "You have never looked more handsome to me."

He opened his eyes, turned his head to be able to see her. "I love you, too."

She moved closer to them and draped her arm across his stomach as she laid her head on his shoulder. Her fingertips teased his hair below his belly button that led into his trousers. The pleasurable sensation began and seemed to radiate throughout his body.

He kissed her head and sighed. "I hit Tony."

"Tonight?"

"Yeah. I completely lost my temper and I think I broke his nose."

"Why?"

"He said something. I swear. Something about him just….makes me mental. I just want to…" He grit his teeth.

"Samuel. You can't lose your temper. We don't know what would happen-"

"I know. I can't always remain level headed, either. Oh, this is so frightening. I simply dreamed Halley was ready to be born last night, and now she's here."

Karen kissed the side of Samuel's head. "Samuel. This is frightening. But, we're figuring it out. Together."

"The first thing I thought when he said that was how much I wanted to just….hurt him."

"Samuel, you have to be careful."

He rubbed his eyes. "I know. He's just….ugh, he drives me completely to the edge. He always does."

She continued to run her fingertips across his stomach. "What did he say?"

"It's not worth repeating."

She ran her fingertips down Halley's back. The baby slurped her fingers again.

They both laughed quietly.

Samuel held his lips to Halley's head. "Oh, Daddy loves you so much."

Karen's fingertips returned to play with the hair on his stomach. He moaned, "Oh, keep it there and keep doing that. It's making me calmer."

"How do you feel about Arles still being Papa?"

He kissed Halley's head again. "Oh, I don't know. Him being my 'One' will automatically make Halley heir until he has a child of his own."

"Then, what's the difference?"

"The difference is, as Papa, he can name her heir. Force her to do it. He would have every right as a natural father. Even declare it now for the stability of the kingdom. And any child that is born to him, will simply have to stand in line behind her."

"What about the baby Arles?"

"Papa may have him in the line, as well. But, if Halley is there, she would be ahead of him in the line of succession. Plus, he simply may not want to do it."

"He wants to do it now."

"Yeah, but he's not the same Arles. And he is. And it really depends on what happens to our Arles. If it's a public death, then we can't very well put someone that looks exactly like him-"

"Oh, please. I don't even want to think about this."

"Neither do I, but it's….a concern. Especially, if he's our child's Papa."

"That makes no sense. Lewis if your Papa, and you're older than Arles…"

"But, he wasn't declared my Papa until after Arles was born. See? I'm off the hook."

"He's your Dad's, 'One'…"

"No. Mum and Dad have a traditional marriage from Terra. Well, and a….marriage from where Dad is from. But, Dad is Papa's 'One'."

"And you're not heir-"

"Because, he has Arles. Halley would possibility be heir on a technically with him as our 'One'. They usually don't insist, but if there is no heir. If it is a sudden thing that needs an heir….you know."

"No, I don't know. Samuel. It doesn't sound different to me at all."

"And technically, we don't have a Quauhtin marriage. We did an Andromedan Promise to a Child. Thus, this entire 'One' thing, is rather void-"

Karen sat up and immediately protested. "Oh, that's bull."

He rubbed his eyes and sighed. "Karen. It's true. Arles is my brother. I know I can trust him with anything. But, especially with what is most dear to me. You and Halley."

She sighed, "So, this is just a SNAFU. A Royal SNAFU."

He rose his eyebrow. "What is that?"

"A Navy term."

"Probably an acronym."

She nodded. "It is. It means, 'Situation Normal. All fucked up'."

He laughed. "The older I get, the more truth I find in that phase. How did you say it?"

"SNAFU. Rhymes with….ummm. Boo."

He kissed Halley's head again and laughed. "Mad Navy family of mine. I love it."

She lay back on his shoulder and began to tease the hair on his stomach. The sensation began again and moved through his body.

"Your Dad would be so proud of this one."

Karen smiled at Halley who was still sucking on her fingers. "He would be. Gosh, I've thought about him all day."

"We should have figured out a way to work his name into hers."

Karen laughed under her breath. "Doesn't quite work for a little girl. Maybe we'll have a boy one day."

Samuel turned his head and smiled at her. "You already want another one?"

She giggled, "Not tonight, Samuel. Let me be clear."

"Good. We both need some sleep. But, if you want-"

"Not tonight. Samuel. I'm serious."

He kissed her lips and snuggled with her and Halley.

After a few minutes, Karen spoke. "Samuel."

He hummed.

"I want to know what you think about it, but I still want Arles as Papa. We didn't plan for this baby, and it's almost like she was meant for something important. What if this is it? I don't want to mess this up for her."

He opened his eyes and looked back at Karen. "Are you sure?"

"You know more about this than I do, but….it's okay. I don't want to deny Arles and you, of something you have wanted for so long. I feel like it would….it would work out. It feels right."

Samuel relaxed, "I'm going to sleep on it."

She snuggled into him again. "Good plan. Good night."

He didn't open his eyes. "Night, sweetheart."

A few minutes later, Halley slurped her fingers loudly.

Both Samuel and Karen laughed.

Samuel kissed the baby's head again. "Karen."

She didn't open her eyes. "Yes, Samuel?"

"My brother is going to be the King of the Quauhtin people."

Karen sat up and grinned at him. "Are you just realizing this?"

He looked shocked. "Arles? The pot head?"

Karen laughed and lay back down. "Go to sleep."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	15. Chapter 15 - Tony's Ship

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 15 - Tony's Ship

Tony Stark sat in the floor of his ship with Soli. It still sat in the workshop of his island home. He was impressed that it had fit in the huge room, granted it didn't leave much room for anything else. Much to his and Soli's disappointment, the basketball goal had been broken when he transported it in. The ceiling was pushed out of shape in some places, and there was now a hole in one of the walls over four meters long.

When Pepper asked how he planned to get the ship back out of the workshop, he quickly replied that he would transport it out.

Soli had quickly added, "And we'll transport back the basketball goal to replace the one we broke!"

Tony hadn't remembered Soli being part of the basketball goal's destruction, but he was still proud that he felt the need to reassure Pepper that they did know what they were doing.

As Rhodey's mother had told Tony, just smile and it will make child trust that you know what you are doing. It seemed to be working, at least with Soli. Maybe Tony should have a talk with Rhodey's Mom about Pepper.

Tony pointed at something in the wall. "And that…"

Soli pointed at the same spot. "Well, you would have to be cautious. There is a power coupling just behind that wall. I think."

Tony grinned and tapped the wall with his knuckle. "Yeah, something is there."

Soli was confused, "Why did you hit the wall?"

Tony tapped the wall with his knuckle in several different places, "It sounds different if something is behind it. Listen. Do you hear the difference?"

Soli sat back and smiled. "That's really neat. I didn't know that."

"Oldest trick in the book." Tony told him and tucked some wires into the wall.

Pepper walked up the gangplank wearing her pajamas and a robe. "There you both are! Do you have any idea what time it is?"

Tony leaned against the wall. "I'm sure you're about to tell us-"

Pepper put her hands on her hips. "It's one in the morning! Soli should have been in bed, hours ago."

Tony rose his eyebrows and lay back to put the panel back on the ship's wall.

She threw her hands up and groaned. "Soli. Aren't you tired?"

Soli shook his head. "Not really. My eyes always burn when I'm on a ship."

Tony hit the panel with the side of his fist to attempt to make it fit. "That's because you're always tired when you're on a ship."

Soli shrugged his shoulders, "I guess. I've never slept as much as I have since I've came here to live with you. You both sleep a lot."

Pepper grinned and knelt down in front of the little boy. "Young children need more sleep than adults do."

"I never slept before." Soli insisted. "I would go for days at a time. If I went to sleep, I was punished."

Pepper glanced up at Tony. He tossed Soli's hair. "You're not going to be punished for sleeping here, man."

"How about if I don't sleep?"

Tony grinned at Pepper. "I've actually been wondering when he would start arguing about going to bed."

Pepper rolled her eyes. "Ugh. Tony. Don't encourage him-"

He rolled a long wire around his hand and laughed.

"Anyway. Soli. You need to sleep."

"Why, Pepper?" Soli asked.

"Well. It keeps you well. Keeps you from getting sick. Umm. There are a lot of reasons."

"That's the same reason." Soli pointed out.

Tony lay back in the compartment and looked at something. "Pepper is right, man."

Soli shook his head. "Well, that's for people from your planet. Not a Khlere. I may not need as much sleep."

Tony sat back up and grinned, "That's true. Or, you may need….more."

Pepper smiled. "That's true."

"How about, I go to bed when Tony does? He needs my help."

Pepper blinked back at Tony. "How much longer do you-"

He mocked his shock, "You ask me that in front of the kid?!"

Pepper threw her hand up. "I'm going to bed. Good night, guys."

Tony laughed as he watched Pepper walk away.

Soli rubbed his hands together in victory. "Brilliant! I can stay up-"

Tony pointed at him, "For just a bit longer. I'm nearly finished. Then, both of us are going to bed."

Soli sighed. "Alright."

Tony pointed at the panel. "And that can use a jolt. Right there, Soul Man. Green wire."

Soli moved back to sit in front of the panel. He put his fingers on the green wire and his hand glowed as the electricity moved from his body to the wires.

Tony smiled proudly. "That's awesome. Thanks, man."

Soli's hand returned to a normal color and he beamed back at Tony. He was so happy to be helpful, and to make Tony happy.

Tony sat his tools back into a box.

Soli sat back on the floor. "Tony. Can I ask you something?"

Tony continued to tidy up. "Sure, man. You can ask me anything."

"Why don't you and Pepper have any children?"

Tony smiled back at him. "We have you."

"Yeah, but before me?"

Tony shook his head. "I didn't think it was ever anything I wanted."

"But, you want me." Soli tried to understand. "Why?"

Tony sat in front of Soli. "I want you because I think we need one another. You need a father. And I needed someone to…show me that it was time I grew up. Become the King, instead of the Prince."

"So, you will become King?"

Tony grinned, "Already have. My Stark kingdom is doing well. And most importantly, focusing more on what I want. Not what my father wanted."

"You don't like your father, do you?"

Tony cleaned off one of his tools. "Why would you say that?"

"Things you say. The way your face looks when you speak of him."

Tony ran his hand through his hair. "My father, was not a good man."

"But, you are-"

"I wasn't always."

"What does that mean?"

Tony considered. "There are things, I realize now, that I should have done differently."

"Well, that's what everyone thinks. Isn't it?"

"I suppose they do."

"Well, maybe your father felt that way."

Tony shook his head. "I doubt it."

Soli nodded.

Tony smiled at him. "What does my face look like when I talk about you?"

Soli laughed. "Like that. You're always happy."

Tony laughed and stood up.

Soli reattached the panel they had been working on and stood next to Tony. "Right then. All finished."

Tony smiled back at him and tossed his hair. "Thanks for the help."

Tony picked up the box of tools and pat Soli's shoulder as they both walked together out of the ship. Once they got to the bottom of the gangplank, it closed.

Tony stopped and looked at it. "That's odd. Did you close it?"

Soli turned and looked at it, "No. Didn't you?"

Just as he said that, they both heard the gangplank door hissed shut in front of them. Tony walked over to it and pressed the button for it to open. It didn't respond. "Jarvis, what is going on?"

Jarvis spoke, "The ship is being controlled remotely-"

"Then, jam the connection!"

Just as he said that, the ship transported away.

Tony dropped his box of tools, grabbed Soli, and ran from the ship to prevent them both from being taken with it. Tony shouted, "Jarvis! Protocol 45. Fucking, now!"

Jarvis replied. "The tracker is active, sir."

Tony looked back at the empty spot where the ship had just been sitting. "Damn it."

Soli looked at the spot, too. "Who took it?"

"Oh, I have a really good idea." Tony grunted. "And if he thought I was pissed before…."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	16. Chapter 16 - Lewis' Thoughts

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 16 - Lewis' Thoughts

The morning sun rose over the island. Lewis, wearing a pair of football shorts and a grey t-shirt, ran up along the beach. His head reminded him how much he had drunk the night before.

Lartius spoke in his head. _'And Lewis! How are you this morning?'_

Lewis stopped running and put his hands on his hips. He was sweaty, out of breath, and welcomed the distraction _. 'I'm wonderful-'_

 _'Nonsense! Your King knows the truth!'_

Lewis sighed. _'You know in a few weeks, I'm going to harass you like this.'_

Lartius laughed. _'I look forward to it. And your Arles has agreed to be heir.'_

Lewis nodded. _'He has. He knows what's at stake.'_

 _'He has been prepared more than I thought he has been.'_

Lewis took a deep breath. _'Makes two of us.'_

 _'I'll be there within the hour. I need to meet with Queen Ashena and see this new addition to the House of Smith.'_

Lewis smiled as he thought of Samuel and Karen's infant. _'Halley. She's lovely. Yes.'_

 _'I will see you shortly. We have much to discuss.'_

Lewis walked over to the dry, powdery sand and sat down. He watched the sea and became lost in his thoughts.

Halley. She was such a lovely, little girl. The thought of his daughter entered his mind. He and Arla had never agreed on a name for either one of the children. He rubbed his hands together, rested his arms across his knees, and listened to what the sea would have named her.

He imagined what she probably looked like. Blond hair like her Mum. Maybe, dark hair like Arles had. He realized he had never seen a photo of Arla when she had been younger.

He dropped his head and sighed as his heart threatened to rebreak all over again.

After several minutes, he heard someone sit down next to him in the sand. Lewis looked beside of him and saw the Doctor holding baby Samuel on his lap.

"And we've found Papa." The Doctor smiled at Lewis.

Samuel threw his hands out and cheered, "Papa!"

Lewis smiled, "What are you lot doing up so early?"

The Doctor rolled his eyes. "My vampire son hasn't slept all night."

Samuel clapped his hands together.

Lewis chuckled and held his hands out to Samuel.

The toddler went to him and wrapped his arms around his neck. Lewis closed his eyes and held the small boy tightly. "And why do you think it's such a great idea to stay awake all night?"

Samuel didn't say anything, but lay his head on Lewis' shoulder.

The Doctor looked back at the sea. "We can go, if you would rather be alone."

"Nah." Lewis insisted and continued to hold Samuel. "I'm glad you lot are here."

The Doctor nodded, "It does get easier."

Lewis shook his head. "It's like…the sea. The hurt comes in waves. Sometimes, I feel as if I'm drowning. Things happen and I want to tell her about them. How she was right."

The Doctor nodded. "Tell me. I know it's not the same. But…."

Lewis rubbed Samuel's back. "Well, I need to tell you. Regardless of….this."

Samuel's eyes closed as Lewis continued to hold him and rub his back. "You, John, are now the Primus of Terra."

The Doctor looked confused, "What do you mean?"

"I'm no longer Primus. Lartius has removed me from the position to give me time to recover."

The Doctor looked back at the sea and rose his eyebrows in surprise. "Wow. When did this happen?"

"Well, more has happened that you need to know about. Lartius will be here shortly, and….well."

The Doctor looked back at Lewis, "Well…?"

Lewis moved Samuel's head to his other shoulder and ran his hand across his head. "I'm planning on going with him. I need to ask you and Rose to care for Arles for me."

The Doctor still looked confused. "Of course we'll do that."

"And Lance will help, certainly. I just, don't want him there. I want him safe."

"Why are you going?"

Lewis kissed Samuel's sleeping cheek. "When I told her the story of King Legate offering my father the throne, she just smiled and told me that she knew that I would one day take it. That our children would be rulers of a world that she had never seen. A place she had dreamed of." He sighed, "I told her she was mad, but then I actually began to really think about it. Lartius and I spoke a lot, concerning things for the kingdom. Then Samuel pulled his little stunt and…"

The Doctor finished his sentence. "Lartius took your threat to become King seriously."

Lewis grinned, "What's more, I have decided to do it."

The Doctor's mouth dropped in shock and whispered, "Fucking hell."

Lewis continued, "This war. These….people. This needs me there to command what needs to happen. Three units are on their way back from the outer colonies. They reported that they were attacked by some, unknown enemy."

"Which colony?"

"Omicron." Lewis told him. "I always thought that was rather an odd place for a colony."

"How bad?"

"They were able to fight whatever it was, off. Lartius is coming to have a meeting with Ashena, fetch me, and we'll get to the rendezvous point to speak to some of the survivors. These attacks have to stop."

"Omicron. That doesn't make any sense. They stand with the Quauthin. All of the other attacks have been people against the Quauhtin."

"Yeah, but it is possibility not the same people. We are at war."

The Doctor sighed, "What does Arles say about this?"

Lewis grinned proudly, "My Arles has agreed to be heir. The first thing I'll do is reinstate the birthright, so that it is no longer a choice."

The Doctor nodded in approval. "Good idea. But, Arles doesn't have an heir."

"And I don't want him to rush to get one, either." Lewis said flatly. "This…Kelly and him. He says it's a bit more than friends."

The Doctor rose his eyebrows in surprise, "Really?"

"Really. Keep it between us. I don't want him to think he can't trust me. But, you should know. As both Dad and Primus."

The Doctor nodded. "Alright."

"Plus, I have another son if it comes to that. One we will have to stop calling Arles. But, he will be the third in line."

The Doctor grinned, "Lavatch?"

Lewis shook his head. "Seems odd to have two sons. The same ones. And having one as the heir, and one….."

The Doctor looked back at the sea. "These sons of ours. It is a unique situation having two of them here."

Lewis rubbed Samuel's back. "Yeah."

The Doctor continued to look at the sea as he thought about all of this information.

Lewis sighed, "I don't know how this will work now."

The Doctor looked back at him. "Nothing changes. I'm still Dad, and you are still Papa. We have two small sons, and two older ones."

"I'll admit that I really didn't think about leaving him when I agreed to this-"

"It's not forever. Just until it's safer to have him with you."

Lewis took a deep breath.

The Doctor pat his back. "I'll keep him safe. Just like you would Samuel."

Lewis turned his head and kissed Samuel's face. "I know you will."

"And I'll bring him to you-"

"No. Keep him here. I'll come to him. As much as I can."

The Doctor nodded sadly. "We'll work everything out."

Lewis rubbed his eyes and cleared his throat. "Thank you, John."

The Doctor grinned, "My best friend is going to be King."

Lewis' face spread into a smile. "Your best friend has gone completely mental. What was I thinking-"

The Doctor laughed, "Nah. It's perfect. It's what is needed."

Lewis looked back at him. "There's so much more to that."

"More to what?"

"If you know something-"

"Why do you say that-"

"Shut up and tell me what you aren't telling me."

The Doctor laughed and looked back at the ocean. "You know what I'm smiling about."

Lewis whispered in Samuel's ear. "Your Dad loves to wind me up."

Samuel rubbed his sleeping face.

The Doctor stood up and helped Lewis to his feet. They walked, with Lewis carrying Samuel, along the beach together.

The Doctor glanced back at the sea as they walked along. "Bassiano hasn't reported in."

"Ah, he's pissed at me." Lewis insisted. "Either that, or he's passed out pissed, someplace."

"So, you're saying he's pissed?"

"One way or another. Yes."

The Doctor continued to speak to the Prime Guard in his head. "And Stark's ship is gone again."

Lewis groaned, "Tony Tyler most likely."

"Yeah. I walked in on the end of a fight last night between him and Samuel."

"Like an actual, fight?"

"Tony's nose was bleeding. Samuel wouldn't tell me what happened."

"Hmmm. We could question Arles."

"Phh. I'm going to have a chat with Karen about it. I can get someplace with her."

Lewis nodded. "I need to talk to Arles about this Kelly. I wasn't prepared last night."

They stopped walking and the Doctor turned to face him. "What are you going to say?"

"I have no idea."

The Doctor nodded. "Lewis, Lartius is right. You need to take time to recover from-"

"John. I'm fine. I think if I simply get away from here and fill my head with a different problem, it will be different."

The Doctor nodded and held his hands out for Lewis to put Samuel back in his Dad's arms. Samuel laid his head on his Dad's shoulder and continued to sleep.

Lewis glanced back at the sea, "I'm going to go around again."

The Doctor rubbed Samuel's back. "Again? How many laps have you made?"

"Just four." Lewis told him.

The Doctor smiled, "It's nice to have you back, Lewis."

Lewis smiled. "Go on and get him to bed."

The Doctor turned and walked back up the path to the great house.

Lewis watched him disappear and then turned back to watch the waves again. "Arla. My heart never knew loneliness until I lost you. The days have felt like years. Whenever I miss you, I look at my heart. Because it's the only place I can find you. You have no idea of the amount of happiness you brought into my life. I miss you."

He dropped his head and put his hands back on his hips.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	17. Chapter 17 - Long Distance

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 17 - Long Distance

Kelly put her thumb to the plate next to the door of her Florida apartment to unlock it. Arles stood behind her, holding her overnight bag.

She opened the door and they both walked inside to the brightly lit apartment. Arles sat her overnight bag down on the floor and smiled. "And one cup of tea. Then I have to go."

She wrapped her arms around him and moaned. "Must you?"

He grinned as he looked in her eyes and tucked her hair behind her ear. "I'll see you in just a few days."

She rubbed his chest as he held her. "I know. I thought it would make you leaving easier to know that."

He cupped her face and kissed her. She held him tightly, pressing her body into his, and wrapping her arms around his neck.

She smelled so good. She had showered as he had brought the boat back to the docks. Her hair. Her perfume. Just, everything about her drew him to her like a moth to a light. She wore a lovely, salmon colored blouse that flowed like a lovely dress. It hung to her khaki shorts, which his hand had found its way to as he gripped her bum.

Arles was back in a blue oxford shirt that he had rolled the sleeves up on with a pair of brown trousers.

She licked his lips and caught his tongue a few times in her mouth to suck, only made him want her more. Maybe, he would skip the tea and they could enjoy one another's bodies again before he left. He was sure he could last longer than he had this morning with her. Having enjoyed the long nap, she had plenty of energy the night before. Arles smiled as he remembered waking up with her already kissing his chest and neck, asking for more.

They stopped their kiss and Kelly leaned back to look at him.

He didn't open his eyes, savoring that last moment of her. His lip trembled as he took a deep breath to fully inhale her scent.

She laughed, "You look like you are dreaming."

He slowly opened his eyes and cleared his throat. "Umm. Yeah."

She giggled at him as she made her way over to the cooker.

He watched her as he took a deep breath.

"And a cup of tea. I'm going to attempt this."

He grinned at her and sat down at the bar. "It's not difficult. I'll walk you through it."

She held her hands over the kettle and the tea. "Arles, you have me addicted to this stuff."

He laughed as directed her through how to make them both a cup of tea. Once she had finished the two cuppas, she sat down next to him.

"So, do you need a ride to the Bullet?"

Arles stirred his tea with a spoon. "Oh, no thanks. I'll grab a taxi."

She smiled, "Arles, it's not any problem."

"It would make me worry." He told her as he looked back at her. "I'm with you on the way there, but what about on the way back? It's over and hour trip for you. I can't ask you to do that."

"You're not asking, I'm offering."

"And I'm grateful, but will not accept. Thank you."

Kelly held up her glass. "My worrisome boyfriend is always trying to keep me safe."

Arles teased, "My lovely girlfriend is trying to rush me away so she can get back to her life."

Kelly groaned. "Oh, I have so much homework. But, I don't want you to leave."

They gently tapped their glasses together and tasted the tea.

Arles nodded, "Oh, that's really good! Well done."

Kelly shrugged her shoulders, "Ah. My boyfriend makes it better."

He grinned at her, and then sipped his tea. "The next few days, are going to be strange."

"Yeah, with the Shepherds." She shook her head in disbelief. "I cannot believe you actually know them."

He looked back at her. "Nah, I meant without you."

She smiled and took his hand. "That's sweet."

He kissed her hand. "I truly will miss you."

She smiled, "May I borrow a kiss? I promise to give it back to you."

He smiled, "As long as you promise. Just as soon as you see me. Alright?"

She stood up, wrapped her arms around him and felt his hands around her waist as they kissed another time. This time when they stopped with their kiss, they held one another tightly.

"Just a few days." He told her.

She nodded, "Just a few days."

She let him go and watched him put his cup in the sink. He walked over to the door and opened it. Turning back to her, he smiled, "Be careful."

She smiled from behind her cup of tea. "I will."

He closed the door and rubbed his chin. "And if…something happens….and I to send someone to you."

She looked confused. "Really?"

"Ask them to confirm it was really me. They will expect this."

She teased, "Like a secret agent."

He smiled, "Yes, exactly. Ask them, 'Which way do the bubbles rise?' And they will answer, 'Let us hope the bubbles do not rise, if they are in the pot of whatever Jackie is cooking.'"

She shook her head. She was certain that she hadn't heard that correctly.

His hand was back on the door. "Got it? If I've sent them, they will know this."

She sadly nodded. "Okay. Arles, if I come over to there to hug you, I'm not going to let you go."

He grinned and opened the door. He waved at her with his fingertips and closed the door behind himself.

Kelly covered her face in her hands. "I'm not going to cry."

She sipped the tea, hoping that the lump in her throat would be washed down. It didn't seem to help. She picked up her phone and became lost wasting time on it.

After a while, her tea had grown cold. She picked up her glass and sat it in the sink. Deciding to get started on her homework, she walked over to the sofa and began to pull out her book and notebooks.

Just as she settled in, she heard a knock at the door. She sat down her notebook, and walked over to answer it. She saw the huge bouquet of red roses before she noticed the delivery man. It made her take two steps back in shock. "I'm sorry. Are you in the right place?"

The delivery guy smiled. "I believe so. Kelly Webber?"

She looked confused, "That's me. Yeah."

He gave them to her, and she took them back into her apartment. Sitting them on the bar, she took the card and read it.

 _'Already miss you. See you this weekend. – A'_

She smiled and text Arles. "Thank you for the roses. They are beautiful."

He texted back. "So, I'm off to a good start?"

She leaned over and smelled of the roses. Then text back, "A great start."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	18. Chapter 18 – Lance's Confession

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 18 – Lance's Confession

Lance sat at his workshop's desk, in the basement of his and Jane's island home, working on a small device. He squinted his eyes and held the small device closer.

Tony Stark walked into the room and pointed at him. "May be time for glasses, Old Man."

Lance grinned, "Hey, man. What are you doing here?"

Tony sat down across from Lance and groaned. "We'll get into that. What are you working on?"

Lance laid the small circle of metal in the palm of his hand and grinned. He tapped a small button in the center, and it unfolded, creating a glove that encased his hand and wrist.

Tony smiled. "You got it to work."

"You almost had it." He told him as he pressed the button again and it returned to the same, coin sized shape.

Lance handed to him.

Tony looked at it and smiled. "Soli needs so much of my attention right now."

Lance smiled proudly at him. "It's good that he's getting it. Tony, he's really been through a lot. I'm surprised he's become so comfortable with you and Pepper."

Tony handed it back to Lance. "He knows we're not going to hurt him. He's started arguing about bedtime now."

Lance laughed.

Tony made a fist and bounced it on the desk. "And you've heard. I'm sure."

Lance looked up at him and shook his head. "Heard what?"

"That damn Tyler has stolen my ship. Again."

Lance sighed and shook his head. "You put the tracker on it?"

"Yeah. He's somewhere over in the Augantu System. Soli says there's really nothing there."

Lance considered, "No, there's not. Well, some planets that aren't inhabitable. What is he doing?"

"I don't know. He keeps taking it, and returning."

"Well, you have those sensors in his bedroom-"

"Yeah, so I'll know when the shit gets back. Then, I'm going to break his fucking neck."

Lance grinned, "I'm not hearing any of this."

Tony teased, "Did I say neck? I meant, finger. Perhaps, two."

Lance laughed just as Jane walked into the room.

"Well, hello Tony. I didn't know you were here." She smiled at him.

He pat the desk. "Just on my way out."

Tony stood up and typed something on his wrist to pop away.

Jane sat down in the chair he just left.

Lance's attention went back to the device. "You've been busy today. It's the first time you've been down here."

Jane nodded, "Yeah, I've been thinking."

His attention was still on the tiny device. "About what?"

She spoke calmly, "Lance. Did you quit being a Quauhtin because of me?"

Lance grinned, "I can't stop being a Quauhtin. It's what I am."

"I mean, the body guard part. The Warrior."

Lance looked up at her and put up a small tool. "A Quauhtin Warrior."

"Lance. Please, just talk to me about this."

He shook his head. "There's not much to talk about-"

"You said you have the next 100 years sorted. That's the reason you don't want to become king."

"I don't want to become king because I just don't want to do it."

"Why, Lance?" She asked calmly.

He shrugged his shoulders, "Lewis is a better option for that."

"Lance. 100 years. What happens in 100 years? Why is there a time limit for your plans?"

He sat back and sighed. "No reason."

"Yes, there is."

He looked up at her.

She rose her eyebrows at him, "Are we going to talk about this?"

"Do we have to?"

She threw her hands up. "Lance!-"

He crossed his arms and sat back. "I think that's a 'yes'-"

She demanded, "We are talking about this."

He nodded. "It would seem so. Okay-"

"I keep going over and over this in my mind-"

"You shouldn't do that-"

"-and the only thing I can think of is-"

"What we're having for tea-"

"-that it's me."

Lance was sure he wasn't breathing as he looked at her. She had figured it out. He rubbed his face to hide his surprise. "You shouldn't worry about things like that, Jane-"

"Damn it, Lance. You are going to talk to me about this!" She insisted.

"What do you want me to say?"

"The truth. Be honest with me. Am I keeping you from something?"

Lance looked at her and took a deep breath. "Umm…."

She pointed forcefully at him. "I mean it Lance. You better tell me everything. Right now."

He closed his eyes and sighed. "Everything?"

She rose her eyebrows at him. "Start talking, Tough Guy."

He sighed and sat back. After he took a few seconds to organize his thoughts, he began. "When we were young, Lewis was always the one who we knew would live a life of service. We called him 'Primus' back then. 'King' when we wanted to make him cross. He was determined to do whatever Lartius wanted for the good of the Quauhtin, no matter what it was. You've seen his tattoo. It's to remind him of his promise to himself, of that."

"Our father, was the King. Briefly. And he gave it up because he was so young to King Legate. Instead, he became King Legate's Quauhtin along with Poltious. I've told you this story."

She nodded.

"Poltious was made the Lartius' Quauthin, while Lavatch remained with the King. An ancient enemy, of the Quauthin people, had heard of a Royal Treasure that is someplace on the homeworld. They invaded in an attempt to find it. Lavatch's son was with him when they entered the palace."

Jane walked over and sat on his lap. They wrapped their arms around one another. He continued his story with a softer voice.

"It was me. I was with him when they invaded the palace. Papa was right there. He shouted for me to hide, which I did until it was all over. The Quauthin that came into the room later, found me and took me to my mother."

She ran her fingers through his hair. "How old were you?"

"Old enough to realize what I had lost. I still, see it in my dreams sometimes. Hear it."

"Lance. This is terrible."

He shook his head. "I've never spoken to anyone about that day. So many told my mother that I would never recover from it. It was recommended that I never join the Academy because I had been through this, but I wanted to go. Prove that they were wrong. That I was alright. Lartius allowed me only after I proved myself to him. His Trials were much tougher than the proper ones."

"Lance." She said quietly.

"I don't want to do it, because I don't feel that I'm strong enough to. Everyone in the Kingdom, knows this about me. It would be something I would have to, prove that I've recovered from. Over and over. And it's not something I want to even think about."

"Lance, this was such a long time ago."

"It doesn't mean the people have forgotten. I know I haven't. I've been a Warrior for nearly 200 years, and it still comes up."

She laid her forehead to his and asked gently. "And now you have fallen in love with a woman who you will outlive. How will you recover?"

He told her quietly, "I don't plan to."

"Lance, you will have to-"

"No, I won't."

She sat up and looked at him.

He took a deep breath and tucked her hair behind her ear as he looked into her eyes. "I know I'll never recover from it, so I don't plan to try."

She narrowed her eyes at him. "Lance? What are you saying?"

Tears filled his eyes. "Please, don't make me answer that. Just know, that it's my decision. Alright?"

A lump grew in her throat. "Lance, you are frightening me."

He smiled and shook his head, "And don't let me do that. Jane, I've made up my mind. These will be my last few years. I've decided to be happy, and enjoy them with you. I've had enough loss, and I'm not strong enough to go through that."

"Lance, you are-"

"I know I'm not. What we have, I know I'll never experience anything like it again. Your life, will also be mine."

She hugged him tightly to hide the tears falling from her eyes.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	19. Chapter 19 - Access Level Granted

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 19 - Access Level Granted

Arles yawned as he walked along the hallways of the Doctor's ship. He rubbed his face as he walked into the med bay.

Samuel stood dancing with Halley in his arms. Halley was screaming at the top of her lungs.

Arles rushed over to them. "What's wrong with her?"

Samuel shook his head. "I just changed her nappy. She hates that."

"Really?"

Halley screamed again.

Arles held his hands out and Samuel happily gave her to him. "See what you can do, man."

Arles shhh'ed the baby and put his finger on her lip. She grabbed his finger and pulled it into her mouth and started to nibble it with her gums. She stopped crying immediately.

Samuel looked at him in surprise. "Umm. Hope your hands are clean, man."

Arles looked behind him and sat in a chair. "Well, too late now."

Samuel tapped something on a screen.

Arles spoke to Halley, "And I'm happy you don't have teeth. Tell me why you're so upset, baby girl. Did Daddy have to change a nappy?"

Halley looked up at Arles and continued to nibble at his finger.

Samuel looked at the monitor, "Daddy had to put a tracker in her arm, too."

Arles looked up at him in shock. "You did what to her!?"

Halley began to cry again.

Arles kissed her head. "Shhh…. It's alright. It's all over. I'm here."

Samuel nodded, "Yeah, her arm is probably still numb. That probably has her upset, too."

Arles spoke to Halley, "I won't let Daddy do anything else to you. Not even change a nappy."

Samuel grinned. "You're going to change a nappy, then?"

Arles spoke animatedly to the baby. "If it keeps her cruel Daddy away from her."

Samuel rolled his eyes. "I'll pay $5,000 to see that."

Arles wiped her tears. "You have lovely eyes, Halley. Let's get them sorted. See, that's better without all of these tears."

Halley held her hands out to Arles' face. Arles laughed and brought her up to his lips to kiss her forehead.

Samuel continued to click through the screens, "Have you spoke to Papa?"

Arles didn't take his attention off of Halley and spoke her in a silly way as he answered Samuel. "Yes, Daddy. I told our Papa that I would be the heir. Lartius is on his way here to see us, now."

Samuel looked back at his brother speaking so silly to Halley and laughed under his breath.

Arles pulled his finger out of her mouth, only for her to grab again and put it back between her gums. "This is alright for now, little girl. But as soon as you get some teeth, we're going to have to get something besides my finger for you to chew on."

Halley continued to stare at him.

Arles' face spread into a smile. "Sammy, I can't believe you have something so beautiful."

Samuel smiled and looked back at his brother. "I think that's the first time she's properly seen you."

Arles sat up straighter and didn't take his eyes off of her. "That's true. You were sleeping when we first met. Hello there, Miss Halley. I'm your Dad's brother, Arles. And I love you more than you could even know."

Samuel smiled proudly at Arles' words.

Halley kicked her legs and held onto his finger as she continued to chew on it.

Arles continued, "And your Daddy put that tracker in your arm so he can always find you. No matter where you are. It's to keep you safe."

Halley started to cry again.

Arles shook his head, "Hey. No. We're not talking about it anymore. Shhh…. It's all over."

Halley stopped crying and looked up at him.

He wiped her tears, "Now, what you need to think about is just how much sleep does an infant need? Mum and Dad don't need any, so make sure you keep them awake as much as possible-"

Samuel rolled his eyes, "Thanks for that."

Arles grinned and continued to talk to Halley, "And nappies? Oh, the dirtier, the better! Your Dad loves the smell of poo-"

Samuel groaned, "Don't listen to his madness, Halley-"

Arles continued, "And screaming. Dad loves it. The louder, the better-"

"It's not true, baby. Don't listen to this madman."

Arles laughed and whispered, "It's true. I would never tell you anything that's not true."

Samuel glanced back at Arles and grinned. "You sound like Lance."

Arles rose the baby to his mouth and kissed her forehead again.

She coo'ed, causing Samuel to look surprised.

He pointed at her. "Ummm…."

Arles looked up at him, "What?"

Samuel shook his head. "Nothing. Never mind, man."

Arles spoke to Halley in the silly way again. "Daddy. Tell me. Can you access the files from, about a year ago?"

Samuel nodded, "Yeah. Why?"

He spoke in the same silly way, as if he was speaking to Halley. "I want to see the files concerning the car accident with my Mum and Papa."

Samuel looked surprised. "Really? Why?"

Arles looked up at him and returned to his normal speaking voice. "Well, it's an odd thing. Mum died in the accident. Papa tells me that my sister died, too."

"Sister?"

Arles nodded, "Yeah. You didn't know that either. I'm a twin. She didn't make it, but I did."

Samuel looked confused. "Well, that makes absolutely no sense at all. How did you survive?"

Arles kissed Halley's forehead again and began to bounce her gently as he held her in his arms. He spoke in the same silly voice, "That's what I want to know, Daddy. Can you bring up the files, then?"

Samuel rubbed his chin and clicked through the screens. After a few minutes of Arles playing with the baby, Samuel spoke. "And it is voice locked."

Arles stood up and smiled with Halley in his arms. "And I'll take Halley into the exam room and look them over. Send them in there." He spoke to Halley. "Do you want to go read some files with me?"

Halley kicked her legs and coo'ed again.

Samuel grinned. "She really likes you."

"What's not to like?" Arles insisted. "Files. Cheers."

Samuel put his hands on his hips and groaned, "He'll have our asses-"

"I don't care. Blame it all on me. Exam room 3. Send them."

Samuel teased. "Yes, your majesty."

Arles adjusted Halley into one arm, so he could flip Samuel the bird with his other hand.

Samuel laughed and watched as Arles carried Halley out of the room just as Ashena and Logan walked in.

Samuel stood at the monitor and cleared his throat. Speaking in the Doctor's voice, he said, "Access Level Doctor Johnathon Smith." And then he said something in Gallifreyan which caused the computer to show a green bar and reply that the access was granted.

Friday spoke, "Of course, Doctor Smith."

Ashena looked back at Logan. "I think we've just witnessed something here."

Logan grinned, "A crime."

Samuel shook his head. "Forget you saw that. The less you know, the better. And, let's look at this carbon dioxide level and make sure the medicine is working."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	20. Chapter 20 – Meeting of the Royals

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 20 – Meeting of the Royals

Ashena, with her white hair glowing, was escorted into the conference room onboard the Doctor's ship by Logan. Oen was already there with Lartius, Lewis, and the Doctor. The Earth spun in the large windows behind them.

As soon as Ashena walked into the room, the men stood up and bowed their heads.

She glanced back at Logan, who smiled at her, and took up his position next to the door.

"It nice to see everyone. Thank you for making the journey Lartius." Ashena smiled.

They all looked up. Lartius bowed his head again and smiled warmly. "My Martiea sends her greetings."

"Please send her mine. Please, let's get started." Ashena said as she held her hand out to invite them to sit down.

They all sat around the table. Ashena began to speak. "Lartius. It was not my intentions to have you come all the way out here for this meeting."

"I had other business that I needed to discuss with you. It came at a good time."

Ashena nodded, "I see. What business is that?"

Lartius leaned on the table, "We'll get to that. First of all, I want to thank you for your public declaration against this new enemy of the Quauhtin."

"The Quauhtin are our allies, and have always been. If you are at war, then I consider the Andromedans at war alongside you. Never mind that they are claiming responsibility of destroying the ship I was on, and my assassination."

Lartius nodded. "I feel the same. Until this matter is sorted, and there is peace on both of our worlds, we both will remain at war."

Ashena nodded sadly. "Let us hope that peace can be reached, very soon."

Lewis asked, "Any update on your ship? What caused the explosion?"

Ashena shook her head. "Unfortunately, no. And I've decided there's really no value of really knowing that happened that would prevent our people from going to assist these colonies that are under attack. I have suspended the investigation."

Lewis crossed his arms and sat back. "I think that's wise. They've claimed responsibility. What is the status of your army?"

"They are ready. I've sent a unit to each of our colonies. Each with a Quauhtin Warrior present to keep in touch with your military in an effort to help secure all communications."

Lewis looked impressed. "Very good."

Ashena continued, "I've also been in touch with several other worlds, and their leaders. They have expressed to me their willingness to send help to the colonies under attack, or to send their Quauhtin home, or to assist in any way that you see that they are needed."

Lartius nodded. "Thank you. It is my hope that this will be a matter that is resolved, quickly. I have spoken to my advisors. Primus John believes simply opening a conversation with the King of Luminar may end the hostilities."

Ashena shook her head. "He's lost a son. I am not a parent, but I do understand the pain of loss. It is what is fueling this hatred."

Lartius agreed, "Yes. However, he believes my grandson to be killed, as well."

Ashena grinned, "Are you saying-?"

"Legate is well. Both are. He has begun his new role for the kingdom at the Academy of the homeworld. Lewis' idea, of course."

Ashena smiled at Lewis. "Indeed. All of the best ideas are."

Lewis returned her smile as the monitor beeped that hung on the wall.

The Doctor spoke, "And Licis says he has the King of Luminar on now."

Lartius sat up straighter in his chair and cleared his throat. "Put him through then."

The screen blinked and the image of an odd looking alien with blue skin appeared. He had grey hair, and a beard. His appearance commanded respect due to a King.

"King Lartius. Queen Ashena. Thank you for contacting me."

"King Jurgan." Queen Ashena began. "Thank you for reaching out to us."

"I must begin by telling you both that this Kapral of Iota Zealae, stands apart from the Kingdom of Luminar. The death of my son, is no excuse for the attacks that are continuing."

"Has there been another one?" Lewis asked.

King Jurgan sighed, "Yes. We've only just been notified. A colony of ours on Bokkass. The initial reports are very grim."

Queen Ashena looked back at Lartius.

Lewis spoke. "What can we do to help you?"

King Jurgan couldn't hide his shock. "Help me?"

Lewis nodded. "Yes. This is a common problem between all of our worlds. I believe someone is attacking these settlements to put us at odds with one another. Let us send some help to show our willingness to put what has happened behind us, and rebuild the trust between our people."

The King considered. "I am so sorry to hear of your grandson-"

Lartius shook his head, "Quauhtin do not speak of the dead. This life is meant for the living to exist in. We will allow him to have his rest."

The King sat back and sighed. "As I will do with my son. We will allow them to rest."

Lartius nodded, "Jurgan, we've been friends for years. Lewis is right. Let us send some help."

The King rubbed his hands together. "Thank you, Lartius. I'll send the coordinates now."

The screen blinked off.

Lewis sat back and took a deep breath. "And war has been postponed for now."

The Doctor smiled at him. "Hell of a job, Lewis."

Ashena sat back in relief. "As long as we're not sending help into a trap."

Lartius shook his head. "I don't feel it is a trap. Jurgan seems as anxious to stop this war as we are."

Ashena looked at Lewis and rose her eyebrows at him. "Lewis. Your thoughts?"

Lewis rubbed his hands together. "I don't feel it is a trap. Lartius is right."

Lartius pat Lewis on his back and smiled proudly.

Ashena nodded. "Right then. Well, who shall we send?"

Lewis rubbed his chin. "We'll get into that in a bit."

Ashena grinned, "Part of another conversation, Lewis?"

Lewis nodded and sat back to cross his arms. "Yes. My apologies."

Ashena smiled at him. "I've always found that interesting. Even as a small child."

Lartius glanced back at Lewis and then leaned on the table. "He's sorting out a crew for the rescue efforts. Umm. I need to ask you to keep this about Legate, to yourself."

"Certainly. However, it does leave your Kingdom without an heir. It would seem we're in the same situation."

Lartius' face slowly spread into a smile. "Lewis has agreed to be the heir. In fact, he will be taking over as soon as possible."

Ashena was surprised. "Really?"

Lewis nodded, "Yes. As soon as we can get back to the homeworld to make it official."

Ashena looked pleased. "The son of Lavatch will sit the throne. It is as it should be. Lartius, what will you do?"

Lartius grinned, "Oh, I have such plans."

The Doctor rolled his eyes and groaned.

Logan noticed and laughed under his breath.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	21. Chapter 21 - A Walk on the Beach

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 21 - A Walk on the Beach

The Doctor, holding little Samuel in his arms, tapped on the door of Karen and Samuel's flat on the island. Anne answered the door.

"Oh! John! Please come in."

The Doctor stepped into the flat. Samuel clapped his hands. "Dog!"

Anne smiled at him. "Henry isn't here, Samuel. I'm sorry."

Samuel crossed his arms and poked his lip out to pout. "Daddy. Dog!"

The Doctor put his forehead to Samuel's. "I told you the dog wasn't going to be here."

"Sam play dog!"

The Doctor shook his head. "We talked about this, son. There is a baby here, and the dog is loud."

Anne smiled and held out her hands. "Come here, Samuel. There are cookies in the kitchen."

Samuel went to Anne and held her neck. "Cookie!"

The Doctor, still wearing his suit, followed them into the kitchen and took off his jacket. He hung it on the back of the chair.

"Anne, where are Karen and Samuel?"

Anne picked up a cookie and blew it before handing it to the toddler. "Samuel went up to the ship. Karen is just outside. She said she was going to walk on the beach, but I asked her not to go too far. I worry she's not recovered as much as she thinks she has."

The Doctor pointed towards the door, "Oh. Want me to go and…."

"You take care of mine, and I'll take care of yours. Right Samuel?"

The toddler bit the cookie and smiled. "Num!"

The Doctor grinned. "Thanks, Anne. I'll be back shortly." He pointed at the toddler. "Behave yourself."

Samuel held the cookie out. "Cookie Daddy!"

The Doctor grinned. "It's a biscuit, son. You're not an American."

Anne laughed and whispered to Samuel, "It's a cookie. It was made by an American."

The Doctor stepped out on the back deck of the flat. The sun was bright and made him cover his eyes quickly as he reached in his pockets to pull out his sunglasses. He slipped them on and looked around. He spotted Karen standing, with her back to him, 500 feet away at the edge of the ocean. He slipped out of his loafers and pulled off his socks. He then walked over to join her.

As he got beside of her, he noticed that her arms were crossed and her eyes were closed. She wore a lovely, light blue sun dress that blew in the breeze. Her hair had been braided on the sides and been pulled into a small bun on the back of her head.

He stood next to her and put his hands in his pockets. "It's bright out here."

She smiled and looked back at him. "I thought you were Samuel."

He grinned at her. "Sorry to disappoint you."

She giggled. "He said he wouldn't be long."

"What is he doing?"

"He took Halley to the ship to check….something. I can't remember what."

The Doctor nodded, "Want to walk?"

She smiled, "I'd love that."

He offered her his arm. She took it and they walked along the beach together.

The Doctor told her, "Oh. I brought a cot."

Karen smiled. "Thank you, John. Lance, Lewis, and Tony all brought one today, too. We have one for every room now."

The Doctor laughed, "And she'll probably end up sleeping in the bed with you both."

She giggled. "It's so much easier."

"My Samuel is still sleeping between me and his Mum. I expect to wake up with a toe up my nose at some point."

Karen laughed. "Maybe you should take your cot back and put it in your room for Samuel."

The Doctor smiled at her. "Perhaps, I should."

"Save your nose." She teased.

He laughed politely.

She looked back at the sea and her hair blew in the breeze.

"So, Karen. How are you?"

"I'm good. Feeling more rested today. Samuel has insisted I sleep a lot. It's helped."

"So, you've….recovered?"

"Samuel says there are still things that need to heal, but he said he was very pleased with everything. John, I think I know what this is about."

"What's that?"

"You want to know how Halley is already here. I'm not sure I understand it."

The Doctor sighed. "Samuel said it was his fault."

"So, he did talk to you about it? I told him he should."

The Doctor shook his head. "He didn't tell me everything, but that's only fair. I haven't explained everything I know about it."

"Well, I suppose. But, John. I really wish you two could speak about this."

"Why can't we? What has he said?"

Karen stopped walking and pointed at him. "And I see what you are doing here."

The Doctor rose his eyebrow, "What's that-"

"You, John, need to have this conversation yourself with him."

The Doctor put his hands on his hips, "He won't talk to me-"

"You're not a very approachable person."

"Oh, that's rubbish. Of course I am-"

"Samuel told me that you were too old to have children-"

"Well, hell. I've never told him that-"

"I've heard you say it, John. And it's something I believe that has hurt your relationship with him. All of this, 'I'm too old for this.' John, that would be extremely hurtful."

The Doctor crossed his arms and considered. "Umm. Interesting."

"And I'm sorry, I probably shouldn't have even told you that-"

"Nope! You should. It's something….when have I said that to him?"

She shrugged her shoulders. "I have no idea. He's mentioned it to me several times."

The Doctor sighed and dropped his hand. "Damn it. Me and my big mouth."

They began to walk together again.

The Doctor asked, "Tell me about Tony Tyler and Samuel."

"You know about the fight, then."

"I do. I know that they just really don't get on together."

"From what I've heard from Samuel, Tony lives to wind him up. He wouldn't tell me what he said that caused him to punch him, but Samuel told me that he thought he had broken his nose."

"And now he's done a runner with Stark's ship again."

"Again?"

The Doctor nodded. "Yeah."

Karen sighed. "Just as he did before. He is gone for several days, and then he returns. Where is he going?"

"I don't know. I guess, just to go have a think. From my understanding, he's been through a lot. First with his parents, just before they arrived here."

"Really? What happened?"

The Doctor bit his lip and shook his head. "I'd rather Samuel tell you about that."

Karen rolled her eyes. "So, you get the information you want, but I don't."

The Doctor stopped walking and put his hands on his hips. "I'm not getting the information I want-"

"Oh, bull. Don't think I don't know what you're doing. And I'm just hormonal enough to tell you, 'no'."

The Doctor grinned, "Don't ever change. I need more people to tell me no."

Karen began to walk again. The Doctor threw his hands up behind her in frustration. She never saw him.

"You and Samuel really need to talk. I think it would help in more ways that you even see."

The Doctor groaned, and jogged to catch back up with Karen. After they had walked a bit together, he asked, "Has Samuel spoken to you about anything that happened when they were gone?"

"No. He hasn't. I've told him several times that I'm there for him when he wants to talk. But, he hasn't said anything. He always changes the subject. But, Tony has told me not to push on it."

The Doctor put his hands in his pockets and nodded, "Any trouble sleeping?"

"I wouldn't know. He doesn't seem to sleep much at all since Halley was born. He gets up with her, rocks her at night. Only brings her to me to be fed. She won't take a bottle."

The Doctor smiled. "Won't do it, huh?"

"She was absolutely insulted when Samuel told her that she needed to drink from a bottle. Oh, the screaming."

The Doctor laughed.


	22. Chapter 22 - Lartius meets Halley

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 22 - Lartius meets Halley

Arles, still carrying Halley in his arms, spoke to Samuel as they walked along the hallways of the ship to the transporter room. Arles was telling him what he had found out from the medical reports of Lewis and Arla's car accident.

"Seriously, Sammy. It really doesn't make a lot of sense."

Sam glanced back at the sleeping baby in Arles' arms. "It really doesn't. I'll give it a look later-"

"With all of this Princeps stuff, taking care of an infant and wife….. How are you doing all of this?"

Sam grinned and typed something in on the transporter. "Don't worry about me, worry about that love bite on your neck from your friend."

Arles closed his eyes tightly. "Damn it. I thought I had gotten all of that."

Samuel laughed, "Good time, huh?"

"It's like I told you before. No one knows us here, I'm going to have a good time."

Samuel continued to type something on the panel. "Kelly rang Karen, you know."

"Oh hell." Arles moaned and looked at his neck in the reflection of the panel on the wall. He attempted to move the shirt to cover the love bite. "What did she say?"

Samuel shrugged his shoulders. "Karen didn't say. She just text me a bit ago. But, keep in mind, these are ladies. And girls, talk about everything."

"Everything?" Arles asked.

Samuel laughed. "Oh yes. Everything. They are probably comparing sexual techniques-"

"Oh shut it, man-"

"I'm just saying!" Samuel laughed.

Arles rolled his eyes and looked back at Halley sleeping in his arms. "I wish I could sleep through this."

Samuel stepped on the platform next to him. Right before the transporter turned on, Samuel put his hands in his pockets and teased, "And now they are both sure of one thing."

"What's that then?"

Samuel grinned, "I have the bigger one out of us-"

"Ha! Dream on, man. Dream the fuck on."

They disappeared in a swirl of light. The kitchen of Samuel and Karen's place appeared around them. Samuel was laughing and Arles was looking at Halley as they arrived.

The unmistakable voice of one, Jacqueline Tyler made both of them jump. "And how is Grand Grand's little girl!?"

Arles grinned and looked back at Samuel, "I'm not sure. How are you then, _Samantha_?"

"I am well. How about you, _Agatha_?" Samuel laughed and walked over to their Grandmother. "Grand. How are you?"

He kissed her cheek in greeting.

"Oh, I'm just fine. Let me see this sweet baby." She insisted and held her hands out for Halley.

Arles put Halley in Jackie's arms and then kissed her cheek in greeting.

Anne laughed as she walked back into the room with Lewis, who was carrying little Samuel in his arms.

Arles grinned, "Hello then, Sam."

Baby Samuel looked at Arles in confusion. "Wance?"

Lewis kissed the toddler's head. "That's not Lance, that's Arles. My son."

Baby Samuel's attention went back to eating his cookie. "My cookie."

Arles smiled, "I'm not going to take your cookie, man."

The adult Samuel looked around the room. "Where is Karen?"

Anne smiled, "She's with John. They went for a walk on the beach. I imagine they will be back any minute-"

Just as she said that, the cupboard door opened and Lartius jumped out at Arles and Samuel. Both of them shouted and jumped back, Arles with his fists up ready to strike.

Lartius doubled over laughing.

Baby Samuel laughed, "Got you!"

Lewis rolled his eyes. "Seriously boys. What's wrong with you lot? A Quauthin is always on duty. Get your heads in the right place. He could have killed you both."

Jackie and Anne were both laughing with Lartius, who was positively howling.

Samuel pat his chest and looked back at Arles. "How did you not know he was there?"

"Me! What about you?" Arles asked.

Samuel ran his hands through his hair and groaned. "Damn it, Lartius."

Lewis cleared his throat.

Samuel looked back at Anne and Jackie. "Excuse me."

Lartius pat Arles on the chest. "And I had you. Yes! I haven't lost my touch!"

Jackie laughed and looked back at the baby she held in her arms. "And you are just sleeping through all of this. Is she sleeping well at night?"

Samuel made himself a cup of tea and nodded, "A few hours. Here and there-"

Lewis grinned, "Explains why your reaction time is delayed. What about yours', Arles?"

Arles cleared his throat. "Umm. Well, Papa…"

Lartius pulled down Arles' collar of his oxford shirt and pointed at the love bite, "What is this?"

Arles smacked his hand away, "Nothing-"

Lartius grinned and looked back at Lewis. "Did you see that-"

Lewis nodded and laughed, "Oh, I did. Explains his reaction time."

Arles groaned. "Papa. I swear-"

Jackie couldn't help herself. "Who is it, then? Someone I know?"

Arles closed his eyes tightly, "No, ma'am. It's-"

Samuel pat his brother on the shoulder. "He says he doesn't want to talk about it. So…we'll chat about it later. When he's not here."

Jackie grinned, "Indeed."

Anne laughed. "Oh, leave him alone."

Arles glared at Samuel and scratched his cheek with his middle finger to give him bird without anyone else suspecting.

Samuel sipped his tea and laughed.

Lartius clapped his hands together and smiled as he walked over to see Halley, "And let me see this new addition to the house of Smith!"

Samuel corrected him, "Bennett, Lartius."

Lartius looked confused, "Who is this, Bennett?"

Arles rolled his eyes. "That's us. We've decided to be Bennett's instead of Smith's-"

Lartius' attention went back to Halley. "What the hell ever. You're Smith's as far as I am concerned. I quite frankly have enough to remember who is who."

Samuel groaned and rolled his eyes. "Lartius…."

Lartius was smiling at Halley, who was still sleeping in Jackie's arms.

Jackie smiled, "She's lovely isn't she?"

Lartius continued to smile. "She is beautiful. Reminds me of my Maria. She had a tiny little nose like a boletus, too-"

Samuel immediately complained. "She doesn't have a nose like a mushroom!"

Lartius laughed, "And his reaction time as a Papa, is perfect! Well done, son."

Samuel glanced back at Lewis, who was laughing under his breath.

Samuel rose his eyebrow, "Has he been drinking?"

Lewis laughed, "No. Maybe you need a drink, son."

Samuel sat his tea down and ran both of his hands through his hair. He grumbled. "A mushroom?"

Lartius spoke in a silly way to the baby. "And one day we will bring you to the homeworld and introduce you to the elders-"

Samuel looked back at Arles in confusion. "Elders?"

Arles waved his hand and whispered, "Not what you think."

Lartius stood up and put his hands on his hips. "Samuel Smith-"

"Bennett!" Samuel insisted.

Lartius pointed at him. "You've done a great job with this little one. She's simply adorable. Will you promise her to someone-"

"No! Absolutely not!" Samuel insisted.

Lartius rose his eyebrows, "Perhaps, when she is older-"

"No!" Samuel threw his hands out. "Never! She's an individual, and I want her to be free to choose as much as she can in her life."

Anne was confused, "Samuel? What is he talking about?"

Samuel explained. "He wants to know if I'll promise her to someone to wed."

Anne was surprised, "People still do that?"

Lartius shrugged his shoulders. "Some do-"

"Well, I don't." Samuel insisted.

Lartius smiled. "Very good. You are quite good at being a Papa, Samuel. Protective to the point of being argumentative with a King-"

Samuel immediately became apologetic, "I am sorry, Lartius-"

"Nonsense! Don't apologize! Never apologize for anything that keeps your child safe, or goes against the beliefs you and your wife have agreed on. You have spoken to her about this, haven't you?"

"No." Samuel shook his head. "I know Karen. She feels the same as I do about this. She would want her to pick her own mate and not be part of an arranged marriage-I mean, she's only days old! Why are we even talking about this?!"

Lartius laughed, "I said the same thing about my Maria. Let her choose. And she made the perfect choice with Poltious. Just as Genie has with my Legate."

Arles chuckled and bounced on his feet, "Oh, please mention that to Dad. I beg you."

Lartius looked surprised, "Is John still cross about this?"

Jackie Tyler laughed, "Oh, just mention it to him."

Lewis smiled at Lartius. "And John and Karen are on their way back. You wanted to know."

"Brilliant!" Lartius cheered and hid in the cupboard again.

Both Arles and Samuel tried to stop him.

"You want to rethink this-" Samuel insisted.

Arles held his hand to Lartius chest. "Don't-"

Lartius smiled. "My dear boys. Where is your sense of adventure? Do _not_ let John know I'm in here."

He closed the door.

Samuel grit his teeth and looked back at Arles. "What do we do?"

Arles shook his head. "He's done it to himself."

The door opened and Karen stepped in with the Doctor.

"And hello to everyone." The Doctor smiled as he closed the door behind him and Karen.

As soon as baby Samuel saw Karen, he held his hands out and cheered. "My Ren!"

The adult Samuel pointed at himself. "My Karen."

Baby Samuel shook his head. "No you. My Ren."

The Doctor walked over to Samuel and shook his finger at him. He had pushed his sunglasses up on his head. "You stop that. You and Samuel can get along."

Baby Samuel pouted with his lip out.

The adult Samuel smiled, "Hey, Dad. Are you-"

Baby Samuel quickly protested. "No! My Daddy! No, you!"

The Doctor took a deep breath, "Oh, I'm too old-"

He stopped just as he realized what he was about to say. Karen walked behind him and pat his back.

Karen smiled and leaned down to see baby Samuel who Lewis still held in his arms. "Are you having a cookie?"

Samuel held the small piece of the cookie out for her. "Ren cookie."

Karen took it from him. "Thank you, Samuel."

Baby Samuel clapped his hands and laughed.

Karen discretely sat the cookie on the cabinet and walked over to Samuel, who was still detracted with Lartius hiding in the cupboard. She wrapped her arms around him and hugged him tightly.

He relaxed and smiled as he looked at her, "How are you?"

She smiled, "I'm fine. How was everything?"

"Halley is fine. Nothing to worry about."

The Doctor stood behind Jackie and smiled at little Halley. "She sleeps like Samuel. Well, when he sleeps."

Lewis teased the toddler he held. "He is still on about you being a vampire."

The Doctor laughed and walked over to the food replicator to make himself a cup of tea. "Up all night, and sleeps all day! He just woke up an hour ago! Drives me mental!"

Arles crossed his arms and nodded. He was trying to figure out a way to tell his Dad that Lartius was hiding, "Yeah. Ummm. Dad…."

The Doctor held his cuppa up and blew it. "Well, I have a solution to this problem, Lewis."

Lewis rose his eyebrows, "Problem? The vampire son problem?"

"No." The Doctor sipped his tea. "This entire thing with-"

Lartius jumped out of the cupboard. The Doctor immediately grabbed his arm, twisted him around and pressed him against the wall all without spilling his tea.

Karen had jumped into Samuel's arms.

Baby Samuel laughed, "Daddy got you!"

Lartius' arm was pinned against this back as his mashed face spoke, "See, boys. That's how it's done."

The Doctor sipped his tea and let Lartius go. "Mad man. Why are you jumping out at people?"

Lartius rubbed his wrist. "Just testing my Quauhtin. Hell of a reaction, John. Didn't even spill your drink. Impressive."

Samuel shook his head and mumbled, "Lucky he didn't hit him."

Arles added, "Or broke his arm."

Halley began to cry in Jackie's arms.

Jackie fussed, "And you lot have woke up the baby with your foolishness."

Karen walked over and took Halley. "Come to Mommy, Halley."

As soon as Halley was in her mother's arms, she went back to sleep.

The Doctor sat on top the bar and sipped his tea. "So, what's the news with the attack on Bokkass?"

Samuel sighed, "Another attack?"

The Doctor nodded, "Yeah, it's all in my head. It sounds bad."

Lartius sighed, "Just wait until it's officially known. Your head will be very full indeed."

Arles groaned. "Brilliant."

Lartius clapped his hands together. "And, we need to leave! Make for sure these survivors are being taken care of properly."

Lewis smiled at the toddler he held. "We need to return Ashena to Andromedea."

Samuel spoke up. "I need to stay with her a bit longer. Make sure, ummm….well….I'm treating her for something."

The Doctor grinned and pointed at the adult Samuel. "And there is your Doctor, Lartius. Take him and Arles to make sure everyone is alright-"

Arles protested. "Hang on, Dad. I mean, I don't have a problem with that…but-"

"Well, I do!" Anne insisted.

They all looked back at her in surprise.

Karen rose her eyebrow at her. "Mom?"

She continued, "There has been an attack, and you all want to run straight into where it happened?"

Lewis tried to reassure her. "Anne. They are no longer there. That's the pattern. They will attack, and leave."

"Without coming back?"

Lewis nodded, "Yes."

Anne sighed.

The Doctor shook his head, "I can't go. I have to stay for this funeral."

Samuel added, "We'll be back in time for that."

The Doctor hummed, "Yeah, and someone needs to remain here for the Guard-"

Lewis suggested, "There's Legate."

The Doctor rolled his eyes and groaned, "Legate. Ugh."

Lartius crossed his arms. "What has he done?"

Lewis grinned, "Married his daughter. Remember?"

Lartius laughed. "Oh yes. I haven't forgotten. John, I thought you were alright with…."

One look at the Doctor's face and Lartius stopped talking.

Lartius cleared his throat. "Apparently not. Has he been thrown through a window?"

Lewis rolled his eyes. "No, Lartius! John. Seriously?"

The Doctor pointed at Lewis. "I'm not leaving the Guard to that Legate."

Lartius laughed and crossed his arms. "He's _that_ Legate, huh? My grandson?"

The Doctor groaned.

Lartius rose his eyebrows and grinned at the Doctor. "Perhaps you should throw him through a window. It helped my relationship with my father in law-"

"Oh, don't call me that." The Doctor complained.

Arles glanced back at the adult Samuel. Both of them began to laugh under their breath.

The Doctor quickly pointed at them both. "And that's quite enough from you lot!"

Arles cleared his throat. "Ummm, right. I need to go home and get some….clothes. Excuse me."

He popped away.

Baby Samuel cheered. "Wance go!"

Lewis smiled at the toddler. "That's not Lance, son."

Samuel walked behind Karen and whispered to her, "Clothes? I really doubt he's been using a lot of clothing being out with Kelly."

Karen hushed him just as he looked up at his Dad's disapproving face.

The Doctor cleared his throat.

Samuel stood up straight and exhaled slowly. "Right. Hmmm. I think….ummm…Arles, needed someth-"

Samuel popped away.

Jackie laughed. "Good luck with that lot. They are just like you."

The Doctor groaned, "I'm going to take both of those bracelets from those guys."

Lewis shook his head and laughed.

Lartius' attention was back on Halley, who was sleeping in Karen's arms. He smiled at her and spoke in the same silly way that Arles had. "And you are just going to sleep through all of this madness, aren't you?"

Karen smiled.

The Doctor walked over to Lewis and took the toddler Samuel into his arms.

"More!" Samuel clapped.

"More of what?" The Doctor asked him.

"More cookie, Daddy!"

The Doctor shook his head. "You don't need any more cookies."

"Sam wants more biscuit, Daddy!"

The Doctor looked at Anne in surprise. "That's rather clear."

Anne sipped her coffee and smiled proudly, "We've been working on that while you were gone. Good job, Samuel."

The Doctor laid his forehead to his son's. "No. More. Biscuits. We'll have ice cream later."

Samuel clapped, "Yay! Sam. Daddy. Ice dream!"

Karen spoke. "Lartius."

He bowed to her. "Yes, madam?"

"You are related to Lewis?"

He glanced at Lewis and grinned, "And he is related to me. We're all a large family. Yes."

Karen held Halley, "Samuel has tried to explain it to me, but I just didn't understand."

Lartius rubbed his hands together. "Allow me, madam. I, am Lartius."

"That I know." Karen giggled.

Lartius thought. "Ummm. My father was Legate, my grandson who married Genie-"

The Doctor groaned.

Lartius laughed, "Is named for him."

"So, Legate is your grandson." Anne tried to understand.

"Yes, madam." Lartius nodded and bounced on his feet.

Anne grinned with how much she was reminded of Legate in that moment.

Lewis rubbed his face. It was clear he was not comfortable speaking of this.

Lartius noticed. "Lewis, go and tell your Arles, good-bye."

Lewis tapped on his bracelet. "I'll see you on the ship."

He popped away.

Lartius waved his hand. "Excuse him, Madam. It is the custom of our people, not to mention the dead. We believe it keeps them from their rest. Although, Kings are exempt from this rule. They are meant to be called upon, even in death. Lewis is not comfortable with us speaking like this."

Anne nodded, "I understand."

The Doctor pointed at where Lewis had been standing, "Lewis is one of four brothers who are sons of Lavatch. Lovell was his father. Legate and Lovell were brothers. Thus, Lewis is Lartius', cousin?"

Lartius crossed his arms and laughed. "I actually have never thought about it. We're family. He's one of the descendants of the Great King Leonatus."

Karen repeated, "Leonatus?"

Lartius held his finger up to make a point. "He is always referred to as the Great King Leonatus."

The Doctor added, "Or the Great Negotiator."

Lartius smiled proudly, "Or the Great Trouble Maker. Depends on the story you are telling about him."

Karen smiled, "Sounds like some stories I've heard about you-"

Lartius insisted, "Believe everything you hear about me, Madam! It's all true!"

Anne and Jackie laughed with one another.

The Doctor continued to explain. Leonatus is known as the Great Negotiator because he was the one who came up with the idea to have Quauthin serve families all over the universe."

Lartius continued, "Yes. Royalty and influential families have all had Quauhtin Warriors in their service for centuries because of The Great King Leonatus. It was his idea. So many allies have came as a result of this arrangement."

The Doctor grinned, "And then there was also the ship-"

"We'll save that story for another time." Lartius told him. "First, we have work that needs to be done."

The Doctor held his small son, "Right." He took out his sonic screwdriver and grinned at little Samuel. "And watch this son."

He held up the screwdriver and pressed a button. Both the adult Samuel and Arles popped back. They were both laughing at something and immediately stopped when they realized they were standing in Samuel and Karen's kitchen again.

"Dang it." Arles groaned.

Samuel sighed, "I thought it would take him longer to figure that out."

The Doctor put the screwdriver back in his pocket. "You two. Don't forget, I know everything."

Young Samuel repeated seriously, "Eber thing."

Samuel and Arles looked back at one another and became uncomfortable.

"Right, Dad." Arles said.

"Noted." Samuel nodded.

The Doctor continued, "Right. So, you are both going to take my ship to help Lartius with whatever he needs, and then bring it back. Lance will join you, and he's in charge."

Samuel put his hands in his pockets and rocked on his feet. "Right."

Arles crossed his arms and cleared his throat, "Not that it matters, but how long do you think this will take?"

Lartius grinned, "Have a date this weekend, Arles?"

Arles pulled his shirt closed in an attempt to hide the love bite. "I'll reschedule."

The Doctor sat his cup in the sink, still holding little Samuel. "That's a good idea. Don't you think so, Samuel?"

Baby Samuel babbled.

The adult Samuel narrowed his eyes and crossed his arms. "Interesting."

The Doctor turned around and stood between Arles and the adult Samuel.

Lartius spoke as he looked up from his gaze at Halley. "And I'm needed on the ship. Samuel, may I have your permission?"

Samuel rubbed his chin. "Karen will have to give it."

Karen was confused, "Permission for what?"

Arles explained, "To touch you or Halley. It's tradition."

Karen nodded, "Oh. Yes, that's alright."

Lartius leaned down and kissed Halley very gently on top of her head. He whispered to her something in Quauhtin that almost sounded like a song. When he stood up, he smiled at Karen. "It is said that all daughters receive their beauty, from their mothers. I believe it is true as I get to know you, and your beautiful family."

Karen smiled, "Lartius, that's very sweet."

He bowed his head. "I'm in your service, Madam. I'll see you in the stars." He turned to Anne and Jackie. He bowed and transported away.

Halley woke up and began to whimper.

Karen smiled at her. "I wondered when you were going to get hungry."

Jackie Tyler stood up, "Come on then. I'll keep you company while you give her a feed."

They walked away with the baby into the sitting room.

Anne spoke, "I'll join you, dear."

As Anne got to the doorway, she stopped in front of Samuel. "Are you taking Karen and Halley?"

He glanced back at the sitting room and then at her. "Anne, they will be safe. I wouldn't take them otherwise."

Anne asked, "Will you be safe?"

Samuel grinned. "Of course. Anne, don't worry about me."

Anne pointed at him. "It's my job now to worry about you." She pointed at Arles, "And you."

Arles smiled. "Yes, ma'am."

Samuel smiled as Anne walked out of the room.

Arles crossed his arms. "Wow. Lartius is rather subdued today. What's his deal?"

The Doctor excused it. "He has a lot on his mind. Ummm. Have either of you seen Tony?"

"Tony Tyler?" Arles shook his head. "Not since last night. I've only just returned."

The Doctor turned to look at Samuel.

Samuel put his hands in his pockets and shrugged his shoulders. "No, Dad. But, to be fair, I haven't tried to look for him either."

"Do you plan to?"

Samuel considered, "No. Not this time."

The Doctor nodded, "He's stolen Stark's ship. He doesn't know it, but Stark has a tracker on it."

Arles grinned, "Clever. Where is he?"

"Lance says he's in the Augantu system."

Samuel and Arles were both surprised.

"Why?" Arles asked. "There's nothing there."

The Doctor bounced on his feet. Little Samuel had been playing with the sunglasses on top of his Dad's head, and it was beginning to annoy him.

"Stop it, Samuel." The Doctor told him.

Baby Samuel pouted with his lip out. "Sam go Mum Mum."

The Doctor kissed the little boy's head. "Daddy will take you to Mum Mum. In just a few minutes. Okay?"

"And ice dream."

The Doctor rolled his eyes.

The adult Samuel grinned, "Ice cream does sound good-"

Baby Samuel became angry. "Sam ice dream! No you!"

"Hey." The Doctor fussed at him. "You stop that."

Baby Samuel crossed his arms and pouted with his bottom lip stuck out.

The Doctor bounced on his feet again. "So, the Augantu System. Yes, he's just sitting there."

Arles leaned on the cabinet. "That's just strange. Maybe his ship is-"

"Tony's ship." The adult Samuel insisted. "And he's most likely fine. Just….trying to bait us in his latest bit of madness. Well, I'm not participating."

Samuel looked back at his Dad's surprised face. "You're not participating-"

Samuel crossed his arms and shrugged his shoulders. "No, I'm not. Tony is always rushing headlong into something, and it's always one of us that have to come bail him out. And if it was the other way round, he wouldn't come to our aid."

"He was with you on that ship-"

Samuel held his hands up. "I'm not talking about this. No."

Karen called from the sitting room. "Samuel."

Samuel looked back at his Dad. "Excuse me."

"We're not done talking about this, Sam-"

"I am." Samuel insisted as he walked out of the kitchen.

The Doctor sighed and shook his head. "Damn it."

Baby Samuel immediately complained, "No, Daddy."

Rose popped into the kitchen next to him.

Baby Samuel held his hands out and cheered, "Mum Mum!"

She smiled warmly at him and held out her hands. He went to her and laughed. "Mum. Mum. Mum. Mum."

Rose looked up and noticed Arles, who was still leaning on the cabinet.

He smiled at her. "Hi, Mum."

"Hello, son. What's wrong?"

Arles sat up on the cabinet, "Oh, just…..Sammy. Dad."

Rose looked at the Doctor. "Another fight?"

"No." The Doctor groaned, "Ah, Sam. He just….well…."

Arles finished the sentence. "He is proper stubborn. Really, Dad. If he doesn't want to talk about it, you're not going to get it out of him."

"What is with him and Tony?" The Doctor asked.

Arles rubbed his hands together, "Oh, they have a very long history of disagreements."

Rose sighed, "Nothing that's going to be solved in a day."

The Doctor crossed his arms. "Okay, fine. I just worry that Tony's ship is disabled. I want someone to go and check on him while you guys are out."

Arles nodded, "That's reasonable. However, he doesn't know that we know where he is, or that his ship is just sitting there."

The Doctor nodded, "Right…."

Arles jumped off of the counter and took his phone out of his pocket. "I'll handle this, Dad. Don't worry about it."

They watched as Arles put the phone to his ear. After a bit, he spoke. "Hey. It's me. Listen. Mum popped someplace and we're having a hard time locating her. You probably have her transport number saved in your bracelet since you popped with her. Dad's rather wound up about it. Ring me back or text me with it, as soon as you get this. Okay, cheers."

The Doctor nodded as Arles ended the call. He couldn't help but be impressed. "Clever, son. Protective of Rose, huh?"

Arles grinned, "Oh, yes."

Arles' phone rang. He answered it and smiled. "Hey. Yeah, you got my message then? Okay. Yeah, what's that number?"

The Doctor smiled at Rose.

 _'He's clever, he is.'_ He told her through their connection.

She beamed at him, _'Of course. Lewis and your son?'_

The Doctor chuckled.

Arles continued to speak to Tony on the phone. "Awesome. Cheers. I've told Dad. Hang on…..yeah, he has her. Hell, she was at Torchwood. She's fine. Jake is with her."

"No, I don't believe they are in a row."

"Well, you never know. I'm not asking."

"Yeah, she's safe. Thank you for your help. Where are you?"

The Doctor whispered, "The ship okay?"

Arles listened, and gave the Doctor a thumbs up to tell him that it was. He continued to speak on the phone. "Oh, that's cool. When are you expecting to come back then?"

Rose smiled at the Doctor and spoke in his head, _'Take Samuel home. I'd like to speak to our son.'_

The Doctor grinned and mumbled, "Good luck."

Rose giggled as she gave little Samuel to his Dad. The Doctor quickly kissed her lips before he popped away.

Arles ended the phone call and pointed to Rose. "A cup of tea, Mum?"

She sat down at the bar. "Yes, please."

He went to the food replicator and made them both a cuppa. He glanced back over his shoulder to her. "Karen is in the sitting room giving Halley a feed."

Rose smiled and leaned on the bar, "That's fine. I wanted to speak to you."

"Me?" Arles grinned. "What about then?"

He sat the cup of tea in front of Rose and sipped his own.

Rose wrapped her hands around the warm glass. "Arles. How are you?"

He rose his eyebrow at her, "Good, Mum. How are you?"

She smiled, "I'm fine, thank you."

He chuckled, "What's this about?"

"Sweetheart, you lot have been here for a few months. A lot has happened. I remember when I first came here, and it was very difficult."

Arles nodded, "Yes, ma'am. I've heard some of the stories. I think, I'm alright. I think that I'll be alright. Sam and Karen-"

Rose waved her hand. "That's them. I'm concerned with you, Arles. Genie, Legate, and Sam all seem to overshadow you with all of this…..stuff going on with them. I want to make sure you know you aren't forgotten about. That you are still important."

Arles grinned, "Mum. I love you, but why don't you just come out and ask me what's really on your mind?"

Rose slapped the bar and groaned, "Damn it, Arles. You are just like Lewis!"

Arles laughed and sipped his tea.

"Who is this girl?"

He laughed, "Oh you are just the same-"

"Well, do you expect any difference?" She pointed at him, "Don't be cheeky-"

"I'm not being cheeky-"

"Tell me about this girl."

Arles leaned against the cabinet. "How do you know about this?"

Rose grinned and brought her tea up to sip. "I have my sources."

"Papa or Dad. Tell me. Which one told you?"

"Neither one. And it doesn't matter. I want to hear it from you. What's her name?"

Arles sat his tea down and ran his hand through his hair. "Kelly."

"Kelly." Rose repeated and sipped her tea.

Arles nodded and cleared his throat. "Yes, ma'am."

Rose shrugged her shoulders, "I'm sure she's….lovely."

Arles grinned. "And….?"

"I'm sure you are a good judge of character, I just want you to be careful."

Arles crossed his arms and grinned, "Because of the alien thing-"

"No." Rose insisted. "Because, I don't want you to get hurt. Quauthin fall in love quickly, and very deeply."

Arles smiled, "You forget. I'm half human, too."

"Humans are capable of a loving deeply like that, yes. But, I know that Quauthin genes are strong, son."

Arles sighed. "Yes, ma'am."

"Is it serious?"

He shook his head, "Hardly Mum. I've only known her a very short time."

She rose her eyebrows at him. "How long have Samuel and Karen known one another?"

Arles grinned, "Well, that's them, Mum-"

"My point exactly. Arles, guard your heart. I'm sure she's lovely, but-"

"Mum." Arles shook his head in disbelief. "I'm not going to end up like Papa. I simply won't. Kelly and I, we just enjoy hanging out together. Talking. Laughing."

Rose sipped her tea, "I see. So, it's just to have someone to talk to? A friend?"

Arles grit his teeth. He remembered how Kelly had told him how much it had hurt her when he had called her a friend. "Well, not really."

Rose smiled and quickly cleared her throat to hide it.

Arles rolled his eyes and groaned, "Mum-"

"I would like to meet her. I think this is more than you're even admitting to yourself."

Arles grinned. "I like her. She's….."

Rose looked over her tea cup and smiled at him.

Arles looked back at her. "Mum. Really?"

Rose smiled. "Sounds perfectly lovely."

Arles nodded with a grin, "She is. Yes."

Rose sipped her tea again and became serious. "Your Dad has also told me about this entire heir thing."

Arles looked surprised. "Really?"

"Arles. I want to make sure that you're agreeing to that for the right reasons."

He smiled at her. "Thanks, Mum. I believe I am."

"You know you can talk to me about-"

He smiled warmly. "Anything. Yes, ma'am. You've always told me that."

She stood up and walked over to him. He smiled at her as they wrapped their arms around one another. He rested his chin on top of her head. "Thanks, Mum."

Rose held him tightly, "I'm still your Mum. No matter what the year is."

Arles laughed as he looked at her. "I know that, Mum."

She pointed at him. "And never forget it."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	23. Chapter 23 - Baths and Bedtime Stories

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 23 - Baths and Bedtime Stories

The adult Genie and Jackie Tyler sat on the sofa together in the Doctor and Rose's island home. It was evening and they were both enjoying a bottle of wine and lively discussion.

Rose had left Karen and Samuel's flat, and had popped straight to Torchwood to assist Jake in looking over some files. The Doctor had not been thrilled that she had popped directly there without him, but she reminded him that she had been an agent for years and she was only going to be in Jake's office with him.

"It's quite safe." She attempted to reassure him.

She could feel he wasn't completely convinced.

The telly played the news and Genie and Jackie's chat stopped when they saw Tony and Pepper come on to be interviewed. Tony and Pepper both sat behind a dark table. Pepper wore a lovely black dress, with her red hair down to frame her face while Tony wore a suit with the top button undone. He appeared casual and completely annoyed he was there.

Genie took the remote and turned up the volume.

Jackie shook her head in surprise, "I had no idea they were on tonight."

"Neither did I." Genie admitted.

The news announcer smiled, "Good evening. We're here tonight with Tony Stark and his wife, Pepper….Stark? Correct?"

Pepper grinned, "Yes."

Tony shrugged his shoulders. "Why wouldn't it be Stark?"

The reporter smiled. "Of course. Well, let's get into it. First of all, thank you for both agreeing to be here tonight."

Pepper smiled warmly, "Thank you for your invitation."

Tony leaned on the desk in front of him and threaded his fingers together. He groaned. "I figured we just needed to get it over with."

The reporter smiled and looked down at her notes. "Well, congratulations is in order. Of course."

Pepper smiled, "Thank you."

Tony glared at the reporter and said nothing.

The reporter continued. "Congratulations, twice in fact. The rumor is, you're parents?"

Pepper smiled, "We are. Yes-"

Tony held out his hand. "Let me stop you right there-"

"Tony." Pepper complained under her breath.

Tony reached over and took her hand. "This is important, Pepper."

He looked back at the reporter. "Pepper and I have adopted a little boy. His name is Soler James Stark. We call him Soli. He's nine years old, has curly dark hair, and is an extremely imaginative and smart young man. Now, I want to go ahead and put this on record. My father had me in the public eye before I could even speak. Every move I made was either on the news, or in a magazine. It's a very hard way to grow up and I refuse to do that to my son. Our son. I want him to have as normal of a childhood as possible, free from the pressure of the choices that he makes directly affecting stock prices."

The reporter looked dumbfounded, "You are saying that you feel your father used you to make money-"

"It doesn't take a rocket scientist to figure that out. Of course he did. And I refuse to do that with my son. I will not accept one penny that comes as a result of invasion of his privacy. He should be allowed to grow up free from that. And I am determined that he will."

The reporter was taken aback. "Wow. Mrs. Potts….sorry. Mrs. Stark. Do you agree with Mr. Stark's announcement?"

Pepper looked surprised at Tony. Her face slowly spread into a smile. "Of course I do."

Tony nodded. "Okay, what else do you have? Next question!"

The reporter asked, "Will you tell us where you adopted your son from-"

"Nope." Tony answered quickly.

"Will you tell us, what had happened to his parents-"

Tony pointed at the reporter, "Where were you about 20 seconds ago? Let me save us both some time. We will not answer any questions about our son. I respect his privacy, and ask you to do the same."

The reporter looked through her questions. It was clear some of them were a waste to even ask. She flipped the page. "It is rumored that you and Doctor Johnathon Smith's school was created just for your son-"

Tony nodded. "John and I came up with the idea for a school one night when we had been drinking. I had some property I wasn't using, and I offered it to him. The rest is history."

The reporter nodded, "I see. And there are also reports that you and both expecting."

Pepper blushed.

Tony was confused. "Expecting what?"

Pepper laughed, "A baby, Tony."

Tony looked back at her. "A baby? We're not, are we?"

Pepper shook her head. "No, we're not."

Tony squeezed Pepper's hand, "And that should cover family. What else do you have?"

The reporter stated, "And we'll take a commercial break."

Rose leaned on the back of the sofa. "Well, that went better than I thought it would."

Genie and Jackie both looked up at her.

"Well, hello there dear. Is your father coming back here tonight?" Jackie asked.

Rose leaned down and kissed Genie's cheek. "I didn't see him. He's still with Howie-"

"Lost in a bottle, no doubt." Jackie huffed. "I sent Tony to stay with them, and keep Jacob company. Poor thing. He's taking Caroline's death very hard."

Rose sighed. "Losing a mother. It would be hard. Especially for someone so young."

Jackie nodded, "She's always done an amazing job keeping him grounded. He's just a normal kid. I've had to take a few pages out of her book. You know, Tony coming up isn't like it was when it was just you and me, Rose."

Rose grinned. "I know, Mum. Although, I wouldn't change it."

Jackie huffed, "Hell, I would."

Rose walked over to the kitchen and Genie joined her with a bounce in her step and a smile, "Dad is upstairs with the children."

"Why?" Rose asked as she made herself a cup of tea.

"Baths and bedtime stories." Genie smiled and leaned against the bar.

"You're down here." Rose tried to understand.

Genie grinned, "Legate just left."

"Oh." Rose realized with a grin. "I see."

Genie stood up and crossed her arms. "Mum. Can you talk to Dad?"

Rose smiled, "Genie. You know your Dad. He's going to have to come to terms with this in his own time."

"Ugh. Meanwhile, he's just….hiding someplace. Mum, this is….so incredibility frustrating. And now this with Sammy and Arles-"

Rose held out her hand. "Wait, stop. What with Sam and Arles?"

Genie crossed her arms. "You don't know?"

Rose sipped her tea. "They left to go help Lartius and Ashena-"

"Exactly!" Genie threw her hands up. "I can't believe it! I need those two here. Or at least to tell me if they aren't going to be available to teach classes so I can find someone to cover for them. Dad is always doing this to me-"

"Now, Genie. You're just being dramatic-"

"No, I'm not! Mum. He is always doing this! Sending Sammy and Arles, even Legate, off to do something for him or someone. Does he even think about me?"

Rose sipped her tea and looked confused at her daughter. "Sweetheart. Let's think about this a moment."

Genie sat at the bar and sighed. "Okay, fine."

"You say that your Dad is always doing this-"

"Yes! And then when I complain, he offers to teach the class-"

"Then let him-"

"Oh, no!" Genie insisted. "Mum! He's mental! The last time he taught classes, there were complaints."

Rose sat her tea down and grinned. "There is something that you are forgetting here, young lady."

"What's that?"

Rose smiled with her tongue between her teeth. "All of this that you're angry about, hasn't actually happened yet."

Genie groaned and dramatically dropped her head on the bar. "Mum…."

Rose giggled. Genie reminded her of the Doctor so much. Her mannerisms were just like his. It was hard to believe she was adopted seeing it.

"Genie. I suggest you cut your Dad some slack. He has a lot on his mind."

Genie propped her cheek on her fist. "Mum. What am I going to do? When are those two coming back?"

Rose sipped her tea. "Find someone to cover the maths class for Arles. Maybe Stark. He's still here. And I'll come do the Science class."

"You would?"

Rose rolled her eyes. "Everyone always goes straight to your father for help, but did you stop to think I could help, too?"

Genie's face slowly spread into a smile. "That's right. You wrote those books-"

"Book." Rose corrected her. "And I haven't even finished it yet."

"You wouldn't mind?!"

"Of course I don't mind. Just let me know what time I need to be there-"

"Thank you!" Genie jumped out of her chair and rushed over to Rose to embrace her.

Rose laughed in surprise. "You're welcome, honey-"

"Mum. Thank you! I appreciate this so much!"

Rose giggled. "Happy to do it."

Jackie looked over the back of the sofa. "Got it sorted then?"

Genie smiled, "Yes, Grand. And thank you for the chat."

Jackie smiled warmly at her. "Anytime, sweetheart. You're not strange, Genie. Well, no more than anyone else in this family."

Genie laughed.

Rose looked confused, "What is that about?"

Genie shook her head. "Ah, something that was on my mind. I'm alright now. Grand sorted me out."

Jackie laughed. "That's what Grand does."

Rose nodded, "Alright. Well, I suppose I should go find your Dad. He's probably going to fuss at me for going to Torchwood without him."

Genie held her hands up. "I'm not getting into you and Dad fighting. Nope. You two are gross."

Rose put her hand on her hip. "Do you want to explain that?"

Genie typed something on her bracelet. "Love you! By-"

She popped away.

Rose looked back over at Jackie's smiling face. "What is that about?"

Jackie refilled her wine glass and sat back. "What is what about, love?"

Rose walked over to the sofa and sat down. "What did she talk to you about?"

Jackie sipped the wine. "It's between her and me. You'll have to understand, Mum. Sometimes, these children need another ear."

Rose smiled. "Thanks, Mum."

Jackie waved her hand. "That's just my job. I think I'll watch Eastenders. John has it recorded for me."

Rose laughed and stood up. "He has it recorded for him! Don't erase it."

Jackie laughed as she picked up the remote.

Rose sat the tea glass down on the table, and went upstairs.

It was late and her shoulders ached from the long day. As she got to the nursery, she heard The Doctor's soft voice speaking. She stood in the doorway and smiled as she took in the scene.

Young Genie sat on his lap while she slept and he read from a book using the very soft lamp light. Rose looked over and saw both Arles and Samuel sleeping together in the cot. Samuel had his fingers in his mouth, slurping. Arles rested his head against his brother's chest.

The Doctor stopped reading and kissed the side of Genie's head. "Hello, Mummy."

She stepped into the room and looked closer at the boys in the cot. "Together?"

He lay the book down next to him on the floor, and continued to rock Genie, "Yeah. Arles was upset after Lewis left. Sam climbed into the cot, and lay down with him. They both went right to sleep."

Rose smiled at them proudly. "Sam is making him feel better."

"Arles is used to sleeping with a twin. I hadn't thought about it before, but he has always slept with Lewis or Lance holding him."

"So, he misses that contact."

The Doctor nodded and kissed Genie's head again. "I think so."

Rose watched him get up and gently lay Genie on the small bed that young Samuel usually slept in. Genie's hand gripped her Goofy doll as she continued to sleep. After The Doctor and Rose both kissed her good night, he turned down the lamp light.

He mumbled, "Dear _night-lights_ , protect _my sleeping babes_. Burn clear and steadfast tonight."

Rose took his hand. "Reading Peter Pan?"

He smiled as they walked down the hallway together. "I love that story."

She could feel that he had been cross, but it had lifted a bit upon seeing her. He had been shielding his emotions from her ever since she had told him she was going to Torchwood. But, being this close to him, she was able to feel it. Or maybe he had stopped shielding her as much. She still didn't quite understand that entire thing.

As they arrived into their bedroom, she couldn't stand it any longer. His annoyance was making her cross. Just what did he expect from her?

"Okay. I can tell you're cross."

He nodded, "Well, yeah-"

"Well, you need to just…deal with that! I only went to Torchwood to help Jake with who was going to this funeral! I was an agent before you arrived here, you know!"

He looked completely confused. "Are you under the impression I'm cross _with you_?"

She was taken aback. "Well, you're not?"

"No!" He laughed.

Rose wasn't convinced. "I can feel that!-"

He stood in front of her and rubbed his face with a groan. "Damn it, Rose. It's not like that-"

"Then, what is it like?" She insisted.

He put his hands on his hips and looked at her. "You are ready to fight. I can feel that-"

She pointed at him forcefully. "I can't believe you would be so angry about me-"

He laughed again. "I'm really not!-"

"Oh, you are-"

He shook his head and smiled, "Rose, I'm really not."

She stopped and looked at him in surprise as she realized he was telling the truth. "You're really not."

He shook his head. "I'm not. It's not about you."

"Then what is it?"

He put his hands in his pockets. "I don't really want to talk about it."

She crossed her arms. "And you wonder where Samuel gets that?"

He dramatically looked at the ceiling. "Damn it, Rose-"

"Tell me what's on your mind!"

He held out his hands, "I'm not talking about this tonight."

She rose her eyebrows.

He crossed his arms and popped. "Nope."

She smiled and spoke in a terrible German accent, "Maybe you just need Doctor Helga…."

His face spread into a smile. "I don't think so…"

She wrapped her arms around him and continued to tease. "I can feel it. Yes, you do."

He looked into her eyes and smiled. "I love you. You know that, don't you?"

She continued with the German accent. "Yes, I do. But, I think your wife would be annoyed with your love for Doctor Helga."

The Doctor laughed at her playfulness. "You are mad."

She giggled.

He looked cleared his throat and pointed at her. "I have something to show you."

She let go of him and put her hands behind her back. She teased, "Doctor Helga or Fräulein Rose?"

He tapped her on the end of the nose. "Frau Rose Tyler. Bitte." He shook his head. "Smith! I mean Smith!"

She laughed and shook her head. "I'll take your word for it. I have no idea anything German."

He smiled. "You should ask the boys. I know they both speak it."

He took her hand and walked with her over to the doors of the balcony. He stopped and looked into her eyes. His sudden movement made her a bit uncomfortable. She rose her eyebrows and smiled, "What are you doing?"

He continued to look into her eyes as if he was expecting something to happen. He grinned and began to sing 'How Sweet it Is' to her.

She giggled. "What are you doing?"

"Sing with me Rose."

"Why?" She smiled.

"I have a good reason. Come on….'How Sweet it is to be loved by you.'

He took her in his arms and danced as she joined him singing the song. After a few verses, he opened the door to the balcony.

The stars surely hung in the sky, but they couldn't be seen from the clouds that hung over the sea that night. Tiki torches had been attached to the railing of the balcony and the fire lit up the area beautifully. The table held a bucket of ice with a bottle of wine and two wine glasses.

The Doctor let her hand go and continued to sing as he opened the wine bottle.

Rose covered her mouth in surprise, "When did you do this?"

He poured them both a glass of wine. "I had some help. Didn't want to burn down the house."

His continuous dancing and humming of their song amused her, but also melted away any thoughts she had of him being angry.

He handed her the wine glass and held his up to make a toast. "I'm sorry."

"For what?"

He looked at her seriously. "For putting everything else before you recently. I apologize."

They clanged glasses and sipped the wine.

Rose exhaled, "Oh, that is really nice."

He sat down his glass on the table. "Some new sort that Pepper wanted us to try. She is really into wine, I wonder why."

"She lives with Stark. It's probably how she copes."

The Doctor laughed.

"But, hang on. I don't think you've been putting everything else before me."

He took her wine glass from her and sat it on the table. He clicked a button on his phone which began to play their song, 'How Sweet It is' by James Taylor, and started to dance with her. "Sure, I have."

She smiled as they danced, "Well, I don't feel you have."

"I do. I want you to know that I meant what I told you so many months ago. All I ever wanted was you."

"And now you have a family."

"A large, mad family."

She could feel his heart swell with pride and love. "Who love you so much."

He held his lips to her head.

"Was it anything like this?"

She regretted her words as soon as she said them. The sudden jolt of shock that came from him could only be described as heartbreak.

Rose stammered. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said anything-"

"No, it's alright." He cleared his throat and leaned back to take another sip of his wine. "No. It actually wasn't."

"What was different?"

He held his wine in his hand as he considered. "Umm. Well, for starters. I only had one version of children."

She giggled. "Yeah, that is strange. What else?"

He drank the rest of his wine and shook his head. "Not talking about that. Sad stuff. Anyway. Umm. So, you and me."

She was surprised he had even said that about it.

She rose her eyebrows at him. "Yes?"

"We're celebrating."

"What are we celebrating?"

He handed her glass back to her. "We met today. For the first time."

"No, we didn't. You've been here longer than a year."

He grinned. "I knew you wouldn't think of this. Not me, the other me."

"The one with the ears?" She teased with her tongue in her teeth.

He laughed loudly, "Ha! Yes."

"And you blew up my job?"

He refilled his drink. "That's the day! Yes!"

She sipped her drink as he stood in front of her and grinned, "And that was madness. If I had known, all of this would have came from that day…."

She smiled. "What would you have done differently?"

He replied, "A few things."

She bit her lip as she smiled, "Like what?"

He looked her up and down. She could feel him undressing her with his eyes.

She giggled, "I feel that."

He smiled, "Good."

She laughed and handed him the glass of wine, which he sat on the table next to his phone. The song continued, and they began to dance to the song together again.

She could feel his sudden change of mood. Instead of love and lust, he suddenly became surprised. He stopped dancing.

"Rose, do you hear that?"

"Hear what?"

He appeared to be listening to something.

Rose asked, "Lewis?"

"No." He told her and quickly began to type something in on his forearm. When he looked up at her, a mad smile spread across his face. "Oh, I hope I'm right!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	24. Chapter 24 - Soli's Misunderstanding

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 24 - Soli's Misunderstanding

Tony and Pepper had finished their interview and had been ushered back into the dressing room they had used prior to going on the news program. Exton was with them and closed the door as they arrived inside.

Pepper ran her hand across her face as she walked to the other side of the room. "Oh, I'm glad that's over."

Tony turned his head sideways to hopefully see more of her legs that the slit in the skirt revealed. He hummed in agreement.

Exton laughed under his breath, crossed his arms, and leaned against the wall. "The car will be back shortly. I'll take you both down. Then you can pop back to the island home from the vehicle."

Tony nodded. "Sounds good. What's going on?"

Exton grinned, "What do you mean?"

Tony pointed at him, "You have that goofy grin on your face, man."

Exton laughed, "Lewis and Lance are both gone. John has told us not to disturb him unless someone has lost a limb, so…."

Tony clapped his hands together in realization. "Legate's overdue bachelor party! YES!"

Pepper sat down on the sofa and leaned over to adjust her heel. "A bachelor party? He's already married."

Tony shrugged his shoulders. "Even more reason. How routy has it gotten?"

Exton laughed. "Sounds pretty good."

Tony rubbed his hands together. "Oh, I have to make an appearance at that."

Exton's phone rang and he took the call, walking away from Tony.

Tony walked over to sit next to Pepper on the sofa. She sat back and sighed. "I shouldn't have worn these shoes."

Tony put his arm around her. "Take them off."

"We still have to walk out of here."

Tony leaned down and took off her shoes. "I have never understood how you wear these things without breaking your ass, Pepper."

Pepper didn't argue. "Oh, my feet are aching. It's been a long day. I'm ready for a hot bath."

Tony sat back up with her shoes in his hands. He grinned at her, "Want company in that bath?"

"I thought you were going to a bachelor party?"

"And leave you alone in the bath?" He mumbled, "You may drown. Or need your back washed. You may need to be…..fucked."

Pepper rolled her eyes and laughed under her breath. "And thank you."

He smiled at her. "Oh, don't thank me yet."

She shook her head. "Not at all what I was talking about. Thank you, for not saying anything about the entire 'expecting' comment out there."

"Well, I'm on my period."

Pepper laughed under her breath. "Oh my God…"

He grinned and pulled her hand to his mouth to kiss. "It's not something I want known about me. And I didn't think you wanted it….just put out there, either."

"You're right about that-"

"But, it is something I want to talk about. With you."

She groaned, "Tony…"

Exton nodded and spoke on the phone, "Right then. I'll send them immediately."

Tony and Pepper's attention was now on him as ended the call. "You are both to use your bracelets to pop back to the island home-"

"What's wrong?" Tony asked.

Exton shook his head. "Everyone is safe. However, Soli is rather upset. Arcite says that the young child woke up and you both were gone, so-"

Tony groaned and stood up. He turned to help Pepper to her feet, with her shoes hanging off of his finger. "Well, Mrs. Stark. We've managed to find a way to get you home without you having to put your shoes back on."

She wrapped her arms around him, "I hope he's alright."

"He's fine. We'll be there in seconds." Tony told her as he typed something on his arm.

He managed to kiss her quickly as they popped into the sitting room of the island home.

"Tony! Pepper!" Soli exclaimed and ran to jump in Tony's arms.

Tony carried him to the sofa and sat down. Soli sat on his lap. "What's wrong, Soul Man? We told you that we were going to be right back."

Pepper sat down next to them and took Soli's hand. "You are safe here. You know that. Arcite is with you."

Soli didn't say anything and looked sadly at Pepper.

Tony noticed his expression. "Do you feel safe?"

Soli shook his head. "They took the ship. It was here."

"But, that was Tony Tyler. He knew the code to get through the dome." Tony explained.

"What if he tells someone else the code? What if they figure it out? What if they take you? What if-"

Tony held the little boy's head to his chest and hugged him tightly. "Soli. We're safe here. You're safe."

Soli began to cry.

Tony looked at Pepper, who was rubbing Soli's back encouragingly.

He mouthed, "He's shaking."

Pepper looked devastated. "Oh, Soli. Everything is alright."

Tony kissed the little boy's head. "You're safe, buddy. I promise."

Soli continued to cry.

Arcite walked over and sat down in the chair next to them. "I am sorry. I wasn't sure what to do."

Pepper kissed Soli's hand. "It's alright. Thank you for calling Exton."

Arcite nodded, "He woke up, and asked if I could get you both to return as soon as possible."

Tony continued to hold the little boy, "It's alright, buddy."

Pepper sighed, "Arcite. We'll take over. If you need to go, it's alright…."

Arcite stood up, bowed, and popped away.

Pepper couldn't help but feel defeated. "Oh, Soli. I'm so sorry you feel this way."

Soli sat up and looked at her. Tony took the opportunity to wipe the young boy's tears from his eyes. "Soli and I are going to watch Indiana Jones, Pepper. You can go take that bath you talked about. Relax for a while."

Pepper looked surprised. "What?"

Soli sniffed from crying.

Tony took Pepper's hand. "Yeah. I'm going to talk to this guy, and you need to relax. Is that alright, Soli?"

Soli wasn't quite sure, but Pepper leaned over and kissed his forehead. "You are safe, Soli. Tony is right here with you."

"Are you safe?" Soli asked her.

Tony grinned, "Do you think I'd suggest a bath for her if she wasn't? Pepper is safe. I am safe, and most of all, you are safe."

Soli sniffed from his crying.

Pepper stood up and kissed the top of Soli's head. "I won't be long."

"Take your time, Pepper. Everything is alright. No need to rush." Tony reassured her.

Pepper nodded, "Alright then."

She walked up the stairs to their bedroom.

Tony tossed Pepper's heels on the floor and slipped off his own shoes. "And what's really going on, Soli? Did you have a dream that scared you?"

Soli shook his head. "No. I was just thinking about things."

Tony reached over and grabbed a tissue for him. He helped Soli wipe his nose and face, "And you are just a mess, now."

Soli took the tissue and cleaned himself up. "Tony, I don't mean to be a problem-"

Tony pointed at him, "You. Are never a problem. If you are scared about anything, I need to know. You can talk to me and Pepper. Okay? About anything. We're a family. We're there for one another. Pepper tells me that's how it works."

Soli looked confused.

"It's new to me."

"But, you had a family when you were young."

"I want us to be better than that. You deserve better than I had."

Soli nodded and wiped his eyes again.

Tony sighed. "Truth is, I've only recently realized that it wasn't the way a family should behave. The way a father should treat his son."

"That's the reason you decided to become the King?"

He nodded, "The best way to put it behind me is to begin again. Just like you. You lost your father, who was an extremely brave man. You should always be proud of him. He saved an entire planet of Quauhtin."

Soli sniffed. "I am."

"And never forget that. You are made of something very strong. This man, who was such a great guy. He wanted what was best for you, and to make sure you would remain safe."

Soli nodded, "He told you to care for me. He knew you would keep me safe."

"I think he did. I'm not going to let him down. Or you. Don't worry. So, tell me what you've been thinking about. We'll talk it out. I won't be angry."

Soli wiped his eyes. "I saw that man. The one with orange hair and beard."

"Tony Tyler?"

Soli nodded. "Yes."

"When?"

"Yesterday. You and Pepper went to see Samuel and Karen."

"Oh." Tony realized. "You were at the school."

"We were playing football and he came to the pitch. Bassiano was playing with us, but stopped when he showed up. He was bleeding. His face, was bleeding."

"Bassiano?"

"No. Tony's face. Bassiano stopped playing to go help Tony. I ran over to see if I could help."

"What did he say?"

Soli took a deep breath. "He had a towel on his face. He said he was fine. I told him he should go see Samuel, because he's a Doctor and could fix him. Just like he did my hand."

Tony smiled, "Good thought."

"He knelt down and got into my face. He told me that Samuel wasn't interested in helping anyone but himself, otherwise he would have already been a man, and dealt with me and my problem."

"What problem?"

"Me? Am I the problem?"

Tony rose his eyebrows at him. "Soli, you're not a problem. Not at all."

Soli wiped a tear from his eyes, "You're not going to get rid of me?"

Tony grinned, "Never."

"He said some other things. But I don't remember them."

"Mean words?"

Soli nodded and didn't look up at Tony.

Tony sighed, "Some people, just have to shout and make others fell less to make themselves feel more. Does that make sense?"

Soli sniffed, "No."

"Tony, doesn't feel good about himself. So, he wants you to feel frightened, to make himself feel better."

Soli nodded, "Why? That's just…."

"Cruel." Tony told him. "He has a problem, man. But, you don't. You are completely fine. You are welcome here, and we're not going to ever send you away. Nothing he says is ever anything you need to worry about. It's simply, not true. Never believe it."

Soli wiped his tears. "Why would he take the ship?"

"Believe me. I want to know that, too."

"Is he coming back?"

"I have two reasons to hit him when he does. First, taking my ship. And then upsetting you."

"I'm alright."

"Yes. Because you talked to me about this. Soli, you can talk to me about anything. Alright? Don't ever think you can't. That's how this works. Alright?"

Soli nodded. "Okay, Tony."

Tony picked up the remote to turn on the telly. "Indiana Jones?"

Soli moved off of Tony's lap and pulled a blanket over himself. "Sure. Although, I have a question about that."

Tony propped his face up with his fingers, "What's that?"

Soli wrapped the blanket around himself. "His father calls him 'Junior.' Why?"

"That's his name. Henry Jones, Junior. He's named after his Dad."

"His name is Indiana Jones."

"He calls himself that. That's not his name."

"That's strange."

Tony grinned. "I do that. My name is Anthony. But, I don't like that, so I call myself Tony."

The little boy nodded, "Like Soli."

"Do you like that?"

He smiled, "I do. It's the name you gave me. You and Pepper. Makes me feel like yours."

Tony beamed at him. "Because you are. My son. My Soli."

Soli leaned against Tony's side, and he wrapped his arm around the small boy. The blanket wrapped around them both. Tony used the remote and turned on the movie.

Soli yawned. "Maybe Tony will return soon with your ship."

"Maybe, he will. Don't worry about this, man." Tony rubbed his own face. "Do you feel better?"

Soli nodded, "Yes. I'm sorry I got so upset."

Tony sat the remote down next to himself. "It's alright, buddy. Between you and Pepper, I'm getting used to hysterics."

Soli looked up at Tony in confusion. "What is 'hysterics'? Is it a system on the ship?"

Tony grinned. "Only when the Stark family is involved."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	25. Chapter 25 - Surprise Visitor

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 25 – Surprise Visitor

The Doctor and Rose popped to the beach, just down the pathway from the great house. The sea waves washed onto the shore just feet from where they stood. The Doctor stood looking at the palms as if he expected to find something there.

Rose's hair blew in the sea air. She tucked it behind her ear.

It was extremely dark, but she was certain the Doctor's superior vision would help him find whatever he thought he had heard. She didn't let go of his hand.

"What do you hear?"

"It's close. I just can't see it."

Just as Rose's eyes began to adjust to the darkness, a bright light from an open doorway appeared between the palm trees. She jumped and closed her eyes just as she felt the Doctor's excitement grow.

"I bloody knew it!" He cheered.

She looked up and saw a figure stepping through an unseen door.

"What is that?"

"A TARDIS, Rose!"

"It doesn't look like a Police Box."

"Because the Chameleon Circuit is working!" He celebrated. "It's hiding between the palms."

Just as he said that, the figure walked through the doorway. Rose was certain it was her Doctor, but as the figure grew closer to her she realized who it actually was.

"Samuel!" Rose said in surprise.

Samuel walked across the sand with a large smile on his face. "Hi, Mum. Dad. I told Gene that you would be able to hear it if we arrived here. I didn't think coming into the house was a good idea."

Rose laughed and hugged her son. "It's lovely to see you!"

The Doctor's happiness suddenly was overshadowed with worry. "What has happened?"

Samuel shook his head and smiled warmly at him. "Nothing, Dad. Everything is alright. Umm. I'm not sure when we've arrived."

Rose held her son's hand. "Halley was just born."

Samuel laughed under his breath as he reached in his pocket. "Perfect. That's where we were aiming for."

Samuel handed his father a small container that was only as big as a coin. "And that's what you need, Dad."

The Doctor held it up to attempt to see what was in it.

Rose asked, "What is-"

Her question was interrupted by a child who ran out of the TARDIS. She appeared to be about four years old, with long blond hair that hung in a long braid down her back. Samuel instinctively turned as she ran to him, and lifted her in his arms. She wrapped her arms around his neck and he kissed her cheek.

"Sweetheart, didn't I ask you to wait for Daddy?"

"We were going to see Papa." The little girl said. She turned her head and saw Rose and the Doctor standing there. Her eyes lit up as she reached for them. "Nan! Grandfather!"

Rose held her arms out and the small child went to her quickly.

The Doctor kissed her head and laughed. "It's so good to see you….ummm."

Samuel helped, "Pen."

The Doctor looked appalled. "Pen!?"

"Penelope." Samuel grinned.

The Doctor nodded in approval. "Much better."

Samuel chuckled. "That's funny. You're the one that started calling her, 'Pen'."

"Phhh." The Doctor grumbled.

The little girl giggled in Rose's arms. "I prefer 'Pendragon'!"

Rose smiled proudly, "Who calls you that, Pen?"

Penelope covered her mouth and giggled, "Grandfather Feet!"

Rose laughed.

Samuel sighed, "Haven't we talked about that, Pen?"

"Sorry, Daddy." Pen giggled.

The Doctor rubbed the little girl's back with a smile.

Rose held her granddaughter and looked at her face. "Oh, you are so lovely."

Samuel smiled proudly, "All of my girls look like their Mum."

The little girl smiled at Rose, "Daddy always says that. But, I think it's my hair, Nan."

The Doctor chuckled as he ran his hand across her head. "I think it may be. Who braided this for you?"

Penelope giggled. "You did, silly! Have you forgotten? I knew you were watching Eastenders with Grand-"

The Doctor stopped her words, "Ah! Shh!"

Rose bit her lip to keep from howling with laughter. She glanced at Samuel, who was laughing under his breath.

The Doctor grinned. "Just checking to make sure you're paying attention, Pen."

Samuel held his hands out to the little girl. "Pen, darling. We need to go. Papa is waiting."

Penelope quickly kissed Rose and the Doctor, and went to Samuel. He whispered something to the small child and sat her feet down on the sand. She laughed and ran into the TARDIS.

Rose couldn't hide her excitement. "So. More children after Halley, then?"

Samuel nodded his head. "Yeah. A brood. That's what Karen insists they are."

The Doctor looked at the small container again. "A pain blocker, huh?"

Samuel nodded, "Yes. It's a bit larger than I would have liked, but much smaller than the one I had before. There's no metal in it, and so it won't show up on any scanner. You've only just finished it, and both of us agree that we should have started with it. It would have prevented a lot…of…well…."

The Doctor grinned and slipped it into his pocket, "Understood. You just left with Lewis and Lartius. I'll have Karen talk to you and sort this out as soon as you return."

Samuel shook his head. "Karen won't demand I do anything. Especially, now at the beginning of our relationship. We're simply still getting to know one another. Halley is small. Well…..there was…"

"Is everything alright?" Rose asked in concern.

Samuel smiled, "Of course, Mum. It's just…something…actually, remind me of this. It would probably help."

Rose nodded. "Of course, Sweetheart."

Samuel suggested to his Dad. "Have Arles talk to me about having the pain blocker put in. He's really the only one I would have listened to about it."

The Doctor nodded. "Alright."

Samuel put his hands in his pockets and rocked on his feet. "He has a way of…..talking me into stuff."

Rose teased, "Better than Genie?"

"Well, Gene is busy- wait- I can't remember…"

The Doctor sighed. "I know about _that_ Legate."

Samuel grinned, "Right. That's where we are. Oh, such fun."

The Doctor groaned, "I don't want to know why you say that."

Rose wanted to make for certain. "So, everything is alright?"

He smiled at her. "Yes, ma'am. I do need to go, though."

Samuel leaned down and kissed her cheek. "I'll see you soon, Mum."

Samuel shook his Dad's hand and then turned to walk towards the TARDIS. He reached the door, then turned back around. "Umm. Dad?"

The Doctor took Rose's hand, "Yes, son?"

He grinned, "Go easy on Legate."

The Doctor moaned. "What the hell has he done now?"

Samuel howled with laughter and closed the door.

The TARDIS disappeared.

The Doctor looked back at Rose. "What the actual hell?"

Rose shook her head. "I have no idea."

He complained. "Damn that Legate! Ugh!"

Rose held up her hands, "Hang on. Do you think that he's just saying that to wind you up-"

"Well! Clearly!"

Rose began to laugh and held him around the waist. "He's just like you."

He groaned and dramatically lifted his head to look up at the stars. She could feel disappointment wash over him as he closed his eyes and sighed.

"Baby. That's not a terrible thing-"

"No." He groaned and wrapped his arms around her. "It's not that."

They held one another.

"Then what is it?" Rose asked.

He sighed, "And that just confirms what I knew would happen."

Rose was confused.

The Doctor opened his eyes wide with annoyance and pointed to where the TARDIS had just disappeared. "That TARDIS still hates me!"

Rose closed her eyes and shook her head. "I cannot _believe_ that's what you are on about-"

"You heard him, Rose! Gene was piloting the TARDIS. I sent her here-"

"And she came! Would you please-"

He put his hands on his hips and lost himself in thought, "I've got to sort out how to get that TARDIS to like me. Maybe have Genie talk to her again…."

Rose rolled her eyes as he continued to complain under his breath.

"I can't believe that TARDIS! I would think, Rose Tyler, that I would get at least get one! There's an entire plant up there!"

"Who says you don't-"

"If I did, then I would have brought it back to us-"

"Oh, you would not! You would have thought it was the other you and punched yourself out."

The Doctor stopped complaining and nodded. "Maybe, you're right."

Rose put her hands on his hips and pulled him back into her arms with a smile. "See? Let's think the best-"

He realized something and snapped his fingers. "Or! Maybe mine just isn't grown up enough yet-"

Rose groaned and rubbed her face. "Oh, I've had enough of this-"

He put his hands back on his hips and mumbled, "Yeah. Maybe that's it. I'm still going to have Genie talk to that bloody plant though-"

"Fine!" Rose insisted. "Now, focus. Before we came down here…."

They wrapped their arms around one another. He could feel the lusty mood she was in.

He grinned at her. "You're right. I have other plans."

"Plans, huh?"

He chuckled, "Oh yes."

She teased, "A walk on the beach?"

"Nah." He told her as he held her in his arms.

"Something else on your mind?"

He cupped her face with his hands and met her lips with his own.

 _'Sing to me Rose.'_ He told her through their connection as they kissed.

Rose stopped kissing him, "What is with you and singing tonight?"

He shrugged his shoulders. "Nothing-"

"Oh, nothing?-"

"Yes, nothing."

She narrowed her eyes at him as he looked closely into her eyes. "Rose?"

"What?" She asked through a laugh. "You are being so-"

He crashed his lips into hers again. She could taste the wine they had been enjoying before he had heard the TARDIS and popped them down to the beach.

She ran her hands through his hair as she felt him unbutton and push her jeans off of her hips. The sea mist on her bum made her come back to her senses.

"Stop!-"

He held his hands out and looked confused, "Stopped. What? Why?"

She pulled back up her jeans and pointed forcefully at him. "We're on the beach-"

"It's dark-"

"Anyone can come down here!"

He grinned as reached in his pocket and took out a blanket. She watched as he spread it out across the sand.

He stood up and faced her. "Well. A blanket, then-"

"A blanket?-"

He groaned, "Rose Tyler. We made love here in the sand how many times before we actually moved here?-"

"That's the point. No one lived here-"

"No one is coming down here-"

"This place is crawling with Quauthin-"

He grinned and rocked on his feet. "Not tonight."

She looked surprised, "Where is everyone?"

He crossed his arms and realized. "I'm not really sure."

"You're the Primus in charge-"

He nodded, "Yes. And they are all off, at a bar someplace. Hang on. New York. They are in the Stark Tower. Yes."

Rose grinned, "The children are in the house."

He wrapped his arms around her and began to kiss her neck, "With their Grand."

She giggled. "Alright, you are talking me into it."

He sat down dramatically on the blanket and slipped off his shoes. "Brilliant! Great idea, Rose!"

She rolled her eyes. "You've been planning this."

"Planning what?" He asked as he leaned on his elbow and looked up at her.

She grinned, "This entire, 'Get Rose Tyler into bed'-"

"Well, I've failed. There's no bed here!"

She crossed her arms, "What is really going on?"

He dramatically lay down on the blanket and groaned, "Rose! You're over thinking this…."

"Then start explaining-"

He rubbed his face and continued to explain without looking at her. "Can't I just have some time with just you and me? I mean, there are children and problems everywhere! Lewis becoming King! A war or three beginning, which was never supposed to even happen! Not to mention our son being completely strange, and Jack is still off some damn where in my fucking TARDIS-"

"Oh, shut up." Rose complained.

He stopped talking and looked up to see her. She had knelt beside of him. While he had been complaining, she had removed her jeans, knickers, bra, and unbuttoned her blouse.

"Rose?"

She smiled, "Who else do you expect?"

"Umm…."

She pointed at him. "You're expecting her, aren't you-"

"No!" He said a bit too quickly.

"You are so full of it-"

He laughed, "No, I'm not-"

"Yes, you are! I can feel that. You have me singing because if I stop, you'll know it's her."

He sighed and leaned on his elbows. "I've wanted us to be together so many times. We get almost there, and she shows up. Rose. I feel like I'm living a life of celibacy."

Rose laughed. "Celibacy, huh?"

"Yes. And it sucks."

"You've filled your life with work, food, and sleep." She teased.

He looked at her and within a few seconds, shivered. "Ugh! That is the worst thing you could ever say to me-"

She rolled her eyes. "You are such a brat-"

"I'd rather fill my life with other things."

She laughed as she straddled him. She leaned down and began to kiss his neck. "Such as?"

He tangled his fingers into her hair and met her lips with his own. He kissed her ear and breathed the words into it. "Just you."

She stopped kissing him sat up to look into his beautiful brown eyes. Both of their faces spread into a smile.

"Just me?"

"Yeah! So, let's do this before she shows up, Rose!"

She playfully pushed him down on the blanket.

He cheered, "YES! That's what I'm talking about!"

She giggled and shook her head. "You are ridiculous."

He lay back with his hands behind his head. "This view is brilliant."

She rubbed her breasts and slid her hands down her body.

He mumbled. "Brilliant."

She could feel his lust growing. She moved her hands back up to open her shirt wider and rubbed her breasts again.

He sprang up and wrapped his arms around her, causing her to squeal in surprise. He twisted around and she was lying on her back looking up at him. He was looking at her chest and teasing her breasts.

"You are such a boob man."

He leaned down to gently kiss her chest. His warm breath exhaled on her skin, which made her moan.

He quickly looked up into her eyes. "Rose?"

"I love that."

He leaned down and met her lips with his own.

She began to kiss him, sucking his bottom lip causing him to moan. She felt him cup her breasts and begin to rub her nipples with his thumbs. His noises caused her to giggle.

He kissed the end of her nose. "How sweet it is to be loved by you."

She smiled at him. "It's still me. I didn't realize that was what was happening. I'm sorry."

"Not your fault-"

"It is. If only I would learn to control that." She said quietly.

He sat up and held up his hand, looking back up the path, "I think I hear Jackie."

She sat up and looked around. "You better be kidding-"

He laughed. "Not kidding!"

"Shit!" She grabbed her clothes and wrapped her arms around him. "If she catches us down here-"

"She was at our wedding! Married people do have sex-"

Rose stopped and looked at him through her eyebrows, "Do you want to deal with that-"

"NO!" He laughed, "I love this. You make me feel like a kid."

They quickly popped back to their bedroom.

Seconds later, Jackie Tyler appeared on the path holding a torch. "What the hell is this blanket doing down here? Bloody madness, I'm telling you. Damn Quauhtin."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	26. Chapter 26 - Brotherly Chat

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 26 - Brotherly Chat

Arles laid across the sofa in his suite onboard the Doctor's ship. The lights were dimmed and he listened to Beck's song, 'Soul of a Man' at a loud volume. He held his fists above his chest and drummed along holding pretend drumsticks in the dim room.

His phone that lay on his chest, rang. The music was so loud that only the vibration alerted him to the call. He picked up his phone and smiled as he looked at the screen and read that it was Kelly calling. He accepted the call and lay back on the sofa.

Kelly's face filled the screen.

He held up a finger to ask her to wait, "Friday, mute."

The music stopped.

He smiled at her. "Hi."

She giggled. "Hi. Was that Muse?"

"Beck. I like the way Sammy sings it better, but…"

"Yeah, Karen told me that Sam sings all of the time. Do you?"

"Sing? Hell no."

She giggled, "You texted that you wanted me to ring when I had a chance….?"

"Yeah. I'm sorry, but I have to reschedule this weekend."

"Really?" She looked annoyed.

He sat up and shook his head. "Kelly, it's not what you think. I truly want you to come to New York, or wherever, to see me. I was just called out of town and I'm not certain when I'll return."

She seemed to soften. "Well, I can't come this weekend anyway."

He relaxed and teased, "Have a date?"

"Yeah. With some books." She laughed. "I really have to study. You won't believe what happened today."

He rose his eyebrows and smiled at her. "Try me."

"This….job I used to have. Years ago. They called and want me to come to New York next week."

"Job?" Arles rubbed his head. "What job could that be?-"

She waved her hand. "Never mind that. But, this is the point. I'll be in New York next week. So, if you are there….then."

"What about school? You're nearly done."

She grinned, "And I've completely lost my mind. I've spoken to all of my professors and plan to take my exams early. This Monday. I'm not sure how long these meetings will take in New York. But, at least, school will be finished and out of the way. Well, provided I pass everything."

"For this super secret job you had when you were a child, then? What were you? A spy?"

She rolled her eyes. "Arles. Anyway. That's my news."

"Sounds like a preview of news-"

She laughed. "I promise I'll explain more when I see you."

He grinned. "Alright."

"So, where are you? On a Zeppelin?"

He looked around and realized he hadn't been very careful to prevent her from seeing the background. Thankfully, the window was over to the side and out of her view. "Umm. I suppose. Yeah."

"You suppose?"

He smiled. "Yeah. Papa has me going someplace….you know. Stuff."

"And you are complaining that I'm being vague."

He pointed at himself. "I have a good reason-"

"And I don't?" She retorted.

"Fine. So, we're going to fight. Wasn't there something we had planned to fight about this week?"

She laughed. "I remember there was, but can't remember what it was."

"Must not been too important to fight over then."

She smiled. "You're right. Let's go with that."

Arles heard the knock at Kelly's door. She spoke, "Oh, let me get that."

She walked over and opened the door. Three girls came in carrying books and packs.

"And you just open the door without looking to see who is there?!" He exclaimed.

She rolled her eyes as she closed the door.

"Who is that? Arles?" One of the girls asked.

"Yes." Kelly smiled.

The phone was taken from her and Arles saw the familiar face of someone who had played softball with them. "Hello, Arles."

He smiled. "Hello there…ummm…."

She laughed, "And he can't remember my name."

Arles sighed. "I have forgotten your name. I apologize. But, I remember that you play third base."

"And when are you going to actually ask Kelly out on a date?"

Arles was confused. Had she not told them?

Arles grinned and rubbed his chin. "Umm. Well, I suppose I should sort that out with her."

The girl attempted an English accent to mock him, "Right then. Try that, governor. Cheerio!"

She laughed and handed Kelly back the phone. "Here you are."

Kelly took the phone into her bedroom. "Just give me a minute, girls." She closed the door. "Arles, I'm sorry about that."

"She doesn't know we're going out?"

"No one does." Kelly admitted as she sat down on the bed. "Arles. I just, want to keep it between us. Is that alright?"

He smiled, "Alright. I haven't told anyone either. Well, except Mum. She just has that way of getting anything out of me."

"Your Mum? You mean-"

He nodded, "Yeah."

"What did she say?"

He grinned, "Mum things. You know."

She laughed. "I'm being discussed in Rose Tyler's home."

"Well, to be technical, it was Karen and Sammy's home."

Kelly pointed at him. "Karen said they had gotten married. Have they?!"

Arles propped his head up on his chin. "Is this an interrogation?"

She pointed at him forcefully. "Arles!-"

He smiled, "You have a flat full of guests that you need to get back to."

She groaned. "Ugh. You are-"

"Oh yes, I am. And I miss you."

She softened. "I miss you. This is more difficult than I thought it would be."

He laughed, "It's only been one day-"

"But, it was a long day!" She insisted. "And thank you for the gift."

He smiled, "Like it?"

She leaned in so he could see the new ear rings that he had sent her. "They are beautiful."

"I'm excited for you to see what I have sent for you, tomorrow."

"You don't have to send me something everyday, Arles."

"I'm trying to do this proper, Kelly."

"No one's boyfriend sends them something everyday-"

"Yes, they do!-"

"Oh, they don't!"

He rose his eyebrows at her and smiled.

"What have you done?"

There was another knock at the bedroom door. Kelly opened it and the same girl Arles had spoken to before popped her head inside. "Pizza is here. Did you order it?"

Kelly smiled and looked back at Arles on the phone in disbelief. "Pizza?"

He grinned, "You have to eat. Go study. I'll chat with you later." He ended the call.

She groaned and threw her hands up. "That man!"

XXXXXXXXXX

Arles chuckled to himself as he sat the phone on his chest.

Friday spoke, "Arles. Doctor Samuel Bennett has asked for you to join him."

Arles stood up, "Where is Sammy? His suite?"

"No, sir. He's in the Control Room."

Arles put his phone in his pocket and slipped back on his shoes. "Got it. I'm on my way."

He walked out of the room, and down the hallway.

The evening lights had been activated, and shown a bit dimmer in the hallways than they did in the middle of the day. It was a feature unique to the type of ship that the _Asclepius_ was. The familiar hallways made Arles forget that he was so far from his home, 18 years from his place in the future. This had made him feel at home more than anything else had.

As he stepped into the Control Room, Jane greeted him. "And good evening, Arles!"

He smiled, "Hello there, Jane. Where is Lance?"

She smiled as pointed towards the small office located over to the side. "He's in there with Samuel."

Arles nodded and walked over the small office's doorway. Lance sat on the sofa, holding baby Halley in his arms. Tony Stark's image appeared on the screen on the wall. Samuel sat in the corner where Tony couldn't see him from the screen's position.

"Ah! Hello there, Arles!" Tony said as soon as he walked in.

Arles sat down next to Lance. "What's going on, Tony? It's late there, isn't it?"

"I can't sleep anyway." Tony told him. "Okay, need to talk to you gents. Soli and Tony Tyler had a conversation that I want to run by you guys."

Lewis' voice spoke. Unseen, he and Lartius were listening in on the channel. They were on Lartius' ship that was traveling next to them. "Tony Tyler? When did this happen?"

Tony told them, "Yesterday, while he was at the school. He said that he came to see Bassiano."

Arles crossed his arms, "Bassiano, huh? His current flavor?"

Tony looked confused, "What?"

Samuel sat back and propped his arm on the back of the chair. Arles noticed he seemed annoyed at this entire conversation.

Arles waved his hand. "Never mind. Continue."

Tony relayed the story to them, ending with the words, "…..that Samuel wasn't interested in helping anyone but himself, otherwise he would have already been a man, and dealt with Soli and his problem."

Lewis huffed, "If Samuel was a 'man'. What would Samuel say about this?"

Arles and Lance looked over at Samuel. He rolled his eyes and shook his head to tell them not to say anything. He didn't want them to know he was hearing all of this.

Arles nodded, "I believe he would be cross, Papa."

"What is with Tony and Samuel?" Tony asked. "Soli said that Tyler's face was bleeding."

Arles nodded, "Yes. Sam hit him."

Tony grinned. "Oh, I need to talk to Sammy."

"Hit him? Why?" Lewis asked.

"He….really said something that wound Sam up. It's nothing new with them-"

"What did he say?"

Arles glanced over at Samuel. Samuel shook his head to excuse it.

Arles cleared his throat, "I don't remember completely, Papa."

Lewis sighed. "Well, it's really not important. Let's focus on the facts. Tony Tyler has stolen this ship and you said he was in the…"

Lance spoke. "Augantu System. We're tracking him over here, and he hasn't moved. It's as if….he's sitting on something."

Tony added, "Yeah, but according to my maps, there's nothing there."

Lewis spoke. "You guys aren't thinking this though."

Arles grinned as he realized, "There's another ship there. He's sitting in the dock."

Lance nodded. "I haven't thought of that."

"Why can't our scanners see it?" Tony asked.

Arles explained, "Well, if it's a huge galaxy cruiser, it's not going to pick up."

Lewis continued, "It has scanners, scrubbers, and a multiplier to keep it hidden."

Tony sat back in surprise. "So, basically, a cloak."

Lance looked down at Halley, "In the simplest terms."

Tony groaned, "I get it that I'm human, and you damn aliens believe that my puny, little human brain is incapable of understanding this…but I fucking swear-"

Arles and Lance held their hands up to stop him.

"No one thinks that, man." Lance told him. "I didn't think of it either."

Arles added, "For real, Tony."

Tony sighed, "Sorry. Just annoyed with this entire thing. Tyler has really pissed me off. At least Sammy popped him for me. And now with Soli being so upset. I had no idea Tyler was just such a manipulative ass-what is that slurping noise?"

Lance and Arles looked down at Halley. She had her fingers in her mouth and was slurping as she slept.

Arles smiled at her, "Halley."

"Why is Halley there? Where is Sam?" Tony asked.

Arles shook his head, "Don't know, man-"

"Whatever. Who the hell is Tyler hanging out in space with?"

Lewis' voice was heard, "Bassiano, I would guess. He is cross with me and ignoring anyone trying to speak to him. But, that still makes no sense if we're right about them being inside of a dock someplace."

"And I know that he was going out with him to a club the night that Tony left." Arles added.

"So, that damn Bassiano has my ship, too?" Tony grumbled. "Guys. I won't hide the fact that I had planned to go deal with this situation my damn self. But-"

"Well, I'm glad you came to your senses." Lewis told him. "Tony, these aren't reasonable people."

"You think I am? These people are threatening my family!-"

"I understand, Tony. Trust me." Lewis told him.

Tony groaned and shook his head. "I just, hate this."

Lartius spoke, "Tony. I haven't forgotten my promise to you. Please trust me."

Tony sighed. "I do-"

Lartius laughed, "Then act like it!"

Tony groaned and ran his hands through his already wild hair in frustration. "Fine. Keep me posted."

The screen clicked off and went dark.

Lance called, "Lartius? Lewis?"

Arles rubbed his face. "They have ended the transmission, too."

Lance looked over at Samuel, "So, what has you hiding out from this-"

"I'm not hiding out."

Lance pointed to him. "That looks like hiding out to me-"

Samuel shrugged his shoulders, "I just don't want to get into it."

Lance sighed and looked back at Arles. "Is this normal for him?"

"Define 'normal'."

Lance chuckled. "I cannot believe that Lewis didn't figure out you were sitting right there."

"Actually, neither can I." Arles admitted.

Samuel grinned, "He's distracted. It's good for me."

Lance groaned and handed Halley to Arles. He stood up and walked out of the office.

Arles smiled down at his niece who continued to sleep in his arms. "Karen alright?"

Samuel propped his feet up on the edge of his Dad's desk and crossed his arms. "Yeah. She's sleeping."

"She's been sleeping a lot."

"I want her to sleep. She has to heal from….all of this madness."

Arles stood up, walked over to the door, and pressed the button to close it.

Samuel rose his eyebrow, "What are you doing?"

"I want to talk to you." Arles said as he sat back down, gently, with Halley still in his arms. "Karen has to the absolute best thing that has ever happened to you."

Samuel smiled, "She is."

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah."

"Are….you and her-"

"We're fine, Arles."

Arles nodded and looked back down at Halley. "A new baby, can put a lot of strain on any relationship-"

"Oh geez." Samuel complained.

"What's going on?"

Samuel sighed and looked back at Arles. "Nothing."

Arles spoke to Halley in the silly way he usually did. "And your Daddy thinks he can fool me-"

"Oh geez-"

"But, I've known him my entire life and-"

Samuel threw his hands up. "What do you want me to say?"

Arles pointed at him. "That! That right there! You have been so….different since you came back."

"Different….different how?"

"Angry. Samuel, are you being cross like this with Karen?"

Samuel crossed his arms. "I don't want to ta-"

"Fuck that, you're talking about it-"

"Why-"

"Because I'm your brother, and I'm not letting you fuck this shit up."

Samuel sighed.

Arles cradled Halley in his arms. "Sam. I have a Papa, a Mum, and a Dad. All of them get on, a bit too well at times, but I can't imagine not having one of them."

"Karen and I are fine, Arles." Samuel admitted again. "I just, am dealing with some stuff."

"What sort of stuff?"

Samuel looked at him.

"You're going to tell me, fucker. So, start talking."

Samuel pointed at him. "You first-"

"What do I have to talk about?-"

"This thing with Kelly-"

"Oh, shit-"

"That's it. You tell me, I'll tell you." Samuel decided.

Arles sighed. "Fine. But, a deal is a deal-"

Samuel smiled, "Yes-"

"And if I tell you-"

"My solemn word. Well, I'll tell anyone. Well, except Karen-"

"Hell, she probably knows." Arles groaned, "Ummm. We're…."

"Sleeping together." Samuel grinned.

"Yeah, and-"

"And?" Samuel rose his eyebrow in surprise. "There's an 'and'?"

"We've decided to try a relationship."

Samuel sat with the most confused look on his face. "You're what?-"

"Damn it Sam, you heard me-"

Samuel shook his head with his eyes closed, "I heard you, but…it's not….you're not a relationship sort of guy-"

"Maybe I am-"

"No, you're not-"

"People change-"

He pointed at him, "You….are a constant. Like Papa."

"I'm surprised, Karen hasn't told you this?"

"Karen doesn't know this! Well, she thinks she does."

"But, Kelly hasn't told her?"

"Nope."

"What the hell have they talked about?"

"She says loves the boat you have, the car, the cooking. You've been cooking for this woman?"

Arles nodded, "Yeah. What else?"

"That's really all." Samuel smiled. "Sorry, it's not more…..'juicy', as Karen says."

"Juicy?" Arles asked.

Samuel laughed. "Yeah. She has all of these….cute words like that."

Arles shook his head. "So gross. My brother in love."

Samuel smiled as he thought about Karen. He sat back and propped his face up on his fist. "Karen is amazing."

Arles glanced back down at Halley. "So, let's start with you. How is Halley already here?"

Samuel grinned, "Well, see Arles. When two people, really love one another-"

"I know that part!"

Samuel rubbed his hands together and nodded, "Alright. Well, first of all, she's fine. Completely alright."

"Okay." Arles continued to look at her. "Except that I'm holding her in my arms, when by all rights, she should still be-"

"Yeah. I know. Umm. We went to sleep. I had Karen in my arms, my hands on her stomach. Looking at Halley."

"Yeah?"

"And I dreamed she was a full term baby. She was ready to be born. Karen woke up, and Halley was born."

Arles looked surprised. "Just like that?-"

"Just like that."

Arles nodded and looked at his brother. "What else?"

"Well, that's really-"

"That's not it. Sammy, it's me. Talk to me."

"It's rather-"

"Unbelievable. Make me believe it."

"You're going to believe I've gone mad."

"Too late for that. Just talk to me."

Samuel crossed his arms again. "Anything I want, it appears."

"Like what?"

Samuel told him about the toothbrushes, the drinks, how he had made a vase of Karen's favorite flowers appear. "And it…just happens!"

Arles nodded, "I believe you-"

"Look, man. I know it sounds mad, and I didn't admit it to myself at first because I was certain that I had gone completely mental what…with me and Tony being taken….and shit. But, Karen has seen it, too."

Arles smiled back down at Halley. "It's true, Sammy. Don't think it's not."

"It's true? How are you so certain-"

He shrugged his shoulders, "I know-"

Samuel realized. "You already knew about this."

Arles grinned, "A bit, yeah-"

"You fucker." Samuel complained. "You knew Karen and me are fine-"

"I wanted to make sure. I am her 'One'-"

"Are you wankered-"

"I haven't had a drink-"

"Bollocks!"

Arles laughed.

Samuel groaned and shook his head.

Arles grinned. "Yeah, I finally read those damn letters. Karen had written me one about this."

Samuel threw his hands up, "I can't believe you made me sit here and talk about this!"

Arles laughed, "Yes, I am awesome. Do you hear that Halley, sweetheart?"

Halley continued to sleep.

Samuel had recovered. "How long have you known?"

Arles grinned, "That you're proper strange? Long enough."

Samuel shook his head. "I'm….speechless. Putting your brother through that. Just…."

Arles looked up to see Samuel flipping him the bird.

Arles laughed, "Hey man, don't threaten me with a good time."

Samuel laughed and shook his head in disbelief. "Damn, you just….damn you!"

Arles laughed again. "My letter from Karen was very interesting."

"Sounds like it. What else did she say?"

"Gosh, a lot. First thing that she wanted me to tell you, was that you need to get your ass off your damn shoulders and get that surgery on your back."

"Are you sure this wasn't a letter from Howie?"

Arles grinned, "No. And oddly enough, Dad just told me the same thing."

Samuel groaned. "My back would probably be a lot better without all of you on it-"

"Fuck that." Arles rose his finger to make a point. "Let me just give you this bit to think on. Karen is going to be well soon."

Samuel shrugged his shoulders, "Yeah?"

"And your back better be. These other children of yours have to have a beginning."

Samuel rose his eyebrows. "Seriously. Getting into my sex life?"

"I'm your 'One.' If you don't fix your back for any other reason, think about Karen. Her needs."

Samuel nodded. "That's actually a good point. What else did this letter say? Wait, did Karen write about that reason-"

Arles grinned, "No. She just asked me to talk to you about your back. Apparently, it gets worse."

Samuel groaned, "Something to look forward to."

Arles looked back down at Halley and smiled. He stroked her hair with his finger. It sprang straight back upright.

Samuel rubbed his finger across his lip. "Back gets worse. That's just….really not good."

"How bad is it now?" He asked without taking his eyes off of Halley.

"Bad enough." Samuel admitted. "I don't think I could handle worse."

Arles grinned as he continued to try to get Halley's hair to lie down.

Samuel smiled. "It will begin to lie down as it gets longer."

"Seen that, huh?"

Samuel nodded. "Yeah. Seen a lot of stuff. Stuff, that just doesn't make sense."

"Like what?" Arles looked up at his brother.

"Well, first off. You in the castle on the homeworld."

Arles shook his head. "We're at war, I can't be there. I'm heir."

"I know that, your majesty."

Arles looked back at Halley. "Actually, I'd rather not know."

"I'd like to know more about these letters. What else did they tell you?"

"It also told me that I was actually, Papa. To your entire _brood_ of children."

Samuel rubbed his lip and sighed. "Brood. That's the word I had in my letter, too. And you say they are all as strange as me."

Arles smiled at Halley. "That's alright. I still love you, baby."

Samuel repeated, "Papa."

"And I don't want to change anything we've already talked about, Sammy. I meant what I said-"

"Yeah, Karen and I have spoken about it, too. She feels we should go ahead and name you Papa."

"But, you don't?"

Samuel sighed, "It's not as simple of a situation as it was-"

"I agree with that. Which is why I want you to really think about it-"

"Name one time, in either of our lives, when something as been simple."

Arles shook his head. "Sammy, I completely understand. It will change her life. It's your-"

"Decision. Which I actually made a very long time ago. Papa."

Arles grinned. "You remember that?"

"I couldn't forget that. We promised this to one another after we thought Dad had gotten killed in that crash. Gosh. Papa and Mum. I can't imagine what it would have been like without Papa there."

"Some things, you wish you could forget."

Samuel agreed. "So true."

Arles smiled and looked back down at Halley. "And you're awake!"

Halley rubbed her eye with her tiny fist and yawned.

Samuel grinned, "And she's not crying."

"Because she knows it's me." Arles brought Halley up to his mouth and kissed her forehead. "So then, I'm Papa, Miss Halley. Know, never question, that Papa loves you so much. And nothing will ever change that. No matter how strange you become."

Halley coo'ed at him.

Samuel smiled. "Yes, Halley." It was oblivious that he was relieved.

Arles held his finger out for Halley to grab in her fist. She kicked her legs as Arles asked her in the silly voice he always used when speaking to her. "So, my question is: How many is a brood?"

Samuel held up his hands. "No idea. Karen doesn't know either."

Arles smiled at Halley, "If they are as precious as this one, I hope it is as many as you can."

"I agree. And I'll talk to Dad about that….pain blocker. Maybe we can find a smaller one than I had before."

"I'm sure he's already working on it. That just sounds like him."

Arles continued to gaze at Halley as he spoke. He could feel Samuel's eyes on him.

He looked up at his brother. "What?"

Samuel sung in teasing. "Arles has a girlfriend-"

"Oh, bugger off."

Samuel laughed.

Someone tapped at the door before it opened. Lance leaned in the doorway. "Guys, take the controls. I'm going to take Jane to the suite."

Both of the boys went into the control room and sat down when Lance and Jane left the room together. Arles still cradled Halley in his arms.

Samuel sat at the navigation station and clicked a few buttons. "And we're five hours from the rendezvous to drop off Ashena and Logan."

"Ashena alright? I know you were treating her for something."

Samuel grinned as he pressed through some buttons, "She's fine. Anxious to get home."

Friday spoke. "There is a transmission."

Samuel nodded, "Go ahead and put it through."

Lewis appeared on the main screen in the Control Room. He put his hands on his hips when he saw Samuel.

"So then, son. You're going to actually let me know you're in the room this time."

Samuel glanced back at Arles, who was laughing under his breath. "Told you." He mouthed.

Samuel sighed, "Papa, I was just-"

Lewis waved his hand and grinned. "Nevermind that. Lartius and I have been chatting, and we all need a meeting before we separate."

"Separate?" Arles asked in surprise.

Lewis nodded, "Yes. We'll come aboard at the rendezvous and brief all of you. Oh, and Sammy."

"Yes, sir?"

He pointed at him, "I expect you to be there. In the room. Where I can see you, son."

Samuel grinned. "Right, Papa."

Lewis smiled and turned off the transmission.

Samuel crossed his arms, "Now, what the hell is that about?"

Arles was busy playing with Halley. "I have no idea."

Samuel wasn't convinced. "He's not telling you anything-"

Arles spoke in the silly way as he played with Halley, "No, Daddy. Papa hasn't told me anything."

Halley coo'ed and reached up to Arles' face. She pulled her legs in close to her chest.

"Why does she do this?" Arles asked and pointed at her legs.

Samuel grinned, "She's used to holding them that way. She's been in a tight place."

Arles playfully tickled her legs. "Yeah, but not for very long. You are a baby. Not a ball, Halley."

Samuel laughed under his breath as he watched his brother play with his daughter.

The door to the Control Room slid open and Karen walked in. She was wearing a pair of Samuel's jammie jam trousers and a t-shirt. Both were covered with a lovely, red dressing gown.

Both Arles and Samuel stood up.

Karen smiled at them both. "You don't have to do that."

Arles laughed, "Ha! Says you. Papa and Dad would both kill us."

Samuel added, "In cold blood. With lots of pain."

Karen smiled at Halley in Arles' arms. "Mommy has missed you. Are you having a good time in here with your Daddy and Uncle?"

Arles smiled at her. "I think she is."

Samuel cleared his throat, "And we've decided. Arles is going to be Papa, after all."

Karen looked surprised at him. "Papa, then?"

Arles smiled proudly. "Papa. If that's still alright-"

"Of course it is." Karen smiled at Halley who coo'ed again.

Arles smiled back at Halley. "Princess Halley of the Quauthin. We're in this together, little lady."

Samuel took a deep breath.

Karen looked over at him. "You alright with this?"

He nodded, "I am. It's rather a relief. Oddly. It goes against everything I ever said I would do, but….it feels right."

Arles nodded, "And I don't have to name her as my heir until I'm actually in charge. We have time. Things could change."

"That's on my mind, too." Samuel agreed.

Karen smiled, "Let us hope it's something we don't have to worry about for a very long time."

Arles smiled at Halley. "I completely agree."

Karen walked over and stood in front of Samuel. He smiled before leaning down to catch her lips to quickly kiss her. He rubbed her arms as he asked her quietly, "Feeling alright?"

She smiled, "I'm wide awake, Samuel. I don't think I can sleep anymore."

He grinned as he looked at her face. "Pain? Anything?"

She grabbed his arms. "Samuel. I. Am. Alright."

Arles spoke to Halley in the silly way. "And you see your Mummy? She's getting annoyed with Daddy. He's being too-"

"Ah!" Samuel stopped him.

Karen looked back at Arles and insisted. "Samuel is just taking care of me. I'm not annoyed."

Samuel grinned as he looked at her face. He mouthed, "Maybe a bit?"

She rolled her eyes. "No! Anyway. So, what is going on up here?"

She sat down in the chair that Samuel just stood up from.

Arles sat back down with Halley in his arms and teased, "I'm just here to establish an alibi."

Samuel laughed and leaned over to click a few buttons. Some readings changed on the main screen. "Arles the alibi." He was stuck with a sudden idea. "And we'll have to change your title. I've been thinking about it."

Arles grinned. "Why does that cause me to worry?"

Samuel rubbed his hands together and sat down next to Karen. "Hang on. I have it. Professor Arles Lovell Bennett of Terra. Crowned Prince and Son of the Great King-"

"We don't know that yet-"

"Oh hell, you know he'll be great. The Great King of the Quauhtin, Lewis the Primus. Papa to the beloved Halley Oen, boyfriend to the lovely Kelly of Terra, stoner of The Maria Carbonell Institute, and alibi of the Princeps of Plentitude."

Arles looked up at Karen's stunned face.

"Hang on. Boyfriend?" Karen asked.

Arles cleared his throat, "Umm. Well….umm…"

Samuel was very pleased with watching his brother squirm. He said it slowly. "Boy….friend…. Yes, Karen! Has Kelly said anything?"

Karen leaned up in the seat, "Arles! Is that true?"

Arles handed her Halley and ran his hands through his own hair. Still speechless. "Umm….well…."

Samuel grinned, "Good God. I think I broke him!"

Arles pointed forcefully at Sam. "You, Sammy. Just suck-"

"It's Karen! I told you I would tell her!" Sam retorted.

Arles held his hand out towards the baby, "Yeah, but not Halley!"

Samuel nodded, "You make a fine point. My apologies."

Arles crossed his arms and sat back. "Blabbermouth. Worse than Dad."

Karen smiled at Halley and cradled her in her arms. "So, you and Kelly then?"

Arles shook his head. "We can talk about something else."

Karen smiled. "Alright. Well, if you want to talk about this-"

"I don't." He said quickly.

"I'm just saying. I know her pretty well."

Arles nodded as she spoke. Suddenly remembering her meeting in New York, he snapped his fingers. "Yes! She says she has to go to New York because of an old job she had. What is that about?"

Karen looked shocked. "She hasn't told you-"

"No! And it doesn't make any sense. She would had to have been a child to have had a job all of this time ago."

Karen grinned, "Three years old, to be exact."

Samuel shook his head in confusion. "Three? What?"

Karen smiled. "Okay, I'll tell you. But, only because I cannot believe neither of you have figured this out yet. She was an actress."

"An actress?" Arles repeated in disbelief.

"Yes. She played the little sister on that television show. You know with the Army Dad who marries a single woman with like, ten kids?"

Arles racked his brain. "I don't know this show."

Karen added, "She did several movies, too."

Samuel suggested, "Maybe it's something that isn't as popular where we came from."

"I know you've seen it. Everyone has seen it. That movie, about those children going into space?"

Both of the guys shook their heads.

Karen groaned. "What was the name of that? Umm. It was a Disney film."

"She worked for Disney?" Arles asked in surprise.

Samuel admitted proudly. "I've seen every Disney movie-"

"That's true. He has an addiction, Karen. Good you know now-"

"A bit too late, Arles." Karen teased.

Arles laughed, "Tell her about Toy Story 8, Sam."

Samuel shrugged his shoulders, "It was good."

"It was sad. Sammy cried like a baby." Arles insisted.

"I did not!"

"Sounded just like Halley when she gets her nappy changed-"

"Don't believe this, Karen." Samuel told her.

Arles wiped his eyes and pretended to weep. "He was all misty."

Samuel pointed warningly at his brother.

Arles continued, "He wiped his nose on my jacket that night. I found the bogey later that evening."

Samuel threw his head back and mumbled, "Oh, fucking hell."

Karen laughed. "You guys."

Samuel tried to get them back on track, "So, Kelly was an actress?"

"Yes. She stopped after her mom died." Karen informed them, "And you guys really don't know her?"

Samuel shrugged his shoulders, "You would think the blank stares and confused looks on our faces would have answered that for you."

Arles tasted in his mouth. "Kelly Webber."

"No." Karen grinned, "She didn't go by that. She was Gracie Webb, then."

"GRACE WEBB!" Samuel and Arles both said together.

Karen rose her eyebrows in surprise. "Grace Webb, huh?"

Samuel pointed at his brother and sat on the end of his seat. "You are dating Grace Webb?! THE GRACE WEBB?"

Arles rubbed his hands together in excitement. "Ha! How about that, then?"

Karen smiled at both of them. "So, you _have_ heard of her."

Samuel threw his hands out, "Yes! She's in all of these action movies!"

Arles nodded, "She's…well. Hot. What was that movie with her on the motorbike?

"Bad Ass Motor Girl?"

Karen giggled at his reply.

Arles nodded, "That's the one. She broke that guy's willie off-"

Karen was shocked, "She what?"

Samuel shivered, "Which, I'll point out, that you have a bone there-"

"It was a movie trick." Arles insisted. "It's not even possible-"

Samuel sat back and crossed his arms. "The way she hit him. Woo. It broke my balls. Think about that-"

Arles groaned, "I'd rather not-"

Karen grinned, "How about that? Arles, you're dating a celebrity."

Arles leaned back and spread his hands out over his head. "And I'm not one! How about that for a change? Oh, Sammy. We should have dove into that TARDIS!"

Samuel teased, "Dude. You probably need to train a bit extra. She's rather a bad ass."

Arles waved him off. "All movie magic, Sammy."

Karen smiled at Halley. "And this one needs a change."

Samuel quickly jumped up, "I'll get everything. It's just in the office here."

Arles spun around and clicked something on the panel. "Grace Webb. I can't believe it."

Karen smiled, "She really likes you, Arles."

He grinned and looked up at her. "She said that?"

Karen giggled. "Yes. She….well. She'll just have to tell you. I've already told you too much."

Arles shook his head, "No, you haven't."

Samuel returned with the small bag of Halley's things. He sat it on the floor just as Halley began to cry.

"Yes, Daddy knows you don't like to be wet. It's alright." Samuel told her.

Arles stood up, "I'm going to go check on the transporter and the conference room. Make sure everything is ready for this meeting with Papa."

Samuel held his hands out for Halley, "Good idea. Cheers."

Arles left the room.

Samuel sat in a chair and lay Halley on his lap. Karen watched him change her diaper as the baby screamed at him.

"Gosh, she hates that." Karen mumbled.

Samuel changed her as fast as he could, and zipped back up her pink sleeper she wore. He held her to his shoulder and kissed her cheek. "And it's all over. Calm down. Shhh…."

Halley, with her cheek held to Samuel's, stopped crying.

Karen smiled, "You're making her feel better."

Samuel nodded, "And she's wound up. She's making me tired."

"Samuel? Have you slept at all since she was born?"

"Of course-"

"When?"

Samuel thought, "Umm. That morning your mum forced me to go to sleep. The rest is a blur-"

"Samuel! You have got to rest!-"

"I know, Karen. And I will-"

"When? Samuel, listen. I appreciate you so much. I couldn't ask for you to be more helpful. I've not even changed a diaper!-"

"I've gotten really good at it." He grinned.

Halley fussed.

"Ah, we're done with nappies. Don't worry, Halley." Samuel told her and pat her back.

Karen smiled, "How is your back?"

Samuel kissed Halley's cheek again. "It was hurting earlier. I took some medicine and put a patch on it."

Karen sighed.

Samuel decided to tell her. "I spoke to Arles and decided to get that pain blocker put back in."

Karen looked surprised. "What did he say to talk to you into that?"

"What? Do you think I shouldn't?" He didn't ask in anger. He wanted to get her honest option.

Karen shook her head. "No, I think you should."

"Really? Why didn't you tell me this before?"

She sighed. "Samuel. I don't want to be that wife that demands things of you-"

"You have every right to an opinion, Karen. I'm not going to be cross about that."

She looked up at him and shook her head. "I'm just…not up for a discussion like that-"

"What? A fight?"

She pointed at him. "Stop. Just…."

He looked confused at her. "What's wrong, Karen?"

Karen shook her head. "Let's talk about something else."

"I think we need to talk about the other thing."

She crossed her arms. "We will. Just…please not now."

He nodded. "Alright."

"So. What did I miss while I was asleep?"

"Papa wants to come aboard when we meet with the Andromedans. Not completely sure what he has on his mind."

Karen sighed. "I need to talk to you."

"About what?"

"Arles and I had a talk."

"When?"

"When we first came onboard. He came to the suite to make sure I didn't need help."

Samuel rubbed Halley's back. She chewed on her fist. "Yeah, I had to exam Ashena before she went to sleep. That's nice of Arles."

"I thought so, too. Ummm."

Samuel could tell she was nervous to tell him something. He smiled warmly at her and took her hand. "What is it?"

A smile spread across Karen's face. "Samuel. That feeling is wonderful."

Samuel lifted her hand to his mouth and kissed it.

Karen continued. "Arles told me what Tony said. The reason you hit him."

Samuel sighed. Halley had begun to squirm around in his arms. He moved her to his lap.

Karen continued, "Samuel. Nothing happened with me and Arles."

"I know that." Samuel told her as he looked at Halley.

She shrugged her shoulders, "I still think it needs to be said."

Samuel looked at her and smiled, "Karen. It doesn't need to be said. I trust you. Both of you."

Karen reached her hand out to take his. Her touch comforted him as it always did. The electrical current seemed to move up his arm and to his shoulder, as if it was light under his skin. "Samuel. When you were gone, Arles was amazing. We became very close. But, we never crossed that line. I never would."

Samuel continued to smile at her. "Karen. I know. This is not something I'm worried about. Not at all."

Halley began to cry.

"And she's finally realized that Mummy is here." Samuel grinned and handed Halley to Karen.

Karen adjusted herself to be able to feed the baby. Halley's cries were silenced as she attached to Karen's breast and began to slurp loudly.

Karen giggled. "Why does she do that?"

Samuel sat up on the edge of his seat and put his finger over Halley's top lip and Karen's breast. She stopped slurping as she nursed. "She's not getting a good seal. She's still learning."

Karen's eyes met his. "I love that feeling I get whenever you touch me."

"You are lovely." He told her.

She smiled, "Thank you, Samuel. I feel like a cow."

"You are absolutely beautiful. And the best mum that I could have ever hoped for my baby to have."

"Samuel, that's so sweet."

"I mean it, Karen. The best. I love you so much."

He leaned over and met her lips.

Halley smacked at Karen's chest and began to slurp again.

Samuel helped Karen move Halley's head to get a better position. She stopped slurping.

He smiled at Karen and said quietly, "Thank you for buying me that drink."

She whispered through her smile, "Thank you for sharing your fries."

He kissed her again.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	27. Chapter 27 - Diligunt Mortem

_Finally! An update! I haven't abandoned this story, never fear!_  
 _I've had the flu for the past month. I'm so grateful to be on this side of it. So, if you guys are still reading...I'll start writing again._  
 _Thank you for the reviews!_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 27 - Diligunt Mortem

Rose woke up refreshed and comfortable as she lay in the silk sheets under the warm duvet. Her clothes, and the Doctor's, had been tossed across the floor on their way to the bed. It had been so long since she had fallen asleep nude next to her beloved after they had made love for hours. She smiled as she opened her eyes and looked at the window. It was still dark outside.

She felt a weight on her stomach and moved her hand to grip the Doctor's. She turned to face him. His hand moved to her bum as he continued to sleep.

She traced the outline of his face with her finger, gently. His stubble pricked her finger. He must have skipped shaving yesterday. She could always tell when he did. He took a deep breath and mumbled her name in his sleep. It caused her to smile.

 _'I'm here.'_ She told him through their telepathic connection.

 _'Please stay here with me.'_ He told her as he slept.

She smiled, _'Do you mind if I go to the loo?'_

He grinned in his sleep and said something in Gallifreyan.

She got up and went to visit the toilet. After a quick gargle with mouthwash, she put some of the vanilla scented lotion on her hands and rubbed it in.

Still nude, she walked back over, and climbed under the warm duvet.

She rolled over to face him and watch him sleep. His hair was sticking up in every direction. She remembered her snogging him silly before they had made it to the bed last night. The wine he had surprised her with had been emptied.

She moved closer to him, and wrapped her leg around his hip. She kissed his sleeping lips and then down his neck and chest.

He moaned, _'Oh, stay here with me.'_

She continued to kiss him, _'I'm here.'_

He didn't open his eyes and gripped her tighter. _'Stay here. Don't go back to your room.'_

Rose was confused. She leaned back and looked at him. _'Okay, Sweetheart. I'll stay."_

She could feel he was still asleep. He relaxed again and exhaled slowly.

She continued to watch him sleep as she pet his face gently. The duvet fell off of her shoulder. She grabbed it and pulled it back over herself.

Her sudden movement made him move closer to her. "No. You're leaving."

"I'm not leaving. I'm cold."

He put his hand back on her bum. "It's always cold in the mornings. Has it snowed again?"

His response surprised her.

He opened his eyes and looked at her. He sprang straight up and rubbed his face, the duvet falling off of his bare chest. "Umm. Sorry."

Rose smiled, "Where were you?"

He closed his eyes tightly. "Nowhere."

"Someplace it snows."

He shook his head. "Don't pay attention to anything I said."

"Then you shouldn't talk in your sleep."

He sighed and collapsed back on the pillow, running his hand through his hair.

"You feel so sad." She told him as she played with the hair on his chest.

He picked her hand and kissed it. "I'm alright."

She propped her head on her fist, "You can talk to me about this-"

"I'd prefer to forget it." He said without looking at her. "This is my life now. It's not fair to-"

"It's not fair to you to just ignore these feelings."

He closed his eyes tightly.

She added quietly, "You can talk about them to me. It's alright."

He swallowed hard and brought her hand to his mouth to kiss again. "No. Let them sleep."

She looked sadly at him.

He opened his eyes and turned his head to look at her. "There are a lot of things you need to get across this universe. Warp drive… wormhole refractors…"

Rose smiled. "Changing the subject then?"

"You know the thing you need most of all?"

"No."

"You need a hand to hold."

She smiled and held his hand tighter. "You always have mine."

He looked into her eyes, "I'm so glad to have it."

He rolled over to lie on top of her. "You smell like…"

"Vanilla." She smiled.

"And spearmint." He realized. "Did you just get up?"

She laughed, "Boy, you were really out."

He leaned down and began to kiss her. What she expected to be a passionate snogging, was a simple exploration of her mouth with his tongue.

He kissed the end of her nose and smiled. "What do you think? Another time?"

"I'm not going to be able to walk!"

He laughed, "My ultimate goal."

She giggled.

His eyes suddenly rolled in his head. She recognized the look he had so often.

She teased, "Lewis? Here in our bed with us? Tell him you're on my time at the moment."

He chuckled. "Nah, it's Arles. He wants me to put a guard with this girl he's been seeing."

"Oh, she's going to love that."

He kissed the end of her nose again, "And he's talked Sammy into getting that pain blocker in his back."

"Good! Now tell him to leave us alone for a bit."

"He says we're gross." He laughed as he leaned down and began to kiss her again.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Arles shivered as he walked down the hallways of the Doctor's ship. "Oh, nasty!"

His Dad had just told him that he was busy discussing something with his Mum. He wasn't a kid, he knew what that meant.

Jane walked around the corner and nearly ran completely into him. They both caught one another and laughed.

"So sorry. Wasn't watching where I was going." Arles smiled.

Jane smiled, "It's alright. Where are you going?"

He shrugged his shoulders. "Back to the Control Room. Lance isn't with you?"

She shook her head and wrapped her arm around his forearm. "No. Walk me back to my suite."

"Yes, Jane. Sure."

As they walked along the hallways, Jane held onto his arm.

"I need to ask you something, Arles."

"Sure."

"But, I want it to stay between us."

"Alright." He agreed slowly.

"Tell me about….some Quauthin tradition called the Diligunet…something."

"Diligunt Mortem. It means, 'Love Death.' It's a very old tradition that no one does anymore."

"Explain to me why they would."

He nodded, "Well, I've only heard about it from Dad. And I'm not completely sure I understand it. See, Quauthin males fall in love once in their life. Very rarely do they ever do it more than once because they love so deeply. Sometimes when they are without their mate, they will do this….ritual… to join them in death. Because in death, love survives."

She stopped walking and faced him. "Suicide."

"Yeah….I suppose you could look at it like that. No one does it anymore. It's….a very old practice."

She nodded, "In death, love survives?"

"Some….quote of a King….or something. I'm not entirely sure. If you're interested in this, I'd ask Dad. There is an entire story he told us about it-"

"No. It's alright. I was just curious."

He nodded. She took his arm again and they began to walk down the hallways together.

"So, this Kelly-"

He chuckled, "Wondered when you were going to bring this up again."

"Lance told me about the love bite-"

"Oh geez." Arles groaned.

They had arrived at the door of her and Lance's suite. They stopped walking and she stood in front of him again.

"I realize you are young, and just are having a good time-"

He put his hands in his pockets. "Yes."

"But, she may not see it that way. And whether you admit it to yourself or not….."

He sighed.

"You're so young, Arles."

He nodded. "I'm half human. I don't think I'll ever be able to fall in love as deeply as Papa did."

"It happens. I just want to tell you to be careful."

"Because of the alien thing."

"Because nothing hurts worse than the heartache from something like that."

He sighed. Why was everyone feeling the need to talk to him about this? Did they bother Genie, Legate, or even Samuel and Karen with this nonsense? And now Jane must be thinking he had this ancient practice on his mind if it didn't work out? He started to complain just as she stood up on her tip toes and kissed his cheek.

"I'm going to bed. Good night, Arles."

He ran his hand through his hair. "Good night, then."

She disappeared through the door.

He groaned and walked away. "Blimey."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	28. Chapter 28 - Medical Emergency

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 28 - Medical Emergency

Samuel held a sleeping Halley in his arms as he walked around the suite on the ship. He sang softly to her and kissed her as his walking turned into dancing.

He heard a light giggle.

He looked up to see Karen standing in the doorway of the bedroom, watching him. She had put on a lovely blue blouse that seemed to flow around her and past her bum. Her tight tan pants gave the illusion that she may not be wearing anything. Her hair was down and she had taken the time to curl the ends of it.

Samuel stopped dancing and looked up at her. His eyes opened wide in surprise as he mumbled. "Wow."

She laughed and walked over to them. "Thank you."

He didn't stop staring at her. "What are….wow. You look amazing."

She rubbed Halley's back and kissed her head. "Thank you, Samuel. I felt like getting dressed. Sick of being a slob."

Samuel smiled, "I don't think you're a slob. You've been recovering-"

"Yeah, and I think I'm done with that." She told him flatly.

He nodded, "Well, right then."

"I'm sorry. I don't mean to be snappy-"

He smiled. "It's alright-"

"No, it's not. I…just have a lot on my mind."

Samuel looked at her in confusion. Before he had the chance to ask her, she kissed Halley's head again. "Has she already went back to sleep?"

Samuel cleared his throat and looked at the baby. "Yeah. Oh, and look at this."

He began to sing again and Halley smiled in her sleep.

Karen covered her mouth and cheered, "She's smiling!"

Samuel chuckled, "She's smiling."

"That's just adorable. Her little, toothless smile."

Samuel laughed. "I never thought I could love someone so much."

Karen rubbed Halley's back and became serious.

Samuel noticed her silence. "Are you alright?"

She rubbed her own face. "Yeah. I'm just…"

He kissed Halley's forehead. "Let me put her in her cot so she can properly rest. I've worn her out with all of this dancing."

Karen giggled.

Samuel left the sitting room with Halley. Karen walked over to the food replicator to get herself a chocolate milkshake, and Samuel a cup of tea. By the time she had returned to the sofa, Samuel joined her.

"I put that blanket she likes in there with her. She never woke up."

Karen sipped her milkshake and smiled. "Your tea."

"Oh!" He rose up and took it. "Thank you. You know what I exactly what I need."

She smiled as she watched him sip it. "That's how I always think of you."

He sat the tea down and rubbed his lip. "How? By burning my lip?"

She giggled and sat her milkshake down.

He rubbed her thigh and looked back at her. He noticed she had even troubled herself to put on a bit of make-up. "You are beautiful. Have I told you that lately?"

She smiled. "Thank you, Samuel."

He detected sadness in her voice. He wrapped his arm around her shoulder and took her hand. "Alright, what's really going on?"

She shook her head. "Just….I think I'm being stupid."

He kissed the side of her head. "Let's chat about it and decide."

She swallowed hard. "Samuel. It's just…these changes."

He nodded, "Yeah. Lots of changes. You're a Mum. I'm a Dad. Arles is a Papa, and a stoner. See, there is some consistency."

She giggled and laid her head on his shoulder.

He held her tighter. "I know what you're on about. They are frightening to me, too."

"Is it crazy that I'm just…."

She didn't finish her sentence.

"That you're what?"

She sighed and lifted her head off of his shoulder so she could face him. "Samuel. It is really…..very scary! You just thought of what you wanted, and now Halley is sleeping in the other room."

He nodded and held her hand tighter. "And now you are worried what happens if I get angry with you? Or something like that?"

She shook her head and he noticed that tears formed in her eyes. "I didn't want to talk to you about this, but Arles insisted I did."

"Karen. You can talk to me about anything. I'm your husband-"

"But, you're actually not!" She told him quickly.

He looked shocked. "What? We are-"

"We're not. You said some words that were very sweet, but Samuel. I don't want to demand anything of you-"

"You want a proper wedding? Is that it? We can do that." He smiled.

She wiped her eyes. "I don't know what I want. I feel so confused. And now that Dad isn't here, and can't walk me down the aisle-"

He quickly grabbed her in his arms and held her as she began to cry. He kissed her head. "Oh, Karen. I'm so sorry. I should have asked you-"

She shook her head. "No-"

"No, I should have. I just….rushed head long into what I wanted without thinking of you."

She rose her head up and looked at him. He wiped her tears.

"Don't let me do that. Okay? You are the most important woman in my life. Well, and Halley."

She sniffed. "I didn't know how to tell you this."

"Just like this. Karen. I know these changes are frightening- Hell, they frighten me, too! But, I would _never_ hurt you. You know that, don't you?"

She sniffed and nodded, "I do, Samuel."

He stopped and put his finger under her chin to lift her head up. Her eyes met his. "Do you really know it? Karen? It's important. I would never, ever hurt you. Or our precious Halley."

She smiled. "Samuel. I know that. That's what Arles said, too."

Samuel chuckled, "Arles is a marriage counselor! Who would have thought?"

Karen held his hands tighter in her own.

"But, we're not married. You don't feel that we are? Right?"

She shook her head. "I don't."

"And you need that-"

"I don't know! Samuel, I seriously feel like I'm….just not even myself. I mean, up until two months ago, I was just a student. My biggest worry was my grades."

He nodded, "So much has changed for both of us."

"And I don't want to go back to just being a student. Of course. I love you so much, Samuel and I'm so thankful that Halley is here and she's alright…"

"But, all of this has happened in a whirlwind. It's true."

"I wanted to talk to you about this, days ago. I didn't know how to bring it up."

He nodded, "And there's other stuff, I'm sure. What else?"

She sighed. "There is. I don't know. I think something is wrong."

"Wrong? What makes you think that?"

She looked at their hands. "I'm just not interested in anything. This dig that I was so excited about. Finishing school. I just want to spend all of my time with Halley. The very idea of being away from her makes me worry. Even when she's with you. I know she's alright, I just… I can't explain it."

Samuel grinned at her. "You are an amazing mum. That's why. You're worried. It's normal."

"Normal to want to put my life on hold-"

"Which is not what you're going to do. You told me that you didn't want to be one of those girls that quit school because they meet a boy. I remember this."

She sighed. "I really could care less about it now. And your Dad has already paid for it."

"Don't worry about that."

"It's so much money-"

"Phhh. I gave it back to him."

Karen rolled her neck back in surprise. "You did?"

"It really wasn't that much money."

"It was extremely expensive!"

He rose her hand to his mouth. "Karen! Please stop worrying about this. If you want to take some time off from school, that's alright. But, I think you'll regret it if you don't finish."

She sighed. "Gosh, I know you're right. I just…it would take so much time away from her."

"I'm here."

"Yeah, now. But, when we get home…..Samuel, you're so busy."

"I'm not too busy for you or Halley. Karen, this is not completely on your shoulders. Plus, we have your Mum-"

She grinned. "Mum. I love how you say that."

He chuckled. "Your Mum. My Mum. Dad. Arles. Genie. Even Legate. A huge family is right there waiting to help us. We just have to say the word. And it's important for her to get to know all of her mad family. And it's important for you to take time for yourself."

She nodded. "I know. And I'm sure you're right. I just….feel guilty for even wanting that."

He smiled, "Because you are such a great Mum. And I'll….look at everything and see what I can do to get me at home more. I've already decided that I want to stop teaching."

"Really? I thought you loved that."

He shook his head, "Not really. It keeps us from being able to just….go someplace. I like that freedom of being able to get into a ship and just….going somewhere."

"We can't really do that."

"Well, why not?"

"Well….Halley."

"Halley is here with us now. I'd love to show her the universe. Entire worlds and their people. I'd love to show it to you."

Karen wiped her eyes. "That sounds so…"

"Outlandish?" He smiled, "And fantastic. There is so much out there."

She giggled as she looked up at his face again. "Samuel. That is just….wild to even think about."

He kissed the end of her nose. "If you wasn't worried about this, I would be concerned."

She nodded, "And this thing now, with her being-"

"Princess. Yes. Well, she was always that. Let's face it."

"Yeah, but there's a huge difference in being our Princess and a proper Princess. I didn't even really realize it until I heard Arles say it. 'Princess.' I can't even believe this. How do we prepare her for something like that?"

"Who knows? Sweetheart, that you worry, shows that you're amazing with Halley. Otherwise, you wouldn't care."

"Gosh, I don't think I'm doing a good job at all. My Mom made this look so simple."

"The best ones do." Samuel agreed. "And remember. I'm here. And I want to help. I want Halley to know what it looks like to have a good father. It will help her pick a mate one day."

Karen giggled in disbelief. "I can't even imagine that."

"Well, that's what my Dad always told us. 'This is what a Dad does.'"

Karen nodded as Samuel kissed the side of her head. "Your Dad is truly amazing."

"Ah, he did the best he could." Samuel told her as he leaned up and took his tea back to sip it. "Ah. Perfect temp, now."

She looked back at him with a smile. She turned to face him. "Samuel."

"Yes, ma'am." He nodded.

She took his hand in hers. The familiar feeling moved from his body to hers. She looked down at her hand and smiled.

"Karen." Samuel began and sat his tea back down. "You can talk to me about anything. You need to know that you can."

She continued to look at his hand as he slowly stroked her fingers with his own. "I know, Samuel."

"Do you really? Karen, I want to be sure."

Just as he said that, his phone dinged to alert him to a message. He groaned and pulled it out of his pocket. He smiled as he read the message. "You know. It's worth mentioning that we really don't know one another very well-"

"Well, what brought that on?"

Samuel tossed the phone on the table in front of them. "My mum just sent me a vague text. I don't know."

Karen giggled. "Rose has perfect timing."

He continued to caress her fingers with his own. He took her other hand in his and began. "Karen, I love you so much."

She looked at him and whispered, "I know. Samuel, I love you, too."

His mouth moved closer to hers. "And I'd never do anything to hurt you-"

"I know that, Samuel-"

His lips met hers. She opened her mouth as his tongue entered to slowly explore hers and dance with her tongue. She moaned as her hands let go of his and moved into his hair.

Since Halley had arrived, it had been days since he had been able to properly kiss her. He had missed this so much.

His hands slowly cupped her face. He loved her. More than anything he had ever loved in his life. Whatever was happening to him, the visions with the Bad Wolf had led him to believe he would live longer than her. The very thought of losing her made his heart break.

He moved closer to her and gripped her tightly in his arms as he continued to snog her.

There was no way he was going to lose her. He loved her too much. He continued to kiss her as he tried to put just how much he loved her behind his kiss.

The feeling of energy that always moved between them grew stronger. He felt her grip his back tighten as she mumbled, "Samuel?"

He continued to kiss her neck.

"Samuel?" She whispered again.

He moaned and continued to kiss her.

She said quietly, "The feeling is changing."

He was completely lost in her and was determined to somehow let her know how much he was determined to keep her with him.

As he continued, he felt that she slowly loosened her grip on his back. Her response to his kisses lessened.

He stopped kissing her and pulled back just as she passed out. A bright yellow light shown between them.

"Oh shit!" Samuel exclaimed just as the unconscious Karen fell over into his arms.

The light faded, or maybe it was just Samuel's eyes adjusting to the light in the suite? He didn't give it any thought as his panic threatened to overtake him.

"Karen?"

She did not respond as her limp body fell against him.

"Oh no no no no…." He insisted as he quickly checked her vitals.

She was breathing and her heart was beating.

"Karen." He shook her gently.

She didn't respond.

"Friday, turn the lights up!"

Friday responded, "Yes, sir."

The room became brighter as he lay Karen down on the sofa and looked her over. "Nothing is wrong. What the hell?"

Karen didn't wake up.

Samuel smacked his head, "Think! Think you thick head!" He sat back and looked her over again. He quietly told himself, "Don't panic, Sam. Stay calm."

He suddenly was stuck with a thought, "Friday. This is Doctor Samuel Bennett. Transport Karen and myself to sick bay immediately."

Friday spoke. "Inter-ship transport is not available during light drive mode-"

"Fuck!" Samuel complained and continued to look Karen over. "Then suspend light drive!"

"Suspension of light drive is only possible during a medical emergency-"

"This is a medical emergency! Get us there NOW!" Samuel insisted.

"Right away, sir." Friday said.

Samuel glanced at the window just in time to see the streaks of stars become stationary dots. He held Karen and told her gently, "Karen. You're alright. I'll figure out what's wrong."

The room disappeared around them.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	29. Chapter 29 - Jump to Action

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 29 - Jump to Action

Arles and Lance sat in the Control Room of the ship. The lights were dimmed and they sat facing one another on opposite sides of the room. Arles threw the ball of light to Lance, which he leaned nearly too far over in his chair to catch.

Arles laughed. "Sorry about that."

Lance grinned, righted himself, and threw the ball of light back to his nephew. "So, has Lewis told you why he wants this meeting?"

Arles shook his head and threw the ball again. "Nope. He's not said anything to me."

Lance groaned, "He's not said anything to me either. Although, he said 'separate'."

Arles caught the ball. "That he did. What's your bet then?"

Lance chuckled, "I say he's going to have us go to the Augantu System to see what Tony Tyler is doing."

Arles groaned, "Oh, Sammy will love that."

Lance tossed Arles the ball again, "What's your thought?"

Arles held onto the ball and shook his head. "I think, he's going to take Sammy. Something has happened where he's going to need a Doctor, and he's going to send us home."

Lance narrowed his eyes at his nephew. "Sure he's not told you-"

"He hasn't told me anything!" Arles insisted and threw the ball back to Lance.

Lance laughed just as the ship's engines' tone changed, and the stars stopped forming lines across the large window. Both Lance and Arles sprang up and started looking over the controls.

"What did you hit?" Arles asked.

Lance shook his head. "Wasn't me. Friday. What's going on?"

Friday spoke, "Doctor Samuel Bennett has declared a medical emergency."

Lance and Arles looked at one another in shock.

Friday continued. "Inter-ship transport had to be used."

Lewis came on the speaker. "Hey! You lot alright?"

Arles was already headed out of the Control Room. "I'll get to the med bay."

Lance nodded at his nephew as he answered Lewis. "Yeah. We're sorting out what happened."

Lewis replied. "We're looping about and will join you."

XXXXXXXXXX

Arles ran down the hallway with his heart in his throat. What had happened? Was it Halley? These thoughts consumed his mind as he ran into the med bay.

"Sam?!" He shouted.

"Back here!" He heard Sam's voice.

He ran to the first examination room where he found Samuel standing next to a bed with an unconscious Karen lying on it. All of the screens were beginning to display information as to her vitals and stats.

Arles rushed over and picked up Karen's wrist to check her pulse. "What happened?"

Samuel didn't look at his brother. He shook his head and stammered. "I. I don't know."

Arles laid Karen's wrist back on the bed.

Samuel was looking over the screens. "This all reads as normal! Then why is she out?"

Arles put his hands on his hips and continued to look at Karen. "Did she hit her head?"

"No! She…."

Arles rose his eyebrows. "She what, man?"

Samuel looked at his brother. Arles could see the fear that came with the tears in his eyes. "I did this."

Arles rushed over to the other side of the bed. "I've got this, Sammy-"

Samuel shook his head. "Arles. She was fine. And then she wasn't…."

Arles pushed Samuel into a chair. He took Karen's hand and put it in Samuel's. "There. You are relieved. I've got this."

Samuel fear was threatening to overtake him. He put Karen's hand into both of his and kissed it gently. Arles was sure he heard him mumble, "Karen, I'm so sorry."

Arles' heart was about to beat out of his chest. He held his hands out to steady himself. "Okay. Calm down. Don't panic. Start simple. A."

"Assess and airway. It's clear." Samuel told him. "The computer is still assessing."

Arles clicked through the screens. "And it's all normal. B."

"She's breathing."

Arles nodded, "C. Circulation. That's fine."

Tears fell from Samuel's eyes.

Arles clicked through the screens. "Where is Halley?"

Samuel looked as if someone punched him in the gut. "Damn it. Halley. She's sleeping in the cot."

"Where?"

"Back in the suite." Samuel insisted and stood up. "I've left her. I need to go get her."

"No, you stay. Lance has sent Jane to get her. She's fine. Don't worry."

Samuel sat back down and took Karen's hand again. "I'm such shit."

Arles pointed warningly at his brother. "You are only one person. Friday!"

Friday spoke, "How may I assist you?"

Arles flipped through the screens and looked over Karen again. "Please connect me to Doctor Johnathon Smith. It's an emergency, so override anything he may have on."

Samuel leaned forward in the chair and took a deep breath. "I can't believe this."

Arles clicked through the screens and walked out of the room. He stopped as he got to the door and pointed at Samuel. "Stay."

Samuel took Karen's hands in his own again, bringing them up to his face. As soon as the door closed behind Arles, he began to sob.

XXXXXXXX

The Doctor appeared on the screen in the other exam room. He had wet hair that he rubbed with a towel, and was wearing a dressing gown. "So, what's the emergency, son?"

Arles groaned and shook his head. He mumbled, "Oh, so gross."

The Doctor rubbed his face and turned to throw the towel back into the bathroom.

Rose, unseen, teased, "You missed."

The Doctor laughed. "If I had wanted to hit you, I would have."

Arles closed his eyes and groaned under his breath. "I may be sick."

The Doctor turned back to the screen. "Well?"

Arles cleared his throat. "Maybe this could wait-"

The Doctor waved his hand to excuse his words. "I'm here. What?"

Arles covered his mouth and replanted his feet. "Ummmm. Well, you can get dressed-"

The Doctor grew impatient. "I'm as bloody dressed as I need to be for a transmission, son! What is this? Are you going to demand I put on a suit?"

Arles groaned. "Dad-"

"That's right! I'm your Dad! Changed your nappy just hours ago-"

"Oh bloody hell-"

The Doctor rolled his eyes, "Well, I suppose it wasn't actually you. It would be argued-"

"Ugh! Dad! Karen is unconscious. Sammy declared a medical -"

"Unconscious. Where is Sam?"

"He's with her, but I've relieved him of his medical responsibilities."

The Doctor looked surprised and nodded, "Good. He's probably in no state of mind to do anything. Give him something for his nerves."

Arles nodded, "Noted. All of her vitals read normal, and I've linked you to them on your phone."

The Doctor nodded and appeared to swipe something on the screen as he continued to speak to Arles, "Good. I see it. Okay. Weird. Well-"

"I think it's probably neurological. I want to know if you have a scanner onboard?"

The Doctor looked impressed. "Of course I do-wait. Why aren't you a doctor?"

"Focus, Dad. Where is the scanner then?"

"It's in the cupboard to the left. In the back. Behind the sweets."

Arles turned and began to look in the cupboard. "Got it, Dad."

"And stay out of my sweets!"

Arles rolled his eyes. "I'll just let Genie know they are here."

"Now, that's just uncalled for son." The Doctor crossed his arms. He rolled his eyes, "And Lewis is coming aboard now."

Arles pulled the small scanner out of the cupboard. It was only as large as the palm of his hand. "Okay. Setting six?"

The Doctor nodded and held up his finger, "Yes. Umm. Lewis and I are chatting. Just a bit."

Arles made the adjustments on the scanner. "Got it."

"Setting six, don't go any higher than seven. I'll watch for the results. None of this makes sense."

Arles continued to look at the scanner. "Okay."

Rose walked out of the loo wearing a blue dressing gown and wrapped her arms around the Doctor's waist. "Baby, there's still plenty of hot water."

The Doctor smiled at her and kissed her lips quickly. "I'll be straight back."

Arles closed his eyes and made a face of disgust.

The Doctor looked back at him. "And, I'll be in touch."

Arles didn't even say good-bye. He reached up, without looking, and ended the transmission. He mumbled. "This is grown child abuse."

He turned around and carried the scanner out of the room.

XXXXXXXXXX


	30. Chapter 30 – Return from the Stag Party

XXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 30 – Return from the Stag Party

Genie woke up early that morning in her bed. She wore a lovely black, silk gown that Legate had told her was his favorite.

"It matches the rug on the floor nicely. Even the chair when I toss it over there!"

She slowly rolled over on her back and stretched. What had she been dreaming? It had been so pleasant. She didn't open her eyes with hopes that she could return to her slumber.

The alarm beeped on her phone that lay next to her bed.

She stretched her hand out and found the button to silence it without looking. She rolled back on her back and wiggled her toes as she relaxed under the warm duvet.

"Legate?" She asked as she grew more awake.

There was no reply.

She opened her eyes and looked next to her. Legate wasn't here. And by the looks of it, he hadn't been there all night.

She rubbed her sleepy eyes and picked her phone back up to see if there were any messages from him. Before they had came here, texting was the primary way they had spoken. It made keeping the secret of their relationship so much easier.

And indeed, he had sent her a message. _'Hello sweetheart. I'll be home extremely late, try not to worry. I'm with the guys who insist on having a few drinks. All is well.'_

Genie smiled as she was reassured that Legate was alright. She got out of the bed, and walked across the cold floor to the loo.

After several minutes, she walked out and slipped on her dressing gown.

She pulled her curly hair up as she walked into the kitchen and asked for a cup of coffee. The light from the morning sun shone through the windows. The bar had stacks of files from her office. She had looked over them the night before, but hadn't gotten all the way through them.

After she had enjoyed half of her coffee, she pulled a file over to where she sat and started to read over it. She was still so tired. How had she managed to sleep all night and still be so tired?

The door to the flat opened and she heard a familiar voice. "Genie?"

It wasn't Legate.

Genie stood up and pulled her dressing gown around her. She arrived in the sitting room just as Pete Tyler and Poltious came in. Poltious carried an unconscious man on his shoulder that she recognized immediately.

"Oh my God! Legate!" Genie exclaimed.

Poltious grinned. "Ah, he's fine. Don't worry, Genie."

Pete pointed at the sofa. "Just lay him there."

Poltious tossed Legate on the sofa.

Genie was shocked. She sat beside of Legate and looked him over. He had wet hair, and was completely out. "Grandfather! What happened?"

Pete waved the explanation off. "He's fine. Just pissed."

Poltious laughed, "He's better than he was."

"How is this better?" Genie insisted.

Poltious shook his head. "Well, he's been like this for a while now. He has to be better."

Pete chuckled.

Poltious rubbed his hands together. "In fact. I could use a drink myself!" He started to make his way into the kitchen. "Legate isn't as light as he used to be-"

Pete insisted, "Cause he's full of a bar!"

Poltious laughed. "You're not wrong, Pete!"

Pete looked back at Genie's concerned expression, "He's fine, Genie."

Genie stood up and crossed her arms, "Grandfather. Why are you here? What really happened?"

Pete grinned, "Legate should probably tell you that. I don't want you cross with me!"

Genie glanced back at Legate and then smiled as she looked at her Grandfather. He was so much younger of a man than what she was used to. She couldn't help the sudden pang of heartache when she remembered what had happened to him in the future.

Pete grinned and stepped in front of her. He wiped the tear from her cheek that she hadn't noticed had escaped her eyes. "Genie. I'm so glad you are here. I'm truly a very lucky man who can get to know such an amazing granddaughter that I'm so fortunate to have. And occasionally, bail her husband out jail."

Genie could tell he wasn't joking. "Jail-!?"

Pete pointed at her as he began to step towards the door, "And I need to go see you Dad-"

"Oh, please don't tell him about this."

Pete laughed as he typed something on his wrist. "My guess is, he already knows. Let Legate sleep it off, and I'll see you a bit later."

Pete popped away.

Genie sat down next to Legate and brushed his hair from his sweaty forehead. He didn't wake up.

"You're here with me. You're safe, Legate."

He smiled in his sleep.

Genie pulled a blanket over Legate and kissed his forehead.

She walked back into the kitchen, wishing she had put on her slippers on her cold feet. She sat at the bar, putting her feet on the bottom bar of the chair, under her dressing gown.

Poltious stood on the other side, pouring a bottle of water over ice. He wore a leather jacket over the traditional white shirt with tan trousers that all Quauhtin seemed to wear. He had gotten his very short hair trimmed, or maybe it just appeared that way because it was slicked to his head around the ears. She noticed that under his right eye appeared as if it was beginning to bruise.

Poltious held the water out, "Want some of this?"

Genie shook her head and pulled her coffee towards herself. "No, thanks. I have this."

Poltious nodded and sat the water down.

Genie smiled, "I've never liked drinking water over ice."

Poltious grinned, "I've recently developed a taste for it."

Genie giggled, "You are known for that where we came from. Legate says you are like a cat that wears a bell. If you are in the room, you are shaking your glass if ice."

Poltious lowered his glass after taking a long sip, and shook the glass.

Genie smiled at the noise. "And I feel like I'm at home."

Poltious chuckled and sat down his glass on the bar. "Legate got ambushed with a stag party last night. Go easy on him. It wasn't his fault. In fact, you should be very proud of my son."

Genie groaned and sat her coffee down. "Grandfather mentioned jail?"

Poltious nodded as if it wasn't a big deal, "Well yeah. It was a stag party."

"You can have a stag party without that-"

"Not if it's done right. Also, he has two more tattoos. But, he only knows about one." Poltious grinned.

Genie laughed in disbelief. "I can't believe you guys!"

Poltious refilled his water again. "I knew they were just waiting for Lewis to leave. As soon as they told me, I had to come."

Genie smiled. "Legate's stag-"

"I wouldn't have missed it. I imagine where you lot came from, I would have dropped everything to get here for it, too."

Genie smiled sadly as she realized that had they still been in the future, Poltious wouldn't have been there. "Your eye looks like there was a fight?"

Poltious smiled proudly, "Well, beloved of my son. It was a stag party, one of legend. Expect nothing less from a Quauhtin!"

Genie rolled her eyes.

"And let Legate sleep. He's not that bad. I've seen him much worse."

Genie rose her eyebrow at him. "Worse?"

"Well, yeah. Lenox's stag was three days long. It took all three of us about a week to recover. Lartius was arrested…oh, it was a great time."

Genie grinned as she watched Poltious drink his water. "Is Legate alright? The other one?"

Poltious nodded, "He is well. Healing nicely."

"Healing!?"

Poltious slipped his water. "He was injured in the attempt on his life. Nothing serious, but John says it will probably scar."

"Scar? What happened?"

Poltious smiled. "He's fine. He is getting used to his new position."

"Yes, Legate told me he is at the Academy."

He nodded, "That's correct. And as far as anyone knows, he didn't survive the attack. Lartius' idea. And I'm not completely certain what he's up to."

Genie sipped her coffee. With Lartius', it was probably best not to ask.

Poltious continued, "Your Legate, we tried to get a woman to dance for him, and he wouldn't allow it. He said you wouldn't be pleased. I was impressed. After all, usually the stag party is before the Promise is made."

Genie smiled, "He said that?"

Poltious nodded, "He did."

She glanced back at the sitting room. "I don't think I would have really minded. I mean, it was his stag-"

"He was sure you would. Not to worry. I kept her busy."

Genie rose her eyebrow at him. "Kept her busy?"

"Well, she came to dance for someone. I couldn't let her leave without doing that."

Genie rolled her eyes and laughed under her breath.

Poltious sipped his water. "So, we also need to chat."

"About this?"

"Well, I don't know what else to say about that. No, I'm talking about Lewis becoming heir."

Genie smiled and relaxed. "Legate is so pleased about that."

Poltious nodded, "As am I. But, as much as he would like to think it's not true, he's still not off the hook about this."

"What do you mean?"

"Hopefully not, but if the people do not accept Lewis as the heir, or Arles…"

"Then he'll have to do it. Well, the other Legate-"

Poltious shook his head. "He looks a bit different since the attack. Scarring on his face. This Legate would have to take over. Well, maybe."

"But, they believe him to be dead."

Poltious sighed, "Lartius is the best liar I've ever met. Problem is, all of the Quauhtin know that, too."

Genie sighed, "Have you talked to Legate about this?"

He nodded as he sipped his water. "I have. Both of them."

"What did he say?"

Poltious looked up at her and smiled. "That I was mental. They forget, I've been around a very long time, and know how the Quauhtin mind works."

Genie groaned. "I really hope you're wrong."

Poltious shook the ice in his glass, "So do I. But, it's something we do need to talk about. Legate and Lenox have been trained to do this, and there may be that day when one of them has to. You need to know this."

"And our children?"

Poltious smiled. "Children?"

"Not that we need to worry about that now."

Poltious nodded and cleared his throat. "Good. John would probably properly kill my son if that was the case."

Genie sighed and covered her face. "Oh. I just don't know what I'm going to do about him."

Poltious grinned. "There's nothing you can do. He will have to sort this out himself."

Genie shook her head. "We kept this between us for so long. I had thought, coming here and seeing Mum and Dad…."

"That they would be alright with it? Genie, you're his little girl. No one will ever be good enough for you in his mind."

"This is Legate! I just can't believe that-"

Poltious smiled, "Believe it."

"Well, you don't feel that way about me. Do you?"

Poltious smiled proudly. "No, Genie. I do not feel that way at all. You are the exactly what my son needs. I do worry he's a bit too wild for you, though."

Genie smiled. She could tell he was telling her the truth. "He's not."

Politous nodded. "After last night….I agree with you. He has the highest respect for you. I think even John would have been impressed."

"See! Dad is so cross about this, he didn't even go to the stag party?"

Poltious shook his ice in his glass. "John said he was busy with Rose, and we -"

"Oh. Disgusting." Genie groaned and returned to drinking her coffee. "I know what that's about."

Poltious laughed under his breath.

Genie looked back up at him. "Can you stay? Until he wakes up?"

Poltious sat his glass in the sink. "I'm sorry. I'm actually need to go. Lartius and Lewis have me checking on something."

She looked into her coffee cup, "I understand."

Poltious put his hands in his pockets and faced her, "Have you seen Tony?"

"Tony? Uncle Tony?"

"Tyler? The adult that came back with you lot?"

Genie thought. "No. Not since the other morning at Sammy's."

Poltious nodded. "He's done a runner. With Stark's ship."

"Again? Tony is going to kill him."

"He is cross. Absolutely. And from my understanding, he and Sam got into a fight."

She knew he was telling her the truth, but couldn't believe it. "A fight? An actual fight? Sammy and Tony?"

"Yeah. Sam punched him. Arles tells me he probably has a broken nose."

"Why? What did they argue about?"

Poltious crossed his arms. "So this is a common thing? Them arguing?"

"Yeah, but not actually hitting one another. That's new."

Poltious rose his eyebrows. "Sam is a father and husband now. You'll be surprised how protective a man will become."

She shook her head. "I have to talk to Sammy. That's just not like him."

Poltious nodded, "Well, he's…..dealing with something at the moment. So, give it a bit-"

"What is he dealing with?"

Poltious looked up at her. "Umm…."

"Poltious?"

He cleared his throat. "He's fine. But, he's rather busy. I don't have the details yet, but….anyway. And if you talk to Tony, could you let me know?"

"Sure. When he returns."

"I'm curious where he is going when he just disappears like this."

Genie shrugged her shoulders. "Just off to think. He used to do that back home."

"Stealing a ship?"

"He never stole a ship, though."

Poltious nodded. "Let my son rest. He'll be fine this afternoon."

Genie brought her coffee to her lips and mumbled. "He'll be hung over this afternoon."

Poltious chuckled.

"And serves him right." Genie insisted. "I mean, it was a proper stag party. He should suffer for that."

Poltious laughed. "Right."

He walked over and kissed Genie's cheek, "And of course, if I'm needed-"

She smiled, "I know. I'll contact you."

"You are very important Genie. My Legate knows it, too. Your feelings were above his fun last night, as they should have been. As they always should be."

Genie smiled, "Thank you, Politous. I hope you still had a good time-"

"Oh! The best!" He insisted as he took out a remote trigger for a transporter. "And when he finds that second tattoo, tell him it could have been a lot worse. He can thank me later."

Poltious' laughter faded away with his form in a swirl of green light.

Genie was left alone in the kitchen. She smiled, "I love my mad family."

She took her empty coffee cup and refilled it. She sat down and started working through her files again. As it often happened with Genie, she became lost in her work. Her coffee grew cold as she closed a file and opened the last one in the stack.

"Almost done." She mumbled to herself.

She heard a quiet tap on the door. She stood up and went to answer it and found the adult Tony Tyler standing there.

"Ton-"

He quickly put his finger over his lips. "Shhh. I don't want anyone to know I'm here."

He was wearing a dark, long coat that she had never seen him in before, along with a pair of black trousers, tall boots, and a dark jumper. His ginger hair and beard seemed to almost glow against the contrast.

She motioned for him to come inside. He closed the door behind him and followed her to the kitchen. He stopped as he stepped to the sofa, and took a closer look at the sleeping Legate. "Hey, Legate."

Legate didn't move.

Tony nodded in approval and made his way into the kitchen with Genie.

"Coffee then?" She offered.

"Tea, please." He requested as he sat at the bar.

Genie asked the replicator for their drinks as Tony picked up the cold cup of coffee. "Working this morning?"

She smiled as she sat next to him, placing their drinks on the bar. "Yes. I was nearly finished."

"I'm sorry to interrupt-"

She blew her coffee and smiled at him. "It's quite alright. I'm nearly through the entire stack. The last one won't take long."

He sipped his tea. "I-" He stopped as he closed his eyes and savored it. "Oh, that's so good."

She giggled. "You and your tea."

"It's the simple things that you find you enjoy, Genie." He sipped his tea again. "Oh, this is brilliant. Thank you, Genie."

"You are welcome."

"Legate sleeping on the sofa? You lot fighting?"

She grinned, "Stag party. Poltious just brought him home."

He sipped his tea and nodded. "Oh. Poltious was here?"

"You just missed him." She smiled. "He actually told me something about you."

He shook his head. "It's a misunderstanding, Genie-"

"Well, I don't think it is. He said you took Tony's ship?"

"That's true." He admitted.

Genie continued to watch him sip his tea. "And that you and Sammy had gotten into a fight?"

He sat his tea down and grinned. "So, you haven't spoken to Sammy?"

She shook her head. "No. Dad sent him and Arles off….someplace. Some attack that happened….somewhere."

He nodded. "I've heard of it. Kapral of Iota Zealae-"

She sipped her coffee. "I haven't really heard a lot about it."

He grinned and looked relived. "There's a recording. I'm surprised they haven't brought you in to verify if it's true."

"Why wouldn't it be? If he said he did it…."

He sipped his tea. "I agree."

"So, you're back?"

He shook his head. "No. Just wanted to come see you."

"Come see me? Why?"

He smiled and leaned towards her. "I actually need to ask for a favor."

"Sure! Anything." She smiled.

"I need you to come with me."

"Where?"

"Just up to my ship. Talk to someone for me. Tell me if she's telling me the truth or not."

"You mean Tony's ship-"

He shook his head. "No, I mean my ship. I'll send Tony's back later. I don't need it anymore."

She looked at him in confusion. "What's going on, Tony?"

He grinned, "Go get dressed and we'll go up there. It shouldn't take long."

She smiled. "Alright. Legate is probably going to be out for a while anyway."

He chuckled, "A Quauhtin's Stag? He'll be lucky if he wakes before next week!"

She giggled as she walked behind him and pat his back. "Give me just a bit to change."

He watched her leave the kitchen and returned to drinking his tea. He reached in his pocket and took out a small thumb drive. He walked over to the food replicator, plugged in the device and watched as it copied all of the information of foods it had on file, including his beloved tea.

By the time he was finished, Genie reappeared in the kitchen wearing a pair of khaki trousers, a white blouse with a dark jacket, and white trainers.

"Khaki, huh?" He grinned. "You're looking like the wife of a Quauthin."

She took her pen and wrote a note on a napkin while she laughed, "Yes. And I haven't had the opportunity to tell you that I like your coat."

He grinned as he looked back at her. "It's new. Cheers."

He took his thumb drive out of the port, and put it in his pocket. Walking over to the sink, he put his tea cup in it. He stood looking at it for a bit.

Genie noticed his sudden quietness. She looked up to see him staring at the cup. "Are you alright?"

He nodded without taking his eyes off of the cup. "Some things….just…I find I miss."

She sat the pen down. "I'm like that, too. Come on. Let's go."

He took her hand and pulled out an odd looking remote transport trigger. "Thank you for this, Genie."

She smiled at him. "Of course."

They disappeared in a sudden beam of bright light.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	31. Chapter 31 - Lord Auctor

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 31 - Lord Auctor

Genie and Tony appeared in a large transporter room. A tall man stood behind the controls that Genie didn't recognize. He bowed his head as they materialized.

"Welcome back, my Lord."

Genie was surprised by the man's greeting. Tony didn't thank him, but instead took Genie's hand as they stepped off of the platform. "Where is Bassiano?"

The man didn't look at Tony, but instead busied himself looking at a screen on the panel he stood at. "Bassiano was needed in the Control Room. Shall I-"

"Have him join us in residence after we leave orbit."

"Yes, my Lord."

Had Genie heard, "Leave orbit"?

She pulled his hand and protested, "You didn't say anything about leaving orbit!"

He smiled warmly at her. "Genie. Don't you trust me?"

She couldn't put her finger on it, but she had become uncomfortable. "Ton-"

"Come on. I promise I'll explain everything, Genie."

It was clear to Genie that Tony didn't want to explain in front of the strange man who had been in the transporter room.

Once they left the transporter room, Genie stopped when she saw the size of the hallway. It was four times the size of the one on the Doctor's ship. It was actually wider than the hallways in castles she had been in. People were walking as if they were expected in other places. Genie noticed that once they saw Tony Tyler, they stopped and bowed to him before they passed.

Tony stopped and looked at her. "What is it?"

"Who does this ship belong to?"

Tony smiled proudly, "It's mine. Come on."

She took his hand again and they walked down the hallway to the lift. Seven men on the lift quickly got off to allow Tony and Genie use of it. All of the men bowed and mumbled, "My Lord." As if it was a greeting to him.

Tony didn't reply to them, and pressed a button on the wall. The lift jumped to life.

"Tony. What is going on?"

He rocked on his feet and grinned at her. "Oh, Genie. A lot has happened in a short period of time."

"It appears that way."

"You are very safe. I'll not let anything happen to you."

Genie's face showed her doubts.

Tony smiled at her. "Come on, Genie. It's me. Do you really think I'd ever bring you to harm?"

She smiled. She'd known Tony nearly her entire life. "Of course not, Tony."

The lift doors opened, and Tony led her out. They had arrived at a very quiet area of the ship. The floor appeared to be carpeted in grey blocks trimmed in white. The walls were a lovely bright grey that matched the floor. A long tube ran overhead. Some conduit of some sort, surely.

Two men snapped to attention that stood flanking a door upon seeing Tony Tyler. Tony didn't speak to them, or even acknowledge their presence. The door hissed open and he stood aside to invite Genie in.

Genie stepped inside and was impressed again. She heard the door hiss closed behind her as she walked into the large, brightly light, extravagant sitting room. The lights were bright in the suite, and if Genie didn't already know she was on a spaceship, she may have assumed she was simply back on Earth at Tony's new flat.

In the middle of the room, was a sunken area that a beautiful white sofa wrapped around the perimeter. Large windows showed that they had jumped into light speed again as the stars streaked by in long lines. It was not a comforting thought for Genie.

"Make yourself at home, Genie." Tony told her as he walked over to a food replicator on the wall and plugged in the thumb drive he had copied files to. He pressed a few buttons.

Genie looked around and saw shelves of treasures from other worlds that decorated the room. Huge jewels and chests of priceless jewelry littered one shelf completely. Under the large windows, sat a long table similar to what she had seen in restaurants on Plentitude. The user simply had to select what they wanted and it immediately transported to the table.

Genie rubbed her arms as she took in the large space.

Tony didn't take his eyes off of the small screen of the food replicator as it copied the files. He pointed to the doorway in the corner, "Bassiano and I sleep in there, but you're welcome to that room next to it."

"Tony." Genie turned to him and crossed her arms. "You said this wouldn't take long."

"It won't-"

"You're showing me to a room?"

The door hissed open and Bassiano stepped in. He clapped his hands together and nearly groaned. "And you brought Genie."

Tony didn't look up, "I did. She's agreed to help."

Genie rose her eyebrow.

Bassiano nodded. It was clear he was uncomfortable with this situation. "Okay. Good-"

Tony asked, "Any news then?"

Bassiano took a deep breath. "Nothing new. Kapral is claiming responsibility for the assassination of King Luminar."

Tony continued to look at the screen as it copied the files. "And he'll be named King within the day. That's how these fuckers work."

Genie didn't say anything and listened to their conversation.

A beep was heard. Bassiano stepped over to the table and touched the table top. "Bassiano."

A voice spoke, "Kapral wishes to speak to Lord Auctor."

Tony nodded without taking his eyes off of the screen of the food replicator. "I'll be right there."

A beep was heard again as the communication link turned off.

Tony turned around and pointed with this thumb to the food replicator. "Bassiano. This is only at 7%. It's taking forever."

Bassiano put his hands in his pockets. "I'll give it a look."

Tony nodded and walked over to take Genie's hands. "I'll explain everything once I return."

She sighed as he quickly turned and left the flat.

Bassiano stepped over to the food replicator. "So, Genie. May I get you anything?"

Genie sat down at the table and crossed her arms as she glared at Bassiano. "Yes. Information."

Bassiano turned around and sat at the table with her. "What would you like to know?"

Genie threw her hands up. "Everything! What the hell is going on? Tony said this is his ship."

Bassiano nodded, "It is. He's the one in charge here."

"How is that possible?"

Bassiano sat back and crossed his arms. "I'm not sure what he wants me to tell you."

Genie sighed. "Will you please tell Legate or Dad where I am?"

Bassiano shook his head. "I can't do that. I'm sorry."

"You're a Quauhtin-"

"Not anymore."

Genie looked at him in confusion. "What?"

"Tony needs help with this. I've decided to leave the Quauhtin and help."

"You can still tell Legate-"

"I'm sorry. I can't. I've removed myself from the Guard's telepathic connection. They were chatting all of the time in my head. It rather got annoying."

Genie looked surprised, "I didn't realize you could do that."

Bassiano nodded sadly. "Yep." He cleared his throat and jumped up to check the food replicator. "Wow. Tony must have just copied the entire recipe log."

Genie could tell he was trying to avoid as much of this conversation as he could.

Bassiano looked back at her. "It's at 10%. But, we'll have some regular Terra food when this is finished."

"I wasn't planning on staying long enough to eat."

Bassiano didn't reply.

Genie couldn't believe this situation. "Bassiano. Why is everyone calling Tony, Lord…whatever-"

"Lord Auctor." Bassiano told her. "It's a name he's picked for himself. So many are looking for a 'Tony' with a 'Soli'. Well, they were. This separates him from that."

"What do you mean, they were?"

Bassiano grinned as he looked back at Genie, "Where do you think this ship came from?"

Genie shook her head. "I have no idea."

Bassiano tapped the food processor and turned around to look at Genie. "It's a Cromian ship. A Royal Cruiser for their world leader."

"Then why does Tony have it?"

"Is it really that hard to sort out?"

Genie said quietly, "Tony isn't capable of something like that."

Bassiano sat down at the table with Genie and took her hands in his own.

"Tony Tyler and I took Stark's ship out and attacked some places to get attention of Queen Kazimir of Cromia."

"The woman who claims she's Soli's mother? The one who has sent all of these Vesuos?"

"Tony knew that only with an army as large as she had, and with her being the one who had commanded the Vesuos to go get Tony and Soli, that he had to eliminate her and take control of her kingdom. That way, the family would be safe."

Genie shook her head in shock. "I know you believe what you're saying, but Tony isn't capable of this."

"Why not?" Bassiano asked. "Someone needs to be. Instead of going to war, and being told where to go die, we've decided to eliminate the problem ourselves. We're in control."

"Bassiano. This is truly frightening what you're saying."

Bassiano smiled warmly at her. "Genie. Tony has asked me to remain with you, at all times, and keep you safe. No harm will come to you. And I promise. We'll have you back home as soon as we can."

Genie covered her mouth. Her anger and shock had made tears form in her eyes. "When will that be?"

"I don't know-"

"So, I'm a prisoner?!" She exclaimed.

"No-"

"Then take me home! Take me back to Terra!"

He shook his head. "I'm sorry. I can't do that-"

"Allow me to contact Legate, Dad-"

Bassiano was already shaking his head. "I'm sorry, Genie. We can't let them know where we are."

Genie inhaled deeply. "I can't believe this."

"Genie. I promise we'll return you. It shouldn't take long."

Genie glared at his words. _Shouldn't take long._ That's what Tony had said, too. That's the reason she hadn't detected any dishonestly in his words. Vagueness.

"What if I refuse to cooperate?"

"Why would you do that? Genie, it's me. It's Tony-"

She leaned forward and shouted, "This is KIDNAPPING!"

"It's not! You know us!"

"Take me home!"

Bassiano stood up and walked over to the food replicator to check it. "You're too cross to have a logical conversation about this."

Genie crossed her arms and glared at him.

He turned back and looked at her. "Genie. You can be angry if you want to be. But, this is the right thing to do-"

"Who told you that!? Do you not see what Tony has done?"

Bassiano smiled, "Yeah. I'm and grateful to be a part of it."

Genie stood up and held her hands out. "I'm sorry. I need a moment. This is the maddest thing I've ever heard!"

Bassiano put his hands in his pockets and took a deep breath.

Genie turned and walked into the bedroom that Tony had pointed out that she could use, and closed the door. The lights came on in the beautiful, grey room. A large window was above the bed that had a light blue pillows and a duvet on the white frame. A cupboard stood open in the corner full of beautiful woman's clothing worthy of a Queen.

Genie never noticed the small sitting area to the side, nor the beautiful flowers from Photoria that had always been her favorites. Instead she began to cry as she leaned against the wall and slid down onto the floor. She wrapped her arms around her legs and sobbed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX


	32. Chapter 32 – Preventive Care

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 32 – Preventive Care

Tony Stark sat at his computer in his workshop, reading something on the screen of the computer as he drank a cup of coffee. The lights were all dimmed and only his desk was illuminated by the lights of the screens. His hair stuck up in all directions. As he sat the coffee back down, he propped his head up with his hand in his hair again.

"Jarvis. Is this all of the records from the hospital for Virginia Potter?"

"Yes, sir. I'm still working on the primary doctor's orders."

Tony rubbed his face with both of his hands and groaned. "Good luck. I bet it's on paper."

"Thank you, sir."

Tony groaned, "Damn hard copies."

He propped his head up on his fist and looked back at the sofa. Soli still lay under a blanket, sleeping peacefully. Soli had gone to bed with Pepper that evening, but had arrived in Tony's workshop as soon as she had fallen asleep. After more reassurance that everyone was safe, he agreed to lie down on the sofa, where he could keep an eye on Tony. He was asleep soon afterwards.

Tony grinned as he watched him sleep. Coming to live with people he didn't know and accepting two people from a species he had never even heard of as his family was remarkable. Tony found that he was proud of the young boy.

"Sir?" Friday snapped Tony out of his thoughts.

"Yeah?" Tony replied as he rubbed his burning eyes.

"It is time for you to make Pepper her-"

"Oh, right. Coffee." Tony finished his sentence and got up from the computer. "Keep digging."

"I will, sir."

Tony carefully picked up Soli, who didn't wake up and laid his head on Tony's shoulder.

Tony told him quietly, "Let's get you to bed."

Soli didn't say anything and continued to sleep as Tony took him upstairs and tucked him into his bed. He rolled over and continued to sleep.

Tony pulled the drapes in Soli's room to block out the rising sun on his way out of the room. When he walked by his and Pepper's bedroom, she was already out of bed. The bathroom door was closed. He went downstairs and made two cups of coffee.

When he returned upstairs, the bathroom door opened and Pepper walked out with her wet hair wrapped in a bun on the back of her head. She wore a lovely, white bathrobe.

He presented her coffee to her. "And good morning, Mrs. Stark."

She smiled and took the coffee from him. "Oh, I love you so much."

He rose his eyebrow at her as she sipped it. "Are you talking to me or the coffee?"

She looked up at him. "Have you been up all night with Soli?"

He sat his coffee down on the dresser and grinned. "We drank all night and looked at porn. He's in his room, sleeping it off now."

Pepper grinned. "Yeah, right. You are doing a great job at this."

"The parenting thing or the coffee?" He asked as she took another sip.

She smiled at him as she took his hand and pulled him towards her for a quick kiss. "Oh, you taste really good."

He held his hand out. "Okay, you're talking to the coffee-"

"I'm talking about you. What is that?"

"What?"

"You have this taste in your mouth."

Tony grinned, "Coffee."

Pepper rolled her eyes at him and returned to sipping her coffee. She turned and sat down on the side of the bed. "So, you stayed up all night drinking coffee."

Tony leaned against the dresser, facing her. "I did. Soli was…on the sofa down in the shop, and…."

"You fell into a rabbit hole." She finished his sentence.

He rubbed his face, "It's a problem."

She smiled and sipped her coffee. "It's just you."

"Tony, the problem."

She sat her coffee on the table next to her and pointed at him. "Not a problem. Just, do you ever really sleep?"

He shrugged his shoulders, "I sleep-"

"Not lately. And when you do, you jump all night."

He crossed his arms, "Umm. Maybe we should get a trampoline."

She looked at him serious, "Tony. What is it? You were doing so well."

He took a deep breath. "I'm still doing rather…okay. I've not had a panic attack in a while."

"But, you've stopped sleeping-"

"For a night-"

"That's how it starts."

He groaned. "Pepper-"

She picked up her coffee again, "Maybe it wouldn't hurt to mention it to John."

"You think a lot of John, don't you?"

She looked at him in confusion. "Okay, where are you going with this?"

"It's just….an innocent question."

She sipped her coffee, "I do. He's the reason you don't have that arc reactor in your chest anymore. And seriously, I can't even tell it was there."

Tony grinned and unconsciously rubbed his chest.

"I think it's a good idea to talk to him to just make him aware of your situation-"

"There's not a situation-"

"You're jumping. What are you dreaming about?"

He sighed. "Stupid stuff."

"Such as?"

He picked up his coffee and started to drink it. "So, you're thinking….preventive care?"

"Yes." She told him as she sat her coffee back on the table and lay back on the pillows. "It's important."

"Like….you?" He asked tentatively.

"Me? What about me?"

"A child having her uterus removed at age 12? Why?"

Her eyes grew large. "How do you know about that?"

"Well, I-"

She got off of the bed and stood in front of him. "That's what you've been doing all night? Looking at my hospital records? How did you even find them?"

He sat his coffee down and took her hand in his own as he looked at her. "Pepper. I need to know that you're okay."

"I'm okay, Tony-"

He closed his eyes as he found what he was saying so difficult to articulate, "No. I mean, I _need_ to know you are okay."

She held both of his hands. "Tony. That was a long time ago."

"And it can come back! Whatever it was-"

"It won't." She told him seriously.

"What was it?"

"You're snooping didn't tell you?" She smiled in disbelief.

"Well, no!" He exclaimed.

"Ugh. Tony!" She groaned and rubbed her face.

"Look. I want John to look over everything with you. He can probably see things that these doctors here can't. Make sure everything is really alright-"

"Okay, look. Tony." She took both of his hands and looked at his face. She could see his concern and fear. "When I was young, I became sick. I had my appendix removed and a few days later, the pain returned. My uterus, and several other things, had became infected and inflamed. I was extremely sick, so my grandfather told the doctor to do anything he could. That was what he decided would be best. Everything has been fine since."

"So, it's not something… bad?"

She grinned, "No. Not something bad-"

"Not cancer, or something-"

She smiled, "No. Nothing like that."

He held her hands tighter and exhaled in relief. "Okay."

"And it's something that all of doctors have always known about. And, it's never came back."

"When we first got together, you got sick."

"That didn't have anything to do with it-"

"We were laying in the bed that morning together, and I called that Satan woman-"

"Natasha!" She corrected him.

"She had gotten you out of every meeting those damn sniper rifle scopes are fogging up."

She rolled her eyes and groaned, "Oh boy-"

"So, I went to the developers to talk to them about it…but…anyway… you told me that John said you would be fine. Did you tell John about this?"

"No. He didn't-"

"Same….area!" He reasoned.

"Tony. I'm fine."

He tapped his lip. "And that same moment, when you were laying in the bed and I was insisting you stay because you were sick, you had Satan reschedule some doctor's appointment that you called….'a girlie appointment.'"

"I cannot believe you remember this."

"I remember everything!" He shrugged his shoulders. "You said, 'Girlie thing…yeah, Natasha is rescheduling it.' What was the girlie thing? This?"

"I explained it to you, I'm sure."

He shook his head. "You didn't. Soli showed up in the doorway and overheard that you were sick."

She closed her eyes. "Oh, that was the same morning?"

"Same morning. Anyway, did you ever go to the doctor?"

She sighed, "No. I rescheduled, but haven't made it-"

He shook his head. "Pepper. I really want you to have John look at you about this."

"Tony. Really. I'm fine-"

He looked in her eyes. "Pepper. Everyone I've ever loved in my life, I've lost. I'm more afraid of losing you, than I am of me screwing this up."

"You are really upset about this."

"Why wouldn't I be?"

Pepper nodded and looked down at their hands. "Tony…"

"Do this for me. Please?" He rose her hands to his mouth to kiss. "I promise I'll never ask you for anything else-"

She teased, "For ten seconds."

He laughed, "For ten seconds."

She smiled at him, "I will. Tony, please don't worry-"

"That's the job I agreed to take. The one I interviewed for. The one who worries about you-"

"Everything is alright-"

"Pepper. I just…."

She smiled warmly at him and said quietly. "I understand."

He pulled her close to him, and kissed her. He could taste the minty-coffee taste in her mouth. She must have brushed her teeth just before he came into the room with the coffee.

Her phone rang on the table that lay next to the bed, causing them to break apart.

He held onto her hand tightly, as she moved away causing her to smile.

"Tony, I'm alright."

He reluctantly let go of her hand and she accepted the call.

"Hello." She sat down on the bed and picked back up her coffee.

Tony heard an Irish woman's voice greet Pepper. "Hello, my darling. I have just a few quick things this morning."

Pepper smiled at the screen. "I'm ready. Go ahead."

Tony walked over and lay down next to Pepper so he could see the woman on the screen. "Top of the morning to you, Brianca!"

The winery manager smiled at him, "And you, Mr. Stark."

Tony groaned, "Tony. My name is Tony, Brianca -"

Pepper sipped her coffee, "Oh, don't get him started."

Brianca laughed, "I saw you both in the magazine."

Tony laid his head on Pepper's shoulder and looked at the screen of the phone. "Which one?"

"Oh, I don't even remember now." Brianca told him. "Hang on. It's just here…." She shuffled around at the table where she sat. "Here it is, then."

She held it up to show them a photo.

Tony turned his head to ask Pepper. "Is my ass really that big?"

Pepper smiled. "No. The camera adds ten pounds."

"How many cameras was Jane using?"

"Oh, be quiet." Pepper fussed.

Brianca laughed as she looked back at the magazine, "Tony, I think it's a nice picture, it is. What do you think, Ginny?"

"Ginny." Tony repeated and laughed under his breath.

Pepper fussed at him with an Irish accent that she couldn't help. "Don't you be starting."

Tony laughed hysterically and slid over until he was lying on the bed. Pepper smacked his bum and rolled her eyes. "Sometimes, Tony….ugh."

He continued to laugh.

Brianca laughed, "What is his problem?"

Pepper smiled at Tony, "We could alphabetize his problems."

Tony lay on his side and propped his head up on his fist. He reached out and put his hand on Pepper's thigh. She took his hand as she continued to talk on the phone.

Brianca went over several things concerning the winery and decisions that Pepper had to simply answer 'yes' or 'no'. As they spoke, Tony's hand worked its way under Pepper's robe, and to her thigh which he found bare.

He groaned quietly causing Pepper to glance over at him and smile.

"Yes, Brianca. I think that's a good idea." Pepper continued.

Tony pushed the material of the robe away from Pepper's legs, opening it below her waist. He leaned over and began to kiss her thighs, gently. He nibbled the skin every other kiss and exhaled his warm breath against Pepper's skin. Goosebumps formed on her legs.

Pepper was grateful that Tony was behind the phone where Brianca couldn't see him. She cleared her throat and put her hand in his hair to encourage him to continue.

Brianca spoke, "And then there is the festival this weekend."

Pepper closed her eyes, "Oh, there's that."

Tony stopped and looked up at her. "What festival?"

"This…wine festival that all of the wineries have the area this time of year. Yeah, Brianca-"

"We should go." Tony told her.

Pepper sighed, "We have a funeral to go to-"

"Phhh. We can pop there to the funeral when it's time. And then, pop back to California. Soli can meet this crazy Irish woman-"

"That can hear you just fine, Mr. Stark."

Tony shrugged his shoulders, "See. Brianca wants to meet him, too."

Pepper's face spread into a smile. "Looks like we'll be there, Brianca."

Brianca's voice sounded pleased, "Splendid! I'll make up your room for you!"

Pepper ended the call and put the phone back on the bedside table. Tony lay across her legs with his face propped on his fist. "She's making up a room for you? Does she realize you're not a kid?"

Pepper smiled and said in an Irish accent. "It's the same room I always stay in."

She stopped and looked at his face.

He smiled, "I love that."

Pepper laughed and slid down the pillows she lay against. In the Irish accent she said, "It happens every time I talk to her. Damn it. It will stop in a bit."

Tony chuckled and sat up. "I love it. Kiss me, before you lose that accent."

He cupped her face and kissed her slowly. As his tongue explored her mouth, he opened her robe, and teased her chest with his fingertips.

He felt her hands on his face. He smiled down at her and told her quietly, "I love that you kiss with an accent."

She giggled.

He kissed the end of her nose. "Do you fuck with an accent?"

She smiled, "Let me know in a few minutes."

His face spread into a smile before he dove down to meet his lips with hers.

Her hands went immediately to his waist, and under his shirt. She pushed it up as she ran her hands up his back.

He stopped kissing her long enough to pull his shirt off and toss it on the floor.

She went to work on unfastening his jeans, but he had already moved his hand to her clit that he was teasing. She pulled her legs up to bend her knees.

She didn't have to say how much she was enjoying it. He could tell by how wet she was becoming. He continued to kiss her and tease between her legs. She held onto his back with a tighter grip and mumbled his name.

He slipped two of his fingers inside of her. She had begun to pant under him.

"Don't make me shout and wake up anyone."

He laughed and stopped teasing her. "Shall I stop this?"

"I didn't say that."

He moved to be able to see her eyes. He whispered to her, "Thank you, Pepper."

She looked up at him with a rose eyebrow. "What?"

"For staying when you had so many reasons to leave."

She smiled, "You're lucky that I hate job hunting."

He kissed the end of her nose, "I am. The luckiest man ever. You've made my life so much easier. Even when it was so hard. You've always taken such good care of me."

She whispered, "Tony."

He told her quietly, "I want take care of you. I want you to be alright, and know that everything will be alright. Nothing else is going to be hard in your life. Alright?"

She smiled, "Tony. I know that."

He kissed the end of her nose. "I mean it, Pepper."

"You have the strangest sex talk." She teased.

"Us, doing this….won't hurt you, will it?"

She threw her hands up. "Tony!-"

"I just want to make sure…ufh!"

She had pushed him over on his back and straddled his waist. He lay on the pillows as she pinned him down by his wrists. "This is exactly why I didn't want to tell you this."

He grinned, "Worried that you would find yourself in this position. I rather like it-"

"No!" She groaned and spoke in the Irish accent. "Be listening to me."

He laughed loudly at her and mocked her accent. "I'll be doing that!"

She playfully smacked his chest. He caught her hands and rolled her over in the bed, catching her lips again and kissed her. His nose rubbed hers.

She pushed his jeans and underwear down and took his hard cock in her hands.

He pushed the rest of his clothing off, and tossed it off of the bed. He positioned himself where his erection was directly between her legs. Instead of entering her, he rubbed it against her clit causing her to moan again.

He moved his hips giving her a tease of the friction he had planned for her.

"You be soaking wet, Lass." He whispered to her with a terrible Irish accent.

She playfully smacked his shoulder, causing him to laugh.

Upon his movement, and her incredibility wet middle, he sipped inside of her and thrust gently. He asked her, "This is still okay?"

"Tony! We've made love before! I'm fine!"

He nodded, "Okay. Just….making sure."

He began to thrust inside of her. He met her lips, leaning down on his elbows so that he could caress her face at the same time.

She ran her fingernails up his back and whispered, "Roll over."

He rolled onto his back, and she straddled him again with him still inside of her. He sat up, putting her breasts in his face.

She pointed at them. "These need love, too."

He didn't need any more information than that. He held her sides and began his adoration of her breasts. His tongue circled her nipple, before he took one into his mouth and sucked it.

She began to rock on his stiff cock, causing him to moan and return to kissing her mouth. His eyes met hers, "I want you to fuck it off."

She giggled, "You like that?"

He bit his bottom lip and cupped her face again with his hands. "Oh, I love this. I love you."

She continued to rock on him, giving them both the satisfaction they both wanted. He held onto her back as she moved on him.

"Wait…wait…wait." He told her.

She stopped moving. "What?"

"Say something. Anything."

She smiled at him and whispered with her accent, "Have I fucked you enough, yet?"

He closed his eyes and groaned. "Nearly."

She began to move on him again.

He didn't open his eyes and held onto her.

She whispered to him, "Come for me. Let me know how much you've loved this. Go ahead."

She felt his legs buckle under her and she pressed onto his stiff cock pushing it deep inside of her. She felt the warmth inside of her as his climax was released.

She kissed his forehead, feeling the sweat that had beaded up.

He spoke breathlessly without opening his eyes, "Oh, that was great."

She smiled at him as she caressed his face. "Tony. Open your eyes."

He slowly opened his eyes and saw himself reflected in hers. "You do fuck different!"

She rolled her eyes, "I do not."

"And you sound like yourself again." He told her.

She wrapped her bathrobe around her and got out of bed. "Good! Because I have to call New York in 10 minutes-"

"What? Whoa!"

She stopped and looked at him. "What?"

He held his hands out, "You said you were going to see John!"

"I will, but not now-"

"Yes, now!"

She groaned. "Damn it, Tony. I don't have the time! I have a full day of meetings that I have to-"

He rolled his eyes and rubbed his face. "Have to-"

"Yes, have to-"

"Pepper, you don't have to do anything-"

"Yes, I do! Damn it Tony!"

He pointed at her, "You are going to see John."

"Then who is going to these meetings?"

He rose his eyebrow, "Me. Of course."

She put her hands on her hips. "You have no idea what's going on-"

"Oh, bullshit. I do. You've copied me on every e-mail for years. Do you think I don't know how to read?"

She leaned on one leg and grinned. "Are you sure?"

"Of course, I am. Now, toss me a towel or a wipe or something. We have time to go again."

She laughed loudly. "No, we don't."

He looked shocked. "But, you. You told me to stop to keep you from getting loud and-"

She smiled and sat back on the bed next to him, caressing his face. "Tony. You can give me mine, later."

He groaned, "Too busy for that? Woman, you need to clear your schedule a bit."

She kissed his lips, and opened the door in the table next to the bed. She handed him a pack of after sex wipes. "There. I'm going to jump in the shower."

He began to wipe himself off. "And then, you're headed to see John."

She walked towards the bathroom. "Yes. Then I'm going to see John. Put on a tie if you're going to work."

"Just a tie? Okay. Very casual day at work. I hope it's not cold in the office-"

She threw her hands up. "Oh my God! A suit and tie! Tony! You drive me crazy!"

He laughed as she closed the door to the bathroom.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	33. Chapter 36 - Jane's Decision

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 36 - Jane's Decision

Lewis walked quickly into the med bay on the Doctor's ship. He was almost in a jog to get to the room.

He tapped on the door, and slowly opened it. Karen lay in the bed with Samuel sitting on the edge of a chair next to her. He was holding her hand, and stroking her hair. He stopped and looked at Lewis in surprise.

"Papa?"

Lewis slipped in and closed the door behind him. He stood beside of the bed, looking at Karen. "Any change?"

Samuel sadly shook his head. "No. Everything reads as normal. I have no idea what's wrong. Arles and Dad won't let me do anything."

"Well you know why, son-"

"Yeah! Because they don't want me to make it worse!"

Lewis looked confused. "Explain that."

Samuel groaned and shook his head. "I can't, Papa."

Lewis crossed his arms and looked at Samuel.

Samuel could feel Lewis' eyes looking through him. He sat back in the chair and took a deep breath, hoping that he wouldn't start crying again in front of Lewis. He cleared his throat. "Already finished with the meeting then?"

Lewis nodded, "Yeah. Everything was sorted. And you have a good excuse for your absence this time."

Samuel grinned at his Papa's words. "Cheers."

"So, I imagine this is something you can't fix. Like you did my legs."

Samuel shook his head. "It's not. I've looked at everything. Nothing is wrong. Arles is still running a scan on her, and is transmitting it to Dad. It's not said anything unusual as yet, though."

Lewis looked at where Samuel pointed and saw a small, black device on the side of Karen's head.

Samuel sat back on the edge of the seat and took Karen's hand back in his own.

Lewis took Karen's other hand. "You lot are going to head back to Terra."

"But you need us to join you-"

Lewis shook his head. "We're not going now."

"What has happened?"

"The King of Luminar has been assassinated. We're going to the homeworld instead."

Samuel sighed. "War has begun."

Lewis nodded sadly. "It has. We'll take Ashena to the rendezvous to meet the Andromedans. She said you are treating her for something?"

Samuel nodded and wiped his eyes, "I am. But, it's alright for her to go."

Lewis looked satisfied. "Good. I'm sending some more Quauthin to help the Guard on Terra. They had planned to meet us, but…well...they can just go the entire way. Being stuck together for a long journey, helps build relationships."

Samuel laughed under his breath and wiped his eyes. "That's what you say all of the time."

Lewis chuckled. "Words of a man wiser than I am. A former King."

Samuel nodded, "Yes. King Legate. I've heard the stories, Papa."

Lewis took a deep breath. "I'll need you to help Lance with Arles. Well, both of them."

"You're not returning at all?"

"I plan to. Just, after I get some things sorted. I want to keep Arles safe, well both of them of course. So, I don't want them on the homeworld for now."

"Arles is my brother. I'll always be there to help him. Both of them."

"As he's there to help you. There's nothing like having a brother. Someone you can trust. Talk to him about what has happened to Karen."

Samuel closed his eyes tightly. "Papa…."

"You need to talk to someone. That's oblivious. You always have me, but I imagine that you and Arles are closer. I understand that he's convinced you to have that surgery on your back."

"Yes. After we get Karen sorted. If we…"

Samuel's voice trailed off.

Lewis rushed to the other side of the bed, helped Samuel out of the chair. He held him tightly as Samuel began to weep.

Lewis spoke to him gently. "She's alright, son. If your Dad thought differently, do you think he wouldn't be on his way here?"

Samuel pulled himself together and looked at Lewis' face.

Lewis smiled at him. "You didn't do this-"

"Papa. I did. And I can't explain how-"

"It just seems that way-"

"No, Papa. I really did."

"Explain why you think this, my son."

"Because it's true! Papa, I swear. I can't explain it. I feel like I'm going mental, but….I know I'm not."

Lewis nodded. "Because, Arles tells you that you aren't."

"And Halley is here. Papa, I just thought about her being ready to be born, and she arrived!"

Lewis glanced back at Karen. "What were you thinking about when this happened?"

Samuel sighed, "How much I don't want to lose her."

"Which should tell you that she'll be fine. Son, there is a power in you that seems to only now be starting. You forget that I've known your Mum since I crashed in Paris with Summus. Rose is capable of so much that she can't explain. It seems you are the same way. She's the reason that your Dad is still alive. The reason he's no longer simply a human. Hell, the reason she's even alive. The reason that the threats against the Tyler family aren't as bad as they used to be."

Samuel looked confused. "My Dad is not human."

Lewis chuckled, "He used to be. Well, halfway. Yes, an ape."

Samuel laughed, "Oh, Mum would hurt you."

Lewis grinned. "Oh yes, she would indeed."

"That doesn't make any sense, Papa."

"None of it does. But, perhaps it's not meant for us to understand. Rose has described it to me as simply, something she feels."

"She's spoken to you about this?"

"Certainly! So, this is what I'll ask you right now. You love this woman?"

"Of course I do-"

"You'd do anything for her-"

"Anything!"

Lewis rocked on his feet and smiled, "Then simply, wake her."

"She won't wake-"

"Ah! You can't think that. Imagine her waking, son. Feel it. What would you tell her?"

Samuel sniffed and wiped his eyes, "That I'm sorry. She was frightened and I continued to tell her how I wouldn't hurt her only to….do this-"

"Imagine her eyes. What does she look like when she wakes?"

Samuel smiled as he thought. "She's lovely. She has the most beautiful eyes. They sparkle. I see my entire life reflected back at me."

Lewis smiled proudly and pointed with his eyes to Karen. "Tell her that, son."

Samuel looked back at Karen to see her waking.

"Karen!" He exclaimed as he fell on the bed next to her and quickly grabbed her head. He began to cry through his laugh.

Lewis put his hands in his pockets and rejoiced. "That's how it's done."

Karen was confused, "Samuel?"

Samuel whispered as he kissed her forehead, "You're alright, sweetheart."

"Where is Halley?" She asked.

Samuel laughed and looked back at Lewis who was beaming at him.

Lewis continued to smile, "She's fine, Karen. Safe. Being held by her Aunt Jane while she rests."

Karen relaxed and closed her eyes as Samuel held his head to her forehead. "How do you feel?"

"So refreshed." Karen told him.

Lewis pat Samuel's shoulders with both of his hands. "I need to go so you lot can depart. Karen, feel better. And keep my boys out of trouble."

Karen grinned, "You don't ask for much, do you?"

Lewis laughed, "Well, do the best you can."

Samuel chuckled at Lewis' words.

Lewis pat Samuel's back. "I'll see you both soon."

They both watched him walk out of the door.

Karen looked back up at Samuel. "I don't understand. What happened?"

Samuel laid his head to her forehead and closed his eyes. The familiar feeling that always moved between them seemed to radiate from her into him.

She ran her fingers through his hair. "Samuel. Are you crying?"

He sniffed and nodded.

She cupped his face with her hands and kissed him. The feeling grew stronger as it moved between them. Karen brought her thumbs to his eyes and wiped his tears.

Someone tapped at the door.

They both looked to see Arles walking in. "Papa said that Karen was awake. Welcome back!"

Karen smiled, "Thanks, Arles. I have no idea why I'm here."

Samuel climbed into the bed to lie next to her. He was so relieved that she was awake. He wrapped his arm around her waist and kissed her cheek before closing his eyes and resting his forehead to the side of her head.

Arles pressed a button on a monitor above her. "You're fine. Dad wants you to stay in the med bay until we get home so he can-"

"Well, I have to feed Halley. I can't stay here. And I'm fine."

"We can bring Halley to you. You're not to move. Dad's orders." Arles insisted.

Karen groaned, "Why isn't Samuel in charge?"

"Because, well…it's you."

Karen sighed. "Jane has Halley?"

Arles nodded, "Lance says she's sleeping in Jane's arms. She has her fist in her mouth."

"Slurping again." Karen grinned.

Arles chuckled and turned to click another screen on a monitor on the wall. "Yes. Lance says he's surprised she's able to sleep through it. But, at least she doesn't snore."

Karen giggled. "Well, that's true."

Arles' attention was on the monitors. He nodded in satisfaction. "All of this looks….great. How strange."

"If it looks great, why am I here?"

"You passed out. Frightened the hell out of Samuel…." Arles stopped talking as he grinned at his brother who had fallen asleep. "And he's out."

Karen turned her head to see Samuel. "Finally, he sleeps."

Arles took her hand. "I gave him something strong. He was completely wound up."

"Why did I pass out? I don't remember this."

"What do you remember?"

She thought, "I was speaking to Samuel, about what we talked about."

"How did he take it?"

"Really great. Just like you said he would."

"Samuel has always just….ran headlong into whatever he wanted. You have to….I don't know…put him on a leash and tug hard to keep him from doing that to you."

She sighed, "So much easier said than done."

He smiled at her, "I think it will get easier in time."

"I just don't want to be that woman who demands things of him. He's already dealing with so much."

"And that's admirable. But, not at the expense of your feelings. Samuel is a great guy, and he loves you so much. I've never seen him in such a love bubble."

"Not even with that other girl?"

Arles rose his eyebrows. "He's told you about Denise?"

"The terrible girlfriend?"

Arles sighed, "She was….like a…..ugh! I don't even have the words."

"Why didn't you try to warn him with her?"

"Oh, I did. But, thick head over there refused to listen to me. Thickey-thick head from thick town. You've met."

Karen giggled. "We have."

Arles grinned, "I'm here for you, Karen. Always."

She smiled, "My One."

He returned her smile, "And my One. Even though, that's not how that works."

She pointed forcefully at him. "It does if I say it does."

He laughed. "I'll go get Halley for you."

"Thank you, Arles."

He smiled at her as he walked out of the room.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Lance walked back into the ship's control room. He nodded at the Quauhtin that had come over with Lewis to take over the controls of the ship to allow Lance to attend the meeting.

They said something in Quauhtin and Lance sat down in the chair that the man vacated.

Jane sat at the station next to Lance, holding a sleeping Halley in her arms.

The Quauhtin left the control room.

"Everything alright?" Jane asked.

Lance smiled back at her. "Arles was just asking about Halley. Karen's awake."

Jane breathed out a sigh of relief. "Thank goodness. Do they know what happened?"

Lance clicked through a series of buttons and shook his head. "No. That she simply passed out."

He stopped and seemed to be listening to something in his head. "Alright, Lewis is leaving."

"Where are we going, then?" Jane asked.

"Back to Terra. John wants us there as soon as possible."

"I thought we were going to help King…Lum…whatever."

"He's been murdered. Lewis and Lartius are headed to the homeworld to organize the defenses." He told her as he continued to click through some buttons in preparation of their departure.

She sighed, "So, the Quauhtin are at war."

He didn't look over at her. "The Quauthin are at war."

"What does that mean for you?"

Lance shook his head. "I'm not sure yet. As of now, we're to return to Terra. John wants to check on Karen, and we're to take care of Arles."

"Both of them." Jane insisted. "Has he spoken to you about this girl?"

Lance smiled and looked back at her. "You are really wound up about this."

Jane rolled her eyes, "I'm not-"

"You are. What have you said to him about it?"

"Aunt things."

"Aunt things." He grinned. "Is that in the same category as 'stuff'?"

She looked back down at Halley in her arms. "Someone needs to talk to him."

Lance looked back at the screen and clicked a few buttons.

After a few minutes, Lance cleared his throat. "You're right. I'll talk to him."

"Ha. What do you plan to say?"

Lance shrugged his shoulders. "I'm not sure."

"What would you tell yourself when you and I started dating?"

Lance sat back and crossed his arms. "Oh, that's a loaded question."

"I'm serious." She smiled.

"So am I!"

Jane giggled just as Arles walked in the control room. "And I'm here for Ms. Halley. Her Mummy is asking for her."

Lance looked back at his nephew. "We were just talking about you."

Arles stood between them and crossed his arms. "Uh-oh-"

Lance laughed, "No, it's not uh-oh."

Jane giggled.

Arles rose his eyebrows as he looked at both of them.

Jane rolled her eyes. "Nevermind, Arles."

Lance laughed.

Arles shook his head. "You lot are weird."

Lance pressed some buttons to change the position of the ship. "And we're moving away. Did you get to speak to Lewis?"

Arles nodded. "I did. He came to see Sammy and Karen. She woke up while he was there."

Lance continued to pilot the ship. The stars began to streak across the screen as they jumped into light speed to begin their journey back to Earth.

"How long until we arrive?" Arles asked.

Lance read the screen. "A bit over three hours. Do you think Karen will be alright until then?"

He nodded, "I think so. Dad is looking over everything from his location, too."

Jane stood up and handed the sleeping Halley to Arles. The baby wore a lovely pink sleeper and was wrapped in a pink blanket. Her hand in her mouth, she continued to suck two of her fingers.

Arles whispered to the baby, "And I've got you. I'll take you to your Mum."

Halley rubbed her face and continued to sleep.

Arles glanced up at Lance and Jane and smiled before he left the Control Room.

Jane stood staring at the door that just closed behind him.

With the ship now speeding towards Earth, Lance sat back in the chair. "Next time we go someplace, we're bringing someone else to pilot."

Jane crossed her arms as she walked back to the chair she had vacated.

Lance looked back at her. "You should probably go get some sleep."

She shook her head. "I'll sleep later. I'd like to talk to you about something."

"Sure, Jane. What's on your mind?"

"You." She told him seriously.

He smiled. "What about me?"

"I worry about you, Lance."

He looked confused, "Why?"

"Well, Lance. Someone has convinced you that you are weak."

He rolled his neck back in surprise. "I'm not weak-"

"You think you are-"

"I do not." He laughed.

"Then, why do you feel that you couldn't live without me?"

He sighed, "That's what this is about?"

"Lance. I can't….even think about anything else. I mean, what if this between us doesn't work out and I decide to go back to my old life?"

"Do you want to do that?"

"No. But, even if I wanted to, I feel like you would make a stupid decision-"

"It's not stupid-"

She became frustrated. "Yes! It is! Not to mention that it's also controlling! Don't you see that?"

"No, it isn't."

"Yes, Lance. It is."

He crossed his arms, "You want to leave? Is that it?"

"No!-"

"Then, what's the problem?" He asked.

She groaned. "Damn it, Lance. This is the problem. You are not weak, but-"

"Of course I'm not! I'm a Quauthin Warrior-"

"Who has made this decision because you're so certain that you will be unable to cope without me."

He sighed. "Jane…."

"Lance. I've made a decision. We're going to have a baby."

Lance was sure he had not understood her. "Excuse me?"

"You heard me, Tough Guy." She insisted. "You and I are going to have a baby."

Lance rose his eyes in shock and stammered, "A baby? Like a baby, baby?"

"Yes." She nodded, "A baby."

He was confused. He glanced back at her and saw the determination on her face. "You're not serious-"

"I am, too."

"You said you didn't want children-"

"Yeah, well I changed my mind."

He sat back in the chair and crossed his arms. "Well, let's talk about this. I'm one of four. Even Arles is a twin. We're most likely not looking at one."

"And that's okay."

He rubbed his chin. "Hang on, Jane. When did you decide this?"

"That's not important-"

"Do I get a say in this?"

"Of course you do, Lance-"

"Then, I think….." He stopped talking and sighed. "Gosh, I don't even know what I think."

"Well, while you're thinking….stop taking anything that will prevent this from happening-"

"Wait! No. Let's….have a proper think about this first."

"Fine." Jane insisted. "And with that, I'm going to bed."

Lance laughed in disbelief, "Yes. Go and sleep. Maybe we'll have a different conversation when you wake up."

Jane stood up and walked over to Lance. He took her hand in his and looked up at her. A smile spread across his face. "A baby?"

She sat on his lap and wrapped her arms around him. She told him softly, "Lance. You are such an amazing guy. I don't want you to continue to feel that you are weak-"

He shrugged his shoulders, "I don't feel that way."

"And I don't want to emasculate you by saying that-"

"But, me becoming a father will make me more masculine? I don't understand this at all, Jane."

"No. Lance! I'm doing a terrible job explaining this."

"I think I'm just doing a terrible job understanding this."

She sighed. "Lance…"

He grinned, "Jane. Let's give this a think. Alright?"

"You think I'm mad."

"Without question." He chuckled and kissed her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	34. Chapter 34 - News Reports

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 34 - News Reports

The bearded Tony Tyler walked down the ship's hallway, and stepped into the lift.

A man, wearing a uniform, rushed to join him. "Lord Auctor!"

Tony didn't move to stop the door from closing, or to help the man in any way.

The man managed to get into the lift just as the doors began to close.

Tony sighed, "What is it, Enjai?"

Enjai took off his cap and ran his hand through his hair. "Begging your pardon my Lord, but why will you not seek an alliance with Kapral?"

"It's not wise to align yourself with someone who you deem untrustworthy. This man has murdered his King. Such an offense should never been taken lightly."

Enjai nodded, "Yes, my Lord. That is true. However, he could give us information regarding-"

"I have an army of Vesuos at my disposal. Information is not something I worry about receiving."

Enjai crossed his arms. "You said you have a way of knowing if it's true information?"

Tony looked back at him, "Are you questioning my methods?"

The man cleared his throat and quickly replied, "No, my Lord-"

"As you shouldn't."

The door to the lift opened. Tony looked back at the man, "Get back to the Control Room and inform me of any changes."

"Yes, my Lord."

Tony stepped out of the lift, and into the hallway. The two men flanking the door snapped to attention upon his arrival.

The door slid open and Tony stepped inside to his suite. Bassiano sat at the table sipping a glass of blue liquid with his feet propped up in the chair in front of him. A screen on the wall played an alien creature who was reading from some papers. Apparently, some sort of news broadcast.

Tony grinned at him as he took off his long, black coat and tossed it on the back of the chair. "So, everything copied over?"

Bassiano nodded without taking his eyes off of the screen, "It did. And it took forever."

Tony got a cup of tea from the food replicator and sat down next to Bassiano at the table. He blew on the tea just as the reporter began, "And forces on the Quauhtin homeworld are preparing for battle as war has been declared."

The video showed young Quauthin rushing into a ship. Warriors, no doubt.

Tony shook his head. "So young. So willing to go get themselves killed. Look at that, Bassiano. You would be right there with them."

Bassiano nodded, "I would."

"Dying for what your King decides is important. Not you."

Bassiano looked back at Tony. "And it would be King Lewis-"

Tony was sure he had misheard. "Lewis? Really?"

Bassiano sipped his drink and looked back at the screen. "That was just announced."

"What happened to Lartius?"

"They aren't saying."

"But, Legate is to take over."

"Nope. He has been killed."

Tony sighed and sat back. "There is more to that. When Lartius is involved, there is always more involved that what they report."

Bassiano looked back at Tony, "What did Kapral want?"

Tony blew the tea. "Kapral seeks an alliance with us."

"You predicted that."

"It was easy to see coming. He's to be named King within the day. Lewis has changed his flight pattern. He's no longer on their way to Bokkass."

"That would happen if Lartius has suddenly died."

Tony nodded, "Well, that's true. He would be headed to the homeworld. Interesting. Maybe Lartius has died."

"Lance?"

He sipped his tea, "They have stopped, but I'm not sure where they are headed. They may be on their way there still. They had reported they were bringing a Doctor. So, Sam or John is onboard that one."

Bassiano crossed his arms and looked back at the screen. They watched some more reports while they sipped their drinks.

Tony broke the silence, "Where is Genie?"

Bassiano pointed towards the closed bedroom door. "In there. She is demanding to be returned."

Tony sat his tea down and groaned. "What happened?"

"I think it's….the lack of information. If she knew what we are trying to do-"

"What we _are_ doing! We're not trying. We are doing this."

Bassiano nodded. "I know."

Tony leaned his head on his fist and looked at Bassiano. "What's wrong?"

Bassiano signed. "I tried again."

Tony lifted his eyebrows.

Bassiano admitted in defeat. "I can't phase."

"Why is that?"

"I really don't know. I don't understand it. I've never had a problem with it before."

Tony took his hand and told him gently, "It's alright. Maybe it's stress?"

Bassiano shook his head. "It couldn't have happened at a worse time-"

Tony stood up and pointed at him, "See, I think it's a great time for this to have happened."

"Why?"

"Now, no one will identify you as Quauhtin."

Bassiano groaned. "Well, I'm not. I'm…..nothing-"

Tony shook his head and sat back down next to Bassiano. "You're not nothing. Bassiano, this is important. I wouldn't have just asked anyone to assist me with this."

Bassiano nodded. "Thanks, Tony."

Tony sipped his tea. "This is so good. Exactly what I wanted. Thank you, Bassiano."

Bassiano watched Tony. "What are we going to do about Genie?"

"I don't think we need to worry about that."

"I don't think she's going to help us. She's proper cross."

"When she gets ready to return home bad enough, she will help."

Bassiano cleared his throat. "I don't think we should tell her about Legate."

"I agree. She will really shut down if she knows that. Although, it's probably not 'her Legate'."

Bassiano nodded and looked down at the floor. "She said we had kidnapped her."

"Oh, we haven't." Tony insisted. "She knows us. And it's not like we're not going to take her home."

"Yeah, but on our terms-"

"She agreed to help-"

"Did you tell her everything first-"

"No! She wouldn't have agreed!"

Bassiano looked up at the ceiling dramatically and swore in Quauhtin. "Legate is going to kill you."

"Phhh. No, he's not-"

"You…..are a walking dead man."

"We're bringing her back-"

"And John! Have you even thought this through?"

Tony's face spread into a smile. "I love it when you get cross like this."

Bassiano jumped out of the chair and pointed at Tony. "I'm trying to keep my head level with all of this, but you-"

Tony stood up and took his hand in an effort to calm him down. "Bassiano. Shh-"

"This girl is the daughter of two Primus'es…one is now the King of the Quauhtin! Not to mention she's a member of the Royal Family now with her Legate! Have you even stopped to consider your position!?"

Tony became serious. "Of course I have. That's what brought me here. My parents are dead. My brother wishes me to go to war as a Quauthin so I'll be out of his life for good. I have nothing left."

Bassiano sighed, "Tony. That's not true-"

"It _is_ true!" He insisted. "I only wish I had realized it before I got the rest of them involved."

Bassiano watched him sit back at the table and rub his face.

Tony continued. "At least if I'm stuck here in the past, I can stop things from happening. Eliminate those who are the problem. The ones who only seek to make the universe more of a dangerous place. Keep anything from happening to someone like what happened to my family."

Bassiano took a deep breath. "Tony…"

"You have to agree that stopping it before it starts is the best way to go about this."

Bassiano nodded. "Yeah…but-"

"And look! We're already making it a safer place! We have control of the Vesuos and all of that is over now for Tony and Soli! As soon as we return his ship, we can tell them."

"Returning the ship? When are you doing that?"

Tony chuckled, "I'm not doing that, man. I'm not going back."

Bassiano held his hand out, "So, you've decided. That's it-"

"I'm never going back to Terra. There's nothing for me there. This is my life now. And do to this right, I need to dedicate myself to it. To both of us."

Bassiano sat back down next to Tony at the table and admitted. "You're right."

The screen with the reporter grabbed Bassiano's attention as she began to speak of the King's assassination.

Tony reached over and took his hand. He asked quietly, "Want to go to bed?"

Bassiano knew what he was talking about. "You really need to try to rest while you can. I really need to mediate and see if I can sort out why I'm not phasing."

Tony rose his eyebrows, "Sure?"

He smiled, "I'm sure. Perhaps later."

Tony got up and pat Bassiano's shoulder has he walked into their bedroom.

Bassiano sighed and sipped his blue drink again, propping his feet up in the chair next to him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	35. Chapter 35 - Legate's Skull

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 35 - Legate's Skull

The Doctor walked into the med bay carrying the toddler Samuel.

Little Samuel clapped. "Yay! Daddy. Sam. Can-dee!"

The Doctor laughed at his son, "Candy. Who told you it was called that?"

Samuel babbled something.

The Doctor grinned, "Anne is an American. That's what they call it. We call it, 'sweets'."

"Can-nee!" Samuel insisted as his Dad opened the door to the room.

Karen lay on the bed with her mother, Anne, sitting next to her with Halley in her arms.

The Doctor smiled, "And Anne is in space."

Anne laughed with Karen. "Anne has lost her mind! I can't believe I'm up here." She smiled at Karen. "But, I wanted to make sure you were alright."

Karen took her Mom's hand and smiled at her. "Mom, I'm fine."

Baby Samuel had spotted Halley. "Daddy. Wook! Baby."

The Doctor kissed Samuel's face. "Yes. That's Karen's baby. That's Halley."

Baby Samuel looked confused.

Karen held her hands out to him. "Would you like to sit here and see Halley, Samuel?"

Samuel gripped his Dad's neck tighter. "No, Ren."

The Doctor gasped as if Samuel was strangling him.

Anne laughed, handed Karen the baby, and stepped over to hold her hands out to Samuel. "Would you like to meet Halley? I'll hold you."

Baby Samuel held his hands out and went to Anne willingly.

The Doctor grinned and watched as Anne sat on the side of the bed and introduced Halley to little Samuel. "And this is my granddaughter, Halley."

Samuel didn't take his eyes off of the baby. She stared back at him, too.

The Doctor smiled.

Samuel held his hand out and took Halley's. She grabbed his fingers tightly, which caused him to laugh.

The adults in the room laughed with him.

Anne asked him gently, "What do you think?"

Samuel didn't take his eyes off of her and babbled something.

The Doctor beamed, "Amazing how that doesn't change."

Karen and Anne looked up at the Doctor.

Karen cleared her throat, "Translation, John?"

He rocked on his feet. "Samuel said that he makes him happy. She's beautiful."

Karen smiled, "I think I may cry."

Anne kissed the back of Samuel's head. "I think she's lovely, too."

Arles opened the door and stuck his head in the room. "Oh! Dad. Good. You're here."

The Doctor pointed at the toddler. "Behave yourself. I'll be straight back."

"Can-nee, Daddy!" Samuel insisted.

The Doctor rolled his eyes. "With sweets. Sure."

The Doctor left the room with Arles and walked across the hallway to other exam room. The walls were lit up with several screens that displayed all sorts of information regarding Karen. The adult Samuel sat on the end of the bed, eating from the container of his Dad's secret sweet stash.

The Doctor threw his hands up upon seeing this. "My Jelly Babies?"

Samuel nodded. "They taste different. They must have changed the recipe over the years."

The Doctor groaned as Arles laughed at them. "Focus, men. Dad, here is everything on the screens just here."

Samuel tossed another Jelly Baby in his mouth. "Arles found something interesting."

The Doctor sat on the bed next to his son and took the container of Jelly Babies. "What is it? I didn't see anything."

Arles pointed at a place on one of the screens. "This right here. Her age."

The Doctor slipped on his glasses. "Yeah, she's 18."

Samuel shook his head, "She's not. She's 19, nearly 20."

The Doctor shrugged his shoulders. "Well, they wouldn't know how old she actually is. She could have weeks old when she was found."

"Yes, Dad. Weeks. Not this far off." Arles insisted.

There was a tap at the door, and Anne stepped in with the younger Samuel. "Excuse me."

Samuel and the Doctor stood up.

"Daddy! Can-nee!"

The older Samuel grinned as he took back the container of sweets, "Do you want some sweets?"

Young Samuel went to the Doctor. Samuel handed the small boy a Jelly Baby. The Doctor quickly grabbed it from the small boy's hand.

"He's a baby!

Little Samuel looked shocked, "Daddy! No!"

Samuel shook his head. "You're right. Sorry. Samuel, how about a lollipop?"

Little Samuel poked his lip out and crossed his arms. "Down, Daddy."

"Please?"

"Pleze. Down." Samuel said as he glared at his Dad.

The Doctor sat him on the floor. He toddled over to the older Samuel and was rewarded with two red lollipops.

The adult Samuel grinned as he knelt down in front of the boy, "There, one for each hand."

Young Samuel smiled. "Daddy! Wook!"

The Doctor groaned in disapproval. "Two?"

Young Samuel put them both in his mouth.

The adult Samuel smiled at the younger version of himself. "Anytime you want sweets, you just ask me. I'll always give you some."

Young Samuel cheered.

The Doctor shook his head in disapproval. "I'm going to let Rose sort you lot out."

Samuel stood up, smiling ear to ear. Arles was reminded of their Dad.

Young Samuel babbled something.

The Doctor crossed his arms and translated for them. "He says he likes you, but can't remember your name."

The adult Samuel smiled and knelt down again, "I'm Samuel, but-"

"I Sam, no you!" He demanded.

The Doctor groaned, "Samuel. Two people can have the same name."

"And DNA." Arles reasoned.

The Doctor rolled his eyes. "Phhh."

Anne laughed. "I'll get back to Karen."

The Doctor stopped her, "Umm. Real quick, how old is Karen?"

"19. She'll be 20 in a few weeks."

The Doctor glanced back at Arles. "Really?"

Anne smiled, "Yes."

The Doctor cleared his throat. "We should plan a party then."

Anne laughed, "Rose, Jackie and I are already on it. Not to worry."

Arles held the door opened and Anne left. He rose his eyebrows, "Believe me now, Dad?"

Samuel sat back down on the bed, putting the younger version beside him. "That's not even the oddest thing. Tell him what else you found, Arles."

The Doctor smiled, "Oh, I love a good mystery."

Samuel grinned and pointed at the younger Samuel, "I'm quite beside myself, as well."

The Doctor chuckled.

Arles rolled his eyes. "Anyway. Karen is in perfect health. In fact look at this."

The Doctor stood in front of a screen as Arles clicked through a few things. He slipped back on his glasses and looked at it. "I saw that. It's before she-"

Samuel shook his head and tossed another Jelly Baby in his mouth. "Nope. That's new information. He just took again to be sure."

Arles pointed at it. "According to this, Karen never even had a baby. She's a year younger, and in perfect health."

The Doctor shook his head in disbelief. "This is mad. Wait, she's breastfeeding Halley."

Samuel shook his head. "She doesn't know it, but this shows she's not lactating any longer."

Arles spoke, "We can give her…ummm…."

The Doctor nodded, "Yeah, check if Karen wants that. Halley won't drink from a bottle will she?"

Samuel shook his head. "Nope."

Someone knocked on the door and opened it. Legate, with an ice pack on the side of his head and eyes closed simply mumbled, "Sam."

Samuel jumped up and rushed to him. "I'm here. Let's get you laid down."

Legate groaned as he wrapped his arm around Samuel's shoulder and they left the room together.

The Doctor sat down on the bed next to little Samuel and groaned. "Legate is suffering from a stag party."

"Stag party?" Arles insisted. "Damn it! They couldn't do that when we are here?"

The Doctor shook his head. "Lewis had left and I told them not to disturb me. Your grandfather had to go bail him out of jail."

Arles looked impressed. "Wow. Jail, really?"

"This is not something to aspire to-"

"Yeah, I know. But, a stag party. You know…."

The Doctor glared at him.

Arles cleared his throat. "Right. Anyway. About this with Karen, then?"

The Doctor took a deep breath. "Let's monitor it and see if it continues to change."

"A patch then?"

"Yeah, but with the neural settings. There may be something we're overlooking."

Arles clicked the screens off. "I'll sort that."

The Doctor took a deep breath and started, "Arles. You and I probably should-"

Samuel opened the door quickly, popping his head inside of the room. "Dad. Could you look at this?"

The Doctor stood up and pointed at the younger Samuel, who was still enjoying his two lollipops. Arles grinned, "I'll keep an eye on him. Go on."

The Doctor followed Samuel out of the room.

Arles opened a cabinet and pulled out a box of gauze.

"What that?" Little Samuel asked as Arles sat next to him on the bed.

Arles opened the box and poured out the three gauze pads that lay on top of a mountain of chocolate. "One thing you must always remember, Sammy. Never use this room for helping. It's Dad's sweets room. Want some chocolate?"

Samuel lay his lollipops down next to them on the bed and held his hands out. "Yay! Can-dee!"

XXXXXXX

The Doctor stepped into the exam room with the adult Samuel. Legate lay in the bed with a familiar, black device on his head that was controlling his pain and making him sleep.

Samuel began as he pointed at a screen. "Okay, take a look at this, Dad. Legate is still recovering from severe head trauma….."

The Doctor crossed his arms and didn't hear anything else that Samuel said about Legate. "Son, he's just hung over."

Samuel looked back at his Dad and nodded, "Well, yeah. But…look at this. If you look in this area just here…."

The Doctor rolled his eyes and walked over to where Samuel was pointing at a screen. Still wearing his glasses, the Doctor looked at the screen and saw what looked like a jigsaw puzzle in front of him in the shape of Legate's skull.

The Doctor's mouth dropped open.

Samuel continued, "All of this was put back together, of course. But, some these tiny pieces sometimes will break apart, move a bit, causing him pain. I can't find the cause. They don't seem to want to completely fuse together-"

"This is Legate's head? Now?" The Doctor said in amazement.

Samuel nodded, "Well…..yeah. Have you not been told of his accident?"

"Yes! I was told, but had no idea it was this severe!" He looked the screens and rubbed his chin. "How the hell did he survive this? How is he even able to-"

The Doctor looked at his son who sighed, "We've…been over that."

"Let's go over it again-"

"No. Let's focus on where he is now. This tiny bit here has moved. I can move it back, but I feel it needs to be removed. I want to know your thoughts."

The Doctor looked at the screen, "But, if it is moved, the rest of the pieces may shift. What he really needs is a bone regrowth…have you used that?"

"Yes, of course." Samuel groaned. "And we've put netting, had him taken to Plentitude, all of this."

The Doctor nodded. "I don't want to remove it. I think maybe we can just move it back, and then use the bone regrowth device to sort him out."

"Scar tissue is a concern."

The Doctor took off his glasses and sighed. "Damn it. Where is Genie?"

Samuel shrugged his shoulders, "Working at the school. It's during class time. Where is Mum?"

"She's teaching your class. Or Arles'. I'm not sure which."

Samuel nodded, "We can ring Genie, but Legate wouldn't want that. He told me before I put him to sleep, not to bother her until later this afternoon."

He rose his eyebrow at his son, "And you're alright with how she's going to react to us having surgery without her permission-"

"She's already told me to do it! We've known this was going to happen!"

The Doctor rubbed his lip and pointed at the screen. "Alright, let's do this. Remove this tiny piece that is causing problems, put a piece of bone from his hand there instead, and-"

Samuel knew what his Dad was suggesting. "And then use the bone regrowth device. Good idea. That would work."

The Doctor nodded, "His skull is just too big of a mess. Some fresh bone to work with may help this fuse together better."

"That's a good idea."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	36. Chapter 36 - Confusion

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 36 - Confusion

Poltious flew his ship through the darkness of space. He had turned off the interior light of the Control Room, and only had on the screens. He preferred to fly this way when he wasn't sure who was nearby. It was easier to pass off a dim light to a shooting star, or a gas pocket, than to try to hide a fully lit cockpit.

One of the screens beeped the location of Tony Stark's ship. It still hadn't moved.

"And let's see where you are." Poltious mumbled to himself while he reached up, and turned off the light drive.

The ship stopped directly underneath a large moon with a magnetic pull. It was a distance away from where the ship was, but it was safer because he could hide from any instrumentation that may pick him up on their radars.

He engaged the cloaking device that Stark had given him for his ship as he continued his journey to the beep on the screen.

After about thirty minutes, he finally located the ship.

 _'Lartius. Lewis. I've found it.'_ He told them through their telepathic connection.

Lewis asked. _'What do you see?'_

Poltious sat back and shook his head. _'It's odd. The ship is here, but, everything is turned off. It's attached to the side of a large meteor.'_

 _'Life signs aboard?'_ Lartius asked.

Poltious clicked a few buttons and looked at the screens. _'Nothing. She's empty. Do you want me to go aboard and make certain.'_

Lartius answered, _'If there isn't any life signs, there's nothing you can do anyway.'_

Lewis added, _'I don't think they are there."_

 _'This would explain why Bassiano has gone silent.'_ Poltious pointed out.

 _'I'm not convinced.' Lewis told them._

 _'Really?' Lartius asked._

 _Lewis continued, 'Bassiano was last seen with Tony Tyler. I believe they have hidden the ship. I don't believe they have come to any harm. People who have a problem with a ship, usually don't power it down and die.'_

 _'That's true. You believe they will return to fetch the ship.'_ Lartius added.

Poltious nodded, _'That does make sense. I can attach to the moon and wait to see what happens.'_

Lewis spoke in his head. _'Do that. Don't allow yourself to be seen.'_

Poltious piloted his ship to come to rest on the huge rock. With the cloak on it, no one would ever see him sitting there, waiting for whatever may come to get Stark's ship.

He powered down the ship and decided to play some Peducko against his computer.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Lance yawned as he walked into his suite onboard the Doctor's ship. The lights were dimmed and only the light of the Earth spinning in the windows illuminated the space.

He stepped into the bathroom and took a long, hot shower. He thought of Jane's announcement of wanting to have a baby as the room filled with steam.

"Weak?" Did he feel as if he was weak? Maybe it was something that he had conditioned himself to think after all of this time. Out of the quad, he was the last one to learn to phase or to be able to telepathically communicate. Seeing his father die had caused him to have nightmares for years. Even Lartius had tried to talk him out of becoming a Quauhtin Warrior when he announced that he wanted to go to the Academy.

"Idiot." He fussed to himself. "You shouldn't have told her."

He turned off the shower and stepped out to dry himself.

Thoughts continued to dance in his head as he dried himself off, pulled on a clean pair of pants, and ran his fingers through his hair.

He stepped out of the bathroom, turning out the light, and smiled as he saw Jane lying on the bed in front of him. He climbed onto the bed and lay facing her. Propping his head up on his hand, he watched her sleep. She was so peaceful.

She took a deep breath and didn't open her eyes, "Oh, you smell so good."

He asked her quietly, "Did I wake you?"

"No." She smiled.

He tucked her hair behind her ear. "I think I must have. I'm sorry."

He leaned down and kissed her cheek.

She opened her eyes, "Are we there?"

"Yes. But, you can go back to sleep."

She rolled over on her back and looked up at him. "I'm sorry, Lance."

"For what?"

"Calling you, 'weak'. I shouldn't have said that."

He grinned, "It's made me think. It's alright."

She continued to look up at him. "I love you, Lance. So much that it really frightens me."

"Why would it?"

"Because I know that one day, I will have to leave you…."

He closed his eyes and lay down next to her. "I just, don't even want to think about that."

She sat up and faced him. "We need to talk about these things."

He rubbed his face. "Jane, I'd rather not-"

"Lance. This is reality. Maybe, it was a mistake for us to think this could work-"

He sprang up, "Whoa! This does work!"

"But, I don't want to be the reason that you're miserable. The reason you left the Quauhtin-"

"I was already going to leave! You just….gave me that push that I needed."

They faced one another.

"Lance. I think-"

"You want to leave. That's what you're saying-"

"No, Lance-"

"How can you go from wanting a baby, to wanting to leave?"

She closed her eyes and groaned. "I wish I hadn't said anything about that."

"What is really going on? Jane, this entire thing is just….not like you at all."

She lay down and rubbed her face. "None of this is coming out the way I mean it, Lance."

Lance stood up beside of the bed. "Okay. Let's explore this. You want to leave."

She groaned. "Lance-"

"We'll go back to the way everything was. You in London, taking photos. Me, being a body guard. But, not for you. We'll ignore one another, and try to pretend the other one doesn't exist."

Tears formed in her eyes as she sat up, "Lance! You have to admit that it would be more reasonable for you!"

"No, it wouldn't!"

"This entire thing with you and me….it's been…"

"Amazing." Lance grinned.

"It's happened so fast."

He sat back on the side of the bed in defeat.

"I think I'm just homesick, Lance. I miss my friends. London. Before I met you, I was out several times a night. Dancing. Eating out."

"We can do all of that."

"I know, but…."

"But, you just have to do it with me? Is that it?"

"Lance! Don't put words in my mouth."

He groaned and rubbed his face. "I'm tired. This makes no sense to me at all."

He stood up and took a pillow off of the bed.

"Where are you going?" Jane asked.

"I'm going to sleep in the other room."

"Oh, no you're not. Lay down."

"You want me to stay-?"

"Why wouldn't I?"

He tucked the pillow under his arm and tilted his head. "I'm so confused."

She lay down and pulled the duvet back over herself. "I'm going to back to sleep. Come on."

He tossed the pillow back on the bed and lay down next to her. She snuggled into his chest and he wrapped his arms around her.

She whispered to him, "You smell so good, Lance."

"You're talking in your sleep. That explains all of this."

She kissed his muscular chest and drifted back to sleep.

Lance held her in his arms. His thoughts running through his head were so loud he couldn't relax.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	37. Chapter 37 - Deep Pockets

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 37 - Deep Pockets

The adult Samuel and Arles materialized inside of Anne's sitting room. It was noon, and the smell of something delicious was coming from the kitchen over the lovely salt air that the open windows invited in.

"We're here!" Arles shouted.

Karen rushed into the sitting room to meet them. "Shhh….we're trying to get her to sleep."

Arles grit his teeth. "Sorry."

Samuel pat his brother on the back and smiled. "Great job, Papa."

Arles rolled his eyes, leaned down and kissed Karen's cheek in greeting. "I'll so see if Anne needs any help."

He left the sitting room just as Samuel held out his hand to Karen.

She giggled as they embraced one another.

"How did it go?" She asked.

"Really good. Dad is staying with Legate. Arles or I will go find Genie later."

"She really wouldn't want to know?"

"Well, Dad thinks we're being foolish, too. But, she already knew this was going to happen. She told me not go looking for her, and just to do it."

She leaned on one foot and rose her eyebrow, "And you think it's alright to let your Dad stay with him-"

"Of course." Samuel grinned. "He rather feels bad for clocking him now."

"Did that cause it?"

"It certainly didn't help."

She shook her head as he rubbed her arms.

"Besides, Tony and Pepper showed up just as we were leaving."

"Were they okay?"

He grinned, "I'm sure it's fine. They needed to speak to Dad. It's nothing that concerns me."

The familiar electrical sensation began to move from his hands and up her arms.

"And how are you?"

"I'm fine." She smiled. "This patch your Dad is having me wear is annoying."

He pulled the back of her blouse down and saw the patch that stuck to her skin on her shoulder. Blinking blue lights showed that it was working. He kissed next to it. "It won't be for long."

She sighed. "I have no idea why I passed out. Is it something we should be worried about?"

He pulled at his jumper so she could see his shoulder. A matching patch was present on him. "He's having me wear one, too. He has a theory that he's not sharing with me at the moment."

She grinned, "Annoying, isn't it?"

"Nah, I'm used to it. That's just how Dad is. But, if anyone can figure it out, he can. And, also….I have a pain blocker."

She smiled. "So, your back?"

He held her waist and danced as he told her, "No. More. Pain."

She giggled as he leaned in and kissed her lips. "Oh, Samuel. That's terrific news!"

"It was a simple, small injection to put it in. Took about ten seconds. Well, 4.7 to be exact."

She kissed him and suddenly remembered. "Oh! I can't wait for you to see what Halley is doing. You'll never believe it."

Samuel stepped back and took off his jumper. He laid it on a chair and ran his fingers through his hair. His grey t-shirt seemed a bit tight on his chest. "Already playing softball is she?"

Karen's eyes had spotted his chest. She put both of her hands on his shirt. "This looks different. What did you do?"

He glanced down. "Ah, nothing."

"You have. You've done something."

"I may have put on your shirt." He teased.

She giggled, "It looks like it."

He smiled and shook his head. "Now, show me what our Halley is doing."

She took his hand and led him through the hallway to the back deck. As they passed a photo on the wall, Samuel stopped to look at it closer. Karen looked back at him. "What is it?"

He grinned at the photo. The young girl had two braids on either side of her head. She held a softball bat and had on a blue digital camouflage cap that mostly covered her eyes. She was laughing at some joke, long forgotten. "Is this you?"

Karen smiled. "That's me. Yes. Dad's cover. Hat. That's what the Navy calls a cap. A cover."

Samuel glanced back at her and smiled.

"That's one of my first memories. Dad had just returned from…someplace, and all of the enlisted men played a game against the officers. The enlisted men won, but-"

"It was a bad call." Samuel finished her sentence.

She looked surprised. "It was. How did you know that?"

He shrugged his shoulders. "Arles must have told me about it-"

"Samuel." She wasn't convinced.

He cleared his throat. "Okay, so I've seen it. I have no idea why."

"I thought you only saw the future."

"Maybe, I'll have to go to this point in time one day."

"Why?"

"I have no idea."

Karen looked at the photo, and then at Samuel again. "Who else was there?"

He took a deep breath. "There was another little girl. She looks just like this one."

"Halley, or…"

Samuel shook his head and smiled. "Sorry. I shouldn't have said anything. I don't understand it, and now I've caused you worry. Forget I said anything."

"I'm not worried. Just interested."

He sighed.

She looked at him through her eyebrows and teased. "Just one of the brood?"

"And how many is that? A brood?"

She laughed and took his hand again. "Samuel, I have no idea. Oh! Halley! Come and see."

She led him outside on the back deck. There, Arles held Halley in his arms while he sat next to Anne. Halley was busy having a feed from a bottle.

"A bottle? How did you do that?" Samuel asked in shock.

Arles grinned proudly, "Because, I'm Papa."

Anne smiled as she rose her coffee to her lips. "A little bit of sugar on the nipple."

Halley was going to sleep as she continued to drink from the bottle.

Samuel smiled proudly at her and leaned down to kiss her head.

Arles looked up at him. "And if you wake her up, Daddy-"

"She's not properly sleeping!" He insisted as he held out a chair for Karen.

Arles grinned as he looked at Halley in his arms. "And are you going to sleep? You were hungry weren't you?"

Halley pulled her hair.

Arles took her hand out of her hair and held it. "Stop that. It hurts. Trust me."

Halley continued to drink and her eyelids became heavier.

Karen took Samuel's hand as he sat down next to her.

Anne asked, "Is Legate alright?"

Samuel smiled, "He is, ma'am. Resting."

Anne shook her head. "Brain surgery is frightening. I hope he's alright."

Samuel poured a cup of coffee for Karen. "It's really not that big of a deal. Dad was there with me. We were able to get him sorted rather quickly."

Arles looked over at Anne. "Dad is the one you want if it's something serious."

Samuel looked insulted. "I can handle-"

"I didn't mean that, Sammy. I'm just saying. It's Dad!"

Samuel nodded, "Well, that's true. Would you rather have 'A Doctor' or ' _The_ Doctor'?"

Anne looked confused, "I don't understand."

Samuel shook his head. "It's alright. I thought I smelled something as we came through the kitchen."

Karen pat his hand. "Oh, it's on the stove."

Anne smiled, "Vegetable soup. There was a chill in the air this morning, and it's what I wanted."

Karen asked, "Shall I get you a bowl?"

Samuel shook his head. "Perhaps later. I can fetch it."

Arles sat back and reached into his pocket. Whatever he was looking for, he was having a hard time finding it. Halley had fallen asleep in his arms, and the bottle fell out of her mouth as he continued to search for the item in his pocket.

Anne took the bottle and sat it on the table. "You are going to wake her up."

"Nah, she's out." Arles grinned, "Ah. Found it."

To their surprise, he pulled a pink baby blanket out of his pocket and spread it over Halley.

Anne sat back in surprise. "Okay, where were you hiding that?"

Arles tucked Halley into the blanket. "Just in my pocket. There is a chill in the air, isn't there?"

Karen's eyes were wide in surprise, too. "Arles. You just pulled a blanket out of your pocket."

He put his hand back in his pocket to begin searching for something. "I have a jumper in here. I think. Do you need it?"

Samuel rolled his eyes. "Would you stop it?"

Arles chuckled.

Samuel sat back. "Arles has….interesting pockets. They don't know about this?"

Arles popped. "Nope."

Samuel groaned.

Karen asked, "Okay. Explain what this is about."

Samuel explained. "It's dimensional. He has another dimension in his pockets. He's able to put anything he wants in there and carry it about."

Anne asked, "Isn't that heavy?"

Arles shook his head. "No. I don't feel it."

Samuel shook his head in disapproval. "How many trousers have you done that to, mate?"

Arles smiled at Halley. "Just these. I forgot how much I loved it."

Samuel teased, "And next he'll have a drum set in there again like he did back home."

Arles laughed under his breath. "Nah, makes too much noise when I walk."

Samuel teased, "Like a bottle of pills."

Karen still wasn't sure about this. "Hang on. So your pockets? They just…they are a different dimension?"

Arles nodded, "Yes. Dad does it with his."

Samuel added. "Dad carries around a cot, a quilt, tack for a horse, gosh, what else, Arles?"

Arles grinned, "Hell, I don't know anything he doesn't carry around. Remember the cricket bat, Sammy?"

Samuel grinned, "And the spare tires for the car? Oh yes."

Karen and Anne laughed.

Anne asked, "Samuel, you don't do this to your pockets?"

Samuel shook his head and grinned. "No, ma'am. My pockets are normal."

Karen rubbed his thigh. "That's rather interesting."

Samuel added, "It's rather strange."

Arles smiled at his brother. "Sammy has always done everything he can to be normal. What he doesn't realize, is that he will never be that."

Samuel insisted, "I am that. I am normal."

Arles rose his eyebrow at him. "Really?"

"I'm a father. A husband." He quickly looked back at Karen. "Well, sortof."

Karen gripped his hand tighter.

"Arles, I'm normal. What I've wanted my entire life. Just….a normal human."

Arles rolled his eyes. "Who can put people back together when they get hurt? Who can see the future? Who can-"

Samuel groaned. "Don't you have something to do?"

Arles laughed. "I do. Dad wants me back on the ship. Anne, I apologize for leaving before I have had a chance to try that soup."

Anne held her hands out as Arles stood up and handed Halley to her. "It's quite alright, Arles. Come back later for dinner if you like."

Arles smiled at her. "Thank you, but don't expect me."

Karen asked, "Have plans?"

Arles shook his head. "No. Just….leaving my evening open."

Samuel grinned at his brother. "He has an appointment with a psychologist."

Arles shook his head in confusion. "Why are you on about that? That's the second time you've mentioned it."

Samuel threw his head back and laughed.

Anne spoke, "He's a young man. He should have plans. Arles, it is fine. But you know that you're always welcome."

He smiled, "Thank you, Anne. And if you need me, you know just to ring."

Anne laughed, "Oh, I'm fine. Now, go see what your Dad needs. But, do _not_ do your disappearing thing out here. Gives me nightmares."

Arles chuckled, "Yes, ma'am."

He started to walk into the house.

Samuel called after him. "Can you find a transporter remote in those pockets?"

"Bite me, Sammy." He fussed.

Samuel laughed.

Karen squeezed Samuel's forearm. "Hang on, Arles. I'll go make Samuel a cup of tea."

Samuel started to get up, "Sweetheart, I can do that-"

"No." She smiled warmly at him. "I'll get it. I need to speak to Arles real quick."

Samuel stood up and looked at his brother curiously as he held the door open for Karen.

Arles replied with shrugged shoulders to let Samuel know he wasn't sure what she was on about.

The door to the house closed behind them and Samuel sat back down with Anne.

"Umm. I wonder what that's about." He said.

Anne tucked Halley's blanket in around her a bit more. "I wouldn't worry about it."

He sat back and crossed his arms. "Oh, I don't."

"Oh, you do." Anne insisted. "But, there's no reason to. Arles and Karen became very close while you were gone."

"That's what she has told me."

"Those days when you were missing, poor Karen was…just devastated. She stayed in her room a lot. Sat on the balcony up there and listened to the ocean. Arles would sit with her and hold her hand. Tony came everyday to sit with her. Everyone was so supportive."

Samuel signed. "I hate that I put her through that-"

"You saved her life. They would have taken you both had you not sent her away. I think the shock of just…appearing in some other place was as much as your disappearance."

Samuel nodded, "We've never really talked about this."

"We've never really talked about anything, Samuel. But, know that you can talk to me if you need to."

Samuel nodded and rubbed his stubble on his face. "Thank you, but I'm alright."

Anne looked back at him and rose her eyebrows, "Are you?"

He smiled, "I am-"

"I don't think you are. How could you be?"

Samuel sighed.

"And it's alright that you don't want to go into this. But, pretending that nothing is wrong will only make it worse when you do face it."

"What would you suggest then?"

"Admit first, that you are not this so called 'normal'. Samuel, you are amazing."

"I don't want to be amazing, Anne."

"Why do you think 'normal' is so much better."

"It just is. It's what Karen deserves."

"If that were true, do you think her father would have welcomed you and Arles into our family so quickly?"

Samuel sighed, "Karen has her own mind-"

"Yes, she does. Do you feel, in some way, that it is safer?"

"Without question it is."

"How?"

He considered, "Well, aliens wouldn't be coming and kidnapping people."

"Normal people have their problems, too. But, I'll agree with you that in that case, and for that reason, I will agree with you that I wish you and my Karen were normal. But, you're not. And I believe all of this wishing to be normal is just simply a way of you avoiding you facing the truth."

"Which is what, Anne?"

Anne groaned and picked back up her coffee. "Ugh. Samuel. Seriously. Just think about what I said."

Samuel watched Anne drink her coffee in a state of confusion. He knew he had to change the subject, "Ummm. Karen has spoken to me about something that is troubling her."

"What's that?"

"She doesn't feel as though she and I are married. I think she wants a ceremony."

Anne smiled, "All girls want a ceremony. They dream of it from the time that they are little girls and can put on a white dress."

"But, with John being gone now-"

"She would probably still want it. You should talk to her and see."

He nodded and took a deep breath. "Umm. Anne. John's not here for me to ask, but….and I realize it's late, but…"

Anne smiled, "You have my permission. Of course, Samuel. And John would have given it, too. I'm sure of it."

"Yeah?"

"He gave you and Arles his name. Bennett. I'm certain he would approve. He spoke very highly of you both. I only wish he had lived to meet this wonderful, young lady here." She beamed at Halley in her arms.

Samuel smiled. "Yeah."

Karen walked back through the door with a cup of tea for Samuel. He quickly stood up and smiled at her.

She grinned, "You don't always have to do that."

"Of course I do." He smiled as she handed him the cup of tea.

He thanked her as he held out her chair and she sat down. He sat down next to her, and sipped the tea.

Karen asked, "Is it right?"

He smiled warmly at her. "Perfect cuppa. Thank you."

Karen inquired, "So, what are you two out here talking about?"

Anne kissed Halley's sleeping head and spoke softly, "We were just talking about you two going out on a date."

Karen looked at Samuel in surprise, "Where you?"

Samuel didn't want to make it seem as this was not the case. "Umm. Yes! We were!"

Anne continued, "I have this one here, and you two need to go out and have fun."

Samuel sat the tea on the table top and pat the arms of his chair. "What do you think? A date? You and me?"

Karen covered her mouth in surprise. "Oh, I'd love to! Are you sure, Mom?"

Anne smiled at Halley. "Of course. Go and have a great time. Me and Little Halley will be fine."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	38. Chapter 38 - Mad Brother Language

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 38 - Mad Brother Language

The Doctor looked at a screen on the wall of the med bay. "Pepper, all of this looks great."

Pepper sat on the table top, fully clothed. "Thank goodness."

He grinned, "And you didn't have to take any of your clothing off."

She giggled, "Always my main concern. I mean, I know you're a Doctor….but-"

"Oh, I get it. It's alright." He looked back at her. "Why didn't you tell me about this earlier?"

She sighed, "John. I didn't want to go into it. Tony found out about it last night…well…"

"You've never told him?"

"I told him….some of it. When we first began our relationship, I told him that I couldn't have children. I felt that would be important to him."

The Doctor sat on a stool and faced her, "I see. I don't think it is."

"Well, you know he can't either."

"Right. He can't."

She sighed. "I just….I don't know why I didn't explain it to him. I guess…I truly didn't understand it."

"Well. It makes sense. You were so young when everything happened. It appears that your appendix ruptured and caused a lot of problems. There are a lot of things they removed. This would have taken a long time to recover from."

She sighed. "It did. And anytime after that when I got sick, everyone panicked and rushed me to the doctor."

"You're worried that Tony will do that?"

"Tony is scared to death that something is wrong. Just seeing the fear in his face this morning….oh, John. It was terrible."

"Tony isn't used to not being able to understand something-"

"Or control it." Pepper added.

The Doctor turned and looked at the screen. "This….is an ovary that you still have. That was left."

Pepper sighed, "You want to remove it."

"No." He smiled. "Having a child, or several, is not completely out of the question for you."

She looked at him in confusion. "What?"

"Women are born with all of the eggs inside of their ovaries that they will ever have in their lifetime. Nearly two million."

"Two million?!"

"Yep." He popped. "But, a lot of them die around puberty and over the years-"

"Wait. I can't carry a baby. I can't do that!"

"You're limiting yourself to what is available here on Earth. There are doctors who have grown children in incubators on Plentitude. Well, it's similar."

"But, Tony can't have children."

"For him, he could give a DNA sample. Simple skin prick or blood. Mix the two together and see what happens."

She looked shocked. "We could have a baby?"

He nodded, "Yeah. It's still difficult, but not impossible."

She covered her mouth in shock. "I can't believe it."

"Talk to Tony and see if it's something you want to explore."

XXXXXXXXXX

Arles sat in Legate's room watching a monitor as Legate slept. He sighed and propped his feet up on the side of the bed as he mumbled. "Damn it, Legate. You and that head of yours."

He reached in his pocket and pulled out his phone. He had missed a text from Kelly.

 _'And how is your day going?'_ It read.

He smiled at the screen. After a quick glance over at Legate, he pressed the button to ring her. Within seconds, her image filled the screen.

She smiled, "And there you are."

He relaxed and returned her smile. "And there you are. Are you still studying?"

She groaned. "Oh, Arles. What have I gotten myself into?"

"You can do this, Kelly-"

"Ugh. It's just….I feel a bit overwhelmed. And then Dad called and wants me to have dinner with him tonight."

"Dinner? Will your step-Mum be there?"

She signed and nodded that she would be. "I didn't realize that when I agreed to go. Now, I just… I can't even concentrate knowing I have to see her tonight."

"Don't let her do this to you. Can you cancel?"

"Dad went into surgery and can't answer my call. I'm rather stuck."

"Damn."

She took a deep breath. "So, that's my problem. What are you doing? You look like you are in a hospital."

He looked around, "I am. I'm babysitting."

"Babysitting? Who?"

He pointed next to him where she couldn't see, "Oh, Legate. He's in the bed."

"Is he alright?"

"He's fine. Well, he'll be fine once he wakes up."

She relaxed. "Legate. I've heard you talk about him. Who is he?"

He rubbed the side of his own head and smiled, "He's like a brother to me. Well, I suppose-"

Legate groaned, "I actually am your brother."

Arles laughed, "Well, that's true. He married Genie, my sis. And he's awake."

Legate didn't open his eyes, "Not awake. Just….here."

Arles laughed in relief.

Kelly smiled, "Sounds like your baby woke up."

Legate groaned and said something in Quauhtin.

Arles laughed and replied in Quauhtin to him.

Kelly looked confused. "What language is that?"

Arles shook his head. "Nevermind. Our, mad…brother language."

Legate didn't open his eyes, "Hi Kelly. Is he bothering you?"

Arles moved the phone so Kelly could see Legate. "He's not. Are we bothering you?"

Legate smiled and said dreamily, "No."

Arles became serious, "Legate, do you need water? Pain medicine? Anything?"

Legate said slowly, "Press the button."

Arles stood up and pressed a button on the screen behind the bed that gave Legate another dose of pain medication.

Legate relaxed.

"Do I need to fetch Dad?" Arles asked.

"No. But, Genie."

"I'll go get her. Kelly, what time is dinner?"

She sighed, "Ugh. 6:00. And I really just need to forget it and study."

"Yes, you do. I'll see you at 6:00. Send me the address."

Her eyes became large. "Arles! You can't drop everything and -"

"Yes, I can. I told you that I wouldn't let you see that woman alone. I'll be there."

Kelly sighed. "Arles. You don't have to do that-"

Arles pointed at her. "I do. I'll see you tonight. Go study."

He ended the call.

Legate didn't open his eyes. "Are you planning on popping to this girl?"

Arles stood up and slipped the phone in his pocket. "Maybe."

"That's against Lewis' rules."

"Papa isn't here. He's busy."

Legate opened his eyes and glared at Arles. "If you make me have to get out of this bed to come get your ass out of trouble…."

Arles laughed.

"….I will have to kill you."

Arles grinned, "And put the entire Kingdom at risk? I'm heir. You can't kill me."

Legate pointed at him, "You would be surprised what you can live through."

Arles looked shocked, "Threatening the heir of the Kingdom-"

Legate groaned, "Oh, you suck. Go get Genie. Tell her that I'm fine."

Arles pat his leg as he walked out of the room.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	39. Chapter 39 - Tony's Meeting

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 _Sorry it's been so long between updates. I actually broke my finger, which has made it difficult to type. The time away has helped me to come up with some fresh Hell to toss at our favorite characters. I'm so grateful people are still reading this, and reviewing. This is my escape from reality (which I've missed desperately lately), and I've been told it's my readers escape, too. Thank you._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 39 - Tony's Meeting

Tony Stark, wearing a grey suit with a blue tie, sat at the table of the conference room with his feet propped up in the chair next to him. The meeting with the Senator and the two officials from the Pentagon was annoying and boring to him. They had been over all of the numbers four times. How did Pepper deal with these people without losing her mind?

Tony crossed his arms and sighed.

The Senator leaned on the table. "I'm grateful that it's _you_ that we actually get to speak to regarding this matter."

"Pepper is perfectly capable of handling anything-"

"Please don't misunderstand. Miss Potts-"

"Stark. Mrs. Stark." Tony corrected him.

"That's right. I'm sorry."

Tony shrugged his shoulders, "Don't be sorry. I'm rather happy about it."

The Senator smiled. "Yes, congratulations. Certainly. I mean-"

"You've been over this with Pepper, too?"

"Well, yes. Mrs. Stark has been over all of this with us-"

"Then why are we discussing it?" Tony asked as he turned his head to glance back at Soli.

The young boy was sitting at the window, watching the Zeppelins and the activity of the city below. A pack of books and markers littered the floor as Soli had became more and more interested in watching the people of Manhattan.

"Mr. Stark. I just feel that these numbers could be-"

Tony groaned. "What has Pepper told you about this?"

The Senator sighed and looked at the two officials. One of the officials admitted. "Well, she told us that she felt that we had been given a fair price-"

"So, you insist on another meeting to have an excuse to take the day to come to New York and bring this up again? Something you're avoiding in Washington, boys?"

Soli, wearing sunglasses, walked over and stood next to Tony with his back turned to the table. "Tony?"

"Just a second, buddy." Tony excused him and then continued to speak to the people at the table. "Look. I think I know what's going on here. And it's not about numbers. You were coming to talk to Pepper about something else, but got me-"

Soli took Tony's hand, "Tony?"

"Just a second, Soli." Tony told him again. "So, do you want to tell me what you really spent four hours in a car for?"

The Senator sighed. "We wanted to talk to her about something else, you're right."

Tony nodded, "Okay. Well, I'm a busy man. Spit it out-"

Soli asked again. "Tony?"

Tony held his finger up to the men, "Just a second….Sol-"

He stopped talking as soon as he saw Soli's glowing eyes through the sunglasses. He quickly jumped up, took him into his arms, and pressed the boy's head into his shoulder so they wouldn't see his eyes. He turned back to face them. "I need a minute with my son. I suggest you take this time to grow a pair before I return."

The three men looked offended as he rushed away, but didn't say anything.

Tony took Soli through the conference room door, and into the hallway. He mumbled to him, "Keep your eyes closed, buddy. We'll fix it."

Just as he stepped into Pepper's secretary's office, he was surprised when he saw the familiar face of her old assistant.

"Natasha?"

Natasha stood up. "Mr. Stark. My assignment has ended. I'm here to meet with Mrs. Stark to see if she had found a replacement-"

"You're hired!" He told her quickly as he struggled to open the door to Pepper's office while he continued to hold Soli.

Natasha helped him open the door. "Thank you, Mr. Stark. I'll be sure you have some privacy with your son."

Tony thanked her quickly and ducked into the office with Soli. As soon as the door was closed, he sat him down and knelt in front of him. He slipped the sunglasses off of his small face.

"Alright, Soli. Open your eyes."

Soli opened his eyes and Tony saw the whitish-blue glow that had consumed them.

"I was careful, and didn't let them see it."

Tony held Soli's hands and smiled. "You did great. Just like we talked about. Does it hurt?"

"No. It just….feels….like…. I'm full."

"Full? Like when you eat?"

"No. When I'm around a sun or something."

Tony understood. "We're close to the generators here. You've picked the energy up from it. It's alright. What do you need?"

"To get it out." Soli told him and squeezed his eyes shut.

XXXXXXXXX

Pepper walked into her office with Exton and stopped in her tracks when she saw her old assistant. "Natasha!"

Natasha, always very professional, stood up and nodded to her. "Good afternoon, Mrs. Stark…and congratulations."

"Thank you."

"If you are looking for Mr. Stark, he just -"

The power suddenly drained from the building. All of the lights went out. The hum of electricity seemed to stop in the building completely, as battery back-ups on the computers began to beep.

Natasha looked around the room. "What is that?"

Pepper knew what it was. "Ugh. Probably something….has gone haywire down in R&D." She lied just as the power came back on.

Natasha picked up the phone and pressed a few buttons just as the very loud cheer from Tony could be heard from Pepper's office.

Exton chuckled under his breath.

Natasha and Pepper exchanged a look.

"Mr. Stark is in there with his son." Natasha informed Pepper.

Pepper nodded in understanding. "Check to make sure the power is back up everywhere."

"Of course." Natasha agreed.

Pepper opened the door to see Tony and Soli, with his eyes normal again, both laughing about something.

She closed the door, "What is going on?"

They stopped their celebrating and turned to look at her.

Soli ran to wrap his arms around her. "Pepper!"

Pepper knelt down and embraced him.

Tony walked over to join them, smiling proudly. "Soli, was saving me from a boring meeting."

Pepper, kneeling in heels, smiled at Soli. "Is that what you're doing?"

Soli glanced back at Tony. "Umm. I guess."

Tony nodded that it was. "Go on and see if you have the same view of the kingdom from here."

Soli smiled and ran over to the windows.

Pepper stood up and watched him go to the other side of the office. Tony pat his back as he ran by.

"Power overload?" Pepper asked him quietly.

Tony grinned and took her hands in his. He replied quietly so that Soli wouldn't hear. "He's alright. Tell me what John said."

She relaxed, "That I'm fine. Just like I told you."

Tony wrapped his arms around her and gave her a very relieved hug. He kissed the side of her head as he held her.

"Hang on, that's not all." Pepper smiled.

Tony quickly leaned back so he could see her face. The look of worry returned immediately. "What did he find?"

She shook her head and told him quietly. "Nothing. I'm fine. Tony. Look at me. I. Am. Fine."

He didn't appear to have taken a breath.

She squeezed his hands in her own. "He said that we may be able to have children."

Tony shook his head. "I can't do that-"

"He said that there are doctors on Plentitude that can take my eggs, and your DNA, and…."

Tony let go of her hands and crossed his arms. "Really?"

"Yes. I couldn't carry it, but he said that we shouldn't limit ourselves to medicine here."

Tony glanced back over to Soli, who was completely occupied watching the people below, and not paying them any attention.

Tony looked back at her and whispered, "Well, what do you think?"

She sighed quietly. "I don't know. He said it would still be difficult, but…."

"Do you want to do that?"

"I don't know. I've never really thought about it. It's never been an option before."

"My DNA. This sounds like a clone rather than an actual child."

Pepper looked at him in surprise. "A clone?"

"Do you want a clone of me?"

"When you say it like that…"

He chuckled. "I'm not trying to talk you out of anything you may want. But." He stopped and glanced back at Soli before he lowered his voice again and spoke, "A child. Me and you having a child, is not something…it's not something I have to have. But, if you want it-"

"I don't know if I do."

"I just…."

Pepper had never seen him have such a hard time finding words.

He took both of her hands again, "….I have seen how disappointed people are who try and aren't able to have children. I don't want you hurt like that."

She smiled, "Tony. I'm tougher than that."

He shook his head. "No one is tougher than that. I remember seeing my mother cry, years after she lost Arno. It's something she never spoke about because she found it too hard. And make no mistake about it. She was tough. But no one is strong enough to ever recover from that. I want to keep you from that pain."

"And you." She realized.

He nodded, "I accept very few limits. This one I'll accept. It's not something I want. It's not something we have to do. I don't need that."

Pepper smiled at him. "You're sure?"

"Yes." He insisted. "I was adopted. And through everything, it probably saved my life."

Pepper looked confused. "Even through-"

"Even through everything that happened." He rubbed her arms and grinned. "An orphan from Bulgaria? What's the life expectancy of that? Just like our son. We've saved his life by getting him out of that Hell he was in."

Pepper's eyes filled with tears. She whispered, "You're right."

He whispered, "If you want it, we'll try, but….I really don't need it. We have a son. And he's more than ever hoped for. You and him, are all I want. All I need. My family."

Pepper covered her mouth and was overcome with his words.

Tony looked confused. He whispered, "Why are you upset?"

She shook her head. "I know you said that, but…"

"I meant it. If it's something you want, we'll do it-"

She wiped her eyes.

He grinned and embraced her. She cried softly into his shoulder.

"I love you, Tony."

He kissed the side of her face, "My love as deep; the more I give to thee, The more I have, for both are infinite."

She giggled. She knew he was quoting something that seemed familiar to her.

She leaned back and wiped her eyes.

"Sorry. The right words escape me sometimes and I have to…..pick them from someplace else." He smiled.

She let go of him and walked over to get a tissue. "They were perfect."

"Per-"

Tony began just as Soli zipped over to him in a flash of light.

Tony, not expecting him, jumped. –fucking shit!"

Pepper laughed.

Soli looked alarmed. "Sorry."

Tony put his hand on Soli's shoulder to steady himself. "I'm alright." He pat his chest. "Good heart. Got it just in time for this."

Pepper smiled, "Soli. Would you like to go back home with me?"

"What about Tony's meeting?"

Tony pointed at Pepper. "Ah, I'll be back in a bit-"

"But, you're not safe."

Tony knelt down in front of him. "I am safe. I wouldn't have you here if I thought it wasn't safe. I wouldn't have our princess here. Would I?"

"Will you keep a Quauthin with you?"

Pepper helped, "Exton came with me. He can stay with Tony."

Tony nodded. "Perfect. You can be Pepper's Quauhtin."

Soli took Pepper's hand.

Pepper smiled at him, "And that works great for me. Oh, and Exton has some great news for you, Tony."

Tony grinned, "The Vulcan told me that Politous found my ship."

"He's not a Vulcan." Pepper complained.

"Vulcans aren't real, Tony." Soli told him.

"I'll never believe it! Arcite is a Vulcan. We'll find out later when he tells us to live long and prosper."

Pepper rolled her eyes. "I bet you've told him to say that."

Soli nodded, "He did."

Tony pointed at Soli as if he was about to fuss at him. Then he snapped his fingers. "I didn't tell you not to tell her. Damn."

Pepper shook her head, "I wouldn't expect any less from you. Why aren't they bringing the ship back?"

Tony shook his head. "I don't know. They said they would give me more information later."

"Have they found Tony?"

"I have no idea." Tony told her as he looked at Soli and smiled. "They only told me that they had found the ship."

Soli returned his smile and giggled.

Pepper glanced at Soli and smiled proudly at her small family. She asked Tony. "Do you want me to take over the meeting?"

"Nah." Tony insisted. "I'm out of practice with these-"

"Ah!" Pepper interrupted.

"Goobers."

Pepper rose her eyebrow at him. "There's been quite enough swearing already."

Tony rolled his eyes as she started to type something on her arm. "Hang on, Natasha is back."

Tony held out his hands, "Ummm. A wedding present?"

Pepper put her hand on her hip. "Totally not that."

"Hiring Satan back-"

"I'm not going to talk to you about this. Have a good afternoon of meetings. I have your class to teach."

Tony rubbed his hands together. "Seems like you have the better of this deal."

She smiled at him. "Love you. Don't work too late."

He kissed her quickly.

Pepper popped away with Soli, leaving Tony on his own.

Tony sighed and opened the door, "Well, let's so see if these fucknuts have grown some balls."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	40. Chapter 40 - Misdirection

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 40 - Misdirection

Rose walked into the med bay on the ship, holding younger Genie's hand.

Genie was skipping as she walked with Rose. "May I go to the Zero Gravity Room?"

Rose smiled at her, "Of course. You don't want to see Daddy, first?"

"Yes!" She smiled.

Rose tapped on the exam room door and the Doctor opened it. His face spread into a wide smile. "And both of my favorite ladies!"

Genie giggled just as he picked her up and kissed her cheek.

"What are you doing up here?" He asked.

Genie giggled. "Mummy was finished teaching class and we wanted to see you."

He hummed in understanding. "How did it go?"

Rose shrugged her shoulders and smiled. "It was fun. Lots of good questions."

"There are a lot of clever ones down there." The Doctor agreed as he sat Genie back on the floor.

She smiled up at him. "I'm going to Zero Gravity room now. Bye!"

He smiled and waved at her as she skipped out of the med bay on her own.

Rose took his hand. "So, how is Legate?"

"He's good. Sleeping. He woke up briefly, but…well. He really should sleep."

"Everything went alright?"

"Yeah. It was a bit more invasive than Samuel and I first thought it would be. So, there is a risk of swelling."

"Does Genie know yet?"

"No, Arles has gone to get her."

Rose crossed her arms. "I thought it was odd. She didn't come to the class I was in."

The Doctor looked surprised. "Really?"

"I haven't seen her all day."

The Doctor rolled his neck back in surprise. "That's strange. Umm. She must be busy with something."

Rose's phone rang in her pocket. She answered it. "Yes. Hi Jake. Yeah? He's right here."

She handed the Doctor the phone.

He put the phone to his ear. "Hello, Jakey boy! You can just ring my phone you know."

Rose crossed her arms and grinned.

The Doctor looked at her, "Oh. You tried, and it's not charged, huh?"

She rose her eyebrows and giggled.

"Oh, well. Anyway. You need what? Me at Torchwood? Well, I've been drinking and can't go."

Rose rolled her eyes and said quietly, "No, you haven't."

The Doctor silently tapped his finger over her lips. "No, Jake. I'm busy and you lot need to work out your own problems."

She crossed her arms and grinned, "You're not getting out of it."

He groaned. "How does it involve me? Damn it. Fine. I'm on my way."

He ended the call and gave the phone back to Rose. "Involves me? What the hell?"

"Beats me. Want me to stay and keep an eye on Legate?"

"Yeah, Genie should be here in a bit. Let me know if I'm needed. He should be fine. He needs to sleep though."

He quickly kissed her lips before he left the room.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Arles walked through the hallways of the school. The school day had ended and the students were running through the hallways, trying to catch up to their friends.

"Walk!" Arles fussed at them.

"Yes, Mr. Bennett." He heard a few of them reply.

He laughed under his breath. When had he become the grown-up who insisted that the children not run in the hallways?

Chiron walked out of one of the classrooms. His squeaky voice always could be heard above any loud commotion. He tossed his hands over his head. "I haven't seen her. Have you checked her office?"

"Yes. Not there."

"Hum. Perhaps, her suite?"

Arles pointed down the hall. "That's where I was headed next. Thank you, Chiron."

"Certainly."

A group of student ran past them. Chiron was immediately back in administrator mode. "You there! Walk in the hallways!"

Arles laughed to himself as he walked down the hallways, and jogged up the steps to the area of the school where Genie and Legate's apartment was located. He tapped on the door and waited for a reply.

There was none.

"Genie." He called as he slowly opened the door and stepped inside.

He found the flat quiet and dark.

"Genie?" He called as he walked into the kitchen.

He noticed a note on the bar in Genie's handwriting.

 _'I'm with Tony. He says it won't take long, so please don't worry. I heard about what happened. Rest, and I'll see you soon. All of my love – Genie'_

Arles reached out to the Doctor with the Quauthin telepathic connection. _'Dad.'_

 _'I'm in a meeting with Jake, son. What is it?'_

 _'Real quick, I'm inside of Genie's flat. She's not here, but a note she left for Legate says that she'll be back soon. She's with Uncle Tony. She already knows about his surgery. She says for him to rest.'_

 _'Oh.'_ The Doctor said in surprise. _'Well, I guess Chiron may have told her. Does it say where she went?'_

 _'No. But, Arcite says that Tony has been in meetings all day so-'_

 _'Yeah, probably asked her to sit in with him. Alright. Well, your Mum is keeping an eye on Legate for me while I deal with this shit with Jake.'_

 _'Everything alright?'_

 _'No.'_ He groaned. _'I'll discuss it with you later. Thanks, son.'_

Arles picked up the note, slipped it into his pocket, and left the flat.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	41. Chapter 41 - The Mortal Enemy

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 41 - The Mortal Enemy

The darkness of space could be seen through the large oval windows of the suite onboard Tony Tyler's ship. Streaks of stars could be seen as the ship continued to travel at light speed, away from Earth.

Tony Tyler stepped out of his bedroom, causing the lights to come on in the main room. He was wearing a black, silk, dressing gown that made his red hair and beard nearly glow in comparison. He rubbed his aching shoulder as he walked over to the food replicator. He pressed a few buttons, and a cup of tea appeared on the platform.

He picked up the cup and inhaled the smell deeply. He turned just as he moved it to his lips to take a sip, and nearly ran completely into Genie. He jumped and spilled the hot tea all over himself.

"Damn it, Genie! What the hell are you sneaking up on me for?" He complained as he wiped the tea off of himself with his hand.

Genie pointed forcefully at him. "I should hit you, Tony Tyler!"

Tony sat the tea down back on the platform and shook his sleeves on his dressing gown. "Yeah? Go ahead if you want."

Genie crossed her arms and glared at him.

"You agreed to come with me-"

"You tricked me! You didn't say anything about us leaving Terra!"

"Genie…"

She punched him in his sore shoulder, which caused him to step back and shout. He held the spot that she had hit.

"Damn it! Genie! Sore shoulder-"

She stepped closer to him with a look of anger that he had never seen before. "You will take me back home. NOW!"

He rubbed his shoulder. "I'm sorry, I can't do that-"

"You have this huge ship! Tell them to take me back-"

"We're expected someplace-"

"Tell them we're not going-"

He shook his head. "I'm not doing that."

Genie was furious. "Open a transmission to Dad-"

"And let him know where we're at?" He chuckled, "He could care less."

She put her hands on her hips. "Legate needs to know where I am-"

"You left him a note. We're fine." He grinned.

She pulled back her fist to hit him in the shoulder again.

He quickly stepped back. "Genie. We're going to meeting. I need you to just tell me if they are telling me the truth or not."

She shouted, "And I need you to take me back home!"

"Genie." Tony smiled at her. "Come on, you said you would help me."

"There's a lot more that you seem to think I agreed to that I didn't!"

He pointed at her. "You did."

"I've reconsidered." She told him matter of factly.

He sighed as she turned on her heal, walked over to the table and sat down. She crossed her arms and glared at him.

Tony shook his head, and walked over to sit at the table with her. "Genie. I need you-"

"I need you, Tony, to stop playing Darth Vader and take me home."

He sat back and crossed his arms. "Playing 'Darth Vader?' Genie, I'm not playing. This is as real as it gets. But, you know. That's a great idea. What is that line from him? Altering the deal?"

Genie's eyes grew large. "What?"

"Yes. I'm altering the deal. Until my demands are met, I'm not going to meet yours."

"Tony!-"

He stood up and went back to the food replicator, laughing under his breath. "Playing Darth Vader. Great idea, Genie. I can do that if you want."

Genie was furious. She slammed her fist on the tabletop. "TONY!-"

He turned around, with another cup of tea in his hand. "First things first. No one on this ship knows who that is. I'm leaving that part of my life behind."

"Well, I know who you are. And I refuse to call you Lord anything!"

He sipped his tea and looked unconcerned. "As you like."

She crossed her arms. "I refuse to help. If you ask me to remain silent, I will shout. If you beg me to speak, I'll sew my lips shut."

"Then luckily for me, you're a rotten liar."

She fumed at him. "I'm so cross with you."

He sat the tea down and rubbed his shoulder again. "Genie. You have to understand what I'm doing here. There are people out there who only seek to hurt those around them. No one is doing anything to prevent this from happening-"

"Dad helps people-"

"No, he doesn't. Not everyone."

"Of course he does."

"Where the hell was he, then?!" He shouted. "Huh? When I needed him most? When Mum and Dad needed him?"

Genie spoke softly. "Tony. We tried to find you-"

"How fucking hard did he try? Huh? Tell me that! If that had of been you, or precious Sam up there, he would have moved heaven and earth to get to you-"

"And you better hope he does _not_ do that now." Genie threatened.

Tony clinched his lips together and shook his head. "Genie. I don't think you get this."

"Clearly, I don't."

"Your Dad doesn't care! He has his own Genie. He doesn't need two!"

She grinned, "That's so untrue. You don't believe that. Why would you even say it?"

He sipped his tea.

"And your Mum and Dad are here, Tony. "

He shook his head. "That's not my Mum and Dad."

"They are. How can you say that?"

"Because it's true."

She looked shocked. "You believe that. Tony. It's not true-"

"It is true. I only wish I had realized it before I brought you lot back to this time. Genie. I'm truly sorry. But, if I'm here, I will make the most of it. I'll fix what went wrong. Eliminate those who only seek to hurt others."

"Tony, you simply can't do that."

"Well, why not?"

"All of the fixed points in-"

He laughed, "Oh, what shit. John has told me that for years, too." He sat his tea down on the table and rubbed his shoulder. "Do you know what actually means?"

"A point in time that can't change-"

"A point in time _that he_ refuses to change. Genie. How can you be so thick? John does what he wants. And we've just accepted that these are rules from someplace."

"Yes, from Dad-"

"Convenient, huh? Why does he get to be the one that makes the rules?"

Genie didn't say anything and considered his words.

He picked back up his tea and sipped it. "There's an entire wardrobe in there for you, Genie. But, if you find there is anything else you would like-"

"A trip home?" She groaned.

He grinned. "I have some men coming now from Plentitude. They are bringing that soap you love. Perhaps, a few other things."

"You're not going to bribe me." She shook her head.

He sighed, "Genie. This is completely up to you. You can enjoy this-"

"Are you mental?! Enjoy this kidnapping?!" Genie insisted. "Let me contact Legate! Now!"

Tony picked back up his cup of tea. "It's clear you're too cross to discuss this."

Genie shook her head, "I can't believe you, Tony."

He watched as she left the table and went to her bedroom. The door slid shut.

He groaned and pressed a button on the table. "Bassiano."

Bassiano's voice was heard. "Yes, my Lord."

"What is our status?"

"Right on time, sir. No problems."

Tony rubbed his shoulder and grimaced. "Very well. I need to discuss something with you."

"I'm on my way there now."

Tony nodded and sipped his tea. He went back over to the food replicator and had almost decided what he would like to eat, when the door slid open and Bassiano arrived. He was dressed in a pair of black trousers with a red jumper. Quite the contrary for a Quauhtin.

"I'm here." He announced.

Tony looked up and rubbed his shoulder. "It's worse."

"Shit." Bassiano complained just as he arrived in front of Tony. He pulled the robe away from Tony's shoulder and looked at it.

"This looks terrible. There are doctors onboard."

"I cannot appear weak."

"This isn't weakness, Tony! This is an injury."

"Which makes me mortal to them. Just….put the cream on it, again. I'll keep it in my pocket to prevent it from moving."

Bassiano sighed and went into the bedroom he shared with Tony. Tony removed his dressing gown, and was only wearing his sleeping trousers when he returned. He looked at his own shoulder.

"This doesn't look that bad." Tony mumbled.

Bassiano shook his head as he took the cream out and began to rub it on Tony's shoulder.

Tony closed his eyes and groaned.

"Does it hurt?"

"It's not bad. That makes it feel better."

Bassiano continued to rub the cream on his shoulder. "This is just a mess. I can only imagine what it looks like on the inside."

"Genie hit it. It didn't help."

"Well, it wouldn't."

Tony sighed. "You're right. She's proper cross. She won't even listen to reason."

Bassiano's attention was still on Tony's shoulder. "Good thing we turned off the locators on her bracelet. It may be a good idea for you to start wearing yours again."

"Why?"

"The protection field."

"Nah, I'm not doing that." Tony insisted. "Besides. I don't have it. I left it on Tony's ship with yours."

Bassiano looked at Tony's shoulder closely and closed the cream's container. "That's only going to mask the pain."

Tony looked back at his shoulder. "That's all I need it to do for now."

Bassiano nodded and tossed the cream on the table. "Did you get some sleep?"

"Yeah." Tony pulled back on his dressing gown. "I would have slept better with you in there."

Bassiano grinned. "I'm flattered. But, we both know your shoulder isn't up for that."

Tony smiled. "I have one good hand. That's all I need."

Bassiano chuckled.

Tony became serious again. "Did your mediation give you any help with your phasing?"

He took a deep breath and shook his head in disappointment.

Tony took Bassiano's hand in his. "Do you want to seek someone who can help?"

"No." Bassiano told him, "I believe it has to do with me removing myself from the telepathic connection the way I did. I didn't want to alarm anyone, so they still believe that I'm still connected."

"And you are only silent?"

"Yes."

Tony nodded. "I see. That could be helpful to us."

"I'm counting on it."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	42. Chapter 42 - Agreements

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 42 - Agreements

The Doctor groaned as he rubbed his face and popped back inside of his island home. He was cross and just simply annoyed.

Rose didn't see he had returned. She stood with her eyes closed, trying to calm herself. She spoke in his head. _'Geez. Will you calm down?'_

He groaned loudly as he stood in the sitting room, looking at Rose in the kitchen, "I am calm!"

She rose her eyebrows in surprise and mumbled, "Well, excuse me." She returned to sipping her tea.

Pete Tyler and President Howard Shepherd sat at the bar, each with a drink in their hand. From the goofy smiles on their faces, they had been at it long enough.

The Doctor grit his teeth as he joined them. "Sorry."

Pete poured him a drink. "I think you could use this."

Howie asked him. "What's eating you?"

The Doctor shook his head and put his hands on his hips. "Fucking. That son of a…. bollocks….."

Pete looked impressed, "Son a bollocks. Interesting."

Howie pointed at the Doctor with his thumb and asked Pete. "Is he speaking American?"

"No. Clearly not."

The Doctor growled. "Oh, that…."

Rose sat her tea down. "I can't even be around you. You're winding me up."

He had to calm down. If Rose became very cross, it would trigger the appearance of the Bad Wolf. He sighed and rubbed his face. "Rose, I'm trying-"

"Try harder!" She insisted.

He groaned just as she tossed her hands in the air and walked out of the room.

"I'm going for a walk." She declared.

Pete held his drink up, "Good idea then."

Howie refilled his glass. "Probably going to air out her lungs. So, Sawbones-"

The Doctor closed his eyes and shook his head, "I'm not that sort of Doctor, Howie-"

"Why don't you just tell us what you're so hell fired about?"

The Doctor downed the Damn Whiskey in two gulps. He leaned on the bar as the liquid burned his throat.

Pete grinned, "I think he needs another one, Howie."

Howie chuckled and poured the Doctor another glass. "You know, if anything I've learned over the years, it would have to be that getting all upset like this is as useful as barking at a knot. Have a few drinks of this here bumblebee juice and …"

The Doctor couldn't help but laugh at Howie's words.

"….by all good rights, you may just find that you are just burning your fingers."

The Doctor drank his glass and looked over to Pete in confusion. "Burning my fingers?" He coughed.

Pete chuckled, "Speculation."

"What the hell does that have to do with fingers?" The Doctor insisted.

Howie pointed at him forcefully, "Listen here, son. I'm talking English. It's not my fault you can't listen."

The Doctor rolled his eyes and laughed.

Howie poured him another drink.

Pete smiled, "Rose said that Legate was doing really well."

The Doctor nodded, "Yeah, Genie wanted to come back home. Arcite is with him. He's giving me updates."

Howie nodded, "Yeah, Jacob is here. Some damn where."

Pete grinned. "In the playroom with Genie and Tony. He's fine. Exactly what he needs right now."

Howie held up his drink. "And this is just what his Dad needs right now."

The Doctor asked, "Get all of the funeral arrangements sorted?"

Howie nodded sadly and sipped his drink. "Let's talk about something else."

Pete leaned on the bar. "So Torchwood? What did Jake want?"

The Doctor groaned and sat his glass back on the top of the bar. "Oh, that Thomas Trout had a couple of guys from NASA there. Seems as though they have spotted a ship that has parked itself directly beneath the South Pole. And then, guess what? There's another one there now. It has been there for weeks."

Pete looked surprised, "How did they spot it?"

"Ah." The Doctor sighed in disgust. "Someone piloting one of the ships, came in at the wrong vector."

"Speaking like my Jacob now." Howie complained.

The Doctor crossed his arms. "I'll just look at the logs and sort out who was piloting the ship."

Pete grinned, "And then, Panel the Quauhtin who did it."

"Or the adult child who did." The Doctor groaned. "Damn these kids."

Pete groaned. "Go easy on them. I'm sure it was an honest mistake."

"If Torchwood can spot them with their limited technology, then how the hell are they flying when they go someplace else?"

"Well, that's true." Pete agreed, then turned to Howie. "Why didn't you tell us about this?"

Howie had just taken a drink. He grunted. "About what?"

"That Torchwood had spotted the ships parked beneath the Earth. Surely that would have come across your desk."

Howie nodded that it had. "Well, yeah. They've been talking about it for weeks. They assured me that they were keeping an eye on it. Seemed like friendly's."

The Doctor threw his hands up. "You knew about this!?"

"You didn't?" Howie asked.

The Doctor shouted, "NO! I bloody didn't! I would have been parking my fucking ship somewhere else if I did."

Howie realized what he was saying, "Oh. That was your ship?"

Pete mumbled under his breath, "Dumbass."

The Doctor groaned and rolled his eyes. "Damn it. Pete. Pour me another one."

Pete laughed. "What's the plan then?"

"Thomas Trout had rang Jake Simmons to notify him of it. So, I'm sure I'll just have to have Thomas Trout's nose surgically removed from my ass at some point."

Howie laughed. "Sounds like a painful procedure, Sawbones."

Pete teased. "Just hit him again, son."

"That is also an option." The Doctor told them as he took another drink.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Young Genie walked out of the loo in the hallway near the playroom. She saw Rose walking up the stairs.

"Hi, Mummy!" She called.

Rose didn't seem to hear her as she continued to walk slowly up the stairs.

Genie was confused. Didn't her Mummy hear her?

"Mummy?" She called.

Rose didn't answer.

That was so strange. Genie became worried. Why wouldn't Rose answer her? She quietly followed Rose up the steps.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The adult Arles popped into the island home's kitchen. His arrival led Howie and Pete to cheer.

Arles smiled at them. "And good evening to you lot."

The Doctor smiled proudly. "My favorite son at the moment."

Arles laughed and joined them. "What has Sammy done now?"

"Who flies my ship more? You or him?"

Arles shrugged his shoulders. "Lance or Papa. Why?"

The Doctor turned to Howie and Pete. "Lance! I hadn't thought about him."

Pete nodded, "Could be!"

The Doctor groaned. "Damn it."

Arles chuckled. "What has Lance done then?"

Howie sipped his drink. "Don't you worry about that youngin'. Want a drink?"

"Oh, no thank you, sir. I'm on my way out."

Pete asked. "Out? Out where?"

Arles cleared his throat. "Umm. Just out. With a friend."

The Doctor rose his eyebrows. "A friend?"

Pete asked, "Who happens to be a lady?"

The Doctor sipped his drink and groaned as he said, "Named Kelly."

Howie laughed. "He has your number."

Arles crossed his arms and grinned. "Yeah. Kelly. We're going to dinner. Her parents will be there."

Pete teased, "Meeting a girl's parents. Big step."

Arles shook his head. "It's nothing. It's just….dinner."

The Doctor spoke, "Dinner. And then you're coming back home?"

Arles groaned.

"Son, you're the heir to the Quauhtin kingdom-"

"And…I'm also a Quauhtin. Dad. I can go out by myself. No one knows me here, and my bracelet is at 100%."

The Doctor turned to look at Pete.

Pete rose his eyebrows.

Arles added, "Papa says it's alright-"

The Doctor groaned and sat down his empty glass. His head was beginning to spin a bit. "Well, I tell you what, son. I don't agree with Lewis."

Pete refilled the Doctor's drink. "Neither do I-"

The Doctor continued, "And as much as I've now told your Papa that I don't agree with it, and how he shouldn't agree with it, as your Dad….I don't agree with it."

Pete pointed at the Doctor, "And I agree with him."

The Doctor threw his hand up, "See, son! We're all in agreement."

Arles grinned, "I didn't agree to this."

The Doctor moved to lean against the bar as he picked up the glass of the Damn Whiskey again. "Your agreement isn't necessary. This is how this works."

Arles groaned, "Dad. How many of these have you had?"

"Oh, hell. I can't get properly pissed on this shit from Terra-"

Pete interjected, "I don't agree with that-"

"But!" The Doctor interrupted, "The discussion is not about me, it's about you. And I don't agree with it."

Pete sipped his drink, "And I agree with him."

Arles groaned. "Dad. Sammy got to go out on his own-"

Pete pointed at Arles. "He took Quauthin as a favor to me."

"But, I actually am a Quauhtin-"

The Doctor shrugged his shoulders, "So is Sammy. When it helps him get what he wants."

Arles dramatically dropped his head. "You're still on about that?"

The Doctor sipped his drink and rose his eyebrow at Arles.

"Papa says I can check in with you every hour-"

"Thirty minutes." The Doctor told him. "And I still don't agree with it."

"Noted." Arles groaned.

The Doctor held his drink and pointed at him. "And you have to be back at your flat, tonight."

Arles nodded, "Agreed."

"Just dinner?" Pete asked.

Arles smiled, "That's all I've been invited to so far."

Pete laughed into his glass and mumbled, "My boy-"

"Don't encourage him." The Doctor groaned and sat his drink on the bar.

Arles moved his glass away from him and grinned.

The Doctor added, "And change your clothes."

Arles looked down at his t-shirt and jeans. "Exactly, why I came. I need to go see if Papa has something I can wear."

Pete grinned, "Grandson. Maybe it's time you did some shopping."

Arles pointed at Pete. "I didn't agree to that."

They all laughed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Young Genie continued to follow Rose up the steps. She was quiet and walked slowly behind her. Something was odd with her Mum. She didn't know what it was, but she was a bit frightened by the way Rose moved. It was almost as if she floated as she went through the hallway.

Rose walked slowly through her bedroom doorway.

Genie asked again quietly, "Mummy?"

Rose didn't answer.

Genie ran to the doorway and looked into the bedroom.

"Mum!" She shouted at her.

Rose's head turned and fear filled Genie's young heart as she saw the bright yellow eyes of the Bad Wolf glowing.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Downstairs, the men all laughed as they continued to tease Arles.

The Doctor sipped his drink and smiled, "A suit, Arles. That's what you need, son."

Pete rose his eyebrow. "A suit in Florida? He'll suffocate."

Howie laughed and decided to join in, "I agree with Pete."

Arles insisted, "So do I. Have you been to Florida, Dad?"

The Doctor pulled his glass back to himself. "Humidity. Yeah. Maybe you need to check in every fifteen minutes with me."

Arles groaned, "I'm not agreeing to that."

All of the men laughed.

The Doctor's face suddenly changed to alarm. "Genie?" He sat his glass down in surprise just as Genie's scream was heard from upstairs.

All four men ran out of the room and towards the young girl.

As the Doctor ran up the stairs, he reached out to Rose. He couldn't feel her. _'Rose! Answer me! What is happening?'_

There was no answer.

"Genie!?" The Doctor shouted as the men looked into each room and then ran up more stairs.

Arles tapped his bracelet and a map of light appeared on his arm. "She's in here." He ran into Genie's bedroom.

The Doctor ran with him. "Genie?! Where are you?"

Arles continued to look at his map. He pointed at the TARDIS plant.

The Doctor nodded and walked over to it.

There, behind the huge tank, he found the young girl. Genie sat behind it with her arms wrapped around her knees. Her face covered, she cried silently.

The Doctor exhaled in relief. "She's here. Go find Rose and make sure she's alright."

Arles quickly ran out of the room, bumping into Pete in the hallway.

The Doctor took Genie's hand gently. "Genie. I'm here."

She slowly lifted her head. Tears streamed down her face. "Daddy?"

"I'm here. You're -."

She leap into his arms and began to cry hysterically.

He sat on the floor, holding her, and kissed her head. "Everything is alright. You're safe."

"Don't leave me." She cried.

Howie knelt down and put his hand on Genie's knee. "Everything is alright, Pumpkin."

Lance ran up the steps. "I heard the shout. Is everything alright?"

Pete joined them. "Rose says she's fine. She's in the loo."

Genie continued to cry in her Dad's arms. She held onto his neck tightly.

Pete asked, "What happened?"

The Doctor shook his head. "I don't know. She's shaking."

Genie continued to cry in her Dad's arms.

Arles came back into the bedroom. "Mum told me to bugger off. She's in the loo."

Pete chuckled. "She was nicer to me."

The Doctor wiped Genie's tears, "Daddy isn't going to leave you alone. Do you want to tell me what happened?"

Genie shook her head and whimpered.

"That's alright." He told her and kissed her forehead.

Lance ran his hand through his own hair and sighed. "Okay. You've got this?"

The Doctor nodded, "Yeah."

Arles spoke, "I need to check Papa's closet. Excuse me."

Pete called after him. "Ten minute check in-"

"I didn't agree to that!" Arles insisted as he went down the steps with Lance.

Pete watched the Doctor stand up with Genie in his arms. "Did we agree on fifteen?"

The Doctor groaned, "I didn't agree on anything. This is all Lewis."

Pete groaned, "Well, we can't really tell him no. We let Sammy go off on his own."

The Doctor pointed at himself with his thumb. "I can tell anyone no, but especially him."

Genie whimpered in his shoulder.

Pete grinned, "I'm noticing that you're not telling him no-"

"He, needs to practice being an adult."

Howie chuckled, "Translation. He has one of those Quauhtin ghost on him."

The Doctor laughed. "Howie knows me. See?"

Pete looked impressed. "I can agree with that."

XXXXXXXX


	43. Chapter 43 – Arles' First

XXXXXXXX

Chapter 43 – Arles' First

Lance walked beside of Arles to Lewis' flat downstairs.

"So, you're going out?"

Arles groaned, "Has Dad told everyone?"

Lance chuckled. "Just the ones who need to know."

Arles opened the door and stepped into the flat. All of the lights were on, and a box full of things sat on the sofa. A stack of clothing lay on a chair. A cot sat in the living room with a stuffed bear inside, along with a box full of baby toys that was littered across the floor.

Lance walked in and closed the door. "Sorry, it's a bit of a mess."

"Why is all of this stuff here?" Arles asked.

Lance walked over to the chair, and started to look through the clothes. "You need a suit, right? You and I are probably the same size-"

"No, hang on. These are your clothes?"

Lance took a deep breath, "Yeah."

"Why are they here? Where is Jane?"

"Her place."

"What is going on?"

Lance bit his lip and put his hands on his hips. "Jane and I…..ummm…."

"Broke-up?"

"…..decided to take a break. She's staying at my place-her place, rather. Here, on the island. And I'm going to stay here in Lewis' flat. John and I are going to….work-out the protection of her and….well…..it won't be me."

Arles was confused. "This didn't happen where we came from."

He rose his eyebrows, "Well, it certainly happened here."

Arles crossed his arms. "Lance. What happened-"

"Nothing that I want to talk about." Lance pointed towards the bedroom. "Lewis still has most of his stuff here. He has a nice suit made of…..umm….?" He said a word in Quauhtin, not certain of the word in English.

"Cotton. Yes."

"Yeah, it's probably the best option if you are going someplace warm."

"Right."

Their eyes met.

Arles was overcome with the feeling of guilt. "Lance. I'm so sorry-"

"For what?"

"Coming back here. Causing this-"

"Arles. You didn't cause this. Don't think that. I'm grateful you are here."

"But, it simply didn't happen where we're from-"

"That has nothing to do with this. Trust me. This was all me." He sighed to himself. "All me. Being stupid. Being weak."

"You're not weak."

Lance crossed his arms. "Oh, I am. When it comes to certain things. I believe all of us are."

"You're a Quauhtin Warrior-"

"Doesn't matter what I am. Even a Quauhtin Warrior is allowed to be weak. This is important for you to know this. Being Quauhtin doesn't make one stronger, or better. Wiser or braver. You're just the same as if you were anything else."

Arles couldn't believe was hearing Lance speak this way.

Lance continued. "We're not immortal. We cannot escape injury. Cannot escape…..making the wrong choice. Saying the wrong thing."

Arles was still processing this information. What had happened between him and Jane?

Lance pointed towards the bedroom. "Go get that suit. You probably need to get going. Never leave a lady waiting."

Arles had plenty to think about as he changed into Lewis' suit. He looked at himself in the mirror of his Papa's bedroom. The charcoal grey fresco suit looked quite dapper as he pulled the jacket over the top of the light blue oxford shirt.

Looking around the room, he smiled. This had been his bedroom in the future. Although, it was still decorated the same as it was now. Arles had never known his Papa to sleep, unless he caught a quick kip on the sofa in the sitting room.

He opened the top drawer of the dresser and grinned when he saw the familiar wooden box that Lewis had always kept in that spot. Arles picked it up and sat it on top of the dresser. Inside, he found all of the familiar things. Lewis had a small metal Eiffel Tower that Rose had given him years ago. "A reminder of where we landed, when Sam was piloting that damn ship." He had been told.

He continued to look in the box. There was women's jewelry in blue Tiffany boxes. He had never asked who that belonged to, but assumed it was his mother's. There was also a Quauhtin ring that held the crest of the royal family. Small jewels were set in the band. It had belonged to Lovell, many years ago. Arles grinned as he looked at it.

"You should probably wear that, Arles Lovell." Lance told him as he walked into the room.

Arles grinned. "When I was a young boy, you would tell me stories of the great kings of the Quauhtin. You would put this ring on my finger and tell me I would one day grow into it.

Lance stood in front of him and took the ring. He grinned as he slipped it on Arles' finger. "And that day has come. My nephew. The heir of the Quauthin people."

Arles couldn't help feel a weight of pressure descend upon his shoulders. He sighed.

Lance chuckled at his reaction. "It is a heavy responsibility. But, you don't have to think you'll have to do it alone. There will be advisors of your choosing and of course…"

"You?" Arles almost asked like a child wishing it to be true. "You will come to help me, won't you?"

Lance, remembering what he had told Jane of his plans after her death, took a deep breath. "I really hadn't thought of that-"

"That's the reason Jane asked me about the Diligent Mortem. You told her you planned to do that after her death. She spoke to me about it, and I was certain it was because of me and Kelly. But, it wasn't. It was you."

Lance groaned and ran his hands across his nephew's shoulders suit, "You are just like Lewis. Do you plan to wear a tie?"

"Forget the tie I'm right, aren't I?"

Lance glanced up at his face and nodded that he was.

Arles didn't take his eyes off of his uncle.

Lance took Lewis' box, closed it, and put it back in the drawer. After he closed the drawer, the turned and looked at his nephew. "Now, what's on your mind?"

Arles cleared his throat. "That you wouldn't do that."

"I would. Of course I would-"

"Why?!"

Lance shook his head. "Well, just know it's something I've decided after a great deal of thought. It does not involve you or-"

"Well, see. That's where you are wrong." Arles spoke with more confidence that he felt.

"I'm wrong?"

"Yes, Lance. You are completely wrong. You promised me, from the first moment we met, that you would always be there for me. You've told me that my entire life. Nothing has changed."

Lance dropped his head and sighed. "This is different-"

"It's no different. There's no age that I'll ever reach where I won't need you. I'm appointing you as first member of my Council-"

"You're not King yet-"

"I'm heir, second in line. So, I can go ahead and choose."

"I'd have to be a Quauthin Warrior for that -"

"Which you are. As of his moment."

Lance laughed and shook his head in disbelief. "You wouldn't do this to me-"

"I just did." Arles told him. "Lance, you are letting your defeat and trouble of your past, define you. You are not weak. You are one of the strongest people I've ever known. Just making a statement like that to me shows it."

Lance crossed his arms. "I can refuse-"

Arles laughed, "Refuse the order of a Prince?"

Lance rose his eyebrows, "It's an actual order, then-"

"Yes, it is!" Arles insisted.

Lance was reminded of John when he made his demands.

Lance rolled his eyes. "I can't believe this."

"Believe it. It's official. It's what I want."

"And never mind of what I want."

Arles pointed at his uncle. "It's not what you want. It's actually, 'who' you want."

Lance threw his hands up, and walked out of the room. "So much like Lewis!"

Arles couldn't help but feel proud of himself. He looked down at the ring he wore, and grinned.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	44. Chapter 44 - Queen Ashena's Heir

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 44 - Queen Ashena's Heir

Pepper and Soli sat in the floor of the island home, playing a game of Connect Four. The night sky could be seen through the large windows of the sitting room.

Soli was wearing a pair of pajamas and a large smile on his face. "This is wonderful, Princess!"

Pepper smiled, "This was my favorite game when I was a child."

Soli sat back and picked up another game piece. "Did you know Tony when you were a child?"

She shook her head. "No. Well, I had heard of him, of course."

"Did he rescue you, too?"

Pepper sat back and grinned at Soli. "No. I rescued him."

Soli giggled.

"Hey! And I'm back!" Tony cheered as he walked into the sitting room. He had already taken off his tie and jacket.

Soli jumped up and ran to meet him. He jumped into Tony's arms and hugged him.

Exton walked into the kitchen and pulled a bottle of water out of the refrigerator. "Sorry, we're a bit late."

Pepper stood up and smiled, "It's alright."

Tony spoke to Exton, "Would you pour the lady a glass of wine?"

Exton agreed and immediately pulled a glass down from the cabinet.

Soli spoke, "We were playing a game. The Princess has taught me a new one."

Tony smiled proudly. "You'll probably have to teach it to me, then."

Pepper sat at the bar while Exton handed her the glass of wine. "Oh, it's just Connect Four, Tony."

Tony rose his eyebrows at her.

She recognized the look. "You don't know how to play that?"

Tony groaned and sat Soli down on the floor, "Games wasn't a thing in the home I grew up in."

Pepper nodded and sipped her wine.

Exton held out bottle, "You want a glass of this, Tony?"

"Nah-"

Pepper insisted. "Yes, one glass."

Tony sighed. "One glass." Then he pointed at Pepper. "Don't let me have more than two."

Soli took Tony's hand. "The Princess said that you would read me a story once you returned."

Tony looked at Pepper, who was smiling.

Tony grinned and looked back at Soli. "A story, huh? Do I get to pick it?"

"Come on!" Soli told him as he pulled him out of the room.

Tony called back, "Exton, don't let the lady drink by herself."

Exton had already poured himself a glass. "Taken care of."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The beautiful wooden walls of the ancient Quauhtin castle held hand carved scenes from many battles over the years that had became part of Quauhtin legend. The stunning main entryway was impressive by any standards with the large open ceilings, and walkway that circled the top of the room.

Upstairs on the walkway, hidden away in the darkness of the night, Lewis sat in an elegant chair that had been overstuffed with cushioning. A table sat next to him with a tall, half emptied glass of some sort of blue liquid. Another chair sat empty next to his.

Lewis rubbed his eyes as the book he had been reading sat face down on his knee.

His thoughts of conversations he had with Arla played in his mind. How she would rub her pregnant stomach and smile at him. She would tell him how she knew the children that she carried would one day be put into a position of greatness. Could it have been possible she had always known he would agree to take over the rule of the Kingdom? What would she think of him leaving baby Arles behind in the care of John and Rose?

He sighed as he reminded himself that it was to keep Arles safe.

"Good evening." A familiar voice greeted him.

Lewis smiled up at Queen Ashena, and then stood up to greet her. "Forgive me. I didn't hear you approaching."

Ashena wore her long, brown robes. Her hair was wrapped in a white cloth. With her hair glowing underneath, it almost appeared blue. "I apologize. I shouldn't have interrupted your mediation."

Lewis sat the book on the table next to the chair he had just vacated. "Oh, I wasn't mediating. I was just, thinking."

Ashena giggled. "Well, there is quite a lot to think about."

Lewis held his hand out to a chair next to his to invite her to sit down. "Indeed. Please."

They both sat down. Lewis pulled the container of the blue liquid to himself and poured Ashena a glass, and refilled his own.

"I would have though you would already be sleeping." Lewis told her as he handed her the glass of liquid.

"Logan is resting. My thoughts wouldn't allow me to."

Lewis grinned, "Sounds like your head is as noisy as mine tonight."

She immediately became concerned. "Is everyone alright?"

"Of course. All is well. My Arles is on a date. John has Aemilius in the shadows to keep an eye on him."

She giggled and sipped the drink.

"And then my younger son, is sitting up on his own. I can't believe he's already able to do that. He's so strong. Already." Lewis smiled proudly. "And then my Samuel. I'm so proud of how he is managing his new life. A husband. A father. And Karen is a perfect mate for him. The younger Samuel is still insisting he is a dinosaur."

Ashena laughed. "Such an imagination."

Lewis chuckled. "Yes. And then there is my Genie. She has her hands full what with Legate and that school. But, there's no better person for that."

"So, you approve of Legate and Genie's relationship?"

"I've known Legate his entire life. Genie will be good for him. And John will come around."

Ashena smiled. "His friendship with Logan has helped me get to know Legate."

"And?"

"I agree with you." She smiled.

He chuckled and then became serious, "And my younger Genie. Something has her frightened. John believes it's probably just, things she has already gone through. Maybe just the realization of what has happened to her has finally surfaced."

"Poor girl."

"She'll be alright. She's stronger than she realizes. But, anyway. Are your rooms satisfactory?"

"Of course, Lewis." She smiled. "Although, I'm rather surprised to be here."

"It's the safest option for you at the moment. Everyone will be expecting you to be on your way back to Andromeda. No one expects you to remain here for a few days. Not with us at war."

"We are both at war. As I have told Lartius, as long as the Quauhtin Kingdom is at war…we will consider ourselves at war along with you."

Lewis bowed his head in respect. "Ma'am."

"And I need to discuss something with you. First of all, when is Lartius to step down?"

"He has." Lewis told her and sat her drink down on the table. "As of this afternoon, it's all on my shoulders."

Ashena grinned, "King Lewis."

He sighed, "King Lewis. I can't believe it myself."

"I believe it will be welcomed by the Quauthin."

"So far, it has been. Granted, Lartius is insisting on us not giving an explanation as to his disappearance."

"Where is Lartius?"

"With Martiea. In retirement, if you ask him."

She giggled. "That sounds like Lartius."

He chuckled and picked his drink back up, "Which is why the Quauthin welcome it. I believe they have just came to expect something like this from him."

She pointed out, "They know the risk of war, and they are grateful their King has the foresight to put a Great Primus in charge."

"I don't know about that."

She sat her drink down, "Well, I do. Will there be a ceremony?"

"Not for a while. I want my Quauthin's focus on things that are much more important than me. This Kingdom, and keeping it safe."

She grinned proudly. "Spoken like a true king."

Lewis sipped his drink. "So, what has you out walking about?"

"There is something I need to speak to you about."

"Yeah? What's that?"

"The matter of heir. You have one?"

"I have three." He sat back and admitted proudly. "Arles Lovell, the baby Arles Lavatch, and then Samuel's daughter, Halley. Well, the Arles pair may be….tricky."

She smiled. "The Andromedaen people do not have an heir. If something was to happen to me, the Kingdom would fall into chaos. My father had always planned for myself or my brother to rule, but never so early. Seeing what happened to him, and knowing that we're at war, makes it all the more important that I name an heir. For the protection of my people."

Lewis propped his head on his fist and looked at her. "That is sensible. Certainly. You and Logan could have children."

"Logan does not want to be pushed into a deeper relationship than he's ready for. He has concerns for how a child of Terra will be received as a ruler of the Andromedaen people."

Lewis nodded, "I see."

"And it makes sense. Logan and I haven't known one another that long at all. I don't want to push him into something he's not ready for, but…."

"You need an heir." Lewis finished her sentence.

"Yes." She insisted.

"Want me to talk to him?"

"No. That's not this conversation. I want to ask you to be heir."

"I'm sorry."

"I want an agreement between the Quauhtin people and the Andromedaen established now. If something is to happen to me, you or the current ruler of the Quauhtin, will take Andromeida and all of its colonies and property under their rule and protection."

Lewis looked impressed. "Ummm. Wow. Well-"

"Of course, take some time and think about it if you need-"

"No." Lewis insisted. He took a deep breath and looked back at Ashena. "It is my honor. Of course."

"Then it's settled. Thank you, King Lewis."

Lewis chuckled, "King Lewis. I'll never get used to hearing that. Please, call me simply, Lewis."

Her face spread into a smile, "Lewis. Thank you, Lewis."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	45. Chapter 45 – Samuel Gets his Wish

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 45 – Samuel Gets his Wish

Samuel and Karen had enjoyed a peaceful afternoon date at a lovely ice cream parlor. After only being gone for about an hour, well, one hour, seven minutes and 45.8 seconds, Karen's eyes began to look very sad. When asked, she simply said that she missed Halley.

Samuel popped them back to Anne's island home where they found Halley in the perfectly capable hands of her grandmother. Anne sat in a rocking chair holding the sleeping infant.

Upon their return, Anne gave Karen the baby who promptly woke up and began to cry. Samuel told them that he would be happy to change the baby's nappy, but Karen had already swept her out of the room to handle it. Anne went with her daughter, leaving Samuel alone in the sitting room.

He collapsed onto the sofa. The small table in front of him held a magazine with the Doctor and Rose's face on the front of it. Samuel picked it up and grinned at the image. They still looked the same, even though most of everyone else was so much younger since they had come back in time. He tossed the magazine on the table and rubbed his hands on his jeans. It was that moment when he realized that his back wasn't hurting like it normally did.

He grinned and spoke to himself. "Why do you have to be so stubborn to get things sorted for yourself, Sam?-"

Before he knew it, a yawn overtook him.

He shook his head. "It's not time for bed yet, Sam."

He looked out of the large window of the sitting room at the dark storm cloud that was making its way closer to the island. The lightening danced across the sky and through the dark clouds.

His eyelids became heavier as he sat there and before he knew it, he had drifted off to sleep.

XXXXXXXXXXX

He was sitting on a surfboard, laughing. His hands were on the shoulders of a small girl in front of him. The waves moved the board up and down as they passed beneath them. He felt so excited and proud. "What do you think about this Halley?"

The small girl smiled and turned her head to look at him. Her tiny voice giggled in excitement. As she looked at Samuel, he felt his heart swell with pride.

He laughed with her. "Oh, I love you so much."

She continued to giggle at him. "Oh, Daddy. I know."

Legate sat on a surfboard next to him wearing a pair of sunglasses. "Well, Genie wouldn't approve-"

"She rarely does of anything fun." Samuel told him.

Legate chuckled. "And that was my voice of reason. But, Halley. You're going to love this. When he stands up, hold on tight to his legs. Okay?"

Her tiny voice asked, "And I'll surf?"

Legate smiled proudly, "You will surf. Just like Daddy."

She clapped her hands excitedly. "Yay!"

The light flashed again and Samuel was standing on the large balcony of the Quauhtin castle on the homeworld, looking off into the snowcapped mountains in the distance.

He heard the familiar voice of Arles, "And there is my favorite brother!"

He turned and laughed, "I'm your only brother, you nutter!"

Arles was dressed in the traditional khaki trousers and white shirt of the Quauhtin. A red sash, trimmed in gold reflected in the Quauhtin sun as he held his arms out to embrace Samuel.

The light flashed again, and Lewis stood in front of Samuel with a smile his face. "I can't believe it! What wonderful news! I bet…..that it will be another girl!"

Samuel felt himself laugh, "That seems to be the only sort Karen and I can make."

Lewis pat his shoulders, "But, they are lovely! And heirs to the Kingdom. Princesses from the beginning."

The light flashed and a small girl with blond braids was dancing through the kitchen of the flat on the island.

"Wook at me, Daddy!" She laughed.

Samuel asked. "What is this? Dancing?"

Karen sat at the bar and laughed. "She dances like you-"

"I don't dance like that."

Arles danced into the room in a silly way, causing Halley to cover her mouth and laugh. "Papa! You are mad!"

Arles' dancing only became worse and sillier.

Samuel pointed at his brother. "I think it's him. Not me, Karen."

Karen laughed, "I agree."

A light flashed and Samuel felt defeated. He collapsed onto the sofa and sighed. "This is all my fault-"

"How?" Karen asked him.

He threw his hands up, "It is! Somehow it is!"

Karen sat down beside of him. "Samuel, this isn't your fault-"

"And I can't do a damn thing about it. We're trapped here-"

"Well, answer this for me. What would you do?"

Samuel sighed and shook his head. "I don't know, Karen. Something."

The light flashed again and Samuel was filled with panic. He was quickly pressing buttons around the medical bay's monitors as he shouted, "Legate! Come on!"

His Dad popped his head up from the other side of the bed, "Try it again, Sam!"

Samuel pressed the button on the monitor as panic threatened to overtake him. "Legate! Come on!"

Samuel turned to see the Doctor looking at into Legate's lifeless eyes as he said gently, "Come on, son. Fight this."

The light flashed again, and Samuel found himself in the old, barn with a sandy floor. The Bad Wolf sat on a bale of hay with her legs crossed. She smiled at him. "Well, hello again."

Samuel rose his eyebrow. "This isn't a vision?"

She stood up and put her hands behind her back as she faced him. "It's not. We need to chat."

"About what?"

"Several things. First of all, Halley."

"What about my Halley?"

She smiled. "She is so special."

He put his hands on his hips. "Well, hell. I know that-"

She held up her hands. "Of course, you think this. Because you are such an amazing Dad."

Samuel relaxed and put his hands in his pockets. "Yeah?"

She smiled, "Certainly."

Samuel cleared his throat. "Hang on. Wait a minute. You're not Mum-"

"Oh this again-"

"What are you saying about my Halley?" he demanded.

She held up her hands. "Relax, son-"

"I'm not your son! And I do not appreciate you taking this form."

"But, we're one in the same. And to prove it to you, I'm going to protect Halley."

"Protect her? From what?"

She shrugged her shoulders. "From everything. She is under my protection. Completely. And tell your father not to worry about Genie, either. As Lewis would say, 'I have a guy on the inside'."

"What's wrong with Genie?"

She waved her hand. "Nothing. She's safe. Both of them are under my protection. That's important. Tell your father that."

Samuel crossed his arms and thought. "Umm. What do you want in return?"

"Nothing." She laughed. "They are my family-"

"They are Rose Tyler's family."

She groaned. "Ugh. You and your father are so damn thick. At least he's finally sorted out Karen and you."

Samuel rose his eyebrow. "Excuse me?"

"You and Karen. The feeling that you have when you touch."

"That?" He was surprised. "How do you know about that?"

She rolled her eyes. "We don't have a lot of time-"

"No, you were talking about this-"

"And now I'm not." She continued. "You keep talking about your desire to be normal. Is that something you really want?"

"Why wouldn't I want it?"

"Umm. Normal. Define that for me."

He thought. "Well, not famous. Normal."

She smiled, "That's handled for now."

"And none of this strange, alien stuff."

She nodded. "I see. Well, let's compromise."

"Compromise?"

She walked in front of him. "I want you to be happy, but I want you to also appreciate how amazing you are. You have to learn to use all of this to be able to teach your children, so they can teach theirs."

He groaned, "So, all of us are strange?"

"SPECIAL! How do you not see that?"

He became angry. "Special?! Is it special that I fear touching my wife at the moment because I may send her back to the med bay?"

She rolled her eyes. "You just lost control-"

"I don't want something I have to control! Especially when it's something that can cause harm! What if that had happened with Halley?"

"She's under my protection, Samu-"

"I don't want anything that someone had to be protected from!"

"Samuel, you need to learn to use this-"

"I don't want to!"

She sighed. "Samuel…."

He crossed his arms. "I don't even know why I'm talking to you about this. It's madness."

"Samuel…."

He remembered that his Dad had told him to treat her with the same level of respect that he treated Rose.

He cleared his throat. "I'm sorry. I….just…"

She snapped her fingers, "It's gone. I've taken it all from you. Except, I'll let you keep feeding life into Karen. She says it tingles and she loves it."

"What?"

She smiled, "You and her are so perfect for one another. You never wanted to lose her, so you have pushed life into her all of this time. Your regeneration energy has no end. That's my gift. You only have to think of her to make it work."

His face slowly spread into a smile. "I'm keeping her young?"

"And when you lost control, you just made her younger. You pushed too much regeneration energy into her. I've done that to your Dad. Don't worry. I won't let that happen anymore."

He continued to smile. "Karen, lives for…."

The Bad Wolf crossed her arms and smiled. "Karen is amazing. I couldn't let you keep doing that once I saw how much you loved her. Touching her makes it stronger, but as of now, she's stopped aging."

"Just now?"

"Later on, other things."

"Like what?" He inquired.

"Never mind that. You, young man. Need to wake up."

"Why?"

"Karen needs you. Go to her." She kissed him on the end of the nose.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

He felt someone kiss him on the end of the nose, and a burst of electricity seemed to move from the lips into his skin. He jumped and opened his eyes.

He found himself lying on the sofa. The room was dark, and a blanket had been pulled across his body. The windows showed the starry sky outside. The clouds had moved on.

He rubbed his eyes. What time as it? He was so groggy he couldn't tell. He tapped his bracelet and saw that it was 11:23 pm.

He pulled the blanket off of himself and stood up. He discovered that someone had also removed his shoes as he slept. He yawned and rubbed his eyes.

He walked up the wooden steps of Anne's home as quietly as he could. Normally, he could hear the sea in the distance, but he realized he didn't at the moment. Anne's home must sit further from the ocean than he thought.

As he walked past the kitchen, he thought he saw a beam of electricity in a corner. He stopped and looked at it. Was someone attempting to transport down?

As soon as it started, it stopped.

He ran his hand through his hair. "Huh. Sammy, you're seeing things, man."

As he got to the top of the steps, he found Anne's bedroom door closed.

He walked up the next staircase and found the bedroom door to Karen's childhood bedroom open. A small lamp illuminated the dark room. He stepped inside to find Karen sitting in a rocking chair, holding a sleeping Halley wrapped in a blanket.

"Hey." He greeted her quietly.

Karen looked up and smiled at him. "You're awake."

He nodded as he walked over to her. She wiped her eyes and as he got closer to her, he realized that she had been crying. He knelt down in front of her.

"Missing him?" He asked softly.

She nodded sadly, "Dad would have loved Halley so much. It's so hard to realize that he's actually not out on some ship, and that he's not coming back. That he'll never meet her."

Halley stretched her arm out and yawned.

Samuel took her tiny fist in his fingers as Karen looked at the infant. "Your Dad would have been so proud of her, but also of you. Karen, you are so amazing."

Karen wiped her eyes and whispered, "Thank you, Samuel. I don't really feel very amazing at the moment."

Samuel let go of Halley and took Karen's hand. The electrical sensation began to move between them.

"That feeling always makes me feel better."

He suddenly remembered. "That feeling!"

Karen rose her eyebrow at him.

He stood up, "I know what the feeling is!"

"Shhh! You'll wake up this baby, Samuel!"

Samuel grit his teeth, "Umm. Right, sorry-"

She rocked Halley and rolled her eyes. "So, the feeling? What is it? Quietly, if you please."

He smiled as he watched her rock the baby.

"What?" She grinned.

He shook his head, "I just….don't ever want to forget this. You and our baby. You, like this."

"Okay, that's scaring me. Did you have a vision about me-"

"No, no, no. Everything is fine." He knelt down and took her hand again. "I've been told that I'm pushing life into you. That's what the feeling is."

"Pushing life into me? Really?"

He let go of her and nervously ran his hands through his hair. "Umm. Yeah. And that's the reason you passed out. I pushed too much."

"I don't understand that."

"You know about regeneration. Dad explained this to you?"

"That's where you can change what you look like, right?"

"Yes. Well, I have been told that I have an unlimited amount of it. And that I'm using it to keep you young. To prolong your life."

She took his hand again and held it tightly. The electrical feeling moved up between them. "Samuel, who told you this?"

Her question was interrupted by his bracelet lighting up to alert him that he had a phone call.

"It's Dad."

"Answer it. He wouldn't be calling so late if everything was alright."

Samuel nodded as he answered the phone. "Yep. 'ello, Dad."

Halley put her fingers into her mouth and began to slurp loudly. Karen ran her hand across the baby's wild hair and smiled proudly.

"Yeah, she's right here."

"No, Dad. I was just touching her hand."

"Nope. Not snogging."

He groaned and rubbed his face. "Dad….."

"No!"

"Are you serious?"

"Dad."

"Do you really want me to answer that?"

Karen laughed at Samuel's eye rolling.

"Really? Is she alright?"

"Okay. I'll be straight there." Samuel said quietly and ended the call.

"Problem?" Karen asked.

Samuel took her hand again. "I need to go to the ship and check on Legate. Dad said he is dealing with something with Genie."

Karen sighed, "Is she angry about not telling her about the surgery?"

"Nah." Samuel shook his head as he smiled at Halley. "She had already told me to do it. I'm sure it's something else. Besides, if she was cross about that, she would be over here shouting at me, too."

"I guess you're right." Karen smiled.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	46. Chapter 46 - Bending the Rules

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 46 - Bending the Rules

Arles held the door opened to Kelly's flat. She walked inside and turned on the light. He followed her as she stepped in and laid her purse on the kitchen cabinet.

He had arrived several hours ago. Kelly's face had lit up upon seeing him. She couldn't believe that he had actually made the journey to her place for something as simple as dinner with her father and step-mother.

Unfortunately, Kelly's father had called her at the last minute to cancel their dinner plans together.

Arles, reasoning that they were already dressed for dinner, suggested that they go out together. Kelly had been studying all day and jumped at the opportunity. Besides, she didn't want Arles to feel as though he had come all of this way for nothing.

They had gone to a lovely restaurant that overlooked the bay. The live music was fun, but was too loud for them to actually speak. Arles' ears were still ringing a bit from it. He was grateful she had suggested they eat, and go back to her flat.

"Would you like something to drink?" Kelly offered as she opened the fridge.

Arles took off his jacket and hung it on the back of the bar stool. "Just water, thanks."

Kelly reached into the fridge and pulled out a bottle of water for him.

As they stood with the bar between them, Arles realized she had only allowed him to hold her hand in the Uber that had picked them up. He sipped his water as she slipped off her heels. She rose up and looked at him, staring at her.

"What is it?"

He pointed at her. "You owe me a kiss."

"I do?"

"You borrowed one from me before I left a few days ago."

She smiled.

"I haven't forgotten." He told her as he sipped his water.

She giggled. "Arles. I'm sure I seem….stand-off-ish….but….."

He rose his eyebrow at her. "Everything alright?"

She sighed, "I just…ummm….."

"Don't want me to stay? It's alright, I don't have to-" He shrugged his shoulders and smiled warmly.

"That's _really_ not it."

He looked confused. "What is it?"

She sighed, "Ummm….well…."

He sat the bottle of water down and leaned on the back of the bar stool. Just as she appeared to be composing her reply, Arles heard his Dad in his head….again.

 _'And this is your check in-'_

 _'Dad. I'm fine!'_ He groaned and dropped his head.

"Arles?" Kelly asked.

"No wait. That has nothing to do with you."

"You have been so….preoccupied tonight."

"I'm sorry. I-"

She looked very cross, and he had to defuse this situation quickly.

He exhaled to force himself to relax. "It seems that we're both distracted a bit. I apologize. I am suffering from a case of the family."

She laughed, "Case of the Family?"

He closed his eyes and groaned, "My Dad is honestly driving me mental."

She sat up on the cabinet top and crossed her legs. "Driving you mental? What's he doing?"

He stood up and rubbed his chin as he looked at her legs. How they disappeared into her dress. He briefly imagined them wrapped around him.

Arles sighed. "Oh, he's just being Dad." He mocked his Dad's voice, that sounded exactly like when he would mock his Mum's voice. "Arles Bennett! You better be back to your flat tonight."

She giggled.

He continued to lean on the back of the chair, and laughed with her.

"Did you tell him where you were going?"

He stood up and crossed his arms as he grinned, "It's probably better you don't know who I told I was coming here. You would never believe me."

She nodded, "Knowing who your Dad is…."

They both politely laughed.

She added, "Not that it's a problem-"

"I don't take it as that."

"It's just…"

He looked confused. "What?"

She sighed. "Honestly?"

He looked seriously at her, "Ummm. Yeah."

"Karen and I spoke-"

"What? Today?"

She nodded. "Yeah. And she told me that…."

He smiled, "That I have an odd addiction to fruit salad? You knew that!"

She rolled her eyes. "No. That Samuel and you both prefer not to talk about…."

"That we have famous parents? Grandparents? Friends?"

She grit her teeth. "Yeah."

He put his hands deep in his pockets and exhaled as he looked up at the ceiling. "Ummm."

"I probably shouldn't have said anything. It's…just….oh, this is coming out all wrong."

Arles looked back at her and grinned. "A suggestion then?"

"I'm all for it."

He shrugged his shoulders. "Don't worry about it. Just….ask me, instead of Karen. Karen thinks she knows me, but….there are things I know a bit better about myself."

She giggled nervously, "Got it."

He took a drink of his water again.

She walked around the bar to where he stood. Laying her hand on his forearm, she smiled. "I'll be straight back. I would like to freshen up."

He beamed at her as his eyes ran up and down her body. She wore a lovely, black dress that met just the top of her knees. Her spaghetti strap top had teased him nearly long enough. All through dinner, he had imagined himself kissing her shoulders that it exposed.

She had also worn the necklace and earrings that he had sent to her. As they had ridden up in the lift, he had found himself imagining pulling her long hair back and kissing her neck where the chain lay.

Why hadn't he? She would have let him. Then he remembered just as his Dad spoke in his head again. _'Fifteen minute check-in, son'._

He closed his eyes and exhaled slowly to keep his composure. _'This is more like five minutes, Dad.'_

 _'Oh, I lost track of time-'_

 _'You are a TIME LORD! You don't do that! UGH!'_

 _'Your Grandfather is in charge of reminding me-'_

 _'You're drinking! That's why you're driving me mental!'_

 _'Oh, this shit here isn't anything that can get me proper pissed-'_

 _'Doesn't mum need you for something?'_

 _'She's asleep-'_

Kelly asked, "Were you serious about helping me study?"

He opened his eyes and returned her smile. "Completely serious."

"Great. Thanks Arles." She squeezed his arm as she walked into her bedroom.

Arles watched her disappear through the doorway, and then walked out of the flat. Holding the door open with his foot he leaned as far out of the flat as he could and said something in Quauhtin.

Aemilius appeared and bowed to him. "As ordered, my Prince-"

"Oh, man. Prince?"

Aemilius grinned. "The King has told me to keep an eye on you and-"

Arles put his hands on his hips and groaned as he looked up at the ceiling. "Aemilius, man-"

"And the Primus has also ordered me, along with the Primary-"

"Grandfather. Right?"

"Yes. But, I'll remain out here. Not to-"

Arles was already shaking his head. "I already have to check in with Dad every 3 minutes. I don't need a babysitter, too."

Aemilius chuckled. "Yep. He is checking in with me, too."

"Ugh. Go home, Aemilius. I'm fine."

"I'm sorry, sir. But, I can't do that."

"Oh, stop calling me sir-"

He grinned, "Prince-"

"That's worse! Don't call me that either."

Aemilius laughed. It was clear he was enjoying annoying Arles.

"I can order you-"

"Begging you pardon, Arles. But you can't. My orders are from my Primus and King. I have to remain."

Arles groaned. "Okay. Fine. I was just about to tell her good-bye anyway."

Aemilius rolled his neck back in surprise. "You were?"

"Were you…in there-"

"Oh, no. That is a violation of privacy."

"Yeah, well we've decided to call it a night. She's going to change and I'll tell her bye. That's it."

Aemilius nodded. "I see."

"So, you can go ahead and leave, man."

Aemilius considered, "I don't think I can do that-"

"Damn it." Arles complained and went back into the flat, closing the door behind him.

Kelly stepped back into the sitting room just as he was grumbling under his breath. She was still wearing the black dress. For some reason, that he couldn't quite put his finger on, she looked lovelier than she had before. Perhaps it was her smile.

She looked at him and laughed. "You look annoyed."

He shook his head. "I'm not annoyed." He pointed to his face. "This is what someone with 'family-itis' looks like."

She sat on the sofa and pulled her legs under her. She repeated, "Family-itis'."

He nodded, "Family-itis, or actually it would be 'cognatioitis'."

"What language is that?"

He rolled his eyes and groaned.

She laughed, "I've never seen you like this. Come here."

He sat on the sofa facing her. She immediately took his hand causing him to grin.

"Arles. I'm sorry I've been distracted. These exams just have me…."

He nodded, "Wound up. You're nervous. It's alright."

"I don't know what I was thinking to agree to it-"

"It's a huge opportunity for you!"

"I guess, but….well…hang on. How do you know about that?"

Arles laughed, "Karen told me. I had no idea you had been an actress."

"Ugh." She rolled her eyes and ran her hand through her hair. "I'm surprised. You're the only one that seems not to."

"Why did you stop?"

She sighed. "A lot of reasons."

"You're having second thoughts about meeting them now."

She nodded, "I never had any privacy. People, took my photo anytime we were out someplace. Ever since they called, I have been thinking about returning to that life. Do I really want it?"

"It could be different this time."

"Nah, it would probably be worse. I thought that I had left it behind me. The show I was on was cancelled, but then there were the movies and everything. Then, Mom died. Dad was too busy with working and….I honestly was just finished with it. I wanted a normal life. Go to a regular school. One where I could….walk into a restaurant without everyone staring at me. The mumbled whispers of, 'Oh look. Is that her?' I suppose that's something you probably don't understand."

He rose her hand to his lips and kissed it. "You would be surprised."

She smiled sadly. "I'm so sorry, Arles. You have came all of this way for me tonight-"

"It's alright-"

"And I've been….so…..preoccupied with all of this-"

"It's really alright. You were the one who told me that sometimes you just need someone to talk to. I'm glad I can be here for you."

She grinned at him, "You are so easy to talk to."

"And you haven't asked me what I think, but-"

"I am asking what you think." She insisted.

He held her hands and slowly looked into her face. "I think you should…."

She rose her eyebrows at him. "What?"

He became lost in her eyes.

After a few seconds, she giggled. "Arles."

He snapped out of it. "Right. Um. Sorry. Well, I think….can I think about this some more?"

"I think that's good advice for both of us. Thank you, Arles."

He rose her hand again and kissed it.

She closed her eyes. "I don't want to take all of these exams together. I wish I hadn't agreed to do it."

"Sounds like you are just nervous. You'll do fine. Come on. Let me help you study."

She reached around to the side of the sofa to grab her bag of books. Just as she started to pull something out of the bag, she looked up to see Arles' eyes were closed again.

She quietly rose up and kissed his lips.

He quickly opened his eyes and stared at her. "Did I say anything aloud?"

"Okay, Arles. You're just being completely strange."

"I'm sorry….umm. I need to go home."

"Home? You just said-"

He took her other hand and whispered, "No, no, no. Come with me."

She looked confused. "Do you mean to your boat?"

He looked into her eyes and caressed her cheek.

Her face spread into a smile. "Arles. Why are you looking at me like that?"

"I'm not looking at you in any particular way-"

"Yes, you are. Like, you're dreaming."

"I'm…..umm….come to my place with me. Please?"

She laughed, "Arles, you are crazy."

"Why?" He grinned.

"Well. For one thing….."

He asked her quietly, "Do you trust me?"

"Of course I do." She closed her eyes to his touch as he continued to caress her cheek.

After a few seconds, he kissed the end of her nose and took both of her hands in his own.

He cleared his throat. "Umm. I know we agreed on this….entire 'trying a relationship' thing."

She nodded.

"And I don't want you to think that in order for that to work for me that….umm…."

She smiled. "Arles. Just say it. It's alright."

"That. We have to….ummm."

"Have sex?"

He smiled. "Yes. I mean, it's amazing. But, I don't want you to think that's the only reason I showed up tonight. I told you that I would be there when you needed me, and I felt that you needed me."

"Arles, I really enjoy spending time with you."

He nodded and became serious. "I just…want you to know that I respect you and I meant what I said. I know we started off and it was just….sex. But…."

She rose her eyebrows. "But, what?"

"I think I want more. No, I know I want more."

"More? Like, what?"

He rubbed his chin. "Umm. Like…..when two people, enjoy spending time together….they spend a lot of time together….and….ummm….."

Kelly giggled and took both of his hands in her own again. "Arles. I owe you a kiss."

He relaxed and whispered to her. "Come to my place. Please."

She laughed and rolled her eyes. "Of course I will. Sure."

He was careful to keep looking in her eyes. "And, I'm serious. No expectations-"

"What if I have expectations?"

He cleared his throat. "I hope I'm part of them-"

"Well, duh." She laughed.

He looked down and shook his head. "I just…. Kelly, I want to tell you that….umm…"

She squeezed his hands.

He looked back up at her. "I…..umm….."

"Arles. You don't have to say-"

He couldn't wait any longer to taste her lips. He leaned forward and met her lips with his own. He began to snog her silly. He moved closer to her so he could hold onto her tightly.

He felt her move her hands from his hair, to his shirt's buttons. It was clear she had her own expectations of this date. And of course, he was completely fine with that.

She parted her lips to invite his tongue into her mouth. As they continued to kiss, she lay back on the sofa and he went with her. Her smell was intoxicating to his senses while she pulled him closer to her.

He ran his hand down her side, pausing to caress the side of her breast. The material from the dress felt silky in his fingers.

His cologne and her perfume, mixed together as it filled his lungs. This is all he had wanted all night.

As his hand made it to her waist, he lifted his head up and smiled at her.

"Thank you for giving back my borrowed kiss."

She opened her eyes and immediately noticed that it was dark in the room. "Oh, hell. The power went out."

Arles' face became more in her focus as her eyes adjusted to the dark room. He kissed the end of her nose, "This will be strange. I can explain, so don't shout. Okay?"

"What?"

Arles rose up and spoke, "Friday. Turn up the lights, please."

The lights came on in Arles' flat. Kelly sprang up and looked around.

"Where are we?"

"My flat."

She sprang to her feet and looked around. Arles stood up behind her and nervously ran his hand through his hair.

"Your flat? How is that possible?" Kelly looked around in shock.

It looked just like it had back in New York, and how Sam and Karen's flat looked. A fireplace that sat encased in the corner of the wall burned and helped create a warm, welcoming environment. The leather sofa they had just stood up from, was elegant and comfortable. The entire room gave the appearance of something brand new, and recently moved into.

Arles explained. "I have a remote transport system. I can transport ten people at a time with it."

Kelly turned back around to look at Arles. "Transport system?"

"Yes. Disappear here and reappear there. It's simple."

"So, we just….appeared here?"

Arles nodded and put his hands in his pockets. "I usually call it 'popping'. Sometimes it makes a sound because of the neurons in the air being displaced and…."

Arles stopped talking at the way Kelly was looking at him.

"Umm. Right. It's completely safe, and ummm…."

Kelly was full of questions. "Where is it?"

He held out his arm and pointed at his bracelet. "This is it."

She walked over to him and looked at it closer. "I thought it was just a bracelet with a watch in it."

He grinned, "It has a watch, too."

She looked up at him.

"Is this too weird?"

She shook her head. "No. Where did you get it?"

"My Uncle Tony made it."

"Uncle Tony. You mean, Tony Stark don't you?"

He nodded, "And Dad. Yes."

"You can use it all of the time?"

"Yes. I do. I was here earlier when you rang. Well. I wasn't. I was….close."

"Where are we?"

"On a private island in the Atlantic. The school is here, too."

"I thought the school was in New York?"

"We call the island New York. It's for security. Well, Dad is a pain in the ass and calls it 'New, New, New, New, New, New York. Or something like that. I've never counted them."

She walked around his flat, taking it all in. "And this is actually your place?"

"Yeah. This is it. I only just moved here, so…I rather haven't decorated or such. I used to live with Sam, but…well, he has a new roommate. I can't blame him. She's a lot prettier than I am."

She walked over to the drum set and pointed it, "You play?"

"I thought I told you that I played."

She shook her head, "I think you did. Sorry, I'm just in a bit of shock here."

She continued to walk around and look at everything. She stopped at the window where the palm tree moved in the wind from the sea. The starry night outside showed a storm approaching. Lighting danced inside of the clouds hanging over the sea.

Arles continued. "I'm sorry. I had to return here tonight. My Dad was been…..messaging me all night. I can take you back whenever you like. I brought the pack, so we can study."

She turned and smiled at him. "This is nice, Arles."

He returned her smile, "Yeah? Not too weird?"

She giggled, "No. Well, it's weird. But, not too much."

He laughed in relief.

"And I'm guessing that your Dad shouldn't know I'm here."

"And you're guessing right. Mum's the word. In fact." He took his phone out of his pocket. "I'll ring Dad really quick so he'll leave us alone."

She looked back at the sofa that they had just stood up from. Her barefoot bumped against the pack that Arles had brought with them. The top of it was still opened with the index cards she had prepared to study at the top.

She could hear the phone ring. She looked at Arles just as he glanced up and tapped his finger to his lips to let her know to be quiet while he spoke to the Doctor. She sat back on the sofa quietly, out of sight of the phone.

Kelly heard him accept the call.

"And good evening, son!"

Arles' look of annoyance returned as he looked at the screen. "Good evening to you, too. I am back in my flat. You can stop with the mad Dad routine."

"One day, son, I hope you have children just like you."

"Cheers, Dad."

"Lewis is trusting me to keep an eye on you-"

"Papa said I could remain out all night. Without a ghost-"

"And I didn't agree with that."

"Neither did I-" Pete interjected.

Arles groaned. "Okay, enough with the agreements. You've gotten your way. I'm home. Happy?"

Pete's voice was heard. "Hell, I am."

"Thank you, Grandfather. Now, if you will excuse me, I'm going to bed."

The Doctor spoke quickly, "Whoa! Did you have a good time?"

"It would have been better without the distraction of you lot."

The Doctor and Pete laughed at him.

"Ugh. Whatever. I'm back. It's late. I'm going to take a shower, and go to bed."

The Doctor complained, "You sleep more than any Quauhtin I've ever known."

Arles nodded with his face drew up, "Uh huh. Good night, then."

He ended the call and tossed the phone on the low sitting table in front of the sofa.

"Ugh. And that's done." He smiled at Kelly. "Now, he'll leave us alone."

"What is that word you used?"

He considered, "Ummm. What did it sound like?"

"Quauhtin?"

The color probably drained from his face. Why hadn't he been more careful?

Kelly guessed, "Quauhtin is actually your name? Arles Quauhtin?"

"Well, not really. It's like…umm…the bodyguards. It's what they call themselves."

"So, like a unit name."

"Kindof…."

She stood up and rubbed her hands together as she began to walk around the sitting room again. "Oh well, it's just an odd word. How did you say it?"

He cleared his throat. "Quauhtin. It's…..the language I speak with Legate."

"Because he's a Quauhtin, too? See. I remember that you said he was your brother."

"Right. It's a….mad language we have. Bodyguard language."

She giggled, "See, I forget you've been trained as a bodyguard."

He grinned, "My Dad and Papa where the ones in charge of everyone. It's just….part of me."

"I get it. A lifestyle. Like a family. I've heard of families making up odd words, but never an entire language. That's interesting. You must be a tight group."

He put his hands in his pockets and smiled. "Yeah. We are."

She looked back at him. "So?"

He looked confused, "So, what?"

She giggled, "I expect a tour, Arles."

"Oh! Yes! Of course." He joined her and took her hand.

Walked to the doorway and pointed. "Umm. Kitchen is in there, and there is a spare bedroom on the other side."

"Right, I remember you said you had a roommate. Is he here?"

"Nah. He's rarely here."

He led her upstairs to the hallway where he pointed again into a dark bedroom. "Roommate's room. See, not here."

She walked into the other bedroom. "And your room."

He turned on the light as he stood in the doorway. "Yeah, my room."

She smiled and let go of his hand. She walked into the room and giggled. She looked back at large, four poster bed with metal decoration across the top as if to form a canopy. The beige duvet and large pillows matched the walls of his room and other furniture in there.

"This bed is huge."

"Well, I'm a big guy." He excused as he leaned in the doorway and crossed his arms.

She laughed, "You would probably still get lost in this bed."

He continued to smile at her. "Never. That's one place I know my way around."

She walked over to him and took his hands. "Oh, I agree."

He couldn't help the goofy smile that had infected him. "You need to study. You have to take some exams tomorrow."

"Not tomorrow. The day afterwards."

He looked surprised, "Oh! Really?"

"And I've studied enough already today."

He grinned. "So, you want to do something else then?"

Her hands went to his hips, and slid to the front of his trousers. He watched her movement as she undid his belt.

Her eyes met his, and both of their faces spread into a wide smile just before they crashed their lips crashed into one another.

She unfastened his trousers and pushed them down to the floor while he toed off his shoes and unbuttoned his shirt while they continued to kiss one another. He was in his pants in a surprisingly short period of time.

"Wait. Stop stop stop…" He told her as he grabbed her hands.

"What, Arles?"

His face spread into a smile, "Happy birthday."

She laughed, "How did you know that?"

He shared her smile, "I have my sources."

She laughed. "Karen told you-"

"She did."

"You know, Karen is a large part of this relationship."

Arles stroked her cheek and didn't say anything as he looked deep into her eyes.

"Arles."

He hummed.

"Help me out of this dress?"

"Oh! Of course."

He unzipped the back of the dress and watched as it fell to the floor. As he suspected, Kelly had been wearing only a black thong under it. Her breasts seemed to be sparkling in the light of his bedroom. Had she put something on them to do that?

His hands moved back to her sides while he returned to kissing her. He could feel her hands wrap around his back as she walked with him, slowly, over to the bed. They continued to snog as he climbed onto the bed, with her underneath him.

He felt her remove his pants and take his already erect staff into her hands to stroke it in her hands.

He told her quietly, "I love that."

She ran her fingers to the tip to feel the moisture already beginning to bead up. "I can tell."

He returned to their kiss with enthusiasm. Her stroking him was only telling him that she wanted him as much as he wanted her. Had she been daydreaming about him all night, too?

She pulled her knickers off and kicked them to the floor.

He heard her breathy whisper in his ear, "I've missed you, Arles."

She gently nibbled at his ear.

He smiled through their kisses. "I missed you."

They stared into one another's eyes for a few moments. Arles felt his heart pounding nearly out of his chest. He had never felt this way with any girl he had ever been with. He looked deep into her eyes as he imagined telling her what a Quauhtin actually was. Who he really was. How he had ended up there. The complete truth. Would she still accept him?

His battle of thoughts were interrupted by a voice in his head.

 _'Son, are you sleeping?'_ Lewis asked.

 _'Yes.'_ He answered in his head.

 _'Oh, well. Wake your ass up.'_ Lewis demanded.

Arles stopped their kissing and rose up. "Give me a second. I have something for you."

She slipped under his duvet, watching him stand up and pull back on his pants.

"Friday, turn on some music for us." Arles requested as he slipped on his robe.

Friday answered, "Here are some of your most played songs, Arles."

Sublime's 'Smoke Two Joints' started to play.

Arles shouted, "No, no! Not that one."

Kelly laughed.

Arles rolled his eyes. "Next song, Friday."

Queens of the Stone Age's 'Make It Wit Chu' began to play.

Kelly nodded in approval. "I like this one."

He walked over to his closet and stepped inside. He flipped on the lights inside and began to look around.

 _'Okay, I'm awake. What is it, Papa?'_

Arles looked frantically around for something he could pass off as a gift to Kelly. He should have thought this though a bit more. Now he knew why his Dad kept little blue boxes in the cupboard of the closet in his suite. He made a mental note to visit Tiffany's soon.

 _'Ashena and I have an arrangement you should know of.'_

Arles nodded as he listened to his father's explanation in his head.

 _'Sounds reasonable. Okay.'_

 _'Licis will be here within the hour, I'm thinking of sending him to you-'_

 _'Why?'_

 _'For your protection-'_

 _'Papa! I really don't need it. I have Lance. And trust me, Dad has gone mental with my protection.'_

Lewis laughed, _'You'll understand why one day. Anyway, how did the date go?'_

Arles stood up and grinned, _'Pretty good. It's her birthday.'_

 _'Well, I hope you took her a gift.'_

 _'Of course I did.'_ Arles lied as he reached up and took down a shoebox. He opened it up and swore under his breath.

Kelly's voice could be heard from the bedroom. "Arles. You don't have to get me anything."

"It's your birthday." He reasoned as he had a thought. He snapped his fingers and mumbled, "Got it." He stepped out of the closet.

"Kelly, I'll be right back." He told her as he quickly stepped out of the bedroom.

Kelly sat up with the duvet covering her breasts. "You don't have to get me anything, Arles!"

"Ha!" He insisted as he walked down the steps and made his way into the kitchen.

Lewis continued to speak to him. _'Ashena and Logan. Where you came from, where they together?'_

Arles stood at the food replicator, sorting through the desserts. 'Probably shouldn't tell you that-'

 _'Yeah, you're right. John says the timeline is all different anyway.'_

Arles spoke to the food replicator as he nodded in agreement.

 _'Also, Lance has spoken to me about you selecting him as your First Council Member.'_

Arles danced as three gourmet cupcakes, sprinkled and complete with candles and cookies surrounding them appeared on a plate on the platform. _'Yep. I've already chosen him.'_

 _'Rather strange. He had quit. Why force him back into the Quauhtin lifestyle he wants to leave?'_

Arles sampled the icing of one of the cupcakes and smiled. "Oh, perfect!"

 _'Papa. I have a good reason.'_

 _'That you don't wish to share?'_

Then Arles realized, _'He contacted you to have you get him out of it.'_

Lewis admitted proudly, _'Yes, he did._

Arles was annoyed, ' _What did you say?'_

 _'I told him that I couldn't do anything about the decisions made by an heir. Even if I'm King.'_

 _Arles grinned. He knew he could and was just saying that as an excuse. 'Thank you, Papa. It is a very good reason.'_

 _'I'm sure it is. And I believe he is an excellent choice. In fact, I put him on my council just to let him get used to it.'_

Arles laughed. _'Good thinking.'_

 _'I have much more to tell you, but I'm being called to attend something now.'_

 _'That's alright, Papa.'_

Arles carried the plate back to his bedroom.

Lewis continued to speak in his head. _'Go back to sleep, son. I'll speak to you soon.'_

 _'Goodnight, Papa.'_

As he jogged up the steps, he called to Kelly. "Got it."

"I find it rather humorous that you have to wear your robe around your own place." She teased. "Worried the roommate may pop back in?"

Arles insisted. "Yes! Don't want him to think I'm this excited he's home."

Kelly laughed, "Arles! If you don't get in here, I'm going to start without you."

"No! Don't do that!" Arles insisted as he stopped and lit the candles on the cupcakes.

"What are you doing?"

"You'll see." He told her as he asked Friday to dim the lights in the bedroom.

He held his hand in front of the candles while he walked slowly into his room singing Happy Birthday.

Kelly sat in the middle of the bed with the duvet over her breasts. She laughed when she saw the cupcakes. "Arles! When did you have time to do that?"

He sat on the side of the bed and finished the song, "Happy birthday my dear Kelly. Happy birthday to you."

She closed her eyes and blew out the candles.

Arles smiled as she opened her eyes. "What did you wish for?"

She put her hand on his cheek, leaned in, and kissed his lips. "Thank you, Arles." She whispered.

He whispered back to her. "Does that mean you won't tell me?"

She laughed.

He stood up and sat the plate on the table next to the bed.

She pulled the corner of the duvet down and invited him into the bed with her.

He smiled and slipped off his robe and pants before he climbed into the bed. She wrapped her arms around him as they both lay down and began to snog again. His hand found its way between her legs as he began to rub her clit between his fingers. She moaned into his ear.

The music changed to another song, but they didn't notice.

She pulled her leg up to his chest as he continued to tease her. She was growing wetter every second. Just as he was certain that she was about to climax, she pulled away from him.

"What?"

She smiled and pushed him into the pillows and climbed on top of him. Straddling him, she slipped his stiff cock into her extremely wet opening.

He closed his eyes and held onto her hips. "You already want that?"

She leaned down and met his lips with her own. "That's all I've wanted all night."

Perhaps her mind had been daydreaming about him through their date, too.

His mind completely went blank as she began to move on him. Her velvet heat was so tight and wet. All he could do was lay under her movements and hold onto her hips. The noises she made were nearly as intoxicating as her movements. He had never felt like this with anyone.

Her movements became more rapid as she got the friction to send her over the edge. She rose up and held onto the headboard as she rode him.

He bent his knees and whispered to her. "I'm not going to last much longer like this."

"Do it." She insisted as she rode him and nearly shouted.

He forced himself to sit up. Holding her tightly, she pressed down on him so he was deep inside of her just as she found her climax. She held onto him tightly just as he collapsed at the same time.

Both them, panting heavily to catch their breath, sat with their foreheads pressed together.

Kelly found her voice first, "I knew if I kissed you, that I wouldn't want to stop."

He grinned, "Is that what you wished for?"

"Maybe." She laughed.

He told her quietly, "I never want to stop kissing you."

She looked at him seriously, "I never want to stop kissing you, either."

They both laughed.

He dramatically fell into the pillows with a huge smile on his face.

"Arles, I don't want you to think I'm some….freak."

"Oh. I want you to know _I do think that_. And I really like it."

She laughed and moved off of his waist to go to his loo.

"Where are you going?" He asked.

"To get a towel." She told him.

He laid his arm over his eyes and listened to the music. He started to hum along to it. His humming turned to the words has he sung along, "Where our hands hurt from healing….We can laugh without a reason."

Kelly sat on the side of the bed wearing his robe.

"Arles, you have a nice singing voice."

He felt the towel she laid on his chest. He uncovered his eyes and smiled at her. "Thank you. But, I don't believe it."

He cleaned himself up and threw the towel into the bathroom. He wrapped his arms around her and they lay back down under the duvet together.

Kelly lay against Arles' chest with their fingers threaded together.

"What is that song? I've never heard it."

"'Call it Dreaming' by Iron and Wine. My Papa probably sung it every day of my life."

She listened. "It's very sweet. Like a poem."

Arles rubbed his face and chuckled. "Yeah."

The music continued. Arles' humming turned into singing. He turned to look into Kelly's eyes, "For all the love you've left behind….You can have mine."

The both laughed together.

Arles kissed her forehead and then lay back on the pillows.

He took her hand and she asked, "What is this ring? I've never seen you wear it."

"It's a family ring."

She rolled his hand over to look at it closer. It appeared to be gold and silver, both woven together to create a very elegant image of a dragon that wrapped around his finger. All around the band, there were small jewels of different colors laid into the metal.

She looked closer at it. "This is so pretty."

He huffed, "Pretty. A man's ring…"

She mocked his English accent. "Yes, pretty. What sort of jewels are these?"

Arles explained. "This was my grandfather's father's ring. I think that's right. The dragon is to symbolize trouble. Even though it's small, like this dragon, it can be very dangerous."

She smiled. "This sounds like a story."

"Everything with me is a story." He told her and kissed the side of her head again. "There are ten jewels in it."

"Why ten?"

"Ten is the most complete number. See, you have ten fingers. Ten toes. And, a person of true worth, will be able to find ten people to come to their aid whenever it is needed. Each one, different. Each one, beautiful in their own way. Each one able to bring good advice from the life they have already experienced."

"So, ten girlfriends, too?"

"No." He told her as he wrapped his arms around her and held her tightly. "Only one."

She laughed under her breath. "Arles. I really like you."

He asked her quietly, "How much?"

"Well, how can I even answer that?"

"Hell, I don't know."

She moved to face him. "I know how. Close your eyes."

He rose his eyebrows at her. "What-?"

"Oh, do it." She insisted.

He smiled and closed his eyes.

"Okay. I'm going to close my eyes, and we'll both raise our hands to show how much we like one another. The higher we raise them, the more we like one another."

He grinned and cracked his eye open, "Okay."

"You are peeking!" She playfully smacked his chest.

"You have both of your eyes open!" He laughed.

"Okay, fine." She closed her eyes. "On the count of three."

He hadn't closed his eyes, and was watching her.

"One. Two. Three."

He grabbed her hand and pulled it high into the air. Both of them collapsed into a fit of laughter as they began to playfully wrestle. As their eyes met, they stopped and began to kiss one another.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	47. Chapter 47 – Altering the Deal, Again

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 47 – Altering the Deal, Again

Bassiano sat at the table inside of his and Tony's suite onboard the ship sipping a glass of some sort of lime green liquid and reading something on a clear device he held in his hand.

Genie's bedroom door slid open and she stepped out.

Bassiano smiled, "Well, hello-"

With a quick point of the finger and a look that probably could kill, Bassiano stopped speaking immediately.

"Do NOT speak to me."

Bassiano rose his eyebrows and went back to reviewing something on the device he held. "Fine."

Genie went over to the food replicator and asked for a bowl of Rixalarian Aristis soup. Sitting down at the table with Bassiano, she slowly began to eat.

Bassiano smiled at her eating the leafy soup. "Imagine that. A Rixalarian asking for Aristis."

She blew the soup and continued to eat.

He nodded, "I actually like that myself. I haven't had it in years though. I didn't realize it was in the replicator."

She ignored him.

Bassiano sat the device down. "We'll be at our first destination within the hour."

Genie ignored his words and continued to eat her soup.

"The party that Tony sent to Plentitude for you will be picked up. They report they have a lot of nice things-"

"Why are you speaking to me? I have nothing to say to you."

"Genie. Tony and I are trying-"

"I do not care what you are trying to do."

Bassiano sighed and picked back up his device.

Tony walked back into the suite. He was dressed in his black attire again with his hand crossed over his stomach, tucked into his shirt. One look at Genie put a smile on his face.

"So, you decided to eat."

Genie continued to eat the soup. "My eating has nothing to do with you."

Tony stood behind where Bassiano sat and put his hands on his shoulders. "How does it look?"

Bassiano handed Tony the device. Tony looked it over and appeared pleased with whatever information it displayed.

"Good." He told him and handed it back to Bassiano.

Bassiano clicked a few more things on the device. "If you want to pick up the ship, we'll be close enough."

"Will that make us late for the rendezvous?"

Bassiano moved his finger over the device. "Working the math… no. It will not."

Tony nodded, "Make it happen."

"What would you like to do with it?"

"Just put it in the hanger. The tracker onboard will be blocked. It will be alright."

Bassiano stood up, "I'll go to receive the party from Plentitude. They are on their way in."

Tony pat Bassiano on his back as he left the room. Then, his attention was back on Genie. He sat down in the chair that Bassiano had just gotten up from. Genie continued to eat her soup without looking up at him.

He sat back and propped his feet up in the chair next to him. He took his hand out of his shirt and laid it on the table very gently. Genie didn't notice him grimace. "So. Did you get some rest?"

Genie didn't answer.

"Probably would be a good idea to get some rest. I know you have to be tired."

She continued to eat without answering.

"What is that? Aristis soup?" He frowned. "Do you really like that?"

She didn't look up. "Of course I do. You know I do."

He nodded, "Alright. Ummm…..well-"

"You know? I realized that this entire thing is going to be rather short lived."

"How do you mean?"

"My being here. You have forgotten, Dad can track me."

Tony crossed his arms over his chest and rubbed his sore shoulder unconsciously. "I'm sorry, but he can't."

"I have my bracelet-"

"Which I've deactivated."

She shrugged her shoulders and took another bite of her soup, "I have the tracker in my tooth, and my arm. Dad will think to look there."

"I'm sorry, Genie. But none of that will work. This ship has a jammer on it."

"Dad would have thought of that-"

"I know he would. That's why I wrote the program for the jammer. I don't want him to be able to find me, either."

Genie became furious and slowly sat her spoon down inside of her bowl. "Fine. I will just walk out of that door, march to the control room, and contact Dad-"

Tony shook his head. "I wouldn't suggest that at all."

"Why not?"

"Genie. Come on. Look around. These soldiers on this ship, they would take one look at you and….well…"

"They would what?"

"A Rixalarian? A beautiful one even by their standards."

Genie glared at him.

"Why do you think I'm keeping Bassiano with you?"

"To keep me from escaping!"

"No." He pointed out. "To keep you safe from these jackals. Genie, it's really not a good idea for you to be alone on this ship outside of this suite. Stay in here."

"Why would you bring me someplace if I wouldn't be safe!?"

"You are safe. You're with me, or Bassia-"

"As long as I do what you say!"

"Genie, I'm not going to toss you out on your ear!"

"How do I know that-"

"Why would you even think that?"

"Tony…."

"Genie. I am trying here."

She glared at him.

Tony grinned, "And I've seen that look before."

"Tony. I have to return."

"Why?"

"The school! Those children are-"

"In other people's care. Genie, you've never understood that others can do that-"

"They shouldn't have to! It's my job!"

"Consider it a holiday."

"No. I'm considering it a kidnapping."

"And there it is again. Genie. This isn't a kidnapping."

She crossed her arms. "It's not?"

"No. I'm going to return you."

"Kidnappers say that."

"And you know me. We're family."

"Which is why I can't believe this. Tony. How do you even believe this to be a good idea?"

"Why wouldn't it be?"

"You know why!" She shouted.

He became angry and sat on the edge of his seat. He spoke through gritted teeth. "No, Genie. You clearly don't know. John has told us for years that he's in charge, and he's going to protect us. Well, seeing what happened to me, my parents and now his precious Sam, how do you not see that he actually can't do that? We're on our own. More so now than when we were in our own time."

She looked shocked. "Tony…."

"When we were in our own time, he wouldn't have let Sammy be taken like that-"

"Sam was taken! You don't remember! When he was a small boy-"

"Ah. That's what he would tell you." He waved it off. "And it would tell you that Sam nearly died, and blah blah. John babbles."

"You don't believe that?"

"Phhh. No. Hell no, I don't." He pointed his finger on the table to make his point. "John tells you what he has to in order to remain in charge. I've seen him it with everyone. Lies, the-"

"Dad doesn't lie!"

He laughed, "Your Dad lies all the damn time."

"I can tell when people lie-"

He sat back and relaxed, "Which makes his manipulation only that much more impressive. I mean, think about it Genie. He was gone for years. My sister was devastated over him leaving her. No explanations. He just….left. You never saw it, but she cried and had to go to the …. Ummm…. doctor at Torchwood….a shrink."

"What does that have to do with anything? They worked it out and he came back."

"No one would have ever been that accepting to anyone that had hurt them that badly."

"You don't know that!"

"I do." He nodded, "And I'll tell you something more. During that time, he was with some other woman. I've heard him talk about her a lot. Martha."

Genie shook her head. "He only has mentioned her a-"

"A million times. Her and Donna. Come on. They were totally fucking. He dumped your Mum, for these other women. Face it, Genie-"

It was clear that Genie didn't want to talk about her Dad's love life. "That's his business."

"Well, see. When he's controlling so much of my life, it becomes my business. If he can dismiss Rose that easily, who's to say that he won't do it again? That he won't do it to you. Hell, he had already done it to me."

"He hadn't."

"Oh, bullshit."

Genie crossed her arms and looked at him with surprise. "Tony, you're talking out of your ass-"

"You know I believe what I'm telling you."

She considered.

"Which is why I know this is the right thing to do. I'm taking control. I'm going to be in charge of my life, and yours, too."

"Mine?! What does that mean?"

"Genie, it's not safe for you to go home."

She grit her teeth. "I can't believe you."

"I want you to stay with me for a while."

"NO!"

"Genie. I want you to remain safe-"

"YOU ARE MAD!"

"Genie. Please."

They stared at one another for a while.

Tony leaned up and looked her in the eye. "Genie. You are like the sister, that I always wished I had. I want you to be safe. John can't provide that for you. I can. I promise I'll return you when things are better."

Tears filled Genie's eyes. "Please don't."

"Everything is going to be alright-"

"This is madness."

"This is the only thing that makes sense."

"To you! Tony, let me go! How do you not see what you are doing?"

"The right thing! How can you not see that?"

"This isn't right!"

"You agreed to help me, Genie."

She stood up, completely frustrated. Tony watched as she stormed back to her bedroom and closed the door.

Left alone, he spoke to himself. "Well, that went….well."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	48. Chapter 48 – Tiny Fingers

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 48 – Tiny Fingers

Samuel sat in a chair next to Legate's bedside in the medical bay onboard the Doctor's ship. His face was propped up on his hand. He had been on the ship all night watching to ensure Legate was recovering well from his surgery he had the day before. The gentle hum of the monitors, and the dimmed lights, had made it very difficult to stay awake.

Legate slowly opened his eyes and looked around the room. He grinned when he saw Samuel asleep next to him. He looked to his other side and was surprised when he didn't see Genie. He rose his hand and felt of his hair.

He heard a familiar voice, "I didn't cut any of your hair, Legate."

Legate smiled at the Doctor. "Hey, John."

The Doctor walked into the room and stood next to Legate's bed. "How are you feeling?"

"Tired. I imagine it's the medicine."

The Doctor nodded. "Yes."

"How am I doing?"

"Really well. I'd like to keep you in the bed today-"

"Ugh." Legate groaned.

The Doctor smiled. "Just for that, two days in the bed."

"John. I believe I'm fine."

The Doctor looked at him and crossed his arms.

"What?" Legate asked him.

"You didn't hear that?"

"You're telepathically talking to me?"

The Doctor pressed a button to have one of the monitors display something else on the screen. "I was. And if you can't hear it, it's because that part of your brain is still swollen a bit. I want you to rest until you can hear the Guard." He tapped the monitor. "Actually, it's swollen more than I want it to be."

Legate grinned, "You want me to rest until I hear voices in my head."

The Doctor chuckled at how mad it sounded. "Basically."

Legate closed his eyes and groaned as he relaxed in the bed, "Alright."

The Doctor clicked through the screen, "And I'm going to give you something to help with this swelling. It may make you feel a bit….. drunk."

Legate took a deep breath. "Give me two doses of it then."

The Doctor laughed under his breath. "That's the Legate I know."

Legate looked up at him, "Have you seen Genie?"

"She isn't here?"

"No. But, she may have been here while I was sleeping."

"Is this the first time you remember waking up?"

Legate thought, "Yeah. Well, Arles was here last time."

The Doctor grinned. "That was yesterday. Huh. It's odd she didn't stay."

Legate rubbed his forehead with his eyes closed, "She's probably already at the school."

"Dedicated, huh?"

"Obsessed is more like it."

The Doctor chuckled and then became serious. "Umm. I owe you an apology."

Legate opened his eyes and looked at him in shock. "Shit, I must be dying-"

"No." The Doctor insisted.

"An apology is what you said?"

"Yes-"

"I must have brain damage to even be hearing this-"

"Fucking hell. Legate, you're alright."

"Sure about that?"

"Yes, I am. Completely alright."

Legate rose his eyebrows in surprise.

"I should have….I don't know. Done something differently-"

"Nah. I knew you would react the way you did."

"Even in the future?"

"Oh, yes. So, you're alright with this, then-"

"Umm. No. We won't say that. But….it's….ummm. I'm warming up to it."

Legate grinned. "Alright, John."

The Doctor smiled. "That's the best I can do right now."

"And I'll accept that. Thanks."

The Doctor clicked through some more screens.

Legate continued, "We didn't want anyone to know in case it didn't work out. There was so much to lose."

"But, is she worth it? Losing-"

"John, I've lost everything. My title. My rank. My home. My ship. My father. Genie was all that I had left, and she is my world. When Jack turned up, I knew I had to come back to protect her."

"Even knowing that it was a one way trip?"

"Genie is all that matters. I would do it again. I regret nothing."

The Doctor grinned and pointed at Samuel, "How long as he been asleep?"

Legate turned his head to look at Samuel, "I don't know. Hey Sam."

Samuel didn't move.

The called his son a bit louder, "Samuel?"

He didn't move and continued to sleep.

The Doctor grinned, "New parent. Let him sleep."

Legate closed his eyes, "Nothing wakes him up. All it takes is him getting still, and he's completely out."

Just as he said that, the door of the room slowly opened. The younger Genie walked in, rubbing her eyes.

"Daddy?" She asked sleepily.

The Doctor turned and picked her up in his arms. She laid her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes. "Sweet Sara Gene, I thought you were sleeping."

"You left." She told him.

He kissed her cheek, "I did. I'm sorry."

Legate smiled, "Good morning, Genie."

The little girl opened her eyes wide and looked at Legate in surprise. "What happened to you?"

"Nothing." He laughed.

The Doctor sat her down on the floor. "Legate, that's simply not true."

"It could be-"

"But, it's not. Why are you in the med bay?"

Legate bit his lip. "Umm. An old injury was giving me a headache. Your Dad and Sam had to sort me out."

Genie climbed onto the bed and sat next to Legate. She took his hand in her small one. Legate smiled at her. "That makes me feel better. Thank you."

Genie looked up at the Doctor. "Is he really alright?"

The Doctor smiled, "He is. I want him to rest, but he'll be fine."

Genie wrapped her arms around Legate's neck. He returned her hug and closed his eyes. "Thank you, Genie."

Genie sat up and took his hand in hers again. "I'm going to stay here with you to keep you safe."

The Doctor crossed his arms. "You're keeping him safe?"

"Of course I am, Daddy. I wouldn't leave him while he was sick."

The Doctor nodded, "That's right, you wouldn't. Something is wrong."

Legate nodded, "I agree."

The Doctor rubbed his chin, "I need to go wake Rose, and-

Genie began to cry, "Don't make me go, don't make me go…"

Legate quickly grabbed the little girl and held her. "Shhh. Genie. You're safe."

The Doctor shook his head. "Sweetheart, I'm just going home-"

"Don't make me go. Please, Daddy."

"Umm." The Doctor considered as he looked at Legate.

Just then, they all heard a familiar slurping noise.

"Is that…." The Doctor asked.

Samuel woke with a jump and rubbed his face. "Daddy hears you Halley. I'm here."

Legate and the Doctor looked at one another in surprise. Genie had already let Legate go and had sat up.

Legate was shocked, "That woke you up, Sam?"

The Doctor was surprised, too. "We've been so loud and that tiny sound?"

Samuel reached down into a cot he had placed on the floor next to him and pulled Halley out. Both of her hands were in her mouth.

"Yeah." Samuel told them as he held Halley in his arms. "I put her in the cot on the floor because I was worried I'd drop her."

The Doctor nodded in approval.

"Doctor Sam! Is that your baby?" Genie asked.

"She is. Do you want to meet her?"

Genie clapped her hands together in excitement. "Yes!"

Samuel stood up and with Legate's help, laid Halley in Genie's small arms. The Doctor wiped Genie's tears from her face. "Genie, this is Halley."

Genie giggled, "She's so tiny! Look at her cute little fingers!"

Legate smiled, "Exactly what someone else said."

Genie kissed the baby's forehead and beamed at her. "Hello, little Halley. I'm your Aunt Genie. But, there are actually two of us. I can understand how that can be confusing, but it's completely alright."

The Doctor held his hand out. "Wait! What?"

Genie shrugged her shoulders, "Well, it's true isn't it? Doctor Sam is Samuel, my little brother."

Samuel looked up at the Doctor and was lost for words. "Ummm. Gene. Are you sure that's true?"

Genie rolled her eyes. "Of course it is. You call him Dad, just like I do. Arles is such a strange name-"

"Oh, it's not strange." Samuel insisted. "It's Gaelic. It's a form of Arlen."

The Doctor added. "It's also a city in France."

"Whatever, Daddy. Tell me another person named that."

Legate chuckled, "Lewis' son, Arles."

"That IS Lewis' son! There are two! Just like Doctor Sam and my baby brother. And you look like my little brother. You're just…..bigger."

Samuel sighed and looked up at his Dad. "Well, I can't explain that."

The Doctor was impressed. "Well, Genie. It's true."

Genie looked at Legate. "And you have strange eyes."

"It's the medicine." Legate teased.

Genie shook her head. "No. They are older. Are you a different Legate than mine?"

Legate took a deep breath. "Yes."

"Where is my Legate? Did he leave?" She looked up at her Dad.

The Doctor answered. "He did. He felt it would be too hard to be here with you-"

"Daddy, that's not true. What really happened?"

Legate sighed. "Well, the truth is-"

The Doctor stopped him from speaking. "How about we talk about that later? Genie?"

Halley stretched her arm out and suddenly Genie's attention was completely on her again. "She's so adorable, Doctor Sam."

Samuel smiled. "Might as well just call me, 'Sam', Gene."

Genie kissed Halley's head again. "I want to paint her tiny fingernails. Can we do that, Legate?"

Samuel pointed at himself. "I'm her Dad, why don't you ask me?"

"Because, I know you'll let me." She replied in the sassy manner that the older Genie used with her brother.

Samuel grinned, "Well, that's true. Umm. But, Karen will want to paint them with you."

Genie was thrilled. "We should do it!" Her attention was back on the baby. "Your Daddy will chat with your Mum, and we'll paint your fingernails. How does that sound?"

Halley slurped her fingers as she looked up at Genie.

Genie smiled, "She's like a doll!"

"A bit more hungry than a doll." Samuel pointed out.

Just as he said that, Halley began to cry.

Legate grinned, "Now you've done it. Mentioned food around her."

Samuel took the infant back in his arms. She stopped crying immediately, but continued to slurp her fingers. "Just like Arles. Mention food, and she's starving. I'll take her back down to Karen. Dad, if you need me…."

"Yeah. I'm going to monitor him from below. Go on."

Samuel left the room with Halley.

Genie waved to her. "Bye, Halley!"

Legate looked up at the Doctor. "Leave Genie with me, and go see if you can find-"

"Right." The Doctor agreed. "Genie. Stay with Legate. Okay? And see if you can get him to drink some water."

Legate smiled, "Water sounds great."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	49. Chapter 49 – Bad Wolf in Disguise

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 49 – Bad Wolf in Disguise

The Doctor materialized inside of his bedroom on the island. He rubbed his face and groaned, "Oh, what a long night."

"Well, there you are." Rose spoke.

He looked up at her in shock. She was sitting in the middle of their bed wearing a silk, white nightgown. The one he loved to kiss her back in while she slept.

The sun had just come up and it was shining brightly into the bedroom. The drapes had not been pulled, and the windows were opened allowing the breeze from the sea into the room.

"You. You are asleep."

She laughed, "Do I look asleep?"

He put his hands on his hips and looked at her. "You are. I can feel that you are."

She stepped over to him and took his hands. "I'm not asleep. See? Completely awake."

He missed the flash of yellow that danced across her eyes while he looked her body up and down. The way the gown hugged every curve was incredibility inviting to him. Her nipples were hard and visible through the material.

His hands immediately went to her waist. His eyes were locked on her breasts.

She giggled, "I can feel that."

He didn't look at her face and smiled, "Oh, I love this."

"You want this, don't you?"

He moved his hands up to cup her breasts. "I always want this."

She closed her eyes as he began to tease her nipples through the fabric. She breathlessly told him, "I'm yours. Always yours."

He threw his hands out, "Umm. Hang on."

"What?"

He put his hands in his pockets. "Why do you feel asleep to me?"

She sighed and rolled her eyes. "I think you're just tired. You've been gone all night."

He became distracted looking her body up and down again.

She grinned, "How is Genie?"

He mumbled. "Genie…."

She watched as his fingertips traced down her chest, right between her breasts. "You can have all of this."

He didn't take his eyes off of her breasts. "I know."

"This is all yours."

"All mine." He repeated dreamily as he continued.

She closed her eyes and moved closer to him.

He didn't take his eyes off of her chest and cupped the sides of her breasts.

She smiled and asked him quietly. "This is your favorite gown I have, isn't it?"

He hummed that it was as his fingertips slid down her sides.

She breathlessly exhaled and wrapped her hands around his neck. "John."

His hands moved to her back. "Yes, Rose."

"Can I have a bit of your time. Time Lord?"

He didn't take his eyes off of her breasts. "You can have all of my time."

"Promise?"

He hummed in agreement.

"Then kiss me."

He cupped her face with his hands, pulled himself close to her, and kissed her.

With his eyes closed, he never saw the yellow flash in her eyes as he wanted to put just how much time he did want to spend with her behind the kiss.

He spoke in her head, _'Rose. I'm sorry I've not been here.'_

 _'You've been busy. It's alright.'_

 _'I promised to spend more time with you-'_

 _'You're here now.'_

He looked at her and smiled. "I'm here now."

She pulled him over to the bed. "And I'm here."

"And you're here."

She stood next to the bed and pulled off her gown. Biting her bottom lip, she grinned up at him.

"Have you been waiting for me all night?"

She laid her nude body across the bed and giggled.

He cleared his throat. "Rose. You still feel as if you are sleeping to me."

"I'm not asleep-"

"You feel as though you are."

"I'm timing you. How fast can you get that kit off?"

He rubbed his chin as he looked at her.

She whispered to him. "If I block you, will you stop being so distracted?"

He shook his head as he continued to look at her body. The smell of her arousal had filled the room. At least it seemed that way to him.

"Time Lord." She asked quietly.

"Hmmm?" He was still completely distracted.

"Kit. Off."

He rose his eyebrows and was completely nude in record time. He climbed onto the bed above her. He kissed her stomach and then proceeded down to her neatly trimmed patch of curls.

She lay back and bent her knees. "Oh, your favorite place."

He began to lick and tease her with his tongue. Moving in and out of her opening.

She grabbed the pillow she laid back again and began to pant. It only encouraged him.

He moved his hand up to tease her some more. She grew wetter and wetter. He quickly ducked moved his mouth to her opening to suck as much of her juices as he could.

She grabbed his head to hold him in the spot until she had finished her climax.

He rose his head up and smiled at her. "That didn't take long."

She attempted to catch her breath. "I've been waiting so long…."

He kissed up to her chest, "I'm so sorry. I'm here now."

She didn't open her eyes as she continued to catch her breath. "I've missed you so much."

He began to kiss her neck, "Shhh…..I'm here now my Nehyta."

She smiled as she repeated, "Nehyta."

Grabbing the back of his head, she moved his lips to hers. They began to snog one another while she ran her fingers through his hair.

After a while, he felt her hands wrapped around his throbbing, hard staff. She moved it to her opening and pressed her body against it to press it deep inside of herself.

With him still on top of her, he began to thrust into her.

She wrapped her legs around his back and began to cry out.

He couldn't believe how enthusiast she was. She hadn't been this way since before Samuel had been born. Taking her lead, he continued to stroke deeper.

She held onto his back, digging her fingernails into his skin. It felt a bit harder than she normally would have scratched him. It just made him more confident that she wanted it harder and deeper.

He growled in her ear as his thrusting became rougher.

She held onto his back tightly and mumbled between her pats, "More."

His rhythm became faster.

"Please more." She moaned.

He could feel it. Apparently, she could too because she began to shout.

Just as he exploded inside of her, she grabbed his bum and held him inside of her. He lay on top of her and realized he had suddenly become exhausted.

He didn't open his eyes. "Rose."

She smiled at him. "Sleep now."

He took a deep breath. "What have you done?"

She kissed the side of his face. "Shhh…... Sleep."

He collapsed into unconsciousness.

She sat up and looked at him with a smile on her face. "I had forgotten how much I had enjoyed that."

He didn't move.

She giggled in a devilish way, reached over and playfully smacked his bare bum. "And I'll never want to stop biting that. One of the best ones you ever had."

He moaned, "Rose."

She got out of the bed and pulled the duvet over his nude body. She rubbed her hands together as she walked to the loo, "Right then. Sleep. Mum has this now." The flash of yellow danced in her eyes.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	50. Chapter 50 – Tony's Letter

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 50 – Tony's Letter

It was early in the morning, and Arles stood next to the cooker inside of his flat on the island. He wore a grey t-shirt with a pair of football shorts. The sweat in his hair and around his face suggested that he had just returned from a morning jog for training.

He drank a glass of water then went back to cutting up some onions and peppers. The onions made his eyes water. He reached up to cover them with the inside of his elbow just as Samuel knocked while gently sliding the back glass doors open.

"Morning!" Samuel smiled.

"And good morning. How are the Bennetts?"

Samuel grinned as he walked over and took a seat at the bar. Arles was working directly in front of him, or rather, wiping his eyes with a towel by now.

"Good training then?" Samuel asked.

Arles chuckled, "Yes. Very good training."

He sat the towel back on the cabinet and continued to cut up the vegetables.

Samuel sat up straight and looked like he may possibility jump out of his skin from the excitement.

Arles stopped working and looked up at him. "What's with you?"

Samuel continued to smile like a hyena, "Before we get to that-"

"Oh, God. You're already pregnant again?"

"What?!"

"Aren't you? You can't keep your hands off of-"

"Ah! I'll admit that nothing like that has happened since Halley was born. But, maybe it can now."

Arles shook his head. "I don't think I want to talk about that."

"Oh, whatever. Enough about my sex life, Arles. Let's talk about yours."

"It's a stronger possibility that I don't want to talk about that."

"Ha! Whatever, man. You told Dad you came home last night."

Arles put some butter in a pan and watched it begin to melt. "I did."

Samuel sat up on his elbows, beaming. "So, why did you go back to Florida this morning?"

"Perhaps, I didn't return-"

"Oh, you did. Dad was completely wound up about it."

Arles drank half of the glass of water, "About me returning?"

"No! But, you did! He doesn't know."

Arles refilled his glass of water from the tap. "Who says I was actually there, then?"

"I do. I wanted to see where you were. I dropped off Halley with Karen and came over. After you had gotten back."

He grinned, "I've been back a while-"

"Well, yeah. I had to …. Speak to Karen. Explain something….. anyway. Why were you in Florida?"

"Want an omelet?"

"Yes. Three please. One for Karen and Anne."

"Okay, I'll make yours first. Just the usual?"

"Yeah, cheers. Need any help?"

Arles drank the rest of the glass of water and refilled it. "Nah."

Samuel didn't seem alarmed by his brother's water consumption. "How many have you already had?"

"Just this morning? This is my sixth." He returned to cutting up vegetables.

Samuel seemed satisfied. "I haven't asked. How are you-"

"…doing with that?" Arles finished his sentence. "Everything is fine."

"Bracelet and that implant still working?"

Arles nodded, "Works great. Tells me when I'm getting low and need more water. Best addition ever to my bracelet."

"Getting low? When did you get low?"

"When I was staying in Florida. Humidity makes it much harder to remain hydrated."

"It's something you're always going to have trouble with. No matter where you are. I'm surprised Dad hasn't asked why you're sleeping so much."

Arles smiled, "I've managed to keep it off of the radar of everyone so far. Been able to control my temper, haven't had dry skin, haven't passed out, nothing."

Samuel looked impressed. "That's great, man. With as much weed as you smoke, I thought it may give you problems."

Arles laughed. "I just compensate. It's not a big deal."

He nodded.

"Did Karen say something?"

"No. She doesn't know. Well, unless you told her-"

"Hell, like I need something else for to complain at me about."

Samuel grinned, "Because she loves you."

"I can't imagine how much she fusses at you then, mate."

Samuel laughed. "Enough. Well, not that much. She says she misses seeing you all of the time. But, she's glad you are seeing Kelly."

Arles nodded.

Samuel got the impression that his brother didn't want to talk about his relationship with Kelly. He sat and watched as he cooked.

"You know Arles, omelets are in the food replicator."

"I like cooking."

"No, you love cooking. I honestly think you live for this, Arles."

"Simple. Honest. Delicious."

Samuel grinned, "I'm not complaining."

Arles took a bowl and started mixing ingredients together while he spoke. "You want one for Anne? Are you lot staying over there?"

"Yeah. Karen and I spoke to her this morning. We've asked her to move in with us."

"I imagine it's hard to be in that house."

"Hard knowing that's where he was killed. Well, a copy of where he was killed. I thought about it, and I know I would have trouble with it. Karen says that she does. She spoke to Anne about it, and she really is having a difficult time with it. So, I'm going to dissolve the home, and just put her in our flat with us."

Arles nodded in approval. "I think that's wise. Anne's lovely to live with. She's a bloody brilliant cook."

"You'll end up marrying someone because they are a 'bloody brilliant cook'."

Arles shook his head. "I don't plan to ever marry."

"Ha! If you're not more careful, brother. You're going to end up just like me."

"What? Married with a baby, pregnant wife-"

"We're not pregnant."

"And a mother in law?"

"No, man. You're going to end up…..happy."

He tossed some peppers in his mouth, "I don't need that to be happy, Sammy. In what I've seen, it only makes you miserable."

"I'm not miserable-"

"Give it time, man."

Samuel grinned, "Yeah, whatever. How is Kelly?"

He nodded, "She's good."

Samuel chuckled. "That's it?"

"What else is there?"

"And you're still trying this….."

He looked up at him. "What?"

"Relationship?" He popped.

Arles sighed, "So, anyway. About your sex life-"

"Why were you back in Florida this morning? Did you ever really leave?"

Arles glanced up at him. "You worry too much about me. What were you coming over to tell me?"

Samuel laughed under his breath. "You'll never believe it."

"That she's pregnant. I know-"

"No! Damn it! She's not pregnant!"

It was clear that Arles was enjoying annoying Samuel. He grinned and rubbed his hands together.

"I. Am. Normal."

"Normal?"

"Yes-!"

Arles laughed out loud. "My ass."

"Seriously! I woke up last night and I cannot feel the Earth moving. I can't hear the sea outside-"

Arles looked at him seriously, "You may want to get that checked then. I can hear the sea."

"Yeah, shut it. I can't see inside people! I tried it with Karen and-"

"I really wasn't serious about talking about your sex life, you know."

"Shut up, that's not it. Arles. I'm normal! I can't do any of the weird stuff!"

Arles leaned on the cabinet. "Are you sure you aren't just….broken?"

"Broken?"

"Yeah, like sick or something?"

Samuel threw his arms up. "No! Damn it, listen to me! I'm NORMAL!"

Arles shook his head. "No, Sammy. This doesn't sound right."

"You're just not listening-"

"I'm listening!"

"I'm. Simply. Normal."

"Says who?"

"Nevermind that. Just be happy for me. I've always wanted this!"

"Oh, I'm happy. Just concerned. Sammy-"

"I can touch my wife without fear of hurting her, my daughter can grow up with a NORMAL father instead of a freak, and-"

Arles shook his head. "Sammy? Do you think that's what you are? A freak?"

Arles put the omelet in front of Samuel as he sighed. "Arles, you just don't understand…."

He busied himself making another omelet. "No, I understand. This is something you've always talked about. If you're happy about it, then I'm happy for you."

Samuel seemed satisfied. "Well, thank you then."

"But, I'd run a complete diagnostic just to make sure you aren't…..dying with brain rot or some shit."

Samuel grinned as he ate the omelet. "Yeah, I'd have to find a psychologist."

Arles continued to cook and huffed. "I can't believe anyone pays for that."

Samuel had his answer. Arles still didn't know why Kelly was going to school. He smiled to himself as he went back to eating the omelet.

After a few minutes, Arles asked, "How's Legate?"

Samuel nodded, "Dad and I are monitoring him. His brain is swollen more than either one of us like."

Arles sighed. "I really hope this fixes it."

Samuel spoke as he ate. "Well, there is still the other option-"

"Which I'm not at all for. Replacing the man's skull is completely outrageous. And the doctors here are less experienced that they were at home."

Samuel groaned, "Well, that's true. But, there's Dad."

"Who didn't agree with it at home, and I'm sure he won't here."

"Yeah, that's true."

"You know, it's weird."

"What's that?"

"You and Dad. Getting along here. Not fighting."

Samuel continued to eat, "This Dad is easier to get on with."

Arles grinned, "Maybe you've just grown up."

Samuel looked at his brother in shock. "There's no need to insult me!"

Arles laughed and started to make another omelet. "How's your back?"

Samuel grinned, "Normal. Normal, normal, normal. What did you and Kelly do on your date?"

"You're still on about this?"

Samuel grinned, "Ah. What did you do?"

"We went to grab some dinner, and I came home."

Samuel looked at him in confusion. "That's it?"

Arles looked up and him and agreed that it was. "It's not a big deal-"

Samuel grinned, "Come on. You've been on three dates with this girl-"

"No, four. I think."

"FOUR!" Samuel insisted as if to make his point. "This is the same guy that used have a different woman every night at home!"

Arles shrugged his shoulders. "So."

"And I'll be honest man, I don't even know how you remembered their names."

Arles tossed another pepper in his mouth. "That's simple. If you wake up and don't remember their name, just take them to Starbucks for coffee. Works every time."

"That's another thing! You've stopped going out for coffee!"

Arles laughed.

Samuel shook his head and rubbed his hands together while he became serious. He had pushed his empty plate away from himself as he continued to sit at the bar. "Have you told her about…Papa? Dad? You?"

Arles shook his head. "Nope. There are rules for a reason. You know that, Sammy."

"That's true. Maybe you need to help Lance out with his love life."

Arles sighed, "Yeah. He told me that Jane and him are on a break."

Samuel groaned, "Yeah. I wonder what happened?"

Arles put the omelet on a plate, and started to cook another one. "I don't know. I've spoken to him about it, and he won't tell me. Well, just that it was his fault."

"Phhh. It's both of their faults. Things are rarely one sided when it comes to things like that."

"You sound like Mum."

"Well, she has a point." Samuel told him. "And while I'm thinking about it, why isn't Vitex calling me about anything?"

"I asked them not to. You are so busy with Halley and such."

"Oh." Samuel sat up and looked surprised. "I didn't know you had done that."

Arles continued to cook.

Samuel smiled at him with a softened expression. "Thanks, man."

Arles shrugged his shoulders.

Samuel rubbed his face and sighed, "I feel so out of the loop with everything. Not just Vitex, but everything. You're already naming Council Members?"

Arles grinned as he put the omelet on a plate. "Yes. Papa and I have sorted them. My Council, and his, will be the same."

"Wow. That's…clever."

"Well, I didn't name you as one of the ten, but you understand why."

Samuel nodded, "Well, I'm not an active Quauhtin. I just have the title."

"Which you don't use. So, it won't be accepted."

"It's really alright, man." Samuel smiled. "I'm happy just being 'The Brother'."

"Which is a much more important title if we're honest." Arles told him as he moved the peppers up to where Sam sat so he could eat them. "What else are you out of the loop on?"

"Well, this entire thing about Karen's Dad. What happened with that?"

"Papa still has a guy looking for the Commander they think killed him. No one seems to know where he is."

"He just disappeared?"

"Yep. But, I've not told Anne. She told me that she just didn't want to talk about it for a while. Tony had all sorts of trackers set up, and if he uses a credit card, or anything….he'll know."

Samuel nodded. "Has Tony asked you anything about your bracelet?"

"Surprisingly no. I don't think he's really had time to look at the code."

Samuel grinned, "See what sorts of upgrades it has."

"Well, no one's more than Legate. Damn. I wish I had half of his programming in mine."

"No kidding. I've given it a thought while he's sleeping."

Arles rose his eyebrows. "That may be an idea. I'm in if you decide to do that."

Samuel mocked his disappointment, "What would Dad say?"

"He'd want a copy of it." Arles told him as he grabbed his plate and put it in the sink.

Samuel laughed as walked over to the fridge. He opened the door to get himself a bottle of water. As he closed it, he noticed an envelope hanging by a magnet. He took it off of the door. "Hey, Arles. What is this?"

Arles dried the plate. "What?"

"It says, 'Sam, Arles, Legate.'" He turned over the envelope while he walked back over to the stool he had been occupying at the bar. "Well, it's that damn Tony's handwriting. I don't care what the hell he has to say."

He tossed it on the bar. Arles rolled his eyes and picked up the envelope. "Ugh. Sam. You and Tony-"

Samuel drank his water and fumed. "I can't believe he would say that to me. Oh, that guy."

Arles opened the letter and started to read it, "As far as other things he's said, that's rather tame."

"That's true." Then he mumbled, "Fucking Twat."

Arles' leaned against the cabinet as he read through the letter. "Sammy, this isn't good."

"I'm not letting it wind me up-"

"Tony has left-"

"Well, hallelujah -"

Arles looked up at him, "I'm serious. He's saying he's not returning."

Samuel groaned, "He's just trying to wind us all up into the next bit of his madness. Let me see it."

Arles held up his finger as he read the letter aloud.

 _'Samuel, Arles, and Legate,_

 _Guys. My apology will never be enough to fully express how incredibility sorry I am for having drug you all back here to this time. Just, please know that I have finally understood that in us coming back here, I've made all of you orphans, as I am.'_

Samuel groaned, "What bollocks."

Arles continued, _'Even though your family is here, and well, I'm sure you would agree with me that they are not actually YOUR family. Being around them all has made me realize that I should have done something different than talking Genie into piloting that TARDIS back._

 _But, if we are to remain trapped during this time, we should accept our fate. Even though I do not believe of John and Sam's "Fixed Points in Time" theories, if we are to be here, we should decide it was meant to be.'_

"How is that not accepting that he understands what Fixed Points mean?" Samuel asked.

 _'I have decided to leave Terra, never to return. I believe my purpose can better be served by leaving this part of my life behind. Tony Tyler, as you know him, has died.'_

Samuel sat up and rolled his neck back.

 _'I will now take on my new identification and thus begin my new life. Doing what I was meant to do so that no one will ever suffer the way that I have. The way that so many others have. There are so many out there who only exist to do harm. Some of them are eliminated now and shouldn't give anyone anymore trouble. They include:_ Caracalla, Lostuyria, Chandra, Luminar-'

Arles dropped his hand that held the letter, "Isn't that the settlements that have been attacked lately?"

"And began a war now? Is he saying he's done that?"

Arles continued, _'They will no longer be a threat to anyone as I have struck fear into the hearts of anyone lucky enough to survive.'_

 _'No one should fear to go home, or that someone will take them from their family. There will never be a moment that I do not think of what happened with Mum and Dad on that ship, and it is what will keep me focused on my new life.'_

 _'I am sorry. But, in an effort to make it up to you all, I've decided to make Soli's life a bit easier. Please tell them that the threat of the Vesuos has now ended. I have missed Soli more than I ever thought I would. We've been friends ever since Tony found him, and now that I'm an adult, it is my responsibility to help him in any way I can. I have control of the Vesuos Army now. Please tell Tony I'll send his ship home when I have the time.'_

Samuel swore under his breath.

 _'And I'll also send Genie home as soon as I can.' Arles stopped reading and shook his head. "Hang on, what?"_

"What?! He has Genie?" Samuel exclaimed.

 _'And I'll also send Genie home as soon as I can. I hope she'll agree to help me, but I'm sure she will. It's such important work we're doing and she's always been on my side.'_

"There's no sides!" Samuel shouted.

 _'Please do not worry about her as she is safe and has a bodyguard with her at all times-'_ Arles stopped reading and looked at Samuel's stunned face. "This can't be true. Where is Genie? She's with Legate, isn't she?"

"No. I haven't seen her in a while." Samuel was busy looking on his arm as he tapped the buttons of light to see if he could find her life sign.

Arles looked at the letter and shook his head. "Tony isn't capable of this."

"Tony has completely gone mental." Samuel sighed, "Little Genie is on the ship with Legate. And that's the only one I can find."

Arles looked at Samuel in surprise, "You believe this?"

"Arles, I was on that ship with him. He was awake the entire time. I can't imagine what that would do to someone. Not to mention when his parents were killed."

Arles swore. "And Dad's asleep. I can't get him to wake up."

Samuel pulled his phone out of his pocket. "I'll ring him. See? Normal."

They both waited for a bit, and Rose's smiling face filled up the screen. "Good morning, boys."

Samuel smiled, "Good morning, Mum. Is Dad there?"

"Yes."

"I need to speak to him."

"I'm sorry, but he's asleep."

Arles groaned and pulled the phone to himself. "Can you wake him, Mum? It's important-"

"Well, just stop right there." She demanded. "What in the world do you think that you need to wake him for that I can't handle?"

"Hmm." Arles was shocked.

She softened and smiled warmly at him. "Arles. My son. Your Dad is asleep. What is your next step?"

Arles glanced up at Samuel and mouthed, "Is she serious?"

Samuel shrugged his shoulders. He was as much at a loss as Arles was.

She insisted. "Do I somehow appear not to be serious?"

Arles looked back into the phone. "Umm. Of course not, Mum."

"There are times when you have to do things yourself. Your Dad is unavailable. So, answer me, son. What is your first step?"

"Ummm. We need to call a meeting. There is trouble."

She smiled proudly, "Where?"

"Everyone meet at the big house. In thirty minutes. The Quauhtin are notifying the ones around them who are not within the-"

"Yeah, the internal police scanner." She excused.

Samuel was busy sending a text to everyone to inform them. "Done! In the _normal_ way!"

Arles shook his head. "You're going to find you miss that soon enough, man-"

"Ha! I doubt it." Samuel insisted as he reached over the bar and grabbed two of the three omelets.

Rose's voice spoke on the phone. "That's completely right, Arles. Please try to convince him of that."

Arles didn't catch what she had said because his head was full of the Guard's voices in his head asking what was going on.

Samuel called as he walked away. "See you in a bit, Mum."

Arles ended the call. He slipped the letter into his pocket and sighed. "I can't believe this shit. Damn you, Tony."

He opened the cabinet to fetch a tray. After making a cup of coffee, he put it on the tray along with the omelet. He asked the food replicator for some bacon, sausages, and fruit salad. He put them on the tray, too. Then he leaned on the cabinet to take a moment to compose himself.

He mumbled, "I'll handle this in thirty minutes."

He picked up the tray and jogged up the stairs of his flat. Opening his bedroom's door, he walked into the darkened room and sat the tray next to the bed on the side table. He had pulled the drapes and they were blocking the bright sun from entering the room. He sat on the side of the bed and rubbed Kelly's back as she slept.

"Hey." She said quietly has she rolled over on her side and smiled at him.

He returned her smile. "Good morning."

She rubbed her eyes and lay on her back. She was still nude under the duvet. "What time is it?" She asked without opening her eyes.

He put his hand on her stomach and she took his hand, "Oh, it's early."

"Then why are you waking me up?" She asked quietly through a smile.

"You told me to wake you up."

She rolled over, away from him, and groaned, "You shouldn't listen to me, Arles. I'm exhausted."

He laughed at her under his breath.

She didn't move. He was sure she had went back to sleep.

He picked up the coffee and sipped it loudly.

"Go away." Kelly mumbled.

Arles sat the coffee on the tray, lay down, and began to kiss her back. She groaned again as he wrapped his arms around her. "Kelly, you told me to wake you up. You have to study."

She groaned again.

He kissed her back again. "I went back to your flat and brought you some clothes."

She groaned.

"It's something I think you'll like. I got it out of the dryer. Don't you ever put your clothes away?"

She rolled over to face him. "Yes! I do."

"Then why were all of your clothes still in the dryer?"

She put her hand over her eyes. "Because I have been studying! Now, shhh." She rolled back over towards the wall, causing him to laugh.

He lay down on his back, behind her with his hands on his stomach. "Okay. Well, once upon a time-"

"There was a man who wouldn't let a woman sleep." She mumbled.

He laughed, rolled over, and wrapped his arms around her again. He kissed her neck and asked her quietly. "How bad is it?"

"It's not bad. I was teasing you that I didn't think I would be able to walk."

He gently nibbled her skin on her back. "This is the best thing ever."

She moaned, "What's that?"

He alternated between biting and peppering her back with kisses.

She asked again, "What is the best thing ever, Arles?"

He smiled, "Having you here. In my bed."

She giggled, "Are you sore?"

He kissed her back again, "A bit."

She laughed and rolled over to face him. "Well, that would make sense."

"You are the one who kept kissing me." He grinned. "Completely worth it."

She laughed and sat up. "I'm really alright. You could probably take a shower, and recover. Oh, geez." She pat his hair. "You're so sweaty."

He smiled, "It was from that last time."

She snuggled down in the bed and smiled at him. "By far, the best time."

He grinned and caressed her cheek. Looking into her eyes, he seemed to begin to daydream like he always did.

Kelly smiled at him and whispered, "Tell me what you're thinking when you look at me like that."

"Oh, no way."

"Why?"

He told her quietly, "I'm too frightened to."

She continued to whisper. "Please?"

He rubbed her chin with his thumb, "You are…."

She smiled and gave him time to find his words. "What am I?"

He kissed her quickly and rolled out of the bed. "Awake!"

She collapsed against the pillows and groaned. "Damn it, Arles."

He laughed as he grabbed the bowl of fruit salad and started to eat it, standing next to the bed. "I have to pop over to Mum and Dad's. You can stay and sleep if you want. I have no idea how long I'll be over there."

She took the cup of coffee and sipped it. "I need to get up and study. You're right."

He pointed at her with his fork that had a strawberry on the end of it. "Just a quiet place. You can use that desk there, downstairs in the dining room, or where ever-"

"And let your Dad walk in and see me here? How will you explain that?"

He looked up at her as he put a bite in his mouth. "Easy."

"Easy?"

"He'll be so shocked you're here, that he will probably pass out. I can explain that he just hit his head on the way down."

She laughed, "I don't think that will work."

He grinned at her. "Want me to take you home, then?"

She sipped her coffee. "After you come back from your Mum and Dad's. That will give me time to take a shower and such."

He leaned down and kissed her lips again. Rising up, he sat his bowl of fruit salad on the tray, "I'm going to jump in the shower, and you're welcome to join me."

"If it's alright…."

He smiled warmly at her. "It's completely alright."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	51. Chapter 51 – Locker Room Talk

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 52 – Locker Room Talk

Lance was in the training room on the island, sitting on a large cushioned pad as if he was about to start some gymnastics or something similar. Baby Arles sat on the mat next to little Samuel, who was wearing a pair of shorts and a t-shirt with boxing gloves that were entirely too large for him.

Lance spoke to them both. "Okay, boys. This is day one. Say it. Day one!"

Samuel cheered, "Day one!"

Arles laughed and clapped his hands.

"Both of your training begins right now. Are you excited?"

Samuel jumped up and down with excitement. It only made young Arles laugh and cheer, too.

Lance clapped his hands together. "Alright. Ready?" He stood up and they both watched as he fell on the mat on his back. Aemilius ran over holding a pad over his chest and Lance kicked it. Then, Lance flipped himself up off of the mat.

Samuel looked up at Lance in wonder. "Wow."

Lance smiled, "You are going to learn to do that. Ready?"

Samuel threw the gloves off and clapped. Lance promptly got to work helping him. Aemilius held the pad lower so the small boy's feet could reach it when he kicked. Instead of flipping up as Lance had done, Samuel rolled over and stood up.

Arles sat and cheered Samuel on.

Samuel's training was interrupted by Aemilius as he leaned in and told him quietly, "Jane is here. Do you want to see her?"

Lance looked back towards the doorway. He nodded and pat Aemilius on the shoulder. "Yeah, take over then."

Samuel fell backwards on the mat and kicked his legs. Arles cheered again, and clapped his hands.

Lance walked over to the doorway.

Jane looked beautiful, as she always did. Her long black hair was down, framing her beautiful face. Her lips were ruby red and she wore a lovely sundress that he had seen once before. Even though she was smiling at him, her eyes where very sad.

"Good morning." He told her.

"Good morning." She smiled, "Thank you for….ummm…."

He smiled and shook his head. "It's alright."

"May I talk to you? I don't want to interrupt you if you're busy."

He glanced back at Aemilius with the boys. Now, little Arles was falling backward and laughing loudly while he kicked his legs.

Lance laughed, "Sure. Let's go out here."

They walked out into the stone hallway inside of the great house.

"Lance. I feel as if things were said that neither one of us meant."

He bit his lip and nodded. "Yeah. I can agree with that."

"I could excuse it on being tired. Stressed. Any of that, but really….I just want to tell you that I'm sorry."

"No, no, no. This is my fault-"

"No, Lance. It's not-"

"It is!"

She sighed. "Lance..."

"Then at least allow me to take the blame."

"You don't have to do that."

"I want to do something."

She wiped her eye and quickly began. "Lance. I came to ask you on a date."

"A date?"

"Yes. I want to start over. Umm. Maybe, I can do this better."

He smiled and shook his head. "You wasn't doing it wrong."

"I was. I –"

"You wasn't. I've thought it over, and it was very controlling of me. You would never feel as if you could leave because of what I said."

"Of your promise to do that. Lance, I can't bear the thought."

He took her hand in his own. "I know. It was foolish. I have so much more to live for than I even realized."

"So many people love you, Lance. Besides me."

He looked at her hand and fought a smile. "Do you still love me?"

She relaxed as he looked into her dark eyes. "I do, Lance. Of course, I do."

He bit his lip to try to hide his excitement. "So, shall we call the break over?"

"You're not going to do that-"

"No." He laughed under his breath.

"Or anything else stupid that I need to know about?"

"Nothing." He held onto her hand.

Jane wiped her eyes again and looked away.

Lance cleared his throat, "Umm. What are you doing?"

"What do you mean?"

"Like now? Umm. Do you have plans?"

She shook her head, "No. Why."

Lance took her hand and led her away.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The Quauhtin that had been training together, walked into the locker room that was located within the "bigger on the inside" that the Doctor had made that contained the soccer pitches.

Aemilius walked in with Exton, who was rubbing his sweaty face with a towel.

"Lewis said that we should be seeing the new Quauhtin they have sent today." Exton said.

Aemilius groaned as collapsed on a bench and lay back. "Oh, that's such shit. We don't need any new guys to fucking train."

Exton had opened his locker, "I agree. But-"

Aemilius had the same though. "They will have cash."

Exton grabbed a fresh white towel from his locker and laughed. "I bet you can talk them into a card game before evening."

"Ah, too easy." Aemilius groaned.

"What's too easy?" Talbot asked as he walked around the corner with Mortimer. They had been playing football and were ready for a shower.

Exton closed the locker door, turned around, and grinned. "That the new Quauhtin that are coming in today, will have money. We need to get a card game together."

Talbot chuckled as he opened his locker. "I'm in. Well, as long as it's not Summus."

Still lying on the bench, Aemilius rubbed his face and groaned. "Oh, it won't be Summus."

Mortimer leaned on the lockers with his outstretched hand. "It could be Summus."

Aemilius sat up and shook his head to help himself wake up. "Ugh. No. It won't be Summus. John is the Primus now-"

"Which he doesn't want to be." Mortimer pointed out.

"That's true." Talbot agreed.

Aemilius stood up and snatched Exton's towel off of his shoulder, "It's not going to be Summus!" He walked away to the showers.

Mortimer looked surprised. He pointed at the corner where Aemilius had just disappeared and asked quietly, "What's with him? He looks like shit."

Talbot laughed under his breath. "Don't ever let him hear you say that."

Mortimer shrugged his shoulders. "Well, he does. Looks like he hasn't slept in a weeks. John have him on some detail that-"

Exton smiled as he opened Aemilius' locker and took a towel from it. "You lot are behind on the news."

"What news is that, then?"

Exton shut the locker door. "Aemilius and Bassiano, broke up."

Mortimer shook his head, "Nah. You're mistaken."

Talbot looked confused, "They were together? Like….together…together?"

Mortimer nodded, "Yeah. And they were good together, too. How do you know this shit, Exton?"

Exton took his sweaty shirt off, tossed it in the corner basket, and put his hands on his hips. "I know things."

Talbot shook his head in disbelief. "Nah. They weren't like that. They were just roommates."

Mortimer grinned, "What's the matter, Talbot? Never-"

"Ah! Stop that just there!" Talbot insisted. "I just didn't think he was. Bassiano…that's not actually too surprising."

Exton tossed the towel over his shoulder. "I hear he's lonely, Talbot. You should ask him out."

Mortimer laughed as he looked around his locker.

Talbot grinned, "No thanks. I don't think we have much in common."

Exton laughed and playfully smacked Talbot's chest as he left the lockers and walked to the row of showers.

He stood and looked down the line of showers. Each one had a door and a single shower for each man. The third one in the line had a towel hanging across the top of the door and steam floating above it.

But, the shower on the end, seven showers away from where he stood, also was in use. Aemilius usually used the third shower, but who was in that last one?

Exton walked to the last shower and knocked on the door.

He heard someone clear his throat. "Umm. I'm in here."

"Lance?" Exton asked.

"Yes. It's me." Then it sounded like he had slapped the wall and moaned. "Oh, that's….."

Exton rose his eyebrow. "Umm. Everything alright?"

"Yes!" Lance insisted. Then he moaned again. "Oh wow. Damn."

Exton stood on the other side of the door trying to make sense of what he was hearing. Lance sounded like he was whispering quietly to himself.

"Ummm. Arles wants us all to meet at the big house-"

"Yes…." Lance said absentmindedly. "Oh, yes." He swore in Quauhtin.

Was he hurt? Hiding an injury?

Exton was listening so intensely, he didn't notice when Aemilius stepped beside of him. He had put on a pair of football shorts, and had his towel hanging around his neck.

 _'What are you listening to?'_ He asked him through their telepathic connection.

Exton jumped and then looked back at him. _'Lance is in there. He's talking to himself.'_

Aemilius listened with Exton for a bit. _'What is he saying?'_

Exton shook his head, _'I can't tell. Do you think he's hurt?'_

Aemilius knocked on the door. "Lance. Mate. Everything alright?"

Lance stopped whispering, "I'm in here."

"What are you doing?" Aemilius asked.

Lance raised his voice. "I'm…washing my hair."

"Sounds like you're in pain."

The door opened and Jane's wet face poked through. "I assure you, guys. He's fine."

Aemilius and Exton looked at one another just as the door closed back.

"Uhhh…." Exton began.

Aemilius laughed grabbed Exton's towel off of his shoulder and tossed it on the door beside of the other towel. "There you go, Jane. Welcome back."

Jane laughed from behind the door, "Thank you, Aemilius."

Aemilius turned around and walked away from the door.

Exton threw his hands up and called after him. "Damn it! Will you stop stealing my towels?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	52. Chapter 52 - Family Meeting

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 52 – Family Meeting

Rose and the Doctor's island home had become very noisy with the arrival of the Guard and the family.

The Quauthin seemed to have filled the home. Some were standing against the wall, others enjoying conversation among one another.

Exton stood with Aemilius, both were sipping a cup of tea.

Exton asked, "You alright?"

Aemilius looked back at him, "Yeah. Why?"

"Well, you and Bassiano-"

"I don't want to talk about that."

"What happened? Come on, man. I've known you for a long time. You two have been together a while."

"Not really-"

"It wasn't that recent-"

"It's not worth talking about."

"Alright." Exton sipped his tea.

"What do you think Arles has called this meeting for?"

"Beats me."

"Probably, just because he can. You know? Prince and all now."

"Maybe."

"Probably assigning these new Quauhtin to people already here."

Aemilius agreed.

Exton asked, "Well, can he do that? Isn't that John's job?"

Aemilius shook his head. "I don't really know."

Lance walked up behind them with a huge smile on his face. "Good morning, gents."

Aemilius rolled his eyes. "The smile of a man who has recently been laid."

Exton laughed. "I'm glad to see you and Jane worked it out."

Lance shook his head, still smiling. "We haven't."

Aemilius rolled his neck back in surprise. "Looked like you had worked it out."

Lance grinned. "Nah. That was….Jane's….thing."

Exton glanced back at Aemilius, "What do you mean, 'Jane's thing?'"

Lance couldn't wipe the smile off of his face as he turned to quietly explain. "Alright. Apparently there is some sort of human tradition here on Terra. The larger the argument you have, the better the sex has to be."

"What? That doesn't make any sense at all." Exton insisted.

Aemilius tried to understand. "You mean, they argue just to have better sex?"

Lance nodded. "Yes. Something like that."

Aemilius shook his head with a look of distain on his face. "What a primitive bunch of…" he finished his sentence in Quauthin.

Exton waved off Aemilius' comment. "Nevermind him. He's…..a bit cross."

Aemilius insisted, "I'm fine. Worry about something else."

Tony Stark walked by with a cup of tea in his fist. "Good morning, alien boys."

Exton stopped Tony. "Hang on, he'll know. I need more information on this. Tony."

Tony rose his eyebrow at him, "Exton?"

"Lance is telling us about some tradition about arguing to have better sex-"

"Make-up sex! Yes! Oh, it's great!" Tony insisted and sipped his tea.

Exton looked surprised, "What? So this is a real thing?"

Tony smiled, "Oh, yes. And it's amazing."

"Told you." Lance smiled and rocked on his feet.

Aemilius shook his head. "So, you argue to have better sex?"

Tony shook his head. "Well, not really. I mean you can. But, usually it's after a real argument. It's a difficult technique, though. Only meant for the masters."

Exton grinned, "Masters, huh? I wonder why this wasn't in our class?"

Aemilius nodded, "I've found many things that wasn't covered in that class."

Tony continued, "Well, allow me to educate you boys. You want to get her to that point where she's completely, unbelievably pissed. And then, manage to convince her that it was her fault-"

"Her fault?" Exton inquired.

Lance interjected. "No! Just admit you were wrong, man. Take all of the blame."

Tony rubbed his chin. "Or that. That's…..the easier technique, though."

Lance didn't seem concerned. "Whatever. It works for me. Besides, you should be honest with your mate."

Tony rolled his eyes. "Do you want me to tell you about this or not?"

"Hang on, I do." Exton insisted. "So this is a really a thing?"

Tony asked, "What? Quauthin don't have make-up sex?"

Lance pointed at himself. "This was does."

"But, admit it. It's a new thing." Exton told them.

Lance continued to beam. "And, I really like it. We've already argued again!"

Tony proudly pat Lance on the shoulder, "I'm glad you are enjoying the full human experience."

Meanwhile, Rose and Lance were at the bar with Pete and Jackie. They were all enjoying a cup of tea.

Jackie was fully engrossed in complaining about something, but Rose seemed not to be really getting how cross her Mum was. Instead, she stood in front of her with a smile on her face.

Jackie stopped in the middle of her story. "-why bloody hell, you're not paying attention!"

"Sorry, Mum. Sorry. I was just….I like your hair."

Jackie threw her hand back and sighed. "Bloody hair. That's another thing."

Tony Stark joined them, sipping his tea. "Pete. What the hell? Why did Arles tell us to get over here if his ass hasn't even shown up?"

Jackie snapped, "He'll be here! Why don't you relax-"

"You first!" Tony snapped back. "Geez, Pete. Get the woman some coffee."

Pete grinned and waved his hand to excuse the comment. "Jacks isn't used to getting up early, and is a bit…ummm…."

"Oh, just shut it." Jackie complained. "The pair of you!"

Rose sipped her tea. "Arles said it was a family problem."

Tony shrugged his shoulders, "If it's a family problem, why do I have to be here?"

Jackie shook her head. "Beats me."

Pete admitted proudly. "Because, you are family."

Tony rolled his eyes at the comment, but then turned around and swallowed a smile.

Jackie asked, "What is the meeting about?"

"Arles wouldn't tell me." Pete slipped on his glasses and looked at his phone, "Well, it may have been Sammy."

Jackie groaned, "How much have you had?"

Pete was busy on his mobile. He answered automatically, "One, Jacks. It was only one."

Jackie looked back at Rose's beaming face and huffed, "One. Like I'll believe that."

Rose hid her laugh behind her sip of tea.

Tony stood next to Rose and missed the yellow light that flashed in her eyes. "Ugh. It's always something. Hopefully, it's some news about my damn ship."

Pete sighed, "I told you I'd replace it for you."

Tony smiled, "Just remember this, Tyler. Because, I have a son, too."

Pete nodded, "And that thought honestly makes me lose sleep at night."

Tony admitted, "That makes two of us."

Rose smiled at Tony. "It's nice to see you."

Tony answered automatically, "It's nice to be seen."

Rose continued to look at him with a smile.

Tony turned and looked at her. "Do I have something on my face?"

She shook her head. "No. Sorry."

"Where the hell is John?"

Rose returned to sipping her tea, "Umm. He's sleeping."

Pete seemed surprised at her answer, "Sleeping?"

Rose smiled, "Yes. He wasn't feeling well, and needed to rest."

Samuel popped into the room with Karen. Arles appeared shortly behind him holding Halley in his arms.

Everyone cheered in greeting.

Jackie sat her tea down, "You just bring that child over here to her Nan."

Arles grinned as he walked over and gave Halley to his Grandmother. He bent down and kissed Jackie's cheek in greeting. "And let the spoiling by Grand begin."

Jackie laughed, "I didn't do such a bad job with you, did I?"

Arles chuckled, "Oh, a terrible job, Grand."

Jackie kissed Halley's sleeping forehead and smiled. "Oh, your Nan loves you so much!"

Samuel and Karen had made their way into the kitchen. Samuel sat up on the cabinet, "Where's Dad?"

Rose sighed, "He's exhausted. He's upstairs sleeping."

Arles sat on the cabinet next to Samuel. "Exhausted."

Samuel nodded, "Code word for-"

"Sick." Arles finished his sentence.

Pete asked, "Sick?"

Karen stood next to Samuel. He wrapped his arm around her shoulder and pulled her closer to him. "He could just be tired."

Samuel shook his head. "Nope. He does this. He gets 'exhausted'…."

Arles continued, "And sleeps for several days."

"And nothing will wake him up. Well, except…"

Arles smiled, "Oh, do it. I bloody dare you."

"Nah." Samuel grinned, "Mum asked me not to do that after the last time-"

"It hasn't even happened yet. So, technically….. Mum hasn't told you?" Arles spoke carefully as he looked back at Rose.

Rose smiled, "Careful there."

Arles couldn't let it go. "I'll give you a solid grand."

"Two!" Samuel insisted.

"Alright, two."

Karen looked back at Samuel who chuckled and rolled his eyes.

Arles rubbed his hands together.

Samuel cupped his mouth and shouted. "There's a Dalek!"

Within seconds, the Doctor popped in front of Samuel. He wore a bathrobe, had wild eyes, and crazy hair. Everyone in the room stopped talking and looked back at him.

Jackie complained immediately, "Oh for Heaven's Sakes. Put on some damn clothing-"

"A Dalek? Is that what you said?" He demanded.

Samuel appeared confused, "A what, Dad?"

Arles hid his laughter behind his cup of tea.

The Doctor pointed at him, "You said, there was a Dalek. I heard you."

"I don't remember saying that, Dad. You must have been dreaming."

The Doctor wasn't convinced. "Hmmmm."

Arles turned his head to keep his Dad from seeing him laughing.

"Pete?" The Doctor asked.

Pete's attention was still on his phone. "I wasn't paying attention, son. Sorry."

The Doctor looked at him and rose his eyebrow. "Arles?"

Arles turned back around and held out his cup of tea. "Can I make you a cuppa, Dad? Look like you use one."

The Doctor continued to look at both of the boys with heightened suspicion.

Rose wrapped her arm around his waist, barely able to hide her smile. "John, go upstairs and go to-"

"Nah! I'm here. Just need a cuppa." He said as he ran his hands through his already wild hair. He grumbled under his breath. "Damn child, I know I heard someone say that!"

Unseen behind the Doctor's back, Rose pointed at Samuel and mouthed, "Don't do that again."

Samuel grinned at Karen, who laughed under her breath. She mouthed. "You are terrible."

They walked together into the dining area.

Rose took Arles' hand, "I need to speak to you for a bit."

He nodded, "Of course, Mum."

She led him over to the other side of the room, away from the rest of the people there. She stood in front of him, and looked up at him proudly. "Arles. My Arles. The Great Peacekeeper."

Arles rose his eyebrow at her. "Mum?"

She covered her mouth and took a deep breath. "Sorry. I'm just so happy to see you."

He smiled, "I'm happy to see you, too."

She smiled as she took his hand. "Okay. Well, your Dad isn't well."

He agreed as he looked back at his Dad, who had collapsed on the sofa. With his hand covering his eyes he moaned something in Gallifreyan.

Arles nodded, "Yes, ma'am. I'm familiar with him when he's like this."

"So, you've seen it before?"

"Oh, yes." He smiled. "I think it has to do something with his regeneration or something-"

"Yeah, something like that." She quickly excused. "You, are going to be in charge of this entire thing with Genie. Alright?"

"Why?" Arles asked her.

"Because, Arles. You need the practice."

He sighed. "Mum. I don't feel like I do."

"I do. And I think it will give you the confidence that you are lacking to-"

"I'm not lacking any confidence."

She rolled her neck back and looked at him.

He quickly cleared his throat. "I apologize. I shouldn't have interrupted. You were saying?"

"So, you're telling me that if Lewis was to summon you right now, you could take over and rule?"

Arles bit his lip and considered. "Well-"

"Exactly what I'm on about. Arles. I'm here to help you."

He smiled, "I know that, Mum. Thank you."

She turned away to look at the room. Arles missed the flash of yellow that danced across her eyes.

"Also, Arles. I'm worried about Samuel."

He nodded, "I am, too. He told me that he's lost all of his….weirdness….this morning. How can that even happen?"

She crossed her arms, "What do you think happened?"

"Stress. I really think it's that."

She smiled proudly, "It could be."

"I remember you telling me that you had lost your sense of smell when you where dealing with that custody stuff with Genie."

"Easy son. That hasn't happened yet."

"Right. Sorry."

She pointed at the dining room. "All of those men just there, are your people. They are your family. They are there to help you with whatever you need. You only have to ask them. But, also remember that they are individuals from various backgrounds. Listen to them. They will have ideas that you will have never thought about. Good advice. But, in the end. It's completely your choice."

Arles nodded, "I understand. Well, hang on. This is strange."

"What's strange?"

"Genie is missing, and you do not want to run this?"

She pointed at him. "I'm here to help you. But, you are running this. I believe in you. This helps make the man you _have_ to become. When that day comes, I want you to know you can handle it. So, go. Let's start this meeting."

Rose walked towards the dining room with the rest of the crowd.

Arles stood in confusion. His Mum had never spoken to him about this before. She was usually the first one to shake his Dad awake and demand he was going to fix something. But, she was surprisingly calm about everything. And how did she know that Genie was missing? He must have told her when they were on the phone and forgotten about it.

He shook his head. "Mum's finally gone mental. She's snapped. Gone completely over the edge."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	53. Chapter 53 - Lord Auctor's Meeting with

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 53 – Lord Auctor's Meeting with the Vesuos

Genie looked at herself in the mirror of her suite. She had put on a lovely set of purple robes that reminded her of clothing that she had worn when she had lived with Ashena and Logan inside of the Royal Castle.

She had been determined not to open the shopping from the men that Tony had sent to Plentitude for her, but had changed her mind when she had spotted the material of this robe lying on the top of the box.

She turned to see how it hugged her curves. Suddenly, her heart became heavy as she wished that Legate could see her in this dress. She missed him so much that she actually felt sick. Her heart hung heavily in her chest.

The doorbell beeped.

"Come in." She called.

Bassiano stood in the doorway. "Tony has summoned us…..wow."

Genie turned to him and grinned.

Bassiano returned her smile. "I'm glad to see you happy-"

"I'm not happy. Let's get that sorted right now."

He nodded. "Right. Well, you look beautiful."

"Thanks." She told him as she returned to looking at herself in the mirror. Her eyes filled with sadness. "I shouldn't wear this."

"Why not?"

She shook her head.

"Genie, the clothing is yours-"

"Because I'm a prisoner!"

"You're not a prisoner." He insisted.

She groaned and walked over to the chair to put her shoes on.

Bassiano watched her. "I think this is a good step."

"Because it helps you get what you want."

"It helps all of us get what we want."

She stood up. "Whatever. I agreed to help Tony to tell who was telling the truth. Maybe if I just play his game, he'll allow me to contact Legate."

"I'm sure it won't be long, Genie."

Genie wiped her eyes. "I hope you're right."

Their conversation was interrupted by Tony Tyler stepping into the doorway. He was dressed completely in black, which made his ginger hair and beard almost glow in contrast.

"Wow." He simply said when he saw Genie in the robes.

Genie rolled her eyes. "Shut up."

Bassiano left the room as Tony stepped over to Genie. She was putting on a necklace, which Tony quickly took over helping her as soon as he was close enough.

"Genie. I really appreciate this."

"I'm furious with you still. Make no mistake about it."

She turned to face him.

He rose his eyebrow. "Oh, I'm certain of it."

"But. I want to go home. If I do this, and you don't return me-"

"Genie. I've told you that it's simply not safe there right now."

"Then contact Dad and tell him!"

He groaned. "He's not in any danger-"

"Then why would I be? You just don't want him to be able to find you so much because you're sure he'll see this as kidnapping, too."

"Genie." Tony grabbed her shoulders. "You, are safe. I won't let anyone hurt you. Not ever."

She looked in his eyes. "Not even yourself?"

He let her go and sighed. "Would you please try to see the good parts of this-"

"There isn't!" She insisted.

"This could be a lot of fun you know-"

She walked by him and grumbled, "You think this is fun? You're mental!"

XXXX

Guards accompanied Tony Tyler as he walked with Enjai. Genie walked behind them with Bassiano. He had offered her his arm, but she had refused. It took everything in her to continue to walk with them, when everything inside of her wanted to turn back to the suite.

Why couldn't Tony see what he was doing was wrong? What was he not telling her? Would he ever let her return? Was he serious that he didn't plan on returning to Terra?

All of these thoughts consumed Genie's mind and after many hallways, lifts, and turns, they arrived inside of a large observation room. A rocky planet that glowed red, spun overhead.

The room was dark, and only the planet seemed to illuminate it. The large men that had assembled there stopped talking immediately as they arrived. They lined the room in long rows. It reminded Genie of soldiers.

Tony stepped on a platform so he could be seen by the men. Genie and Bassiano stood behind him.

"Vesuos Leaders. I am Lord Auctor. The reason I've called you all here is simple. I have taken Queen Kazimir of Cromia as my prisoner." He rose his hand and a panel to the side of the wall.

Genie looked with the rest of the room as panel rose and reveled Queen Kazimir.

Her hands were bound. Two of guards took her, and forced her to stand in front of Tony.

Tony asked. "Are you Queen Kazimir?"

The woman looked up at him. Genie could see the fear in her face. Her hair was unkempt and her clothing was dirty.

Tony repeated with a raised voice. "Are you Queen Kazimir?"

"Yes." She said in a tiny voice.

Tony turned and looked at Genie.

Genie didn't take her eyes off of the woman, and nodded. What had happened to her to be in this state?

Tony continued. "Have a look around this room and tell me if all of the Vesuos Leaders are present."

The Queen turned around and looked.

"They are not." She told Tony.

Tony turned to look at Genie. She could tell that the Queen was lying. She shook her head to inform Tony.

Tony grinned. "Good. Out of all of these Vesuos, who would you consider the most loyal to you?"

She turned and looked out at them again.

"Lucas." She determined. "Lucas and his family."

Tony glanced back to Genie. She looked back at him and nodded that she was telling the truth.

Tony motioned for the Vesuos she had pointed out to join them. Standing in front of them, Tony looked at them both.

Queen Kazimir spoke, "I remember our deal."

Tony grinned and replied quietly, "Good."

Genie looked around the room that was full of Vesuos. She knew they were nearly impossible to defeat, and how defenseless they actually were standing there. Even though guards from the ship surrounded them, she couldn't help the fear that threatened to overtake her.

Tony pointed to two of the guards, and they quickly snapped to. They grabbed Queen Kazimir and pulled her over to a large machine made of some sort of metal. Genie watched as they sat her on a chair inside of the machine. The Queen began to protest and struggle to free herself, while the guards strapped her into chair by her wrists, chest, and feet.

"Let me out of here!" She demanded.

Tony turned back to the room and began to speak again. "Queen Kazimir and I have made a deal. If she was to point out to me the strongest, most loyal one of you, I would murder them. For her."

The room broke into shocked discussion among the Vesuos.

Genie looked surprised at this statement which she could tell was completely untrue.

Tony began to speak again, causing the room to fall silent. "But, to show you my loyalty to you, I've decided not to. Instead, I've decided to show you what her plan was with a small, defenseless child. A boy who she had claimed as her own son and-"

"Soli is my son!" She shouted.

Tony glanced back at Genie just in time to see her shake her head to show she was lying. He grinned and said quietly, "I fucking knew it."

He continued in a loud voice, "She claimed this child was her own son, because she wanted to use him. Use him in the device that she now sits in."

The Vesuos' attention was on the Queen again who had began to cry and plead for her life.

Tony continued. "I am Lord Auctor, and I promise that I will never lie to you as she has. I see this as a partnership. I am to help you while you help me. But, I am not the man you ever want to disappoint."

"I want this to be known here. Now. This child that she has been looking for is simply a child. A normal child. Nothing is special about him, except her desire to take him from his rightful father. Queen Kazimir has made you all part of her plot to hurt a former lover of hers."

Someone in the back of the room shouted, "She has made fools of us!"

The room erupted in agreement.

The Queen shouted, "This is lies!"

Tony continued, "As of now, the search for the man known as Tony, and his son, Soler….has ended. Anyone found looking for them, or passing information on about their whereabouts will meet the same end as this woman had for this innocent boy."

Queen Kazimir shouted, "This isn't true!"

"Of course it isn't true!" Tony grinned. "That's what I've just explained to them."

Tony nodded to one of the guards who pulled a lever behind the device.

Genie unconsciously covered her mouth and gasp. She closed her eyes, but the blood-curling screams that came from Queen Kazimir seemed to penetrate her very soul.

After what seemed like an eternity, the screams stopped.

Genie didn't want to look but couldn't help herself. She opened her eyes to see that Bassiano had moved to stand in front of her.

He whispered to her. "Look down. At the floor."

In complete shock and disbelief, she did as she was told. Bassiano put his arm around her and lead her out of the room among a perimeter of guards.

As they reached the doorway, she heard Tony began to speak again. "And you see how-"

The door closing prevented Genie from hearing anything else from the room. Bassiano led her to the lift. The entire ride back to the suite, and walk through the hallways, she never looked up. She could feel her heart beating loudly in her chest.

What had Tony done?

What had she agreed to?

Tears fell from her eyes as she thought to herself, "Legate. Where are you?"

XXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 _The Doctor and Rose, and all of their friends return in Book #13 in the series, Unlikely Allies.  
A week has passed since Arles found the letter from Tony Tyler, explaining that he has decided to leave his life on Earth behind, and begin something more important. Or is it more sinister? We begin to see more of Tony's decent into his new persona, Lord Auctor. Will he ever let Genie go? Meanwhile, the family copes with new roles and situations._

 _Go ahead and Favorite it as I'll be updating it as soon as this is published. Thank you for all of the warm reviews and kind words. I hope everyone continues to enjoy it. I love writing this FanFic! Granted, it's taken on a life of its own. Also, thank you to TheDoctorMulder for creating such a great base for me to jump from._


End file.
